Night and Fire
by Aurore Heart
Summary: Un seul grain de riz peut faire pencher la balance du destin. Un seul battement d'aile d'un papillon peut déclencher un ouragan. Si Garp avait su ce qui l'attendait en donnant Ace à élever à cette jeune femme qui venait de tout perdre... Il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois.
1. La rencontre

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Alors voilà, on va dire que comme j'ai toujours pas récupéré mon ordinateur, je m'ennuie... Et il y a fallu qu'une trame d'histoire me traverse la tête ! Donc je l'ai mise en forme et je vous offre le premier chapitre, enfin, c'est plus un prologue. J'aimerai avoir des avis pour savoir comment développer la suite...**

 **Pour information, mon personnage OC aura sa description physique dans le prochain chapitre, et elle ne possède pas de fruit du démon.**

 **Si vous trouvez quelque chose de bizarre, n'hésiter pas à me le faire remarquer.**

 **J'ai mis rating T par précaution, car si je suis mon histoire comme j'en ai l'intention, ça ne va pas toujours être très rose...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

Courir. Échapper aux pirates qui pillent le village. Butter sur un corps, se relever, s'apercevoir que c'est celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui partagait sa vie depuis huit ans. Ne pas pleurer, pas encore, chercher du regard sa fille. Lumia. Un peu plus loin. Un petit corps frêle dans une cage près du bateau des pirates, aux cheveux noirs, les yeux couleur jade comme les siens fixés sur le cadavre de son père. Tomber sur les assaillants, se faire tirer dessus. Se rendre compte qu'elle a perdu tous ses réflexes. Les entendre repartir. Sentir qu'aucun organe vital n'est touché, être médecin a ses avantages. Se relever difficilement, pour la seule chose qui lui reste. Lumia. Lumia, ne pas l'abandonner. S'avancer vers la mer. Le bateau est déjà parti. Hurler sa colère, sa douleur. Le Jolly Roger s'imprime sur ses prunelles. Ne jamais l'oublier. S'écrouler, sans forces, sur le sol. Entendre les cris des mourants. Lumia. Le glissement des perles d'eau sur ses joues. Comprendre qu'elle ne la reverra plus jamais. Sa petite lumière... Lumia. Hurler, encore et encore. Avoir mal. Rouvrir les yeux, s'accroupir, retomber, se relever petit à petit, ne pas les laisser s'échapper. Saigner. Brûler de l'intérieur. Lumia. Lumia ! Fixer l'horizon. Des voiles se rapprochent. La Marine. Laisser échapper un rire nerveux. Ils arrivent tard, bien trop tard... Se demander pourquoi. S'ils n'avaient pas exécuter Gold Roger, il y a quelques mois... Cela ne serait pas arrivé. Haïr la Marine, et l'équipage pirate qui lui a tout prit. Percevoir, des ordres, des bruits de course, un cri, « Là-bas !». Sentir une main sur sa carotide.

\- Elle est encore vivante ! Ramenez-la au navire !

Se sentir délicatement soulevée, en princesse. Se laisser sombrer dans le noir...

* * *

Se réveiller en entendant un mugissement. Un bébé. Qui a faim. Avec Lumia, elle avait appris à reconnaître ces bruits.

\- Enfin réveillée ?, lui demanda une grosse voix.

Se tourner vers le propriétaire. Un vice-amiral de la Marine, avec un bébé pleurant dans ses bras. Malgré sa haine de ceux qui auraient pu sauver son village, sourire doucement et demander à prendre l'enfant.

\- Si vous y tenez... Au fait, je m'appelle Garp.

Exiger un biberon. Devant la tête ahuri du marine, expliquer ce qu'elle voulait. Cinq minutes plus tard, nourrir l'enfant. Le bercer. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, il rit. Des yeux noirs, qui la captive, l'emprisonne. Des tâches de rousseur sur son visage, comme sa fille. Lumia. Penser à elle fait mal, trop mal. Laisser couler les larmes à nouveau.

\- Vous êtes la seule survivante du village, annonce brutalement le dénommé Garp. Je suis désolé.

Siffler sarcastiquement :

\- Si vous n'aviez pas tué Roger, ce ne serait pas arrivé.

Le silence s'installe. Lui la regarde, éberlué, et semble réfléchir. Tenir le petit garçon contre elle la réconforte. Il gigote. Lui murmurer des mots doux, pour l'apaiser.

\- Haïssez-vous les pirates ?

\- Que ceux qui ont détruit ma vie.

Il réfléchit à nouveau.

\- Accepteriez-vous d'être la mère adoptive de cet enfant et de vous en occuper ?

Relever la tête, étonnée. Vouloir plus d'explications sur le petit bout reposant dans ses bras.

\- C'est le fils de Roger. Sa mère m'a demandé de m'en charger. Cet enfant n'est pas responsable de ce qu'est son père, je ne veux pas le livrer. Qu'en pensez-vous, alors ?

Observer le petit garçon. Il semble tellement fragile... Il lui adresse un sourire, et tend ses petits poings vers elle. Son cœur s'émerveille, l'aime, déjà. Il ne remplacera jamais Lumia. Mais il peut l'aider à guérir. Avoir tout perdu, et pourtant avoir une autre chance... Regarder le marine dans les yeux et accepter.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Heartbreaker Kishi. Et l'enfant ?

\- Ace

\- Joli prénom. Ace.

Murmurer son prénom au creux de son oreille, frotter son nez contre le sien. S'attendrir devant sa réaction. Haïr la Marine, sauf celui qui vient de lui donner un petit trésor à chérir. Laisser des larmes de bonheur couler. Elle a perdu beaucoup, mais elle fera vite son deuil. Ce petit être a besoin d'elle, ne pas se morfondre longtemps. Ne pas pouvoir les oublier. Mais vivre quand même, pour celui qu'elle protégera jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Ne pas vouloir une seconde fois perdre un enfant. Lumia sera toujours là, dans son cœur. Sentir qu'elle aurait voulu connaître ce frère d'adoption.

\- Bienvenue dans mon cœur, Ace. Ravie de te rencontrer.

Et ces prunelles noires qui la fixent, le sourire innocent.

* * *

 **Kishi veut dire "la nuit", en amérindien, pour les curieux...**

 **Alors comme précisé en haut, j'attends avec impatience vos avis !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !**

 **Ah et j'oubliais ! One Piece ne m'appartient pas !**


	2. Dadan

**Bonjour ! Le second chapitre arrive très rapidement, ce qui ne sera pas toujours le cas.**

 **Déja 2 followers sur le premier chapitre, et 1 favoris : je suis contente de voir que l'histoire, malgré le style particulier d'écriture, vous plaise.**

 **Disclaimer : Le premier qui touche à Kishi, je le... Pardon, elle le tuera. Par contre One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda, notre maître à tous et à toutes !**

 **Réponse à la review :**

 **Oceana78 : ah, le style d'écriture... C'est vrai qu'il est assez zarbi, mais il me plaît bien. C'était pour changer un peu, je ne le maîtrise pas forcément, donc si tu relèves des passages étranges, tu peux les signaler. Et j'ai pleins d'idées pour cette jeune mère adoptive d'Ace** **... Il y a certains passages de l'histoire qui seront difficiles à respecter, et je pense qu'ils seront beaucoup modifiés, tout en restant dans l'esprit du manga.**

 **Il ne faut pas oublier qu'Ace pense ne pas avoir le droit de vivre, et qu'il va falloir que je prenne ça en compte... J'ai déjà ma petite idée !**

 **En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Dadan**

Serrer contre son cœur l'enfant qui est désormais son fils quand un soldat rentre. Ne pas leur faire confiance, même à Garp. Écouter leur conversation. Blêmir. Comprendre que c'est d'elle qu'ils parlent, même s'ils l'ignorent. Paniquer intérieurement, mais rester impassible. Voir le soldat ressortir, le vice-amiral s'asseoir près du lit.

\- Dans ce village se trouvait une des plus jeunes recherchées au monde. Bien qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de photo d'elle, on la décrivait comme une petite rousse flamboyante, au franc-parler, avec une cicatrice sur l'abdomen. Nous ne connaissons pas son nom, juste son surnom. « La Nuit ». Nous avons examiné les cadavres, mais personne ne colle à la description. Sauf...

\- Ce passé est derrière moi depuis bien longtemps, depuis que j'ai vengé ma famille. Il n'y rien d'autre à ajouter. Je ne redeviendrais pas « La Nuit ». Pas à nouveau.

\- Vous êtes quand même recherchée pour assassinat alors que vous n'aviez que 10 ans !

Le fixer avec mépris. Se souvenir... Traquer le coupable du meurtre de ses parents, se charger soi-même de les venger lorsqu'elle était jeune, parce que la Marine en avait été incapable. Juste parce que c'était un Dragon Céleste.

\- Promettez-moi simplement de ne plus tuer personne, et d'entraîner Ace. Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer. D'ailleurs, on ne peut pas être sûr de nos informations...

Jurer. De toute façon, elle avait arrêté de se battre en rencontrant son mari. Récupérer ses réflexes perdus sera une priorité. Entraîner l'enfant n'était pas dans ses projets, mais si Garp le voulait... Soupirer. Ne pas avoir le choix.

\- Bien. Je vais vous emmener dans un endroit où vous pourrez vivre avec l'enfant.

Acquiescer. Souhaiter le bien de son fils, quoiqu'elle doive faire pour cela. Le protéger, l'élever. Un rêve qui la maintient encore en vie. Chuter sinon, et redevenir « La Nuit » pour Lumia, cette fois. Ne pas vouloir replonger, et perdre le peu qu'elle a gagné d'humanité. Être une mère pour Ace. À tout prix. C'est ce qui lui permettra de tenir.

* * *

\- Je refuse de m'occuper de ce morveux et de sa mère Garp !

\- Dadan, soit tu t'occupes d'eux, soit je vous mets en prison pour vos crimes, est-ce bien clair ?

\- Accepte Dadan ! On ne veut pas finir en prison !

\- Et la dame, là est-ce qu'elle sait ce que c'est de vivre avec des bandits, au moins ?

Ne répondre qu'avec un seul mot. « La Nuit ». Et sourire. Calmer de suite le mépris des bandits. S'amuser de leur langage. Savoir qu'elle se sentira à l'aise ici. Penser que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour élever un enfant mais garder le silence. La dénommée Dadan, une grande femme forte, rousse comme elle, s'avance, et essaye de faire disparaître le sourire qu'elle affiche. S'être entraîner avec le vice-amiral le temps du voyage jusqu'à Fushia lui permet d'éviter le coup. Frapper pour faire comprendre à cette femme qu'elle ne se laissera jamais intimider, la faire tomber à terre. Sourire encore plus largement, retrouvant petit à petit ses réflexes. Dadan se relève, regarde son adversaire et rit. Le courant passe entre elles. Garp abandonne les deux femmes, leur souhaitant bon courage pour élever l'enfant. Dévisager amicalement l'autre. Savoir ce que les brigands perçoivent d'elle. Grande femme, rousse flamboyante, yeux de jade, fine mais musclée. La tension s'apaise. Ace commence à geindre, il a faim.

\- Excuse-moi Dadan, puis-je utiliser ta cuisine ?

Passer volontairement au tutoiement. Cette forte femme prise dans le sens du poil peut être agréable, en être certaine.

\- Vas-y, fais comme chez toi. Tu t'appelles ?

\- Heartbreaker Kishi.

Insister pour être juste appelé Kishi. Pas de madame ou de mademoiselle. Entrer dans la maison. Froncer le nez. Elle aurait besoin d'être nettoyée... Le faire plus tard. D'abord, nourrir son bébé. Chercher dans son sac le biberon et le lait qu'elle a prit sur le navire, penser à faire les courses. Stériliser le biberon, chauffer le lait, faire patienter Ace en chantonnant une mélodie douce, sous le regard éberlué des brigands. Dadan les mets au boulot, et s'excuse de leur impolitesse. Rire. S'en foutre totalement. Être née dans une famille de barge l'aide bien. Installer son futon dans un coin, avec ses affaires. Insulter ceux qui se mettent dans son passage ou la gênent, se faire vite respecter. Leur faire comprendre qu'elle est loin d'être fragile. Et changer de visage lorsqu'elle s'occupe d'Ace. Figure douce et maternelle, ne pas l'effrayer. Entendre un brigand l'appeler « Mademoiselle Kishi » et le frapper. Rappeler que c'est juste Kishi. Déposer délicatement son enfant endormi sur le futon. Prendre son courage à deux mains et nettoyer la maison, sous les cris horrifiés des occupants. Les virer dehors au besoin.

Dadan allume une cigarette, le sourire aux lèvres. Kishi est loin d'être quelqu'un à protéger, cela lui plaît. Et la voir se débarrasser des brigands qui l'emmerdent est drôle. Au bout d'un moment, elle lui crie dessus pour la forme, pour qu'elle arrête de mettre tout le monde dehors. Le petiot se réveille et hurle, manquait plus que ça, grogna pour elle-même la chef.

Se précipiter vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer, fusiller du regard celle qui vient de réveiller son trésor. Sourire démoniaquement. Écrire une liste de tout ce dont elle a besoin. Charger la chef de faire les courses. S'attendre à son refus. La menacer de lui laisser se démerder avec Ace le temps qu'elle-même les fasse, bien qu'elle ne laisserait jamais son fils tout seul ici alors qu'elle ne leur a pas montré comment s'en occuper. Entendre grogner Dadan, la voir envoyer un de ses subordonnés. Rire à nouveau. Se sentir définitivement vivante.

S'entraîner quand son bébé dort, avec les brigands. S'amuser de leur respect une fois qu'ils sont mis à terre. Regretter un peu son arme. Étonner à nouveau Dadan et ses hommes par sa connaissance de la médecine. Recevoir de la chef un peu d'argent pour qu'elle puisse refaire sa trousse de médecin. Avoir les larmes aux yeux, la remercier.

Apprendre à ces hommes et à Dadan comment s'occuper d'Ace. Crises de fou rire comme de peur. Pouvoir leur faire assez confiance pour descendre en ville acheter des produits médicaux. Revenir, et se foutre de la tête de Dadan changeant la couche de son bébé. Éviter le coup de poing, et sourire. Finir par devenir un membre à part entière de cette famille avec son enfant. Soigner ceux qui se blessent, aider à l'entretien de l'habitation. Être heureuse.

Changer d'avis. C'est l'endroit parfait pour élever Ace.

* * *

 **Allez, à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Une review ? Et je me démène pour écrire la suite demain !**

 **Petite précision : même ceux qui n'ont pas de compte peuvent laisser leur avis, un simple " j'ai aimé" fait toujours plaisir ! (même si c'est plus sympa quand on répond que vous développiez un peu : qu'est-ce que vous aimez, n'aimez pas, s'il y a quelque chose qui vous semble choquant, etc...)**


	3. 3 ans : la révélation

**Bonjour, le nouveau chapitre arrive !**

 **Pas de reviews... Je suis triste...**

 **Disclaimer : Personne ne touche à mon OC. Et elle n'a pas réussi à "emprunter" pour moi les droits de One Piece à Eichiro Oda...**

 **J'utilise un conte dans ce chapitre, qui a été écrit par Ann Rocard pour son livre "Le Secret Du Mont Saint Michel". J'ai changé quelques mots pour l'adapter à One Piece mais ce conte lui appartient.**

 **Rappel : L'île de Dawn est l'île où vivent Ace et Kishi.**

* * *

 _Bouderie : une grève de gamin._

 _Jules Renard_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : 3 ans ; La révélation**

\- Maman, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Ace exhibe fièrement le lézard. Ne pas crier, ne pas crier... Il est encore allé dans la forêt. Lui interdire à nouveau. Larmes aux bord des yeux, son fils boude. Soupirer. Puis lui promettre ce qu'il veut, à condition que ce ne soit pas d'aller dans la forêt, tout seul. Il dit qu'elle est méchante, boude toujours. Sourire devant cette grève de gamin. Expliquer qu'il doit encore grandir avant d'y aller sans elle. Jurer de l'accompagner la prochaine fois. Son visage s'illumine, et il lui saute au cou. Redemander ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Il réfléchit.

\- Manger !

Son fils, goinfre sans fond. Sourire, amusée, et l'entraîner dans la cuisine. L'asseoir sur une chaise, sortir les ustensiles, les ingrédients. Sentir son regard sur elle. Savoir qu'il aime l'observer faire à manger. Chantonner sa mélodie préférée.

\- Kishi, ça sent bon, tu prépare le repas ?

Demander sarcastiquement si elle a l'air de faire la vaisselle. Traiter le bandit d'idiot.

\- Ah, ça aussi tu peux le faire si tu veux !

Se taper la main contre le front, et signifier au bandit qu'il a intérêt à déguerpir avant qu'elle ne s'énerve. Entendre Ace rire. Éplucher, couper les légumes, lui montrer comment faire.

\- Dit, tu peux faire comme hier pour la viande ?

Se stopper, essayer de comprendre à quoi il fait référence puis se souvenir. Accepter. Se mettre loin de son fils, si le couteau lui échappe des mains, ne pas vouloir le blesser. Puis faire danser la lame autour de sa main, de son poignet. Découper la viande ainsi. Ses anciens réflexes sont revenus. Être un assassin vous poursuit à vie. Devenir mélancolique, poser le couteau. Ace s'en aperçoit, et quémande un câlin. Lui accorder. Entendre la porte être défoncée. Soupirer, désespérée.

\- Garp, rentre normalement, tu donnes le mauvais exemple à ton petit-fils !

\- Bonjour Kishi, comment va Ace !

\- Papy !

Ace se jette à son cou. Se crisper. Ne pas aimer quand son trésor lui préfère quelqu'un. Se mettre une baffe mentale, se traiter de possessive. Se diriger vers le vice-amiral, être amicale. Son fils ne comprend pas l'atmosphère parfois étouffante entre sa maman et son papy. Alors faire des efforts. Voir le comportement gêné de Garp. Se douter de quelque chose.

\- Peux-tu aller chercher Dadan mon ange ?

Caresser la tête de son fils, le pousser de la main pour qu'il y aille. Regarder sombrement le marine.

Cracher :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Dire la vérité à Ace, pour ses parents.

S'énerver.

\- Mais il est trop jeune ! Il ne comprendrait pas ! Il n'a que 3 ans, Garp !

Le vieil homme soutient son regard. Supporter cette épreuve qu'il lui inflige. S'interroger sur la réaction de son bébé. Dadan et son fils arrive. Prendre Ace dans ses bras, se diriger vers une pièce à part, Garp et Dadan la suivent. Ordonner aux bandits de ne les déranger sous aucun prétexte. Refermer la porte, s'installer à même le sol, serrer son trésor contre elle, l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il joue avec sa natte rousse. Lui enlever délicatement des mains, et lui demander d'écouter attentivement son grand-père. Le vieil homme lui révèle la vérité. Le sentir agripper son bras, écarquiller les yeux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il remonte sa tête vers elle. Ses yeux noirs cachent une immense détresse qu'elle ne peut pas calmer. Ne pouvoir rien faire, simplement sentir sa poitrine se déchirer, son cœur se briser. Juste hocher du menton, pour confirmer les propos de Garp. Ses petits poings martèlent sa poitrine.

\- Maman, dis-moi que c'est un mensonge. S'il te plaît.

Un cri du cœur.

\- MAMAN !

Ne plus pouvoir retenir ses larmes, et le regarder dans les yeux. Lui confirmer à nouveau ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas le croire... Je veux que ce soit toi ma maman ! Balbutia-t-il.

Lui promettre qu'elle l'a toujours considéré comme son fils. Se foutre de ses origines. Pour elle, il sera à jamais son enfant, son bébé, son trésor, qu'importe qui ont pu être ses parents biologiques.

Le sentir se calmer contre son sein. Le bercer tendrement, essuyer les traces de pleurs. L'endormir. S'attendrir en le voyant sucer son pouce.

Dadan ne se remet pas de ces révélations. Elle sort une bouteille.

En exiger une aussi, au grand étonnement de son amie et du marine. La vider rapidement, en vouloir une autre. Garp l'arrête.

\- Ne te soûle pas, pas toi. Ace va avoir besoin de toi. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai que tu commences son entraînement.

L'envoyer aller se faire foutre, le menacer de le tuer s'il ose reparler une fois de ses vrais parents à son fils. Vouloir qu'il lui pose la question de son propre chef, pas lui imposer à nouveau. Avoir peur de perdre le Ace souriant, naïf, gamin qu'elle connaît. Avoir peur des réactions imprévisibles de son enfant après ça. Se promettre de faire plus qu'attention à lui désormais. Dadan lui pose une main amicale sur le bras.

\- Tu t'en sortiras. Comme d'habitude. Tu te souviens quand tu as dû lui expliquer les règles de savoir-vivre ?

\- Elles ne sont toujours pas acquises, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Mais tu n'abandonnes pas, c'est le principale.

Garp prit congé. Ne pas s'énerver. À chaque fois c'était comme ça. Son fils se réveilla.

\- Maman... J'ai faim...

\- Je mets à cuire et ce sera prêt. Tu peux attendre encore un peu ?

Il opina. Le mettre sur ses épaules, il s'accoude sur son crâne, passe sa petite main sur ses cheveux.

\- Ils sont tout doux...

Sourire timidement. Finir de préparer le repas, appeler tout le monde pour manger. Poser son fils à terre, le voir se jeter sur la nourriture. Lui donner une légère tape sur la haut du crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de dire ?

Il fait un grand sourire innocent. Ne pas se faire avoir, résister.

\- Non, tu attends que tout le monde soit là, et tu vas te laver les mains.

Il s'exécute. Vérifier la propreté, puis lui dire, de rejoindre la table et de se servir. Le surveiller du regard pendant qu'elle sert, un accident est si vite arrivé. Le voir manger avidement, essayant de piquer dans l'assiette des autres. Le frapper avec la cuillère et le menacer, puis éclater de rire auquel il se joint. Leur petit rituel. Le coucher sur le futon, lui raconter une histoire. Pas d'amour, il n'aime pas. Alors lui conter pourquoi les souris ne mangent pas les chats.

* * *

 _Zoto était une souris aux dents longues. Elle les aiguisait chaque matin à l'aide d'une lime. Puis elle les frottait pour les faire briller comme des étoiles... Et enfin, elle ricanait :_

 _« Eh, eh, eh ! Quelle belle journée ! Je vais encore croquer un chat... »_

 _Et ce jour-là, elle ajouta :_

 _« Le chat Podpaille peut-être ? »_

 _Le chat Podpaille était jardinier. Ils cultivait des chalades et des chalsifis, mets préférés des chats de l'île de Dawn._

 _La souris Zoto traversa la forêt en sifflotant. Elle longea un champ de potirons carrés et s'approcha du jardinier, sur la pointe des pattes. Elle entrouvrit la bouche... Un éclair fit étinceler ses dents pointues. Hop ! Elle bondit sur le pauvre chat Podpaille et l'engloutit. Il ne resta qu'un vieux chapeau au milieu du potager._

 _Quelqu'un avait tout vu : Rivari, un petit chat gris. Horrifié, il s'écria :_

 _« Il faut débarrasser l'île de cette souris. C'est le moment d'agir. »_

 _Il suivit donc Zoto jusqu'à son repaire et miaula d'une voix triste :_

 _« - Miiiiiaou... Ayez pitié d'un pauvre chat qui ne veut plus vivre._

 _\- Ah ! Un chat laid dans mon chalet ! Sursauta la souris Zoto. Un chat gris, alors qu'il ne fait pas nuit... Que fais-tu ici ?_

 _\- Mangez-moi, je vous en supplie », gémit Rivari._

 _Zoto secoua la tête. Elle avait l'estomac plein et une oreille de chat dans la gorge. Elle toussota et ordonna :_

 _« - Reviens demain, matou de malheur !_

 _\- Non, aujourd'hui, dit Rivari. Ayez pitié d'un chat malade..._

 _\- Malade ?, s'inquiéta la souris._

 _\- Malade et terriblement contagieux, expliqua Rivari qui se mit à trembler, gigoter, sautiller. J'ai attrapé la terrible maladie du chabadabada chabadabada... Vous connaissez ? »_

 _La souris Zoto fit un bond en arrière : un animal malade dans son repaire ? Tonnerre ! Il ne fallait surtout pas le toucher ! Elle saisit son balais et fonça droit sur le chat pour l'assomer._

 _« Miaou-stop !, miaula Rivari. Ne me regardez surtout pas..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?, demanda la souris en grinçant des dents._

 _\- Le chabadabada chabadabada saute toujours dans les yeux de ses adversaires._

 _\- Alors, que dois-je faire ?, gronda la souris Zoto._

 _\- Tournez-moi le dos », conseilla le petit chat gris._

 _La souris se retourna et se blottit sur le sol. Rivari se redressa lentement. Il s'approcha de Zoto sur la pointe des pattes et n'en fit qu'une bouché. Plus de soucis! Les chats de l'île était sauvés, et le chat gris rentra chez lui._

 _Depuis ce jour-là, les souris de l'île de Dawn ne mangent plus les chats. Quand les chats ne sont pas là, elles dansent par-ci, par-là... Et la nuit, quand un chat gris pointe le bout de son museau, elles s'enfuient aussitôt._

* * *

\- Elle est déjà fini ? Baîlla Ace. Je l'aime bien... Moi, j'aurais filé une raclé à Zoto...

\- Je te fais confiance pour ça mon petit ange... Maintenant il faut dormir. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime, trésor.

\- Moi aussi maman.

Remettre une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille, remonter la couverture et lui faire un bisou sur le front. Le regarder tendrement sombrer dans le sommeil. Aller se coucher dans le futon à côté, souffler la lumière. Observer dans la pénombre la poitrine de son fils qui s'élève et s'abaisse au rythme de sa respiration. Sentir son cœur se serrer. Il a déjà trois ans...

* * *

 **Je mets pas tellement longtemps à écrire les chapitres, j'ai les idées...**

 **Dites-moi si vous voulez lire quelque chose en particulier, Ace qui pose une question du genre "Maman, comment on fait les bébés" et autres trucs...**


	4. 4 ans : Le début de la fin

**Bonjour ! Un nouveau chapitre tout frais !**

 **Ça commence à devenir dure pour Kishi de s'occuper de son fils, les révélations de Garp gâchent leur quotidien... Et Garp n'a pas fini d'être le grand méchant de l'histoire... Mouahahahahahahahahahah !**

 **Disclaimer : /!\ Attention, Kishi méchante ! N'emprunter sous aucun prétexte ! /!\ ****One Piece ne m'appartient pas, je joue juste avec.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **brinou : Je sais, le style d'écriture est pour le moins particulier, mais ça change. J'espère que tu prendras du plaisir à lire la suite.**

 **Dthesmyle : Comment ça tu te permets d'écrire une review ? Mais ici tu peux parler et critiquer comme chez toi, alors ne te gênes surtout pas ! Je devrais peut-être le marquer dans le résumé, style d'écriture originale... Parce que t'es pas la première à me faire cette remarque ( comment ça c'est une surprise ?). En tout cas, tes propositions sont les bienvenus, je manque d'idées pour ne pas faire de trop petits chapitres...**

 **Bon, c'est pas tout, mais maintenant je vous laisse lire le chapitre !**

* * *

 **4 ans : Le début de la fin**

\- À table !

Voir les bandits s'asseoir autour du dîner, froncer les sourcils. Paniquer. Il manque Ace. Savoir que quelque chose cloche. Il n'est jamais en retard pour le repas. Comprendre qu'il a dû lui arriver malheur. Récupérer la dague offerte par Dadan, se ruer dans la forêt. Appeler Ace. Désespérer de le revoir, une boule dans le ventre. Prier pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave. Le voir apparaître, le visage et les poings en sang, un tuyau dans les mains. Il s'évanouit dans ses bras. Courir comme une folle à la maison, défoncer la porte qu'elle ne peut pas ouvrir, donner des ordres pour pouvoir soigner son fils. Le déposer sur son futon, nettoyer ses plaies, les désinfecter. Mettre de la pommade à base de calendula pour la cicatrisation et bander les blessures. Remonter la couverture sur lui, mettre de côté de la nourriture pour son réveil. Se ronger les ongles, inquiète. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Elle a reconnu les marques sur sa main, il a frappé quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lui apprendre à se battre malgré Garp, s'en mordre les doigts.

Tourner comme un lion en cage, attendre le réveil de son trésor. Finir par creuser le plancher avec ses passages incessants. Se faire secouer comme un prunier par Dadan pour ''dégradation du sol''. La regarder droit dans les yeux, toute sa détresse de mère dans ses prunelles. La bandit la relâche, elle comprend et partage sa détresse, mais n'arrive pas à l'exprimer.

S'asseoir et observer son fils dormir. Serrer les poings. Devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son enfant la stresse, s'attendre à ce que ça tourne au pugilat verbal, comme toujours depuis qu'il sait la vérité. Mais ils ne se sont jamais disputés. Avoir peur de ce que va lui dire Ace, se préparer au pire. Inspirer. Expirer. Se sentir mal. Entendre un gémissement venant du futon.

\- M'an... J'ai mal...

Prendre un verre d'eau et lui tendre avec un comprimé antalgique. Il avale le tout.

\- Merci.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Il se détourne, le regard rempli de haine, de douleur. La lueur de vie dans ses yeux s'est éteinte. Son cœur se serre, elle a peur de comprendre. Demander, bégayant :

\- Où étais-tu ?

La réponse ne tarde pas à arriver. Il a prit l'habitude d'aller à Grey Terminal quand elle a le dos tourné. Se sentir trahie par son propre fils, qui n'a visiblement pas confiance en elle. Le pire est ce qu'il ajoute ensuite. Il est allé à Goa, est entré dans un bar et a demandé ce qu'il se passerait si Roger avait un fils. Le serrer contre elle, il n'a pas besoin de continuer. Savoir ce que les gens ont pu dire. Et il lui pose la question maudite :

\- Maman... Est-ce que je mérite de vivre ?

Envie de tuer ceux qui viennent d'enlever l'innocence de son fils. Ceux qui viennent de le faire vieillir d'un coup. Lui souffler à l'oreille.

\- Chaque homme, chaque femme a le droit de vivre. Trouve quelque chose pour quoi te battre, et tu ne te poseras plus cette question, je te le promets. À la mort de mes parents, j'ai... J'ai perdu pied. Si je n'avais pas rencontré mon mari, je me serais sans doute laissée mourir. Et j'aurais eu tort. Regarde ce que la vie m'a offert : toi. Tu est une des plus belles choses qui me soit arrivée.

\- Alors... Tu ne penses pas que je dois mourir ? À cause de...

\- Non. Tu es toi. Tu n'es pas tes parents. Ne l'oublie pas. Et puis, je t'aime. Je te promets de ne pas t'abandonner.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Il se laisse aller contre sa poitrine. Il lève la tête et croise le regard bienveillant de sa mère. Il doute toujours, mais tant qu'elle sera là, il tiendra bon. Il vivra sa vie, puisqu'il y a une personne qui souhaite qu'il vive. Il se le jure.

Le bercer. Vouloir qu'il puisse trouver un jour la paix, intérieurement.

Ace lui tire la manche, un trait rouge lui barrant les joues. Se douter qu'il a une question gênante mais qui lui tient à cœur à poser.

\- Dis maman... C'est quoi l'amour ?

Le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Ne pas s'y être attendu, à celle-là.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Un homme dans la taverne, a dit qu'aucune femme n'aurait aimé Roger... Je n'ai pas compris.

Soupirer. Être très, très mal barrée avec cette demande...

\- L'amour, c'est un sentiment qui relie deux ou plusieurs personnes, et il existe plusieurs genres d'amour. Comme des parents avec leur enfant, comme toi et moi. C'est l'amour familiale, le ciment d'une famille. Comme entre des amis. C'est l'amitié. Puis il existe l'amour entre un homme et une femme, ou deux personnes du même sexe, beaucoup plus fort que le reste.

\- Comme entre toi et ton mari ?

\- C'est ça. La personne aimée devient alors la personne la plus importante pour toi, et tu ne souhaite que son bonheur.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas, souffle-t-il.

\- Ça ne s'explique pas, pas vraiment. Mais je te rassure, c'est le plus beau sentiment que tu peux éprouver pour quelqu'un. Dire ''je t'aime'', c'est donner une partie de toi-même à une personne, et faire en sorte que cela dure. L'amour s'entretient. Si je me contentais de te dire je t'aime chaque matin sans m'occuper de toi, penses-tu que ce serait de l'amour ?

\- Non. Mais ce sentiment... Tu pourrais le décrire ?

\- On ne décrit pas l'amour.

Mettre la main sur le cœur de Ace.

\- On le ressent.

Sourire tendrement quand la petite main de son fils vient se poser sur la sienne. Le laisser s'endormir dans ses bras, comme quand il n'était qu'un bébé. Se rendre compte qu'il n'a pas demandé à manger, savoir qu'il va sans doute venir la réveiller cette nuit pour se nourrir. Penser qu'il est irrécupérable et qu'il ne changera jamais.

Jeter un œil sur le calendrier. Être frappé par la date. 20 mai. Lumia aurait eu 8 ans aujourd'hui. Sentir un nœud dans sa gorge. Reposer délicatement Ace sur son matelas, le recouvrir, puis sortir dehors, sous les étoiles. Se laisser aller, et pleurer. Ne pas pouvoir s'en empêcher. Sa fille lui manque terriblement. L'envie d'avoir un autre enfant en plus d'Ace la prend aux tripes. Savoir que ce désir n'est pas récent. Se souvenir de son souhait, à la naissance de sa petite lumière : ''Je veux pleins d'enfants, qu'ils illuminent ma vie''. Sa Lumia, puis Ace. Avoir peur. Lumia lui avait été retirée à l'âge de 4 ans. Son trésor a le même âge. Frissonner, un mauvais pressentiment dans le cœur...

* * *

 **Une review ? S'il vous plaît ! *yeux mouillés de cocker***

 **En tout cas, cela reste comme au chapitre précédent : toutes vos envies sont les bienvenues !**


	5. 5 ans : Haïr Garp

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui arrive ! Et pour lequel vous allez sans doute avoir des envies meurtrières... C'est de sa faute ! *désigne Garp*  
**

 **De nouvelles révélations sur Kishi, ce qu'elle entend exactement par ''ne pas redevenir La Nuit"...**

 **Disclaimer : Vous pouvez utiliser Kishi, si vous n'avez pas peur d'être vidé de votre sang... Et malgré mes menaces, One Piece appartient toujours à Eichiro Oda**

 **Réponse aux reviews : **

**brinou : Oh, c'est pas de Luffy que va être jaloux Ace, c'est pas de Luffy... Tu comprendras mieux en lisant ce chapitre. Le ''elle représente quoi Dadan", je le garderais peut-être pour plus tard, ça serait drôle...**

 **Dthesmyle : Pourquoi je sens que je vais me faire tuer... Parce c'est LE chapitre du mauvais pressentiment...**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **5 ans : Haïr Garp**

Se laisser tomber sur le sol après l'annonce du marine. Ils savent. S'ils la trouvent au même endroit qu'Ace... Frissonner, ne pas vouloir perdre son enfant. Mais ne pas avoir le choix. Ne pas partir revient à le condamner. Partir signifie se condamner. Relever la tête, planter ses yeux dans ceux du vice-amiral.

\- Dis-lui la vérité sur mon départ Garp, je ne veux qu'il croit que je l'abandonne. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix si je veux qu'il vive.

\- Même si pour cela...

\- Oui. Je préfère qu'il sache que sa mère est une meurtrière recherchée par la Marine plutôt qu'il se sente abandonné, qu'il pense que je ne l'aime pas. Il a le droit à la vérité. Et ne me dit pas que sera trop dur à entendre pour lui. Ce serait un mensonge.

\- Où vas-tu aller ?

\- J'ai une demi-sœur à Flevance, dans North Blue. Je vais la rejoindre, là-bas on ne me connaît pas.

Garp ne dit rien, il se sent honteux de mentir ainsi à Kishi, mais il sent qu'Ace ne deviendra jamais un marine s'il est élevé par cette femme. Et pour Flevance... Il est au courant de la toxicité du plomb blanc, la Marine cherche à détruire la ville mais il ne dit rien, si elle meurt elle ne pourra plus influencer son petit-fils.

Préparer ses affaires, expliquer son départ à Dadan, les larmes aux yeux. Prendre la dague que lui a offerte Dadan, jeter un dernier regard sur sa maison. S'enfuir avant qu'Ace ne revienne, c'est moins douloureux. Son cœur se brise. Sentir ''La Nuit'' revenir à la surface. Ne pas relâcher sa vigilance maintenant, ne pas laisser sortir le monstre en elle tout de suite. Rejoindre l'embarcation que lui a donné Garp. Lâcher son sac, déployer la voile, partir. Laisser derrière elle son fils. Pleurer, hurler de désespoir. Le monstre s'agite, il veut sortir. Lâcher prise, et se laisser aller, savoir qu'elle peut reprendre le contrôle à tout moment. Ses yeux passent du jade au noir. ''La Nuit'' s'est réveillée...

* * *

\- Eh bien, il était temps que tu me laisses prendre le contrôle de notre corps, cela faisait longtemps... En même temps, tu es trop faible pour m'emprisonner quand tu es dans un état psychologique aussi instable... Mais j'aimais bien le gamin, il chuintait le désespoir et la mort, dommage qu'on doive partir. Tu as dit qu'on irait à Flevance... C'est assez loin, j'épancherais ma soif de sang sur le chemin, n'est-ce pas Kishi ?

 _Ne me parle pas sur ce ton La Nuit, tu sais bien que je déteste ça..._

\- Autant que tu déteste Garp ?

 _Ne me cherche pas..._

\- Aye, Kishi, tu as tout le chemin pour faire ton deuil, à moins que tu ne veuilles me laisser le contrôle tellement tu es abattue...

 _Ta gueule._

\- Ouh, me parle pas comme ça, j'ai peur.

 _Je peux reprendre les rênes quand je veux, mets-toi ça en tête. J'ai juste besoin de me reprendre._

\- Prends tout ton temps, moi j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de liberté... Nananananananah !

* * *

\- Comment ça, elle m'a abandonné ? C'est impossible Papy, Maman ne ferait jamais ça ! Elle ne ME ferait jamais ça ! Sanglote Ace.

Garp se sent moins mal à l'aise que tout à l'heure, il a moins de scrupules à mentir à son petit-fils.

\- Si, c'est ce qu'elle a fait, je suis désolé gamin, elle est partie. Elle ne reviendra pas.

\- Non, tu mens ! C'est impossible ! Dadan, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! S'il te plaît...

Dandan regarde l'enfant qui attend sa réponse, les yeux suppliants. Elle serre les poings. Si Kishi savait que Garp ne tenait pas sa promesse et faisait croire à Ace qu'elle l'avait abandonné... Et elle, elle ne peut rien dire, sinon son clan ira en prison. Je te hais, Garp, pense-t-elle, pour ce que tu fais subir à cet enfant et à sa mère. Tu es monstrueux. Elle fixe son regard dans celui d'Ace et s'oblige à dire ce pourquoi elle sent qu'elle va se détester pendant longtemps.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre sous le même toit que le fils d'un démon.

Ace recule. Ses larmes se tarissent. Ainsi, même sa ''mère'' ne l'aime pas hein ? Les ''je veux que tu vives'' ne sont qu'un mensonge ? Il le savait, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de vivre, mais il espérait qu'avec Kishi... Son regard devient dur. Il n'a plus de raison de vivre, puisque tout le monde veut sa mort. Son cœur s'assombrit. Il souhaite mourir.

* * *

 _Flevance, 6 mois plus tard._

Son cœur s'accélère, ne pas savoir si Anna va la reconnaître. Sentir ''La Nuit'' râler au fond d'elle. Sourire tristement, avoir reprit le dessus mais difficilement. Toquer à la porte de l'adresse qu'elle connaît. Une petite fille aux couettes brunes et aux grands yeux noires vient ouvrir.

\- Bonjour, est-ce qu'Anna est là ?

\- Tu cherches ma maman ?

Oh, alors comme ça elle a une nièce ? Son cœur est au bord de l'explosion. Lumia, Ace lui manquent terriblement.

\- Oui, je cherche ta maman.

\- Qui dois-je lui annoncer ?

\- Heartbreaker Kishi.

\- D'accord, je vais l'appeler.

La petite rentre dans la maison et crie :

\- Maman ! Il y a quelqu'un à la porte pour toi ! Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Heartbreaker Kishi !

Entendre quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers, voir une femme brune se jeter sur elle, oui, se souvenir de l'exubérance de sa grande sœur.

\- Bon dieu Kishi, tu m'as manqué ! J'ai cru que tu étais morte quand il ont annoncé la destruction de ton village ! Comment va ta famille ?

La lueur dans ses yeux la renseigne.

\- Viens là, c'est horrible ce qui t'es arrivée. Mais pourquoi tu as fait silence radio pendant 5 ans ?

\- Trop dur à expliquer, mais non, je n'ai pas rechuté en publique, ne t'inquiètes pas.

 _Tu oublies les pirates aux fruits du démon..._

Grimacer suite à l'intervention de La Nuit, et ajouter :

\- Une seule face à des pirates.

Anna sent qu'elle n'en saura pas plus.

Sourire, et demander si elle peut venir habiter avec elle, si elle veut bien.

\- Il faut que je demande à mon mari mais je suis sûre qu'il va accepter ! Et puis tu es médecin, il sera ravi !

Hausser un sourcil.

\- Il est médecin, comme toi et moi. Attends-moi là, je reviens.

Elle revient peu après, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il a accepté ! Viens, que je te le présente, ainsi que les enfants !

Elle s'adresse à sa file.

\- Lamy, peux-tu aller chercher ton frère, il est encore en train d'étudier mais on va bientôt manger, et je dois vous présenter votre tante !

Se faire tirer jusqu'au séjour, où un homme en blouse blanche lisait le journal.

\- Chéri, je te présente ma demi-sœur Kishi. Kishi, je te présente mon mari, Trafalgar D. Water Léon. Mais oublie le D., on le cache la plupart du temps. Et bien sûr tu connais déjà ma petite Lamy, et il ne te reste plus que mon fils. D'ailleurs le voilà !

Tourner la tête, voir un enfant au bonnet nordique, l'air sérieux, s'avancer vers elle et lui tendre la main.

\- Je m'appelle Law !

\- Enchantée, moi je suis ta tante Kishi, fit-elle en lui serrant la main. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu sembles si sérieux ?

\- Parce qu'il est tout le temps comme ça ! S'écrit alors Lamy, sautant sur le dos de son frère, lui tirant un sourire.

Ils commencent à se chamailler. Une larme coule, l'essuyer. Il va falloir être forte.

* * *

 *** s'enfuit en laissant un petit mot***

 **Review ! Et pas de tomates !**


	6. 6 ans

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !  
**

 **Petites explications sur l'écriture : **

**Vous avez sans doute remarqué dans le précédent chapitre que quand Kishi n'apparaissait pas dans la scène, la narration était normal. La raison est simple : c'est son point de vue à elle, qui est à la troisième personne (comme Hina quand elle parle d'elle) à cause de la présence de La Nuit dans sa tête. Donc, comme notre charmante famille va voler en éclats, le seul moment où j'utilise mon style particulier, c'est quand on est du point de vue de Kishi. Sinon, c'est du point de vue externe.**

 **Il y a un un titre pour chaque ''partie'' de la famille, dirons-nous, pour que ça soit plus simple de savoir quand on change.**

 **Les phrases en italiques sont celles de La Nuit quand elle parle à Kishi dans sa tête. Inversement, les phrases en gras sont celles de Kishi à destination de La Nuit.**

 **Disclaimer : Toucher à Kishi, c'est y perdre la vie ! Et toucher à One Piece, c'est dire que ça ne nous appartient pas à nous, mais à Eichiro Oda...**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **ImperatriceKuja : Moi cruelle ? Absolument pas... *sifflote* Mais comme ça va bien se terminer, je suis pas si cruelle que ça, non ? Et c'est pas à Ace que je fais la pire vacherie...**

 **Ezer : ATTENTION CISEAUX VOLANTS ! *se baisse pour les éviter* Si tu me tue t'auras jamais la suite, et donc tu ne sauras pas si elle va retrouver Ace ou pas... Mouahahahahahah ! Et Garp s'est fait détester sur ce chapitre, je te raconte pas... En tout j'espère que tu continueras toujours à apprécier.**

 **Dthesmyle : Normalement, Garp va encore être le méchant... Pas tout de suite, mais... c'est comme pour Ezer TU PEUX PAS ME TUER TOUT DE SUITE MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! Humm bon, sinon c'est vrai que ça fait une famille de dingue à Law, car si Kishi est sa tante, alors Ace devint alors son cousin adoptif... au même titre que plus tard Luffy ( c'est pour ça qu'il va l'aider à Marineford... ou pas ^_^)**

 **Allez, bonne lecture, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !**

* * *

 **6 ans : La tragédie**

\- Dis Tata, on peut aller au festival ? lui demanda Lamy.

Sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants. Adorer la vitalité de sa nièce.

 _Je préférais le gamin morbide, il était plus intéressant..._

 **Reparle encore une fois d'Ace comme ça et je ne te laisse plus jamais reprendre le contrôle, ne serait-ce pour quelques instants.**

… _D'accord._

Soupirer intérieurement, La Nuit se manifeste de plus en plus souvent. Mais elle est plus facile à contrôler. Répondre à Lamy.

\- C'est bon pour moi, tes parents ont dit oui d'avance, mais allons le proposer à Law aussi.

\- Oui !

La voir courir vers la salle d'étude, sourire amusée, sa nièce égaye ses journées. Rentrer dans la pièce, où Law est en train de refuser la proposition. Désapprouver. Son neveu travaille trop, mais il est vrai que sa passion pour la médecine est très présente. Avec deux parents docteurs, en même temps...

Lamy le supplie.

\- S'teu plaît, s'teu plaît, s'teu plaît !

\- Pas maintenant.

Intervenir.

\- Law, tu sais, c'est très bien de travailler, mais il faut aussi savoir s'aérer l'esprit.

Anna vient compléter.

\- à trop forcer on apprend mal.

\- Vous pouvez parler maman, tante Kishi, vous aussi vous êtes des bourreaux du travail !

Grimacer. Pour oublier la douleur de l'éloignement d'Ace, travailler jusqu'à tomber de fatigue, et même son beau-frère l'encourage à se reposer.

\- Mais tata a dit que c'est elle qui nous emmènerait ! Et puis maman chéri peut nous accompagner !

\- Lamy a raison, dit mon beau-frère Léon en mettant sa main sur le bonnet de Law.

Avoir appris que c'était celui du père d'Anna, et faire gaffe quand elle le lave. Pas avoir envie d'une demi-sœur en colère et d'un neveu triste sur les bras, trop les aimer pour ça.

\- Mais on reste une petite demi-heure, Lamy, on a encore énormément de patients à soigner, remarque Anna.

\- Vous pouvez rester plus longtemps avec Kishi, il faut qu'elle se repose, glisse Léon.

Lui tirer la langue, mais accepter. Lamy pourra rester plus longtemps avec elle si elle veut. Prendre la petite fille par la main, et demander à son frère de se dépêcher. Être entraînée par la plus jeune, arriver vers les festivaliers, voir Lamy enthousiaste et excitée, Anna et Law les suivant, plus calmes. Acheter des glaces aux enfants suppliants, avoir un pincement au cœur en repensant à Ace. Se reprendre, ne pas être triste devant les plus jeunes, ils ne comprendraient pas. Lamy la tire pas le bras, pressée, enjoignant à son frère et à sa mère de se hâter.

\- Allez grand frère, maman, dépêchez-vous !

Poser sa main sur sa tête.

\- Pourquoi tant de hâte, p'tite puce, rien ne presse !

\- Si, le festival sera bientôt fini, contra-t-elle.

\- Mais, non, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Law.

Lamy continue de courir, quand elle s'arrête, la main sur le cœur, elle lâche sa glace. Sentir comme un poids dans sa poitrine.

 **Je porte la poisse à tous les gens que j'aime, ce n'est pas possible autrement !**

 _Finalement, c'est plutôt amusant que tu sois mon hôte..._

 **Oh ta gueule, toi, tu m'emmerdes.**

Se précipiter vers sa nièce, voir une tâche blanche sur son bras. Anna et Law la rejoignent.

\- Lamy, s'inquiète son frère, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Lui montrer la tâche blanche.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est...

\- Non, pas ça, murmura ma sœur.

Acquiescer. Lamy a le saturnisme. Se ruer à l'hôpital, mais il n'y a pas d'antidote.

Le Gouvernement tait le fait que la maladie n'est pas contagieuse.

Voir Lamy souffrir. Puis les autres patients, jeunes et vieux.

Le blocus des autres pays. La quarantaine.

Manquer d'effectifs, ne plus pouvoir soigner au mieux les habitants, ne pas pouvoir trouver d'antidote.

Law tombe malade à son tour.

Puis Anna, et Léon.

Rager, impuissante. Même La Nuit a peur. Même La Nuit la soutient. Elle a finit par aimer ces enfants.

Les nobles, protégés par le Gouvernement, fuient.

 _Les lâches._ Ne pas en penser moins.

Ne pas être malade, le plomb blanc est toxique sur la durée, être là depuis trop peu de temps.

La révolte gronde, sentir qu'il aura du grabuge dans peu de temps.

Trop tard, les autres pays attaquent. Cause : légitime défense.

 _Mon cul, oui !_

 **T'en a pas.**

 _C'est bien ce que je dis._

Dire à Law de partir se réfugier à l'orphelinat, veiller sur Lamy.

 _Je crois que j'ai un moyen de soigner les enfants. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce que je ne t'aimais pas, mais là je ne peux pas les voir mourir sans rien faire. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que j'ai finis par m'humaniser à ton contact, j'aimerai même revoir Ace, maintenant qu'on risque de tous y passer. Va chercher le vieux coffre que j'ai subtilisé aux pirates que j'ai massacré il y a un an. Il y a deux fruits du démon dedans. Cela peut sauver tes neveux._

 **Comme les tuer.**

 _Ils mourront de maladie si on ne fait rien._

 **Je sais.**

Récupérer le vieux coffre, l'ouvrir. Prendre les deux fruits. Voir Léon s'énerver au den-den mushi, savoir déjà que le gouvernement ne fera rien pour eux. S'avancer, et lui dire ce qu'elle compte faire. Léon la serre dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'es pas malade, alors pars, et prends soin d'eux, comme de ton propre fils.

S'étonner qu'il soit au courant, ne l'avoir dit qu'à... Anna, bien sûr. Soupirer. Léon la regarde dans les yeux et lui fait promettre. Accepter.

\- Dis-leur qu'on les aime, bégaye-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Le serrer une dernière fois contre elle, savoir qu'elle ne le reverra plus. Quitter la pièce quand Anna rentre, souffler un ''je t'aime'' du bout des lèvres, et aller dans la chambre de Lamy. Passer d'abord par celle de Law, lui faire un rapide sac. Entendre des bruits de pas dans le couloir, des coups de feu.

 _Ils sont morts._

 **Je sais.**

Se l'avouer fait mal, horriblement mal.

 _Va chercher Lamy et Law. Ne lâche pas tout de suite._

Courir, se cacher dans les ombres. Arriver, enfin. Pénétrer dans la pièce, personne. Tendre l'oreille, des sanglots viennent de l'armoire. L'ouvrir, voir Lamy. Law a dû la mettre à l'abri, se mettant lui même en danger.

 **Merde.**

 _Tu l'as dit. Mais donne-lui un fruit._

\- Ma puce, il faut que tu manges ce fruit, c'est un remède.

Lui tendre l'un deux, semblable à une branche, noir et jaune, aux feuilles qui s'enroulent autour. Elle croque dedans, grimace avec le goût, mais s'oblige à le finir. Elle tombe évanouie, et ses tâches blanches disparaissent alors petit à petit.

 **Tu connais leur pouvoir ?**

 _Non, mais celui-ci doit pouvoir régénérer, de ce que je vois. Fais le sac, et retrouve au plus vite Law._

Obéir à La Nuit, prendre Lamy sur ces épaules. Sentir la fumée avant de la voir. Incendie. Sauter de la fenêtre, atterrir brutalement sur le sol. Se relever, ne pas s'être blesser. Voir le carnage. Des corps, partout. Une mère enserrant encore son bébé pour le protéger, un jeune homme faisant rempart de son corps à sa fiancée. Des gens qu'elle connaissait. Tous morts.

Courir vers l'orphelinat, évitant les soldats. Arriver sur place, lâcher le sac de Law. Il n'en aura plus besoin. Ils les ont tous tués, sans se soucier du fait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'enfants. La bonne sœur, une amie, morte aussi. Avoir l'impression de revivre le massacre de son village. Sauf que cette fois, pas de pirates. Seulement le Gouvernement. Étouffer un cri de rage. Il faut qu'elle s'en sorte, pour Lamy, pour Ace. Pleurer la disparition des êtres qui lui étaient chers, après, plus tard. Regarder le second fruit. Il était pour Law, son neveu, qui vient de mourir à cause du Gouvernement. Commencer à l'écraser dans sa main.

 _Mange-le._

 **Non. C'est celui de Law.**

 _Law est mort, fais-toi une raison._

La voix de La Nuit se brise à la fin de sa phrase. Elle aussi est touchée par sa disparition.

 _Et puis, il peut t'apporter un avantage pour sauver Lamy et retrouver Ace, alors bouffe ce foutu fruit et allons-nous en d'ici !_

S'exécuter. Mordre dedans. Déglutir difficilement, tellement le goût est horrible. Chanceler, et jeter le fruit plus loin, savoir qu'une bouchée suffit, même si elle avait voulu que Lamy finisse le sien, par sûreté. Se diriger vers le port, apercevoir une barque que les soldats n'ont pas détruit. Le détacher, et s'enfuir. Des soldats les voient et leur tirent dessus mais elles sont déjà trop loin. Vérifier les signes vitaux de Lamy, tout à l'air d'aller.

 _Que vas-tu faire, désormais ?_

 **Pleurer, je ne veux pas bêtement lâcher quand il faudra dire la vérité à Lamy. Prends le contrôle.**

 _D'accord._

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard... Grand Line.

Les bulles éclatent les unes après les autres, mais Lamy ne court pas après. Elle a perdue sa joie de vivre naturelle, quand elle a apprit. Soupirer. Ça va être dur... Mais au moins, elle était en vie.

 _Pourquoi as-tu choisi Sabaody ?_

 **J'ai des connaissances ici, je veux être sûre que Lamy puisse survivre dans ce monde et que la Marine me croit morte à Flevance avant de revenir vers Ace.**

 _C'est une bonne idée._

S'approcher du vieux bar, groove 13.

 _Le Bar de l'Arnaque ?_

 **Shakky fait payer cher.**

 _Tu n'a pas d'argent._

 **Elle m'en doit une.**

 _Ah bon ?_

 **Je l'ai débarrassé d'un pirate qui allait la poignarder dans le dos pendant qu'elle s'occupait de récupérer des dettes. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'était avant que tu ne devienne une entité à part entière.**

 _Maintenant que tu me le dis, le nom me rappelle quelque chose... Mais tu devais avoir quoi, 9 ans ? Tu pense qu'elle va te reconnaître ?_

 **La cicatrice sur l'abdomen.**

 _Ah, oui. Que lui veux-tu ?_

 **Qu'elle nous héberge, en contre-partie je l'aiderai au bar.**

… _Il y a autre chose._

 **Je veux convaincre quelqu'un de m'entraîner, ainsi que Lamy, et il est souvent là. Ou au casino.**

… _?_

 **Rayleigh.**

 _Que ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ?_

 **Et aussi savoir ce que tu es vraiment.**

… _D'accord._

\- Tata, c'est là où on va vivre ? lui demanda sa nièce, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Si la proprio est d'accord, oui.

Entrer. Shakky est au bar, essuyant les verres. Pas besoin de se présenter, elle la reconnaît.

\- Kishi. Bienvenue.

Inspirer un grand coup. C'est son futur et celui de sa nièce qu'elle joue.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Et de celle de Rayleigh.

* * *

 **Maman, pourquoi toi aussi ?**

Garp s'avance vers son petit-fils qu'il vient de passer à travers le mur. Celui-ci se relève, les yeux remplis de la rage qui l'habite.

\- Je ne te crois pas, Maman ne peut pas être morte !

Ace a mal à la poitrine. C'est à cause de lui, sans aucun doute. À force d'espérer que sa mère meure, même si au fond de lui il l'aime encore, il l'a tué. Il est bien ce que les gens racontent. Un péché. Un monstre. Il a tué par deux fois sa mère. Rouge puis Kishi. Pourquoi vivait-il encore ?

\- Peut-on au moins l'enterrer à Goa ?

\- C'est hors de question !

Il reçoit le poing d'amour de son pépé sans broncher. Il le mérite, après tout, si son papi le frappe c'est qu'il y a une raison. Il sent que sa lèvre s'est ouverte. Kishi aurait déjà paniqué et sortit la trousse de premiers soins. Son cœur se serre à l'en étouffer, elle lui manque. Horriblement. Maintenant qu'elle est morte il lui a pardonné, il veut la revoir, au moins une dernière fois. Mais même ça lui est interdit. Il ne pleura pas. Il va être fort, pour elle. Quand il sera grand, il montrera au monde qu'il existe. Et du paradis, elle entendra parler de lui, il se le promet.

Dadan engloutit bouteille sur bouteille, malgré l'interdiction de ses compagnons. Elle se sent coupable. Si elle avait dit la vérité ce jour-là, et empêché Kishi de partir, la rousse serait encore en vie. Et Ace ne ressemblerait à une coquille vide. Boire à en oublier. C'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire, désormais.

Garp a mal au cœur, la mort de Kishi le chagrine quand même, il voit bien que son petit-fils n'est plus le même. A-t-il fait le bon choix ? Il l'ignore. Mais Ace deviendra un grand marine, et de là où elle est, Kishi en entendra parler. Et elle lui pardonnera sûrement, en voyant qu'il avait raison. Ace est fait pour être dans la Marine.

* * *

 **La Donquixote Family**

Law se retrouve face à la Donquixote Family. Les pirates qui lui permettraient de détruire le monde. Ils jacassent sur son cas, mais il s'en fout. Lui, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est sa vengeance.

\- On a bien dû avoir une centaine de gamins jusqu'à maintenant, mais la plupart d'entre eux se sont enfuit en pleurant au bout de deux jours, ricana le dénommé Trebol. Tu crois que ça va aller ? Baby 5 et Buffalo sont les deux seuls gosses qui restent.

\- Tu oublies Ténébris, Trébol.

\- Si on peut appeler ça une gamine behehehehehe, c'est plus un objet !

Law se retourne quand Baby 5 et Buffalo interpellent le cadre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Cora-san et Ténébris sont revenus !

La porte s'ouvre alors sur un homme blond, de la même taille, ou presque, que Doflamingo, avec un grand manteau de plumes noires, portant un bonnet mauve et une chemise blanche parsemée de petits cœurs. Une jeune fille de l'âge de Law l'accompagne, dégageant une aura de mort. Mais ce que Law trouve le plus étrange chez cette fillette, c'est ses yeux de jade, identiques à ceux de sa tante, qui ne reflètent aucune émotion, un vrai poisson mort. Elle aurait eu des cheveux roux à la place de sa crinière noire corbeau et ç'aurait été une miniature de Kishi. Il n'a guère de loisir de s'étonner plus longtemps, car le blond tombe à terre, et autant les deux autres zigotos rirent, autant elle, est impassible. Le blond se relève, et frappe les deux gamins moqueurs. Celle qui devait donc être Ténébris le fixe, et lâche :

\- Cora-san n'aime pas les enfants, méfie-toi.

Pourtant, elle en est une, il en est sûre, alors pourquoi... La fillette s'approche de Doflamingo et s'incline devant lui.

\- La mission s'est déroulé sans accro, Maître, tout l'argent a été récolté.

\- Très bien. Cora, donne-moi la recette. Et toi Ténébris, je t'attends dans ma chambre ce soir.

\- Bien Maître.

Law comprend. Traitement de faveur... enfin, quoiqu'il préférerait mourir qu'être la chose de Doflamingo. Celui-ci se tourne ensuite vers lui, et lui présente Corazon, qui est son petit frère muet, et un des cadres de la Family. Soudain, le blond le prend par son bonnet et le passe par la fenêtre. Il lui semble voler... puis, il atterrit avec fracas dans la ferraille. Il se relève, et voit Ténébris qui passe par le même chemin que lui, une trousse à pharmacie à la main. Elle se réceptionne en douceur et s'approche de lui. Law maudit son persécuteur, se promettant de le tuer, quand Ténébris lui demande de ne pas bouger. Il s'exécute, et elle commence à le soigner. Il s'aperçoit alors que son regard a changé. Il y lit toutes les émotions qu'elle cache au reste du monde : de la douleur. De la haine. Du dégoût. De la honte. De la tristesse. Et une rage infinie. Mais aussi... De la compassion. Et plus étrange encore, de l'espoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Mon vrai nom, c'est Lumia, fit-elle d'un coup.

Law ne comprend pas pourquoi cette fille lui dit ça. Elle lui désigne une tâche blanche dans son cou.

\- Tu n'en a plus pour longtemps à vivre. Je voulais que quelqu'un le sache. C'est tout.

Et elle s'en retourne vers la bâtisse, son regard redevenant celui d'un poisson mort. Law reste bouche bée. Elle sait pour sa maladie, mais ne le traite pas en monstre. Qui est-elle réellement ?

* * *

 **Désormais, comme on va aborder les trois points de vue, les chapitres seront plus long, ou alors divisés en deux. Je me base sur l'âge d'Ace pour la chronologie. Quand y'a marqué 6 ans, c'est qu'il a 6 ans. Si y'en a qui avaient pas compris...**

 **Sinon, une petite review pour que je sois moins cruelle avec mes personnages ? *auréole d'ange***


	7. 7 ans : Douleur et Fruit du Démon

**Nya ! Bien le bonjour à tous !**

 **Je manque d'inspiration pour ma fanfiction principale, mais je promets que le chapitre sortira le plus vite possible...**

 **C'est pour ça que j'ai écrit sur ce qui m'inspirait le plus ce week-end, donc voilà un nouveau chapitre de _Night and Fire_ tout beau tout frais !**

 **Chapitre centré sur Law et Lumia/Ténébris.**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece reste encore et toujours à Oda, les droits d'auteurs sont encore plus irréductibles que les gaulois !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Favoria : Ohhhh... autant de compliments me fait chaud au cœur ! Garp a beau être (pour le moment) un enfoiré, il est pas si méchant que ça... Et les retrouvailles entre Lumia et sa mère vont être longues, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire sans spoiler... En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.**

 **th. allen : Le style d'écriture change un peu après, c'est le point de vue de Kishi qui est comme ça... Mais je suis heureuse que mon histoire plaise, et j'ose espérer que tu aimeras tout autant la suite**

 **Sinon grand remerciement général, l'histoire a dépassé les milles vues !**

* * *

 **7 ans : Douleur et Fruit du Démon**

Law était en train de s'entraîner avec Lao G quand Baby 5 leur demanda de venir dîner. Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine et le garçon remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Ténébris. Il s'inquiéta, la jeune fille était la seule qu'il arrivait à supporter. Et il se rappelait toujours de son absence de réaction face à sa maladie. C'était la seule des trois autres enfants à ne pas le juger, et à traîner avec lui. Ils avaient commencé à se parler en prenant dans la bibliothèque le même livre de médecine.

Il fit poliment remarquer l'absence et les lieutenants détournèrent les yeux vers la cabine du jeune maître. Le malade comprit le message, et vit du coin de l'œil Corazon serrer tellement sa cigarette qu'il la réduit en miettes. Law fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas ce lieutenant-là, mais il endurait tant bien que mal sa présence parce qu'il était le seul à considérer Ténébris comme une petite fille, et non pas un objet.

Un hurlement déchira soudain l'air, puis un autre, et un autre, encore et encore, brisant le silence pendant une interminable minute, jusqu'à ce que la petite fille aux cheveux noirs corbeau sorte de la cabine, la tête baissée et les bras ensanglantés. Law prit immédiatement la trousse de secours et rejoignit son amie, qu'il amena dans leur chambre commune pour la soigner. Ténébris sanglotait convulsivement, et il n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Il l'appelait tandis qu'il bandait ses bras sanguinolents, espérant qu'elle surmonte ses larmes pour lui répondre, mais aucun son ne sortie des lèvres roses que la petite mordait. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, et se mit à la bercer d'une voix mal assurée avec la comptine que sa tante Kishi lui chantait quand il faisait un cauchemar.

 _Brille, brille, petite étoile_

 _Comme j'aimerais savoir qui tu es !_

 _Si haut au-dessus du monde_

 _Comme un diamant dans le ciel_

 _Brille, brille, petite étoile_

 _Comme j'aimerais savoir qui tu es !_ _[…]_

La jeune fille se lova contre son ami, et quand il eut fini, elle lui adressa un sourire plein de larmes. Le garçon crut qu'il n avait pas réussi à la calmer quand elle le remercia.

\- Ma mère me chantait aussi cette comptine, pour elle j'étais sa petite lumière. Je croyais ne jamais la réentendre...

Law eut soudain un doute. Un énorme doute. Il se souvenait de brides de conversation avec sa tante, et son cerveau avait créé un étrange lien entre elles.

\- Lumia ?

Il l'appelait toujours par son vrai prénom quand ils étaient seuls.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Law ?

\- Comment s'appelait ta mère ?

La jeune fille pencha la tête intriguée, cherchant dans ses vieux souvenirs, avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Elle... Elle s'appelait Kishi, je crois. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et...

\- Tes yeux, compléta Law doucement, estomaqué.

\- Comment tu sais ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Law déglutit, et entreprit de raconter l'année qu'il avait vécu avec sa tante. Sa mort, aussi. Il y avait très peu d'espoirs qu'elle se soit tirée vivante du massacre de Flevance. Il resserra son étreinte sur sa cousine, qui pleura à nouveau mais cette fois de bonheur. Elle n'était plus seule. Même si elle aurait aimé mieux connaître cette mère, son oncle, sa tante, sa cousine Lamy. Mais il y avait Law. Et cela lui suffisait.

\- On ne dira rien à Doffy, ne ?

\- Non, on ne lui dira rien, assura Law en lui caressant les cheveux. Ce sera notre secret. Tu sais, ta maman pensait vraiment que tu étais morte, quand... quand votre village a été attaqué. Comment... ?

\- Ils m'ont laissé en vie et revendue en tant qu'esclave. Doffy m'a acheté pour son plaisir personnel, et je ne suis que sa poupée qu'il manipule et façonne à sa guise.

Lumia se décala de son cousin, et enleva son t-shirt, dévoilant pour la première fois son dos à son ami.

Law la recouvrit d'une couverture avant de serrer les poings, horrifié.

La Marque.

Celle des Dragons Célestes.

Des cicatrices.

Des coups de fouet.

\- Je vais tuer Doflamingo, grogna-t-il.

Il n'avait plus que deux ans à vivre, mais la cible de sa vengeance avait changé. Le pirate mourrait pour que sa cousine puisse vivre libre. Il se le promit. Lumia posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

\- Ecoute, il y a un fruit du démon qui pourrait te guérir, Doflamingo en a parlé. Il veut le récupérer pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il projette de faire, mais... Cela te permettrait de vivre. Je ne veux plus être toute seule. S'il te plaît Law...

Le garçon se calma, avant de prendre sa cousine dans ses bras.

\- D'accord. Je ne le tuerais pas tout de suite. Mais je t'assure qu'il payera. Et après je deviendrais pirate, pour trouver le One Piece et renverser ce monde gangrené par la pourriture. Et que tu puisses vivre libre.

\- Je te suivrais sans aucun doute Law.

Elle planta ses yeux jades dans les orbes grises de son cousin, son regard pour la première fois plein d'assurance.

\- J'ai hâte.

\- Ou alors tu suivra ton frère.

Il avait ménagé son effet de surprise, et eut un petit sourire sadique en voyant la tête ahurie de sa cousine.

Law : 1 – Lumia : 0

Lumia gonfla ses joues, exaspérée par le comportement bipolaire habituel du plus jeune, avant d'exiger qu'il explique cette histoire de frère. Parce qu'à sa connaissance, elle n'en avait pas. Le brun se rassied avant de lui raconter la conversation qu'il avait surprise peu après l'arrivé de sa tante chez eux.

* * *

 _Flash-Back_

 _Law se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour aller boire, ses chaussons lapins glissant sans aucun bruit sur le parquet, quand une discussion dans le salon l'intrigua, et il colla son oreille contre la porte pour mieux entendre._

 _\- Je suis désolée pour Lumia, Kishi. Ç'a dû être dur... Comment tu as fait pour ne pas sombrer ? Je ne veux même pas imaginer dans quel état je serais si l'un de mes enfants disparaissait._

 _\- J'ai été ''sauvée'' par la Marine, et le vice-amiral qui dirigeait le navire avait un petit-fils à élever. Je l'ai adopté pour avoir quelque chose à me raccrocher. Il n'a jamais remplacé Lumia, il ne le remplacera jamais, mais ça m'a permis de surmonter un peu sa mort, et de continuer à avancer._

 _\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ?_

 _Un grand silence remplit la pièce, et Law se sentit mal à l'aise, il ne devrait pas écouter cette conversation, mais c'était plus fort que lui._

 _\- Le... Le vice-amiral savait qui j'étais, Anna. Il savait pour..._

 _\- Le meurtre du Dragon Céleste, compléta la mère de Law._

 _Le petit garçon faillit crier de surprise mais se retint. Sa tante était une meurtrière ?_

 _\- Comment l'a-t-il su ? Tu n'as jamais eu d'avis de recher... Ta cicatrice._

 _\- Oui. Il m'avait promis de garder le silence si j'élevais et j'entraînais son petit-fils. Je l'ai fait. Puis peu après que mon fils ait eu cinq ans, il est arrivé en me disant que la Marine avait eut vent de ma présence sur Goa. C'était moi ou mon fils._

 _\- Pourquoi ton fils, tout adoptif qu'il soit, intéresserait la Marine ?_

 _Il entendit un chuchotement, puis l'exclamation outrée de sa mère._

 _\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu... ? Tu as bien fait Kishi. Cet enfant a autant le droit de vivre qu'un autre. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne l'as pas pris avec toi. Que comptes-tu faire, désormais ?_

 _\- Je pensais rester ici si tu veux bien de moi, et t'aider à élever tes enfants. Je n'ai plus d'endroit où aller, alors j'avais pensé me poser ici..._

 _\- Tu es la bienvenue._

 _Law remonta tout doucement dans sa chambre, et décida de garder pour lui ce qu'il avait appris. Après tout, si sa mère voulait que sa tante reste, alors il ferait comme s'il n'avait jamais rien entendu._

* * *

Lumia resta un instant silencieuse après le récit de son cousin, puis demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu connais son prénom ?

\- En espionnant d'autres conversations, tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre c'est qu'il avait 4 ans de moins que moi, et qu'il s'appelait Portgas D Ace. Et pour ta mère...

\- Je me fous qu'elle soit une meurtrière, j'ai déjà tué, Law. Et vu que Doflamingo est un Dragon Céleste déchu, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est même une fierté d'être sa fille. Et j'ai un petit frère...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Lumia eut un grand sourire sincère. Elle avait une immense bulle de bonheur qui grossissait dans son corps, elle ne se souvenait d'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle voulait crier sa joie et sa fierté au monde, mais elle ne pouvait se confier qu'à Law. Son cousin. Elle goûta le mot sur sa langue, se délectant de son intonation. Elle n'était plus seule.

\- Hey, Law... Quand on s'en ira, je voudrais le retrouver.

Le brun comprit, et un regard entendu passa dans ses yeux d'acier.

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tard..._

Doflamingo avait remarqué que Ténébris était plus joyeuse qu'avant, et surtout qu'elle s'était rapproché de Law. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Si Ténébris commençait à être heureuse il ne pourrait plus la contrôler. Il eut un rictus. Il savait comment la briser à nouveau. Il se leva et récupéra un objet dans un coffre, avant de demander à Corazon d'aller chercher l'esclave. Le lieutenant eut un frisson d'appréhension en voyant ce que tenait son frère, mais sut qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il partit la mort dans l'âme vers la chambre des deux amis. Il entendit un joli rire cristallin en arrivant derrière la porte et son cœur se serra. Il n'avait jamais entendu rire Ténébris depuis qu'il était là. Peut-être un rictus ou deux quand ils étaient en mission ensemble mais guère plus. Il crispa son poing en frappant sur le bois. Il ne pouvait pas sauver Ténébris, pas cette fois. La jeune fille lui ouvrit la porte, et il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cabine de Doflamingo, la plus jeune en chantonnant une mélodie, et Corazon eut besoin de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas faire sauter sa couverture afin d'aider la gamine. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et l'enfant demanda pourquoi on l'avait fait venir.

\- J'ai un fruit du démon pour toi. Mange-le.

La fillette trembla. Elle ne voulait pas avoir un de ces fruits, elle aimait trop nager pour cela. Elle tenta, en vain, de plaider sa cause.

\- S'il vous plaît Maître... Permettez-moi de refuser ce don...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait haïr ce mot. Maître.

Le capitaine ne céda pas, et devant le refus de la jeune fille aux yeux de jade, il lui fit avaler de force, l'étouffant presque. Ténébris s'évanouit, et Corazon la ramena dans sa chambre où Law les attendait, fébrile. Il se précipita vers la jeune fille et demanda au blond de la déposer sur le lit. Il voulut savoir ce qui c'était passé, et Corazon lui écrivit l'histoire. Le garçon pâlit, et le lieutenant le ceintura quand il s'élança vers la porte en injuriant Doflamingo. Il eut peur que d'autres l'entendent, alors il libéra son pouvoir, créant une sphère de silence et laissa Law épancher sa rage. Une fois qu'il fut certain que le brun n'allait pas courir à la mort, il le libéra. Il s'assit alors à côté du lit de la jeune fille en attendant son réveil. Corazon s'éclipsa. Il venait de comprendre que le lien qui unissait les deux enfants étaient plus forts que de la simple camaraderie. Et que son frère ne pourrait plus jamais briser Ténébris, tant que Law serait là pour veiller sur elle.

* * *

Lumia papillonna des yeux et son regard tomba sur son cousin. En voyant ses deux orbes grises briller de rage contenu, la jeune fille comprit qu'il savait déjà. Il lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste gauche qui se voulait apaisant.

\- Tu sais quel fruit il m'a fait avaler ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je l'ignore, mais cet enfoiré voulait que tu viennes le voir dès que tu serais réveillée. Tu tiendras le coup ?

Elle acquiesça, et le brun l'aida à se lever, avant qu'ils n'aillent sur le pont où les attendaient le reste de la Family. Dès que Doflamingo les vit, il leva son pistolet, l'arma et tira sur Lumia. Elle cria, mais la balle la traversa sans lui faire de mal.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est le Kaze Kaze no mi. Tu t'entraîneras désormais à le maîtriser. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, hors de ma vue !

Les deux enfants ne discutèrent pas, et allèrent immédiatement se réfugier dans leur chambre. Law serra contre lui sa cousine pour se rassurer. Il avait vraiment cru la perdre quand Doflamingo lui avait tiré dessus. Lumia lui rendit son étreinte avant de lui souffler une idée qui lui était venue, et qui les fit ricaner. Leur capitaine allait payer...

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Lumia profita de l'excuse ''je ne maîtrise pas bien mon fruit'' pour faire s'envoler le manteau en plumes roses qu'affectionnait leur tortionnaire, l'obligeant à courir après. Tortionnaire qui ne pouvait même pas la punir puisque c'est sur son ordre qu'elle s'entraînait. Une fois même, Corazon sourit bêtement, et c'est sur lui que Doflamingo passa sa rage. Les deux enfants allèrent s'excuser, quand il écrivit qu'il ne leur en voulait si...

Et le lendemain, Doflamingo découvrit dans un cri de rage son cher manteau accroché au nid-de-pie, grâce à la complicité de Law. Les deux devinrent alors les deux blagueurs – inconnus – de l'équipage, et Corazon les couvrait toujours, ce qui le fit remonter dans l'estime de Law. Même s'il le passait parfois par la fenêtre ou la porte, car grâce au pouvoir de Lumia il s'en sortait toujours sans une seule égratignure. Mais même si Law surveillait toujours du coin de l'oeil Lumia, il devait laisser passer tous les abus de Doflamingo, de peur que celui-ci ne devine leur lien de parenté. Et quand Lumia revenait traumatisé, après avoir été la chose de Doflamingo, la rage de Law ne faisait que devenir plus puissante. Plus féroce.

Plus destructive.

* * *

 **En tout cas, même si le rythme de publication est long, j'espère ne pas vous perdre au passage...**

 **A bientôt !**


	8. 7 ans : Avoir la tentation de tuer Garp

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

 **Désolé pour l'attente, je fais ce que je peux... Mais j'essayerais d'établir des chapitres d'avances pour la période scolaires, comme ça vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps, enfin je l'espère... Sinon vous aurez le droit au lancer de tomates !**

 **Bon, ce chapitre est (très) court, mais il est important pour la suite de l'histoire. Centré sur Lamy/Kishi.**

 **Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient à part mon OC Kishi.**

 **Réponse à la review :**

 **favoria : ah mais le problème c'est que si je le dis je vais spoiler... Donc tu ne le sauras pas tout de suite !**

 **Sinon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **7 ans : Avoir la tentation de tuer Garp**

Lamy se tenait assise sur un tabouret du bar, sirotant son jus de fruit, tandis que derrière le comptoir Shakky nettoyait des verres quand un homme blond avec les cheveux coiffés en ananas entra.

\- Marco le Phénix, quel bon vent vous amène dans mon bar ? s'enquérait la patronne.

\- Rayleigh m'avait demandé des informations à propos de ''La Nuit''. Il se trouve que la Marine ne l'a jamais vraiment cherché, les informations étant trop peu fiables.

Lamy tendit l'oreille, c'était de sa tante qu'on parlait. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi un des hommes de Barbe-Blanche – elle connaissait de nom cet homme – avait accepté de faire des recherches.

\- Est-ce vraiment prudent de parler avec...

Le commandant jeta un coup d'œil vers la petite brune, qui lui tira la langue. Cela fit rire Shakky.

\- Elle est concernée par ce que tu vas dire, alors elle peux rester. Et puis, la connaissant, même en la faisant sortir elle arrivera à savoir ce que tu as révélé Marco.

Le blond soupira, puis communiqua ce qu'il avait trouvé. Le verre que tenait la malade tomba à terre dans un grand fracas, tellement elle était sidéré.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que la Marine n'a jamais eut vent de sa présence sur une île d'East Blue ? bégaya-t-elle.

\- Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna le Phénix.

Lamy croisa le regard de Shakky. Cela voulait dire que Garp avait menti à Kishi. Elle avait quitté son fils pour rien. Connaissant sa tante, celle-ci allait rentrer dans une rage noire. Mais ça voulait dire qu'elle pourrait revenir à Dawn, avec sa nièce dans ses bagages. Lamy sourit, avant de remercier le blond pour ces informations. Elle se leva de sa chaise, et courut vers l'endroit où Rayleigh entraînait sa tante, puis parfois elle aussi.

Shakky regarda la brune s'élancer à l'extérieur, puis vint ramasser les éclats de verre, sous le regard interrogateur de Marco.

\- Pourquoi était-elle concernée, Shakky ?

La gérante fixa une photo sur le comptoir, avant de soupirer.

\- Parce que cela décidait de son avenir et de celui de ''La Nuit''.

Le Phénix sentit que l'ancienne pirate ne lui en dirait pas plus, tout en ayant un poids en moins sur son cœur. Il était heureux de savoir ''La Nuit'' encore en vie, car Thatch et lui n'auraient jamais pu s'enfuir si elle n'avait pas tué le Dragon Céleste qui leur servait de maître. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour, où la jeune fille rousse avait tué sans hésitation aucune le Dragon Céleste avant de leur donner les clefs de leur collier en leur disant qu'ils étaient libres. Il avait une dette immense. Il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait arrêter de se sentir redevable un jour.

* * *

S'appuyer contre le mur, épuisée, tandis que Rayleigh sortait un carafe d'eau ainsi que deux verres.

\- Tu l'as bien méritée cette pause Kishi. Attrape !

Récupérer le verre en vol, se servir. Entendre des bruits de course, voir Lamy débouler en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Tati ! On peut aller à Dawn !

Se redresser, surprise. Vouloir des explications. Être informé de la découverte. Garp lui avait menti. Entrer dans une rage noire.

 _OH MAIS PUTAIN CET ENFOIRÉ DE MES DEUX VA NOUS ENTENDRE !_

 **Je suis d'accord avec toi La Nuit, il est hors de question que je laisse mon fils plus longtemps tout seul.**

\- Lamy, va préparer tes affaires.

\- Entendu !

Et sa nièce s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Croiser le regard de Rayleigh.

\- Tu passeras le bonjour à mon filleul, Kishi. Et donne-lui ça.

L'ancien second tendit un médaillon. Le prendre, l'ouvrir. Voir la photo des parents d'Ace à l'intérieur. Refermer le pendentif, le mettre dans sa poche.

\- Bien évidemment.

Dire au revoir à celui qui l'avait entraîné, puis partir vers le bar. Se dépêcher, sentir des ailes lui pousser. Revoir Ace, le chérir à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait. Rentrer dans le pub, dire bonjour à Shakky, monter dans sa chambre, préparer ses affaires. Rejoindre Lamy en bas.

Dire adieu à Shakky, lui promettre qu'elles se reverront. Prendre Lamy par la main, se diriger vers les beaux quartiers. De là prendre un bateau pour Marijoa, puis pour East Blue.

Puis pour Dawn.

Revoir son fils dans quelques mois, être patiente suffisait.

Et si Garp se pointait...

 _On lui fera regretter de nous avoir menti._

 **Tout à fait. On ne le laissera plus jamais s'approcher d'Ace.**

 _Plus jamais._

Sourire démoniaquement, et serrer entre ses doigts le fourreau de son poignard. Si Garp avait fait souffrir Ace...

* * *

Dadan soignait Ace, une fois de plus, suite à une bagarre. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle devrait lui dire... Mais si Garp l'apprenait, il l'enverrait sûrement en prison. Elle croisa le regard éteint du garçon, et se souvint des yeux pétillants et pleins de vie qu'il avait avant. La bandit prit sa décision.

\- Ace, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose au sujet de ta mère.

Le brun releva la tête, interrogatif.

\- Ton grand-père t'a menti. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne t'aimait pas qu'elle est partie. Elle m'avait fait promettre de t'expliquer, mais j'ai brisé cette promesse, et je le regrette. Alors écoute-moi bien. Quand elle était plus jeune, ta mère a tué un Dragon Céleste.

Ace sursauta. Sa mère, une meurtrière ? Il ne pouvait... Il ne voulait pas le croire !

\- Pourquoi elle l'a tué ?

\- Pour venger ses parents assassinés par ce même Dragon Céleste. C'est un geste courageux, voir même suicidaire. Elle aurait dû être poursuivie. Mais comme la Marine n'avait presque aucun élément permettant de l'attraper, le Gouvernement Mondial s'est résigné à ne pas l'attraper. Des informations ont filtrés cependant, et quand après le massacre de son village Garp a récupéré Kishi, il a compris de qui il s'agissait. Tant qu'elle s'occupait de toi, il avait promis de ne rien dire. Elle t'aimait comme son fils, pour elle tu étais son fils, rien ni personne n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis.

\- Mais elle est partie ! s'écria l'enfant, pleurant.

\- Elle est partie pour te protéger. Un jour, Garp est arrivé en déclarant que la Marine était au courant de sa présence sur l'île. Si elle ne partait pas, la Marine risquait de te trouver. Et tu en connais les conséquences.

Oui, Ace comprenait. Il serait mort. Sa mère s'était sacrifié pour qu'il vive. Une lueur brilla dans les yeux noirs d'Ace.

\- Dadan, merci.

Il releva les yeux, fier.

\- J'ai désormais une raison de vivre. Je ne peux pas me permettre de gâcher la vie qui m'a été offerte. Mais...

Il eut un sourire diabolique.

\- Hors de question que je devienne un marine. Je serais un pirate. Et de là-haut, maman entendra parler de moi.

Dadan pensa que Garp avait perdu toute chance d'avoir la confiance de son petit-fils après son mensonge, mais elle était heureuse de voir à nouveau cette flamme dans les yeux du gamin.

Cette flamme qui indiquait qu'on voulait vivre.

* * *

 **Voilà, comme d'hab' je vous encourage à laisser une review, et le prochain chapitre sera sur la rencontre Ace/Sabo, avec le retour de Kishi à Dawn...**

 **Content(e) ?**


	9. 8 ans : Ace et Sabo

**Wouhou ! Bonjour à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre !  
**

 **Je sens que je vais en frustrer quelques-uns... Mouahahahaha !**

 **Hum enfin bref, comme annoncé dans le chapitre précédent ce chapitre relate la rencontre de Sabo avec Ace, puis du retour de Kishi et de Lamy sur Dawn.**

 **Et où on verra que Lamy n'est pas une D. pour rien... Elle aussi peut foncer tête baissé...**

 **Ah, et pitite apparition de... Allez, je vais vous faire la surprise.**

 **Disclaimer : à part Kishi et Lumia, tout le reste appartient à Oda, notre maître à tous.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Traff-D-Lamy : la suite arrive plus vite que prévu, j'avais l'inspiration qui me démangeait le bout des doigts... Et je suis contente que ma fanfic te plaise :)**

 **favoria : Oui, là j'avoue que pour le voyage tu peux ranger ta pelle, il ne se passe rien de particulier... Kishi n'est pas malchanceuse à ce point, quand même... Mais je me demande quelles théories ta pelle va déterrer, je suis presque sûre et certaine que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai en tête... Dis-les moi quand même, ça peut me donner des idées...**

 **Puis faut pas que la suite soit trop facile à deviner, à quoi je sers sinon moi... -_-**

 **Bon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **8 ans : Ace et Sabo, les enfants du Grey Terminal**

Ace, son tuyau dans le dos, descendait précautionneusement de la forêt vers le Grey Terminal, le chemin qu'il avait pris étant abrupte. Arrivé en bas, il se fraya un chemin à travers les ordures pour se rendre là où il savait qu'il trouverait des pirates. Il adorait entendre leurs histoires, ils avaient même raconté une fois sans le savoir celle de sa mère, que la Marine surnommait ''La Nuit''. Il voulait la réentendre aujourd'hui, cela lui donnait l'impression que sa mère était encore en vie, qu'elle allait apparaître en sortant de derrière une colline de déchets pour le prendre dans ses bras. Cela n'arriverait plus jamais, mais rien ne l'empêchait de rêver.

Au moment où il arriva à destination, il s'arrêta, puis s'approcha avec prudence, remarquant qu'un autre enfant était là. De dos, tout ce que pouvait percevoir Ace du nouveau venu était des cheveux blonds courts et bouclés surmontés d'un grand chapeau noir, une veste bleue aux manches retroussées et un short de couleur bleu cyan tenu par une ceinture, avec à côté de lui un tuyau. Le brun vint se mettre à côté de lui, méfiant. Le blond se retourna alors et lui sourit, et Ace remarqua qu'il lui manquait une dent.

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Sabo ! fit-il en tendant sa main à Ace.

Le brun se tendit, mais se rappelant les leçons de politesse de sa mère il serra la main tendu.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? continua le blond.

\- Ace.

\- C'est joli comme prénom ! D'où tu viens ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la même question, rétorqua le brun, renfrogné.

Le blond ne comprenait-il donc pas qu'il ne voulait pas discuter ?

\- Si tu veux pas me le dire, c'est pas grave, rit Sabo en voyant la tête de son vis-à-vis.

Le brun l'ignora, et se tourna les pirates qui s'amusaient de l'échange.

\- Dites, est-ce que vous pourriez raconter l'histoire de ''La Nuit'' ?

\- Je ne te l'ai pas déjà raconté la dernière fois, petit démon ? s'amusa le plus vieux assis autour du feu.

Ace se mordit la lèvre, il savait que le pirate ne disait ça que parce qu'il avait été victime plusieurs fois de ses blagues, mais ça lui rappelait que trop les réactions des gens à la mention de la possibilité que Gol D Roger aurait eu une fils. Il répondit tout de même, insistant sur le fait qu'il voulait à nouveau l'entendre. Le plus vieux hésita un moment, puis finit par accepter. Ace s'installa plus confortablement, ses bras autour de ses genoux. Il pouvait presque sentir la présence de sa mère vers lui en écoutant cette histoire. Une fois terminé, il remercia le pirate, puis repartit, suivit de loin par le blond, intrigué par le brun qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui.

Ace traversa la forêt, puis arriva dans une clairière qu'il avait découvert il y a peu, et où il avait installé avec l'aide de Dadan un mémorial pour sa mère. C'était une simple croix avec une photo, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Le brun se retourna en empoignant son tuyau, mais il ne le relâcha pas quand il s'aperçut que c'était le blond qui l'avait interrogé au Grey Terminal.

\- Va t'en, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- Hey, du calme, je voulais juste mieux te connaître. Tu es intriguant.

Sabo jeta un coup d'œil vers la croix, et il vit le brun se raidir.

\- Ne t'approche pas.

\- D'accord.

Et le blond s'assit là où il se tenait.

\- Mais je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne me diras pas à qui appartient cette tombe.

Parce que le gamin était curieux. Il n'avait vu que de la colère sur le visage du brun, sauf pendant l'histoire, où il semblait apaisé, et devant cette croix où il se recueillait avant que le blond n'indique sa présence.

\- C'est pas une tombe, avoua le brun, toujours sur la défensive.

Là, le blond était surpris, ça en avait pourtant tout l'air.

\- C'est juste un mémorial, sinon je n'avais pas d'endroit pour me recueillir.

Sabo aperçut de la tristesse dans le regard noir brillant du brun, et osa demander :

\- Qui était-ce pour toi ?

Le brun ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à caresser le bois de la croix, avant de souffler.

\- Ma mère.

\- Désolé.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre, pourtant le brun se releva et lui tendit la main.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, elle n'aurait pas aimé. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour me protéger, et je sais qu'elle ne regretterait pas son geste. Je lui ferais honte si je m'apitoyais sur sa mort.

Le blond prit la main tendu et se releva, époussetant son short. Le brun l'emmena dans une autre clairière, et ils s'assirent pour discuter.

Au fil des jours, ils se retrouvaient dans cette clairière, et finirent par devenir amis. Ils s'entraînaient ensemble, et Sabo était toujours étonné de la rapidité et de la souplesse dont Ace faisait preuve, même s'il avait tendance à foncer dans le tas au lieu de réfléchir. Quand il lui posa la question, le brun répondit que c'était sa mère qui avait commencé à l'entraîner. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit sans défense.

Puis un jour, le blond qui attendait Ace au même endroit que d'habitude s'inquiéta de ne pas le voir arriver. Les heures défilèrent, mais le brun n'était toujours pas là. Pensant que son ami avait oublié leur rendez-vous, il s'apprêtait à partir quand il vit Ace arriver, ensanglanté.

\- Bordel Ace qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? s'exclama-t-il en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

Le brun grogna mais ne répondit pas. Sabo n'hésita pas et l'emmena jusqu'à l'endroit où il dormait dans la forêt et soigna le blessé silencieux. Il avait beau l'interroger sur ce qui c'était passé, il ne voulait rien dire. Le brun finit par desserrer les mâchoires pour demander.

\- Sabo... Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si Gol D. Roger avait un fils ? Et si ce fils était devant toi ?

Le blond réfléchit. Ace ne posait pas cette question pour éloigner le sujet de ses blessures, il sentait que ce qu'il allait répondre aurait de l'importance. Et il répondit avec honnêteté.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas je ne le jugerais pas sur les actes de son père mais sur ses actes à lui. S'il était menaçant je me défendrais. Sinon... Je verrais bien.

Ace se détendit, et le blond l'entendit soupirer de soulagement. Le lien se fit.

\- Ça te concerne.

Le brun se crispa à nouveau, malgré ce que venait de dire le blond il ne voulait pas que son ami le rejette. Il se prit alors une claque derrière la tête.

\- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

\- Comme si ça pouvait changer le fait que tu sois mon ami, baka !

Le brun se massa le crâne et fusilla du regard le blond, puis soupira.

\- Tu es un des rares à m'accepter comme je suis.

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autre, s'exaspéra Sabo. Tu es mon ami, et qui que soient tes parents, cela ne changera rien ! C'est bien clair dans ta petite tête de concombre pas frais ?

\- Qui a une tête de concombre ? rugit Ace, avant de se jeter sur le blond et de déclencher une guerre de chatouillis, qui se finit avec l'essoufflement des deux participants. Tête contre tête, ils admirèrent le ciel nocturne qui s'étendait au-dessus d'eux, reprenant leur souffle.

\- Dis Sab'...

\- Oui Ace ?

\- Quand on sera grand, on formera notre propre équipage, ne ?

Sabo soupira. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion, et il comprenait que le brun après la révélation sur son père voulait être sûr que le blond soit toujours d'accord.

\- Oui Ace, je te le promets.

Il sentit son ami sourire, et il sourit à son tour.

Leur amitié valait plus que tout l'or du monde.

* * *

Lamy était ennuyée. Sa tante lui avait dit de rester en ville le temps qu'elle monte chez Dadan, mais elle sentait que sa patience allait bientôt s'épuiser. La cause ? Un petit garçon de cinq ans environ, cheveux noirs et yeux chocolats, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur l'océan. Elle y répondait de son mieux, mais il commençait à l'agacer. Soudain la tenancière du bar où sa tante l'avait laissé demanda au petit garçon d'arrêter de l'embêter, et étonnamment c'est ce qu'il fit. Elle le regarda sortir du bar et finit par demander, curieuse.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il vous obéisse ? Vous êtes sa mère ?

La tenancière soupira.

\- Non, il est orphelin, je me rapproche plus d'une sœur pour lui.

Lamy sentit son cœur se serrer et compatit. Il lui sembla soudain que l'attitude joyeuse du gosse était tout de même impressionnante. Elle, ses parents lui manquaient toujours autant. Elle serra son pendentif, et son regard se fit plus sombre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cou-cou horloger lui rappelle l'heure.

Elle sortit de son sac une petite boîte à plusieurs compartiments, et demanda à la jeune femme si elle pouvait avoir une autre limonade. La tenancière la servit, et regarda cette fillette qui lui semblait si jeune encore avaler une poignée de médicaments avec sa limonade. La brune croisa le regard de la jeune femme et expliqua simplement.

\- Maladie génétique.

Elle lut une lueur de compassion dans les yeux de la tenancière, mais pas de dégoût ou de rejet. C'était rare.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Makino, et toi ?

\- Lamy.

La petite brune aux yeux gris repensa alors au gamin de tout à l'heure et voulut en savoir plus sur lui. Et l'une des informations de Makino faillit la faire s'étouffer avec sa limonade.

\- Il est le petit-fils du vice-amiral Garp !?

Pauvre gosse, pensa-t-elle, ça devait être dur de vivre avec un grand-père pareil. Mais ça voulait dire qu'il était sur l'île ?

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Elle espérait vivement que sa tante ne l'apprendrait pas avant d'avoir retrouvé Ace, sinon ç'allait se finir en bain de sang.

\- Mais son grand-père pourrait faire l'effort de venir le voir plus souvent tout de même, souffla la tenancière en essuyant des verres.

\- Il ne vit pas avec lui ? s'étonna la jeune malade.

\- Non, il l'a laissé sous la responsabilité du village. Pourquoi ?

\- Simple curiosité.

Intérieurement Lamy soupira de soulagement. Le monde n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe. Elle finit sa limonade et se leva, elle voulait se dégourdir les jambes. Elle allait poser l'argent qu'elle devait à Makino sur le comptoir quand celle-ci l'arrêta.

\- Va, je te les offre. Tu le mérites bien, après avoir supporté Luffy. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi curieux.

Lamy esquissa un sourire, Makino était vraiment très gentille, mais la brune insista pour payer. La femme et la fillette se défièrent du regard, aucune des deux ne voulant revenir sur sa décision. Ce fut finalement Makino qui trouva un arrangement. Lamy ne paya qu'une limonade, l'autre serait considérée comme offerte. Lamy allait protester quand elle croisa le regard déterminée de la tenancière. Elle n'aurait pas raison cette fois-ci. La brune ressortit et inspira les embruns marins. Elle aimait bien ce village côtier, cela lui rappelait Flevance sans la chagriner. Ses yeux gris errèrent sur le paysage jusqu'à ce que passe sous ses yeux la forêt. Sa tante lui avait bien dit de rester au village, mais l'inaction lui pesait. Elle était une D., comme disait Rayleigh, ce n'était pas une forêt qui lui ferait peur. Bon, tout ce qu'elle craignait c'était la réaction de sa tante, maman poule à ses heures. Si elle l'apprenait, elle allait s'inquiéter. Bah, ça resterait son petit secret. Après tout, Kishi n'était obligé de tout savoir, non ?

Sa décision prise, elle partit à grandes enjambées vers la forêt, qu'elle s'amusa à explorer. Un ou deux prédateurs un peu trop ambitieux essayèrent d'en faire leur repas, mais l'entraînement de Rayleigh portait ses fruits. Un coup, deux, et le prédateur s'enfuyait la queue entre les jambes. Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser son fruit du démon. Elle ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi sa tante lui avait interdit d'y aller. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un tigre géant. Elle déglutit.

Elle était dans la merde.

Lamy commença à reculer tout doucement, plantant son regard acier dans les yeux jaunes du tigre. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Sinon il le sentirait. Elle vit avec effroi le tigre lever sa patte quand soudain deux silhouettes frappèrent le museau du tigre, la prirent chacun par un bras avant de lui hurler de courir. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde, et suivit ses deux sauveurs jusqu'à une clairière avec une croix en bois. Elle allait s'adosser contre le bois quand l'un de ces deux sauveteurs – qui étonnamment étaient des enfants – lui ordonna ne pas s'asseoir là, ou il allait regretter de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Elle croisa le regard de celui qui avait parlé, un brun, et comprit qu'il était mortellement sérieux. Alors elle alla s'asseoir plus loin, accrochant brusquement du regard une photo au pied de la croix. Sa tante. Et le lien se créa dans son esprit.

Le brun était son cousin Ace.

* * *

 **PAS DE TOMATES ! PITIE !**

 **Je sais que ce n'était sûrement pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, mais si vous êtes méchant le prochain chapitre je le ferais sur Lumia et Law ! Pi du coup vous serez obligé d'attendre pour les retrouvailles de Kishi avec son fils ! Na !**

 **Puis sinon, pleins de reviews m'encourageraient à tout les coups à vite écrire le chapitre, ne ?**

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour faire courir vos doigts sur votre clavier ?**


	10. 8 ans : Descendance

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour !**

 **Et grande nouvelle : j'ai enfin des jours de sorties ! Si c'est pas génial ça... XD**

 **Sinon, j'ai longuement hésité... Avant de décider que ce chapitre serait sur Law et Lumia, ça me permettra d'aborder certaines choses plus facilement au prochain chapitre, qui là sera promis juré craché avec les retrouvailles d'Ace et de sa mère. Même si Garp va gâcher ce moment...**

 **Bon, chapitre pas très rose pour Lumia, vu qu'il semblerait qu'elle tient beaucoup de sa mère. Je n'en dit pas plus pour ne pas spoiler...**

 **Disclaimer : Le monde de One Piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais le premier qui touchent à mes OCs... Il comprendra vite sa douleur. On touche pas aux miens !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Traff-D-Lamy : Une relation ? Quelle relation ? *sifflote* Non je blague, mais tu le sauras la prochaine fois. Simplement Ace et Sabo vont finir par être très (trop) protecteur envers Lamy... Complexe du cousin.**

 **favoria : Non, je pense les faire se retrouver quand ils seront jeunes ados, après la mort de Corazon, puisque Law connaît le nom de l'île où vit Ace... Mais je pense que le jour des grandes retrouvailles ça va être crise cardiaque en série... Et OUI DES CÂLINS DE BEPO ! _P.S : Il apparaîtra aussi, notre ours blanc favori..._ **

**Sinon, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **8 ans : Descendance**

Lumia resserra la dague sur le cou de l'emprunteur, sous les yeux attentifs de Diamante et ceux inquiets de Law.

\- Mon maître veut ce que tu lui dois, alors crache le morceau. Où as-tu caché ton argent ?

La jeune fille détestait faire ça. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir le tuer s'il s'obstinait dans son refus, et elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle détestait tuer. Pourtant, elle avait déjà du sang sur les mains. Beaucoup trop, Doflamingo l'ayant éduqué pour qu'elle soit un pantin meurtrier entre ses doigts. Mais depuis quelques temps elle ne dansait plus aussi bien entre les mains du grand Corsaire. Il y avait cette assurance qu'elle prenait au fil des mois grâce à son cousin, et aussi grâce à l'aide implicite de Corazon, qui les couvraient lorsqu'ils faisaient des crasses à l'équipage.

Diamante s'approcha de le jeune fille de douze ans et lui susurra à l'oreille.

\- Cela ne servira à rien de le menacer lui... Dis-lui qu'on s'en prendra à sa famille s'il ne paye pas.

Lulia fit passer le message, tout en se dégoûtant elle-même. Elle ne supportait plus ce qu'on lui ordonnait de faire. L'homme devant elle tremblait, et elle ne comprenait pas. Comment en était-elle arrivée à terrifier des gens qui avaient trois fois son âge ? Elle se demandait combien de temps elle tiendrait encore avant d'exploser. Son seul point d'ancrage était Law. Si celui-ci disparaissait, elle préférerait devenir folle. Elle était déjà perdue, de toute façon. Même si elle retrouvait son petit frère, avait-il entendu parler d'elle ? Ou la rejetterait-il en connaissant son passé ? Ou y aurait-il cette lueur de dégoût dans le regard qu'elle voyait parfois dans ses yeux de jade, quand elle se regardait dans le miroir ? Elle ne préférait pas imaginer. Elle avait peur, peur d'elle-même et de ce qu'elle pourrait devenir. De ce qu'elle était devenue. Sa main trembla, entaillant la peau de sa victime.

Law serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir, et il sentait que plus le temps passait plus Lumia se haïssait elle-même, au point de se scarifier et de ne plus s'en souvenir après, son fruit du démon effaçant toutes les traces. Il avait peur, peur qu'elle ne perde complètement l'esprit, qu'elle ne devienne folle ou se suicide, bouffée par le remord, hantée par le visage des gens qu'elle avait tués. Il ne pouvait qu'assister à la lente descente aux enfers de sa cousine. La petite lumière devenait ténèbres. Doflamingo l'amenait peu à peu, mais sûrement, à devenir ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait que freiner par sa présence cette auto-destruction.

Diamante s'impatientait, et finit par ordonner à Lumia de se débarrasser de l'homme. Celui-ci supplia l'enfant de l'épargner, mais en vain, Law voyait sans pouvoir intervenir la lame du poignard appuyer sur le cou de l'homme. Un mouvement et il se viderait de son sang. Mais Lumia ne bougeait toujours pas, tremblante. La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit soudain. D'autres pirates. Il croisa le regard inquiet du lieutenant de la Family. Ce n'était pas prévu. Lumia relâcha l'homme et se mit face aux nouveaux venus, menaçante mais incertaine.

\- Oh voyez-vous ça, je pensais tomber sur des membres éminents de la Don Quichotte Family et je me retrouve face à Diamante et deux enfants, ricana celui qui devait être le capitaine du petit groupe.

\- Débarrassez-vous d'eux, ordonna alors Diamante, en prenant par le col l'homme qu'ils étaient venus menacer, voir tuer, et partant dehors, laissant les deux enfants à la merci du petit groupe.

Law n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà le capitaine pirate l'attaquait. Il esquiva, mais l'homme le prit à la gorge et commença à l'étrangler. Sa respiration se faisait plus difficile, des tâches de couleurs apparaissaient dans sa vision. Il commençait à manquer d'oxygène.

Lumia regardait avec horreur son cousin se faire tuer à petit feu sous ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Mais son corps restait figé, incapable de bouger. Une petite voix murmura alors dans son esprit :

 _\- Tu veux l'aider, Lumia ?_

 **\- OUI !**

 _\- Alors laisse-moi faire._

Et ce fut le trou noir. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Mais elle n'était plus maître de son propre corps, et elle ne pouvait qu'assister à la scène d'un coin de son esprit, impuissante. Et elle regretta soudain ce qu'elle avait demandé.

Law étouffait, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite main laiteuse parsemée de taches de rousseur se pose sur le bras de son agresseur. Il reconnut cette main, et voulut hurler à Lumia de s'enfuir, de le laisser mourir, de ne pas prendre de risques pour lui mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à dépasser la barrière de ses lèvres. C'est quand il croisa le regard de sa cousine qu'il suspecta qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Ses yeux étaient noirs, et sa voix semblait désincarnée quand elle ordonna :

\- Lâchez-le. Immédiatement.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me donner des ord...

Le reste de la phrase s'éteignit dans un gargouillement, et le pirate relâcha Law pour porter ses mains à sa gorge, sa respiration erratique et sifflante. Lumia... Mais était-ce encore vraiment Lumia, qui privait le pirate petit à petit d'oxygène en utilisant son fruit du démon, rendant sa mort lente et douloureuse. Il finit par glisser au sol, asphyxié, sous les yeux horrifiés de ses hommes et du brun.

\- Law, ne bouge pas.

Le brun obéit, de toute façon bien trop effrayé par ce qu'était devenue sa cousine pour penser de lui-même à se mettre à l'abri. Il ne put qu'observer la jeune fille tuer un à un les pirates qui l'attaquaient avec indifférence, ses yeux toujours aussi noirs que l'encre. Il eut peur que Lumia soit finalement devenue la machine à tuer que rêvait d'obtenir Doflamingo. Il eut peur qu'elle ait fini par perdre son humanité pour lui sauver la vie.

La conclusion s'imposa à lui : c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort que Lumia avait perdu le contrôle.

Tout était de sa faute.

Lorsque tous les pirates furent à terre, il s'approcha de sa cousine, qui se retourna. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur teinte habituelle, avant que la jeune fille ne s'effondre à terre, évanouie. Il la prit dans ses bras et murmura des mots d'excuses. S'il n'était pas aussi faible...

C'est à ce moment-là que Diamante revient, ses mains tâchées de sang. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il avait tué celui pour qui ils étaient venus. Le cadre eut un instant de stupéfaction en contemplant le carnage, puis eut un sourire diabolique.

\- Je suppose que c'est Ténébris qui est la cause de.. Ceci ? fit-il en désignant la massacre.

Law ne put qu'acquiescer, tout en hurlant mentalement. Il détestait le nom que son équipage avait donné à sa cousine. C'était Lumia, une petite lumière bienveillante, pas une machine à tuer ! Il se mit à haïr ce surnom, il ne lui rappelait que trop la bestialité qu'avait montré la jeune fille pour le protéger.

Un des pirates, toujours vivant malgré ses blessures, se mit alors à souffler.

\- Une descendante du Siècle Oublié... Une R... Les tueurs de Dieux... associés au D...

\- Tais-toi, ordonna Diamante, avant de tirer sur le pirate pour l'achever. Law, prends Ténébris, on s'en va.

Law obéit, tout en essayant de comprendre ce que le pirate avait voulut dire. Ce pouvait-il que le ''r'' final du nom de sa cousine puisse être ce ''R'' dont il parlait ? Son vrai nom serait-il Heartbreak R. Lumia, le ''e'' serait donc un ''e'' de liaison ? Pourquoi associé au D ? En quoi Lumia et lui étaient liés par autre chose que leur filiation ? Les tueurs de Dieux... Si on considérait les Dragons Célestes comme des Dieux, ce pouvait-il que cela ait influencé sur le meurtre qu'avait commis sa tante ? Aurait-elle pu expliquer le changement de comportement de sa fille, ainsi que celui, de couleur, de yeux de celle-ci ? Law s'en serait arraché les cheveux. C'était bien trop compliqué ! Et en plus, il partait du principe que ce n'était pas le délire d'un homme proche de la mort. Il resserra sa prise sur sa cousine, il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas ses réponses tout seul.

Ou en tout cas, pas dans l'équipage d'un Dragon Céleste déchu.

Il devait trouver un moyen de fuir avec Lumia, de préférence sans risquer de mourir. Il allait devoir patienter le temps que Doflamingo récupère le bon fruit du démon. Et bien, qu'à cela ne tienne. Il attendrait autant de temps qu'il faudra.

Mais il protégerait désormais sa cousine.

Il ne sera plus jamais faible.

* * *

Lumia se réveilla avec un mal de tête abominable. Puis ce qu'elle avait fait hier lui revint en mémoire. Et elle ne se sentait étonnamment pas coupable, comme si ce n'était pas elle qui avaient le sang de ces pirates sur les mains. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange, trop étrange.

 _\- Enfin réveillée, la mioche ?_

 **\- Qui es-tu ?** demanda Lumia en reconnaissant la voix qui lui avait parlé avant sa ''perte de conscience'', celle qui l'avait remplacée aux commandes de son propre corps.

 _\- Je l'ignore. Je sais juste que j'existe, et que je suis toi. Enfin, une partie de toi._

 **\- Comment tu t'appelles ?**

 _\- Je n'ai pas de nom._

 **\- Alors je vais te nommer Ténébris, parce que tu es ma part d'obscurité, et celle que Doflamingo veut que je sois.**

 _\- Si ça te convient..._

 **\- Comment tu as réussi à terrasser tous ces pirates ?**

 _\- Je n'ai pas ta conscience, on me demande de tuer, je tue, sans remords. Je te protégerais, parce que si tu meurs, je meurs aussi. Si tu préfères, je prends ta place quand la situation l'exige._

 **\- Alors ça veut dire que...**

 _\- Quand tu as voulu protéger ton cousin, la seule solution était de trucider les pirates. Mais les remords t'auraient tuée. Donc j'ai pris ta place. D'ailleurs, je pense que le petit gamin va avoir des questions à te poser._

 **\- … Ça s'est remarqué ?**

 _\- NOOON, tu as juste eu les réactions d'une machine à tuer et tes yeux sont devenus noirs mais c'est passé inaperçu..._

 **\- J'ai compris le sarcasme, merci. Comment je peux te contacter ?**

 _\- Soit je le ferais de moi-même, soit tu m'appelle par le nom que tu m'a donné, morveuse._

 **\- Arrête de m'insulter quand tu me parles.**

 _\- Je m'arrêterai si j'ai envie d'abord._

Et Lamy eut beau insister après, la squatteuse de cerveau faisait silence radio, boudeuse. Elle se leva doucement pour s'asseoir sur le lit, et parcourut du regard la cabine. Vide. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur, puis essaya de se mettre debout. Elle arrivait à tenir à peu près droite en s'appuyant sur le mur, quand son cousin rentra.

\- Lumia !

Il s'approcha d'elle timidement, avant de voir que ses yeux avaient recouvert leur couleur normal. Il soupira de soulagement, et fit rasseoir sa cousine, avant de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé, et ses conclusions. Quant à elle, elle lui dévoila la présence de la squatteuse, et ils furent d'accord sur un point.

Il fallait impérativement qu'ils partent le plus tôt possible.

* * *

 **... Alors ? Je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ! *évite les OVANI* (Objet volant aiguisé non-identifié)**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrivera vendredi 30 décembre, sauf impossibilité dû aux fêtes de fin d'année, mais comme mes parents ne m'ont rien dit...**

 **Sinon, pour les retrouvailles de Kishi et de son fils, vous avez des idées ? Disons que même si j'ai déjà la trame, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer...**

 **Trois, deux, un, à vos reviews !**


	11. 8 ans : Retrouvailles

**Bonjour à tous, me voilà de retour !  
**

 **Ce chapitre est (enfin) sur les retrouvailles de Kishi et Ace, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire, et je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux, alors en espérant qu'il vous plaise... C'est la suite directe du chapitre 9.**

 **Je déplore néanmoins que le Père Noël ne m'ait pas apporté les droits de One Piece comme cadeau...**

 **Sinon, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous !**

* * *

 **8 ans : Retrouvailles**

Lamy ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Après tout, elle avait devant elle son cousin, qui ignorait son existence, qui pensait que sa mère était morte – vu le mémorial sur lequel elle avait failli s'appuyer – et qui semblait... légèrement agressif. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution... Bon, elle allait se fier à son instinct de D. Elle prit le brun par le bras, récoltant un ''Hé ! Mais lâche-moi !'' au passage, et se dirigea vers... Ah, mince, elle ignorait où se trouvait la cabane de Dadan. Sa tante aurait quand même pu lui dire... Elle retourna vers le garçon qu'elle avait un peu – beaucoup – embarqué de force et s'aperçut que le petit blond les avait suivi. Pas grave. Elle demanda donc au brun où se trouvait la cabane des bandits quand retentit depuis le fond des bois :

\- GARP ESPECE DE SALE CANCRELAT PUANT JE VAIS TE TUER !

Elle soupira. Le karma était visiblement contre elle... Vu que Garp était dans les parages et que, forcément, il y avait fallu que sa tante le rencontre.

Quand à Ace, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait sauvé cette fille brune des crocs du tigre, et celle-ci avait réagi bizarrement en voyant la photo de sa mère, l'avait obligé à la suivre. Et maintenant quelqu'un était assez fou pour menacer son grand-père. Y'avait un problème. Un gros. Et surtout qu'il lui semblait reconnaître la voix, mais c'était impossible, puisque celle à qui il pensait était morte. Il sentait que la gamine en savait plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Il se dégagea de son emprise et cracha :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Dadan ? Et qui es-tu ?

Il ne posa pas la question qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. était-ce sa mère qu'il avait entendu, bien que cela lui paraissait impossible ? Lamy, quant à elle, eut un sourire malicieux à la question de son cousin.

\- Il faudra me suivre si tu veux connaître la vérité !

Elle se mit à courir à travers la forêt avec agilité. Ace jura, et se dépêcha de la suivre, Sabo qui n'y comprenait rien sur ses talons. Le blond lui demanda d'ailleurs s'il la connaissait, et le brun nia. Cette histoire le dépassait. Il arriva bientôt au repaire des bandits, où Dadan était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes – c'était quoi encore ce bordel ? -, tandis que son grand-père semblait s'engueuler avec quelqu'un qu'il dissimulait.

Lamy assistait à toute la scène blasée, et se demandait quand est-ce que sa tante s'apercevrait de sa présence – et de la présence d'Ace aussi –. Les deux autres enfants la rejoignirent, et le brun exigea des explications. Elle désigna juste la scène du doigt, de l'endroit où ils étaient on voyait avec qui Garp s'engueulait. Et le brun bloqua.

\- C'est... c'est impossible... maman... maman est morte...

\- Non, je t'assure que tante Kishi n'est pas un revenant. Va la rejoindre, allez !

Mais le brun choqué ne bougeait pas, des larmes au bord des yeux. Il n'osait pas espérer... Il n'avait pas le droit d'espérer... Son tuyau tomba dans l'herbe, mais il ne le ramassa pas.

Lamy prit sa main dans la sienne et le garçon ne se dégagea pas, alors elle le tira jusqu'à sa tante. Le brun se déplaça tel un robot, il n'osait pas y croire.

\- Tante Kishi ?

La rousse s'arrêta un instant de hurler sur Garp, et baissa les yeux sur les deux enfants.

Silence.

* * *

Se baisser, tout doucement. Avoir du mal à y croire même si elle l'avait espéré tant et tant de fois. Son fils était à nouveau là, avec elle. Il semblait totalement perdu. Poser une main tremblante sur son épaule. Murmurer :

\- Ace...

Sentir couler sur ses joues des larmes de bonheur, ne pas les retenir. Ce simple geste semble réveiller l'enfant qui se mit à pleurer aussi.

\- Maman, c'est bien toi ?

L'enserrer de ses bras, le bercer contre son sein comme quand il était petit. Balbutier.

\- C'est moi mon bébé, mon trésor, je suis là, je suis rentrée, je ne repartirais plus, c'est une promesse mon ange...

Ace inspira. Il reconnut l'odeur un peu sucrée de sa mère. C'était elle, bien elle, elle n'était pas morte. C'était trop. Il lui rendit son étreinte, immensément heureux. Il se répétait ces simples mots en boucle dans sa tête, serrant sa mère le plus fort possible pour être sûr de ne pas rêver, qu'elle ne s'en ira pas, que ce n'était pas une illusion.

Lui caresser les cheveux. Se rendre compte que son bébé avait grandit, un peu. Se relever en le tenant toujours dans ses bras et fusiller Garp du regard, serrer un peu plus fort son fils. Quoiqu'il dise il ne les séparera plus jamais. Ne plus vouloir ressentir ce vide au fond du cœur. Sentir que Lamy agrippait sa jupe, poser une main apaisante sur sa tête brune tout en tenant Ace. Se dire que c'était du sport tout de même...

Garp soupira. Il avait perdu de toute façon, Kishi ne se séparerait jamais plus à nouveau de son fils, même par la force. Alors il abandonna... Mais seulement à moitié.

\- Je ne chercherais plus à te séparer d'Ace Kishi, à une seule condition.

Hausser un sourcil, méfiante. Ne pas avoir oublié les coups tordus de ce vieux roublard. Redescendre son trésor sur le sol, le placer derrière elle avec Lamy.

* * *

Les deux enfants s'entre-regardèrent, et Ace fixa la brune avec méfiance, et un peu de jalousie. Qui était-elle pour être elle aussi protégée derrière le dos de la rousse ? C'était sa mère, pas la sienne ! Lamy détourna le regard, mal à l'aise sous le regard incendiaire qu'il lui adressait. C'est à ce moment-là que Garp la vit. Et il réagit comme n'importe quel autre Marine quand il comprit.

\- Nom de Dieu Kishi, as-tu osé... As-tu osé faire sortir une enfant malade de Flevance ? Bordel tu sais pourtant...

\- Je sais pourtant quoi, Garp ? cracha-t-elle avec haine. Que le saturnisme blanc n'est pas contagieux ? Que vous avez laissé mourir tout un pays parce que cela vous arrangeait ? Tu ne m'enlèveras pas ma nièce comme tu ne me prendras pas mon fils.

\- Kishi, reviens à la raison.

\- Tu veux m'enlever ma famille, Vice-Amiral, et bien soit ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant ! gronda la rousse.

Ace ne comprenait pas, mais quand il vit la brune à côté de lui se mettre à pleurer, et sa mère prendre sa défense contre Garp, l'appelant ''sa nièce'', quelque chose s'ouvrit en lui et il la serra contre lui gauchement.

\- Lamy, c'est ça ?

La brune hocha la tête, sanglotant convulsivement, le bras devant ses yeux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, maman ne te laissera rien t'arriver.

Elle hocha la tête, tout en essayant de retenir ses sanglots. C'était elle la plus âgée, merde, son cousin ne devrait avoir à la consoler ! Mais c'était toujours la même chose, à chaque fois que quelqu'un apprenait d'où elle était, il pensait qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de vivre, et ça la blessait profondément..

\- Ace, prends ta cousine et éloignez-vous d'ici pendant que je discute avec le Vice-Amiral.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de prendre Lamy par la main et de s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour retrouver Sabo. Le blond les attendait au mémorial qui ne servirait plus, désormais. Ils s'assirent juste à côté, Ace prenant la petite brune dans ses bras, attendant que l'orage entre sa mère et Garp passe. Son ami se présenta, et Lamy le fit à son tour, même si les deux garçons sentirent qu'elle leur cachait pas mal de choses. Dont la raison qui avait fait croire à Garp la mort de Kishi, puisqu'elle blêmit et évita de répondre quand Sabo lui posa la question, curieux, tandis qu'Ace lui s'en foutait comme de son premier biberon, il avait retrouvé sa maman et rien d'autre ne lui importait. Bon, à part sa cousine qui avait l'air fragile. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement le sujet de Flevance qu'avait évoqué Garp, et Ace cachant le sujet de ses parents. Il ne faisait pas encore assez confiance à la jeune fille pour lui dire la vérité. Quoiqu'il eut un choc quand il apprit qu'elle avait dix ans, donc qu'elle était leur aînée de deux ans.

\- Tu ne les fait pas ! s'exclama-t-il.

La brune baissa la tête, sa maladie l'empêchait de grandir correctement, mais comment leur dire ça, dès qu'ils sauraient pour le saturnisme, ils la haïraient.

Les deux autres enfants n'insistèrent pas en voyant sa réaction, mais Ace se promit de demander à sa mère ce qu'il en était. D'ailleurs Sabo partit avant qu'elle n'arrive, voulant laisser son ami à ses retrouvailles, même s'il avait un pincement au cœur. Lui ne connaissait pas l'amour maternel...

La rousse finit par arriver, les cheveux en pétard, et Lamy devina qu'elle avait dû utiliser son fruit du démon contre Garp. Le Marine avait dû en voir de toutes les couleurs, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Son cousin se précipita dans les bras tendus de sa mère et la serra contre lui. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa mère ne partirait plus. Bon, par contre, vu l'air fatigué qu'elle arborait, le prix à payer pour ces retrouvailles était cher. Ce fut la petite brune qui posa la question.

\- Qu'a-t-il exigé pour que l'on puisse rester ?

\- De s'occuper de son autre petit-fils, à Fushia. Et que vous deveniez tous les deux des Marines.

Lamy sourit. Le vieux pouvait toujours rêver... Et à voir la lueur dans les yeux de sa tante, elle n'en pensait pas moins, elle les laisserait choisir leur destin. Puis son sourire s'évanouit en se souvenant de qui était le petit-fils de Garp, et elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Ace. Elle mettrait sa main à couper qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas. Du tout. La cohabitation allait être dure...

* * *

Ne vraiment pas savoir pourquoi elle avait accepté. Ne pas pouvoir laisser un enfant seul peut-être. Mais devoir s'avouer que celui-là était un cas. Et se dire que vu le caractère d'Ace la cohabitation allait être difficile... Au moins Garp leur avait laissé une maison à Fushia, pouvoir s'établir comme médecin pour faire vivre les trois enfants.

Mais une fois s'être installés dans la maison Ace avait demandé qui était Lamy. Au moins sa nièce avait eu la gentillesse de s'occuper du petit-fils de Garp le temps qu'elle explique ça à son fils. Soupirer. Ne pas aimer se rappeler de Flevance.

\- Quand Garp m'a obligé à partir, je suis allé sur une île de North Blue où habitait ma demi-sœur. Elle a accepté de m'héberger, et c'est là où j'ai fait la connaissance de mes neveux et nièces, Law et Lamy.

Ace savait que la fillette était sa cousine, mais sa mère avait parlé d'un autre garçon. Ou était-il ?

Lire la question dans les yeux de son fils. Y répondre difficilement.

\- Une épidémie s'est déclenché. Elle ne touchait que les natifs de l'île, suite à une intoxication héréditaire au plomb blanc. Le Gouvernement a caché la vérité et... et il a rayé Flevance de la carte.

Le brun glissa sa petite main dans celle de sa mère, maigre réconfort.

\- Quan les pays voisins ont attaqués, j'ai rassemblé les affaires de Law et Lamy, ma sœur m'avait demandé de les sauver. Je n'étais pas atteinte, alors j'aurais pu m'enfuir et cacher les enfants. J'ai réussi à sauver Lamy mais...

Revoir les cadavres sanglants devant ses yeux. Les cris, la puanteur, la fumée des incendies.

Ace se serra contre elle, et elle reprit.

\- Je me suis enfui de Flevance avec Lamy. Même si elle est toujours malade j'ai réussi à stopper l'avancée de la maladie grâce à un fruit du démon.

Expliquer ce que c'était à son fils étonné, lui dire qu'elle en a mangé un aussi. Sortir un médaillon de sa poche et le tendre à son fils.

\- Là où je me suis réfugiée, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui a connu tes parents. Je lui ai parlé de toi, il se trouve qu'il aurait sûrement été ton parrain si ton père avait vécu.

Voir Ace se rembrunir, il hait toujours son père. Alors lui expliquer sa maladie, qu'il était heureux que sa femme attende un enfant. Ouvrir le médaillon, lui montrer la photo où ses deux parents sourient. Son fils referma l'objet.

\- Merci.

Un murmure, un simple murmure qui montrait à quel point il avait été touché par ce présent et l'histoire. Il haïssait toujours son géniteur, mais un peu moins fort.

\- Est-ce que... Lamy est au courant ?

Acquiescer.

\- Elle... a réagi comment ?

Hausser un sourcil.

\- Tu pourrais lui demander. Je t'ai prévenu pour sa maladie, c'est du donnant-donnant, crois-moi elle craint autant ta réaction sur le sujet que toi à propos de ton père.

Son fils se leva, mais elle l'arrêta d'un signe.

\- Si jamais ton ami blond a besoin d'un endroit pour dormir, dis-lui que ma porte lui est ouverte.

\- Comment tu... ?

\- Je l'ai senti partir avec vous deux dans la forêt. Il est le bienvenu ici.

\- Merci.

Son fils s'élança au-dehors, et secouer la tête, amusée. Il lui avait vraiment manqué.

* * *

 **Voilà, donc n'hésiter pas à donner votre avis, les reviews sont faites pour ça, et je dis à la prochaine, sachant que la date de publication du chapitre sera le vendredi 27 janvier.**

 **Bonne année 2017 à tous !**


	12. 8 à 9 ans : Famille en construction

**Bonjour Bonjour !  
**

 **Me revoilà enfin, après cette absence d'un mois... Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre fait le double de ceux habituels - ouais, presque 5000 mots, j'suis fière de moi !**

 **Il est encore centré sur Ace/Sabo/Luffy/Lamy et Kishi, mais le prochain sera sur Lumia et Law, promis ! D'ailleurs je pense que certains vont me tuer mais bon...**

 **Au fait, on m'a fait remarquer une erreur dans le chapitre 10 : à un moment dans l'avant dernier paragraphe je me suis trompée de prénom entre Lumia et Lamy, la faute est corrigée.**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda, mais pas touche à mes OCs, ou ça finira mal... pour vous ;)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **favoria : désolée pour le retard, j'ai fait en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus, déjà que je ne sors pas beaucoup de chapitres alors... Sinon c'est pas grave si tu fais pas d'hypothèses, en tout cas j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !**

 **Laerien Faelivrin : NOOON faut surtout pas me tuer, j'écris comment la suite moi après ? Encore désolée du retard...**

 **Lyra Lupa : Hay Hay, voilà la suite, toute fraîche !**

 **Safira-chan : Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué, je me suis trompé de prénom dans ce paragraphe là, la faute est corrigée - faut vraiment que je fasse gaffe quand même - et du coup ça m'a permis de trouver une autre erreur, corrigée elle aussi. Merci !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **8 à 9 ans : Famille en construction**

Ace trouva sa jeune cousine dans la cuisine qui essayait de faire lire le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns dont Garp avait laissé la garde à sa mère. Le petit brun n'arrêtait pas de gigoter et n'était pas attentif, épuisant assez vite Lamy, qui levait les yeux à intervalles réguliers comme pour chercher de l'aide. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle sourit, et lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider. Et Ace eut honte. Il ne savait pas, ou très peu lire, et il se demandait soudain comment il allait pouvoir s'éclipser. Pendant sa brève réflexion, il n'avait pas vu sa cousine s'approcher de lui.

\- Il y a un problème Ace ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

Lamy espérait que son cousin accepte, même s'il ne lui semblait pas très sociable, parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de Luffy, il fallait quelqu'un pour l'aider à gérer cette boule d'énergie pure. Il baissa la tête, avant de se reprendre et de s'écrier :

\- Non désolé, je ne peux pas, j'ai autre chose à faire !

Il allait sortir de la maison quand la brune le rattrapa, suspicieuse. Elle se posta devant lui et prenant exemple sur sa tante, haussa un sourcil et lui demanda si c'était vraiment le cas. Il détourna le regard, et la brune comprit.

\- Tu ne sais pas lire, n'est-ce pas ? Allez viens, je vais t'apprendre. En espérant que tu sois plus calme que l'autre gamin, parce que sinon je vais péter un câble, soupira-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le plus jeune... qui en avait profité pour se carapater.

Elle gémit de désespoir. Ce gosse allait la tuer, et le pire c'est qu'il lui faisait penser à elle plus jeune. Était-elle aussi un vrai paquet de dynamite sur pattes ?

\- Mais y m'énerve, y m'énerve, grommela-t-elle. Et maintenant faut que je le retrouve parce que si on le perd je n'imagine même pas ce que Garp serait capable de faire...

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, j'l'aime pas, se défendit immédiatement Ace.

\- J't'ai pas demandé ton aide je peux m'en sortir toute seule, rétorqua-t-elle, blessée que son cousin la prenne pour une assistée.

\- T'es une fille, t'y arriveras pas.

\- Oh, tu veux que je prenne en exemple Dadan et tante Kishi pour te prouver à quel point tu te trompes ?

Dire qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier, il venait de baisser dans son estime.

\- Mais ce sont des femmes, c'est pas la même chose, fit de mauvaise fois le brun.

Lamy se pinça le nez. Mais de qui pouvait-il tenir ce caractère de cochon... Quoique, sa tante était pas mal dans son genre aussi. Elle soupira pour reprendre son calme.

\- Très bien, tu peux dire à Kishi que je vais chercher Luffy alors ? Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour moi.

Elle partit à la recherche du plus jeune sans se retourner, espérant qu'Ace retransmette bien le message. De son côté, le D se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rapprocher de sa cousine, il fallait toujours qu'il dise un truc de travers. Il devrait réfléchir un peu avant de parler... Même si ce n'était sa spécialité. Il allait faire un effort.

Après tout, il s'agissait de sa cousine, ne ? Surtout qu'au final il n'avait pas pu poser la question qui lui tenait le plus à cœur...

* * *

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines que sa maman était revenue et Ace n'avait été que rarement aussi heureux, mais il y avait une tache à son bonheur. Luffy.

Ce sale gosse optimiste et naïf lui tapait sur les nerfs, surtout qu'il n'arrêtait pas de vouloir le suivre, et cela agaçait le plus vieux. Lamy faisait bien ce qu'elle pouvait pour qu'ils améliorent leurs relations cependant rien à faire, le bébé le faisait chier. Heureusement que sa mère le gardait le plus souvent auprès d'elle pour lui apprendre à lire et à écrire, tandis que lui était aidé par Lamy. Cela leur avait permit de se rapprocher, et il avait fini par poser la question pour son géniteur... Ce à quoi elle avait rit.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux me foutre de qui est ton père, franchement ! Tu es mon cousin, et rien ne saurait gâcher ça. On est une famille, non ?

Il avait acquiescé doucement. Oui, ils étaient une famille, même s'il avait un peu de mal avec le concept. Pour lui, sa famille c'était sa mère, uniquement elle. Mais la petite brunette s'était rajoutée dans l'équation et il allait devoir faire avec.

* * *

 _Un mois plus tard_

Sabo et Ace se tenaient devant Lamy, leur tuyau à la main, pétrifiés. Elle avait découvert leur secret.

\- Vous... Vous volez de l'argent pour pouvoir construire un navire plus tard.

Le brun acquiesça, la tête baissé, ne voulant pas voir le regard – sûrement peiné ou accusateur – de sa cousine, qu'il avait fini par beaucoup apprécier. Elle devait se sentir blessée qu'il lui ait caché ça. Et surtout, il avait peur qu'elle aille le rapporter à Kishi.

Son ami Sabo hésitait à la menacer pour qu'elle garde leur secret, néanmoins il ne savait pas comment allait réagir son ami, qui tenait à sa cousine, il le lui avait avoué il y avait quelques temps déjà. Les yeux gris de la brune les détaillèrent, et elle fronça les sourcils. Sabo tira discrètement sa manche pour recouvrir son poignet blessé quand elle soupira.

\- Montre-moi ça, il faut la soigner avant qu'elle ne s'infecte.

Il échangea un regard avec Ace, qui hocha la tête. Résigné, il s'avança près de la Flevancienne et tendit son poignet. Elle releva la manche et grimaça. La plaie, bien que peu profonde, n'était pas très belle à voir. Elle sortit une gourde d'eau du sac qui ne la quittait jamais, et en versa un peu sur la plaie pour la nettoyer, faisant sursauter le blond à cause du choc thermique. Elle rit doucement, les yeux pétillants.

\- On est sensible ? le taquina-t-elle en refermant la gourde.

Sabo grommela de gêne, tandis qu'Ace retenait un ricanement moqueur. Elle foudroya son cousin du regard, bien qu'amusée, et lui répondit qu'il y passerait aussi. Elle examina à nouveau la plaie, déjà plus propre, et elle eut un soupir de soulagement. Une fois la terre et le sang nettoyés, la blessure ressemblait à une simple coupure.

\- J'ai pas de quoi désinfecter et bander sous la main, ça te dérangerait de venir à la maison ?

\- J'ai pas envie de déranger... murmura le blond.

\- T'inquiètes, tant qu'on se fait discret, y'a pas de raison pour que tante Kishi apprenne ce que vous faites quand elle accepte qu'Ace vienne ''jouer'' – elle mima les guillemets avec ses doigts – dans la forêt avec toi. D'ailleurs c'est bien parce qu'elle a conscience qu'Ace a développé une certaine autonomie qu'elle le laisse faire, mais... Elle se tourna vers son cousin, se faisant plus douce. Autant dire qu'elle s'inquiète à chaque fois que tu sors, mais elle ne veut pas pour autant restreindre ta liberté.

Le brun se sentit un peu mal, il avait perdu l'habitude que quelqu'un se préoccupe de lui. Sa cousine s'approcha et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le faisant râler.

\- Allez, tire pas la gueule, c'est pas grave non plus, j'aime bien avoir moi aussi mon autonomie. Mais nous devrions nous dépêcher de rentrer à la maison si ton amie veut pouvoir rentrer chez lui avant que la nuit tombe.

Sabo eut envie de la corriger, cependant il n'en eut pas le courage. Il n'avait plus de chez lui depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, pouvait-il vraiment dire que cet endroit ait été un jour sa maison ? Son cœur lui disait que non. Lamy partit devant eux, et Ace haussa les épaules avant de la suivre. Sabo soupira, puis les accompagna. Au moins pour savoir comment vivait son ami depuis le retour de sa mère. Puis pour se faire soigner, aussi, il ne devait pas l'oublier. La brune était gentille de l'avoir proposé. D'habitude il soignait ses blessures par lui-même, mais il devait avouer que ce n'était pas une réussite, et qu'il avait eu de la chance de ne pas s'être encore choppé une infection.

Une fois chez son ami, le blond se sentit de trop. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse, accueillante... Peut être trop pour lui. Lamy les fit monter discrètement dans sa chambre alors qu'une voix douce et maternelle s'élevait d'une pièce voisine, apprenant à quelqu'un, sans doute au dénommé Luffy dont Ace lui avait parlé, à lire.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille, il la trouva étrangement dépouillée. Il l'imaginait... plus rose, plus fille sans doute. Devant lui se trouvait une salle bien éclairée par une fenêtre orientée plein sud. Sur un des murs se trouvait une bibliothèque, et un peu plus loin un bureau. Il y avait à droite une armoire double en bois et un miroir. En face se trouvait un lit aux draps jaune pastel, où se tenait une petite peluche de lion que Lamy fit disparaître rapidement dans son armoire, gênée, sous le rire amusée de son cousin qu'elle foudroya du regard.

Elle invita le blond à s'asseoir sur le lit, et ressortit de la chambre pour revenir avec des bandages et du désinfectant. Ace s'était assis sur la chaise du bureau après avoir posé son tuyau sur le mur tandis que la brune s'occupait de son ami. Elle désinfecta rapidement la plaie et la banda avec délicatesse.

\- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, remarqua Sabo.

\- Mes parents étaient médecins, répondit-elle, une ombre dans les yeux. Je les ai souvent vu faire.

Ace fit signe à son ami de changer de sujet, conscient que Lamy devait souffrir de ses souvenirs avec ses parents. Ils devaient lui manquer.

Sabo comprit, et il la remercia, avant de vouloir s'en aller, mais la brune le retint.

\- Tu sais, tu peux rester encore un peu, ça ferait plaisir à Ace.

\- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer...

Le brune sembla déçue, mais elle lui sourit. Ce n'était pas grave, ce serait pour une prochaine fois. Ils redescendirent en catimini, quand Kishi les vit et leur sourit, alors que Sabo cachait en vitesse son tuyau derrière lui.

\- Ace, Lamy, vous êtes de retour !

Son regard joyeux se posa ensuite sur le blond qui les accompagnait.

\- Oh Ace, tu as enfin réussi à convaincre ton ami de venir ! Il reste manger ?

Le brun adressa une moue désolé au blond, qui devant cette proposition alléchante ne put qu'accepter. Cela le changerait des périodes où il devait se serrer la ceinture... Puis une fois, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, non ?

* * *

Sourire devant les trois morfales qui mangeaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas nourris depuis trois jours. Avoir l'habitude avec Ace et Luffy, mais ne pas s'être attendu à ce que l'ami de son fils soit pareil. Secouer la tête devant le spectacle habituel, et Lamy qui essaye de défendre son assiette corps et âme. Réveiller son fils qui vient de faire une crise de narcolepsie dans son assiette, lui nettoyer le visage avec une serviette sous les ricanements des deux autres garçons. Ace se venge en piquant dans leur assiette, les deux ripostent, mais Luffy est vite éliminé du fait qu'il est le plus jeune.

Un grondement déchire l'air. Froncer les sourcils et s'approcher de la fenêtre, écarter les rideaux. Un orage est sur le point d'éclater... Ne pas pouvoir laisser le blond repartir par ce temps-là. Se retourner et expliquer la situation, lui proposer de rester. Il hésite, ne veut pas déranger plus longtemps. Insister, Ace aussi, inquiet pour son ami, tandis que Lamy se tait et Luffy continue de manger. Sabo finit par accepter.

Être soulagée. Ne pas lui avoir dit mais être heureuse qu'il soit l'ami de son fils, qu'il lui ait permis de surmonter son absence. S'en vouloir à nouveau, elle n'aurait pas dû écouter Garp.

 _Ouais, enfin maintenant on sait qu'il ne faut pas lui faire confiance, on s'améliore._

 **La Nuit, y'a des jours où formuler des évidences n'est pas nécessaire...**

 _C'est bon, si c'est comme ça je ferme ma gueule._

Soupirer, puis débarrasser la table une fois que les enfants ont terminé de manger, les mener à la salle de bain pour qu'ils se brossent les dents. Les laisser se laver chacun à leur tour, ou dans le cas de Luffy l'aider à se laver, les mettre en pyjama. Prêter un d'Ace au blond, qui la remercia. Lui préparer un lit dans la chambre d'ami, aller voir son fils et sa nièce pour leur dire bonne nuit, faire pareil chez le petit-fils de Garp, qu'elle commençait à aimer comme son fils, puis finir par le blond qui s'était déjà endormit. Avoir un sourire attendrit, s'asseoir à côté de lui, dégager la mèche de cheveux blonds qui cachait le visage endormit. Chuchoter.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Ace.

Repartir s'occuper de la vaisselle. Ne pas s'apercevoir que le blond ouvre les yeux après son départ.

Non, la jeune rousse ne devrait pas le remercier. Elle ne devrait pas être aussi gentille avec lui, elle devrait se méfier, non ? Et pourtant...

Et pourtant il comprenait mieux désormais pourquoi Ace l'aimait tant.

* * *

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois que Sabo avait dormi chez Ace, et ce ne fut pas la dernière. Quand il faisait froid ou qu'il pleuvait, le brun l'invitait, pour que son ami ne reste pas tout seul. Lamy s'était rapprochée des deux, et avait fini par les accompagner dans leur escapade, leur montrant qu'elle savait aussi bien se battre et se défendre qu'eux. Et aussi qu'elle avait un fruit du démon, dans le cas de Sabo qui l'ignorait. Ace avait fêté ses neufs ans il y avait trois mois. Le groupe était devenu très soudé. Le seul bémol était...

L'autre petit-fils de Garp.

Luffy avait commencé à les suivre quand Kishi s'était remise à travailler en tant que médecin, et que sa réputation était parvenu jusqu'à la ville de Goa, ce qui l'obligeait parfois à monter jusqu'à la ville pour s'occuper de ses patients. Elle laissait alors le plus jeune aux bons soins de Dadan, sans savoir qu'il s'échappait des griffes de la chef des brigands pour retrouver ses aînés. Aînés qui n'aimaient pas l'avoir dans leurs pattes et qui le perdaient dans la forêt la plupart du temps, le recherchant avant la tombée de la nuit pour que Kishi n'ait pas de problèmes avec Garp.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, celui-ci avait réussi à les suivre, alors qu'ils venaient de voler une sacrée somme, et les avait prit en train de ranger leur butin. Enfin, il les avait surtout entendu parler de construire un bateau pirate et hurlait maintenant que c'était trop génial. C'est pas possible, ce gamin était trop con, il allait les faire repérer !

Les trois se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord silencieux redescendirent de l'arbre qui contenait leur avenir, avant qu'Ace et Sabo ne le frappent sur la tête pour qu'il se taise, puis Lamy sortit une corde pour l'attacher à l'arbre. Il fallait le convaincre de garder le secret. Cependant, c'était mal barré...

\- Oh bah c'est là que vous venez tous les jours en cachette ! C'est trop coool !

\- Putain Ace, Lamy comment vous avez fait pour ramener ici ce cerveau atrophié ! s'énerva Sabo.

\- Je sais pas, on a pourtant pris des chemins compliqués, j'étais même sûre que ce soir on aurait mis plusieurs heures à le retrouver, grogna Lamy.

\- Cela ne règle pas le problème, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il va en parler à maman, et alors là on peut dire adieu à notre butin... fit remarquer Ace

\- Ou pire, le hurler dans tout Grey Terminal et nous rameuter des brigands, continua sa cousine.

L'atmosphère se fit pesante.

\- On doit le tuer, décréta le blond.

\- Ouais, avant qu'il ne parle, acquiesça son ami, avant que la brunette ne les frappe tous les deux.

\- Idiots, si on fait ça on aura Garp sur le dos et ça créera des problèmes à tante Kishi ! Non, j'ai une meilleure idée...

Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage, faisant reculer les deux garçons.

\- Je connais une plante capable de lui faire oublier jusqu'à son propre nom qui pousse dans un endroit très reculé dans la forêt... Comme c'est un gouffre sur pattes ça n'étonnera personne s'il en a manger par inadvertance...

Ça c'était un plan diabolique, et ses deux amis choisirent sa proposition. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu que le môme se mettent à hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge.

\- MAIS PUTAIN FERME-LA ! finit par crier Lamy.

Cela fit taire Luffy pendant un quart de seconde, avant qu'il ne se remette à hurler.

\- Tuez-moi les gars, j'en peux plus de lui... soupira la brune.

Des bruits de conversations se firent entendre derrière eux. Merde, à cause du gamin quelqu'un venait par ici. Ils soupirèrent avant de détacher le braillard pour éviter que leur cachette ne soit découverte. Ils se cachèrent derrière des buissons, Lamy mettant sa main sur la bouche de Luffy pour qu'il ne trahisse pas leur position, et en entendant la conversation de ceux qui arrivaient Ace blêmit. Il avait volé de l'argent à un pirate, et pas n'importe lequel, ce malade de Porchémy, qui travaillait pour un sadique nommé Bluejam... Lamy prit la situation en main.

\- On s'éloigne discrètement, et on ne fait pas de vague au Grey Terminal avant un moment, le temps de se faire oublier.

Sauf que Luffy profita de son inattention pour s'échapper... droit dans les bras du pirate. Ce dernier l'attrapa, et Luffy les appela au secours. Mais putain ce sale gosse était trop con ! Ils se firent tout petit derrière leur buisson, et paniquèrent quand le pirate emmena le petit brun pour l'interroger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas le laisser se faire tuer ! chuchota Sabo.

\- Mais il va dire où est notre cachette...

\- Les gars, je m'occupe de récupérer Luffy, vous, vous déplacer notre cagnotte et prévenez Kishi, d'accord ?

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent aux paroles de leur aînée, et Lamy prit en filature le groupe qui s'éloignait, tandis que le reste du groupe commençait à déplacer l'argent.

La brune cependant, n'étant pas autant habituée au Grey Terminal que les garçons, les perdit vite de vue, et mit un temps fou à les retrouver. Des cris, qu'elle reconnut comme ceux de Luffy, la firent s'approcher d'une vieille cabane abandonnée. Elle regarda à travers les interstices du mur et le spectacle qu'elle vit lui fit horreur. Le gamin n'avait toujours pas dévoilé la cachette, et le pirate le frappait à coup de gants avec des pics. Elle ne pouvait pas intervenir toute seule, elle se ferait encercler par les pirates avant d'avoir eut le temps de dire ''Flevance''. La petite fille se dépêcha de courir dans la forêt, et activa ce que Rayleigh avait appelé Haki de l'observation, quand il lui avait enseigné. Le sien ne marchait que sur quelques mètres, mais elle devait retrouver les autres le plus vite possible. Le soleil commençait lentement à se teinter de rouge de le ciel quand elle finit par les sentir, et les interpella avant de leur résumer la situation.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser là-bas ! les implora-t-elle. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un pleurnichard...

Mais il ne méritait pas de mourir. Les garçons prirent leur tuyaux avant de l'enjoindre à leur montrer le chemin. Ils allaient sauver Luffy.

* * *

\- Je dirais rien ! hurla Luffy, le visage en sang.

\- Alors tu vas mourir, constata simplement Porchemy avant de lever son épée, quand soudain le mur explosa et que trois voix ordonnèrent de relâcher le plus jeune.

Ace sauta sur le premier pirate à sa portée, l'envoyant valdinguer contre le mur d'en face, et atterrit entre Porchemy et Luffy en train de pleurnicher. Lamy fit appel à son fruit de la Salamandre pour embraser la corde qui retenait le plus jeune, qui brûla instantanément sans toucher le petit, et elle le rattrapa au vol, tandis que ses deux amis s'occupaient de se débarrasser des pirates. Sauf que Ace fut agrippé par Porchemy, qui commença à le serrer dans sa poigne puissante, lui demandant où il avait caché l'argent. Le blond le prit alors par surprise, assenant un violent coup de tuyau à l'arrière de son crâne, le faisant lâcher le brun. Porchemy se retourna vers lui alors qu'Ace se relevait difficilement. Lamy l'aida, et lui demanda de protéger Luffy et d'aider Sabo pendant qu'elle s'occuperait de Porchemy.

\- Mais tu vas te faire tuer !

\- Non, j'ai plus de chance que toi, répliqua-t-elle tout bas en repensant à son entraînement avec Rayleigh.

Elle devait battre le colosse devant elle pour sauver les garçons. Le brun se fit sombre, avant d'acquiescer. Sa cousine était moins tête brûlée que lui, elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Il lui demanda de faire attention à elle, avant de prendre le plus jeune sur son dos. Il reprit son tuyau pour se battre quand une voix qu'il connaissait bien fit doucement.

\- Ace, Sabo, Lamy, je m'occupe d'eux, allez vous mettre à l'abri.

Les trois se retournèrent pour découvrir Kishi, un sabre à larme courbée dans sa main droite, ses cheveux crépitants, signe qu'elle avait activé son fruit du démon, et ses yeux de jade où tourbillonnaient des nuages noirs.

\- Oh, qui est-ce do...

Porchémy n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. Il croisa le regard de la rousse et se retrouva piégé dans une de ses illusions. Il tomba à terre, les mains sur la tête, criant pour que son délire s'arrête. Les trois enfants encore en état de se battre s'entre-regardèrent avant d'obéir, Ace portant Luffy sur son dos, filant le plus loin et le plus vite possible des pirates, laissant la jeune médecin seule.

Ses yeux virèrent au noir d'encre.

\- Vous avez osé lever la main sur ma famille... Vous êtes morts.

* * *

Ils avaient finis par rentrer à la maison, bien que la Flevancienne avait insisté pour prendre le plus jeune sur son dos, son cousin étant plus mal en point qu'elle.

Tandis qu'elle soignait tout le monde, Luffy n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, ce qui énerva son cousin. Il péta un plomb et lui cria qu'il n'aimait les pleurnichards, et qu'il ferait bien de se la fermer. Miraculeusement cela marcha, le petit brun mordant ses lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements. Puis il les remercia pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, ce qui étonna le groupe de trois. Son cousin recommença à s'énerver quand Sabo posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Ce qui ne marcha qu'à moitié...

\- Très bien, mais pourquoi t'as rien voulu dire idiot ? voulut-il savoir. Il s'en fout de tuer des gosses ! On aurait pu y passer !

Un silence s'installa entre eux, avant que Luffy ne le brise.

\- Si... Si j'avais parlé... Vous auriez pas voulu être mes amis...

\- Oui, mais il aurait mieux valut parler que de perdre la vie, souffla Lamy. Puis pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'on soit tes amis ? On n'a pas vraiment été sympathique avec toi, on t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs pour que tu nous suives pas, tu nous tape sur le système la moitié du temps ! Cependant tu t'accroches, tu nous suis jusqu'ici, alors pourquoi bordel ?

Elle était rarement vulgaire, mais ce gosse l'énervait en même temps qu'il lui donnait envie de l'enlacer pour qu'il cesse de pleurer.

\- Parce que... parce que sinon je serais tout seul ! Kishi ne m'emmène pas avec elle et je supporte pas les brigands ! Et être tout seul, c'est pire qu'être blessé !

\- Tu n'as pas de parents ? demanda Ace.

\- Idiot, bien sûr que non, sinon il ne serait pas sous la responsabilité de Kishi. Il n'a que son grand-père, soupira Lamy.

Son cousin baissa la tête un instant, puis regarda droit dans les yeux le petit brun et lui demanda :

\- T'es content quand tu es avec nous ? Et tu es triste quand on n'est pas là ?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, et Ace serra le poing. La brune comprit le sens de ses questions et vient prendre sa main dans la sienne, contact qui le fit sursauter, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, pour lui donner du courage. Et le brun continua :

\- Alors dis-moi... Tu veux que je reste en vie ? Tu veux que Lamy reste en vie ?

Elle sursauta, étonnée que le brun demande aussi pour elle, mais cependant heureuse qu'il l'ait fait. Luffy acquiesça.

\- D'accord. Juste une chose, ajouta-t-il, j'aime pas les pleurnichards, compris ?

\- Je suis pas un pleurnichard d'abord ! se défendit le plus jeune, commençant une mini-dispute entre lui et Ace, ce qui la fit rire.

Sabo finit par les séparer, avant de faire prendre un tournant plus sérieux à la discussion.

\- On va avoir de sérieux ennuis. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, le patron de Porchémy, Bluejam, va vouloir notre peau.

\- S'il est encore en état de la réclamer, contredit la brune. Je suppose qu'il a dû tomber sur tante Kishi, si ce n'est pas elle qui est allée à lui... Nous ne risquons pas grand-chose tant que nous sommes avec elle.

\- Oui, mais moi je dors dans une partie de la forêt proche de leur campement. Je fais comment si un jour je m'endors et ils m'attaquent dans mon sommeil ?

\- La question ne se pose pas, reste à la maison, cela ne gênera pas maman, elle te l'a déjà proposé, souligna Ace.

Luffy bâilla, puis ce fut le tour de Lamy, et épuisés par les péripéties de leur journée, les quatre enfants finirent par s'endormirent sur le lit d'Ace. La réponse de Sabo attendra...

* * *

Se débarrasser des vêtements recouverts de sang, ranger son cimeterre dans son fourreau après l'avoir nettoyé et le cacher au fond de son placard à vêtement, là où les enfants avaient peu de chance de venir fouiner. Soupirer.

 _Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait pour déclencher la colère de Bluejam et de ses pirates ?_

 **Je l'ignore La Nuit, je l'ignore... et maintenant qu'ils ont quitté Dawn, il faudra attendre le réveil des enfants pour le savoir.**

 _Si tant est qu'ils te le disent._

 **J'ai envie de te répliquer que quoi qu'ils ont fait, ces pirates les ont menacés et blessés. Je me fous de savoir ce qui a déclenché leur haine à l'égard de ma famille mais hors de question qu'on leur fasse du mal.**

 _Tu considère le blond et le petit-fils de Garp comme ta famille ?_

 **Je me suis attachée à eux... Je ne pourrais pas les voir souffrir. Alors, oui, je les considère comme ma famille. Même si Lamy et Ace ne sont pas d'accord.**

 _Aïe, aïe, tu te crées des ennuis toute seule..._

 **Oh mais tais-toi, La Nuit.**

 _D'accord._

Son alter-ego la laissa tranquille. Se rendre dans la salle de bain pour soigner ses quelques blessures. S'apercevoir que la trousse à pharmacie n'avait pas été rangée, et chercher dans les chambres des enfants pour les découvrir les quatre pelotonnés sur le lit d'Ace, la trousse presque vide au pied du lit. Les recouvrir d'une couverture pour qu'ils ne prennent pas froid, froncer les sourcils en voyant les bandages sur les gamins.

 **J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt.**

Ramasser la trousse, et sortir de la chambre, non sans un dernier regard attendri sur sa famille endormie.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira donc le vendredi 24 mars, je vous dis donc à bientôt.**

 **Et sinon y'a Lamy et Ace qui me harcèlent pour connaître votre avis... S'il vous plaît prenez deux petites minutes de votre temps pour me le donner avant que je n'en puisse plus... Une review, même toute petite, ça les calmera...**


	13. 9 ans : Partir et vivre Pour toi

**Bonjour bonjour à tous !  
**

 **Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que vous allez me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre. Voir même avant...**

 **Disclaimer : à part mes OCS tout appartient à Eichiro Oda**

 **Réponse aux Reviews :**

 **Karen Killa : Merchiiiiii ! *yeux embués de larmes* Ton compliment fait super plaisir ! C'est vrai que j'ai accentué le côté gentil de Dadan - parce qu'elle mérite bien ça - et le côté gros enfoiré de Garp - ouaips, j'aime autant que je déteste ce personnage et je l'assume ! Avec moi il a ou aura rarement le beau rôle... -. Et pour Corazon... Tu sauras à la fin du chapitre :)**

 **Traff-D-Lamy : JE TE HAIS ! Tu les as laissé de bon cœur me martyriser... Méchante... :'( Pour le côté doux et gentil de Lamy, c'est un peu comme pour Ace et Law : son passée l'a endurcie et elle a tendance à être agressive, mais cela va se calmer après, quand elle va passer dans la phase ''Luffy est mon cousin, on n'y touche pas''.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **9 ans : Partir et vivre. Pour toi**

Law était tranquillement assis sur la grève, sa cousine la tête sur son épaule, se reposant d'une mission de Doflamingo qui l'avait vu revenir avec un bras en écharpe, quand Buffalo l'interpella, ainsi que Baby 5. Il grinça des dents, ne voulant pas se mêler aux autres, quand Lumia fit d'une petite voix que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils pouvaient venir, alors le brun laissa les deux autres enfants s'approcher. Baby 5, trouvant que Law ne parlait pas assez de lui depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, c'est-à-dire un peu plus de deux ans, voulut savoir son vrai nom. Elle semblait se désintéresser complètement de Lumia, et cela énerva prodigieusement le jeune garçon. Lumia était dans l'équipage de Doflamingo depuis plus longtemps que lui mais personne à part Corazon n'avait cherché à se rapprocher ou à en savoir plus sur la fillette, parce qu'elle n'était aux yeux des autres qu'un ''objet'' de leur capitaine. Alors pourquoi lui parler ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais Buffalo insista pour le savoir, le menaçant de révéler une des blagues qu'il avait fait au ''Jeune Maître''. Law soupira, et pour éviter que Lumia, qui participait à toutes ses crasses, ne se fasse pas plus punir, il le révéla.

\- Trafalgar D Water Law, ça vous suffit ? D est un nom secret, et ''Water'' un vrai nom. Pendant des générations...

Il se fit soudain prendre par le col de son t-shirt, lui coupant momentanément la respiration, et leva son visage vers Corazon.

\- Hey Corazon, qu'est-ce que tu fais lâche-moi !

\- Corazon, relâche Law, s'il te plaît ! intervint sa cousine, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux jade, retenant le lieutenant par sa manche.

Le membre de la Don Quichotte Family fit simplement un geste du bras pour faire lâcher sa prise à la jeune fille, avant d'emmener Law avec lui, le tenant toujours au-dessus du sol. Lumia resta stupéfaite deux secondes avant de s'élancer à leur poursuite, plantant là les deux autres enfants.

Elle rattrapa dans une ruelle, où Corazon venait de balancer son cousin sur le sol, et une phrase franchit les lèvres du muet :

\- Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, c'est la vérité ? Ce nom secret ''D.''... Si c'est vraiment le cas, il faut que tu partes d'ici, échappe à Doffy ! Et emmène Ténébris avec toi, pendant qu'on y est. Law, tu ne devrais pas rester auprès de lui !

Lumia ne réfléchit pas au fait que le lieutenant ne devrait pas pouvoir parler pour répliquer :

\- Et vous voulez qu'il fasse quoi d'autre ? Doflamingo cherche l'Ope Ope no Mi pour le soigner, nous ne pouvons pas partir ! Pas tant que Law est un mort en sursis !

Le blond se retourna et soupira en la voyant, avant de s'asseoir sur le perron d'une porte et de faire signe aux deux enfants de se mettre devant lui. Les deux cousins se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête, ce n'étaient absolument pas normal, et ils lui obéirent tout en étant sur leurs gardes. Ce fut Law qui posa la question :

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu parles ?!

Le lieutenant ne répondit pas tout de suite, malgré l'énervement visible des deux gosses devant lui, tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette dont la fumée fit tousser Lumia. Il finit par lâcher, tout simplement :

\- Depuis toujours.

Alors tout ce temps il s'était foutu de Doflamingo, son propre frère. Lumia ricana, avant d'ajouter sarcastiquement qu'il n'y avait bien que chez les Tenryubito qu'on pouvait mentir aussi aisément à sa propre famille.

\- Je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'étais muet, contrecarra le lieutenant. Il est le seul à le penser.

\- Ça revient au même ! s'énerva le brun au bonnet tacheté. Tu te fous de lui depuis tout ce temps ! À quoi tu penses, tu veux mourir ou quoi ?!

\- Law, baisse d'un ton, quelqu'un risque de nous entendre, chuchota sa cousine en lui prenant l'avant-bras et en zieutant de chaque côté de la ruelle.

Le blond soupira, puis il claque des doigts avant de chuchoter ''Silence''. Les deux cousins le regardèrent étrangement, avant qu'une sphère violette ne les entoure. Ce fut Lumia qui comprit le plus vite.

\- Un Akuma no Mi, quel est son pouvoir ?

Law trouva la réponse tout seul.

\- Écoute Lumia, tu entends autour de nous ?

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait utilisé le vrai prénom de sa cousine, mais cela n'échappa pas au blond, qui fronça les sourcils. La petite fille tendit l'oreille, mais elle ne perçut que le silence, ce qu'elle fit remarquer à son cousin avant de comprendre à son tour.

\- Merde, tous les bruits de la rue ont disparu. C'est... le silence.

Elle relia l'action au mot qu'avait prononcé leur aîné tout à l'heure et conclut qu'il avait dressé une barrière de silence.

\- Effectivement, j'ai crée un mur qui filtre le son. Vous n'entendez pas les gens à l'extérieur, mais eux ne nous entendent pas non plus. De plus, le mur est invisible. J'ai mangé le Nagi Nagi no Mi, faisant de moi un homme-silence... Tu es très perspicace en tout cas, Ténébris... ou plutôt Lumia, comme t'a appelé Law tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille se figea, avant que Corazon ne la rassure. Il ne dirait rien à son frère, ce qui fit soupirer de soulagement les deux cousins. Law lui demanda alors s'il avait menti sur tout la ligne, même pour toutes ses maladresses, et le lieutenant lui répondit bien évidemment que tout était du cinéma... Pendant que sa cigarette mettait le feu à son manteau, ce qui le discréditait. Le blond éteignit rapidement le feu sous le regard blasé des deux cousins, tandis qu'il se rallumait une autre cigarette. Lumia l'interrogea. Pourquoi mentait-il à tout le monde ?

\- Je ne les considère pas comme mes amis, finit par avouer le lieutenant. Si je reste, c'est juste pour empêcher Doflamingo de trop déraper...

Ce fut la parole de trop pour le petit brun, qui éclata.

\- Pour empêcher ce psychopathe de déraper ? Alors tu es où quand Lu... Ténébris se fait frapper ? Tu es où quand il la torture juste pour son bon plaisir ? Tu es où lorsqu'il la viole, putain ! Tu es où quand je dois l'empêcher de se scarifier quand elle se dégoûte d'elle-même, hein bordel, tu es où ?

La petite fille tenta tant bien que mal d'apaiser son cousin, les larmes aux yeux, sans résultat.

\- Je sais pertinemment que mon frère est vide de toute humanité Law, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le rappeler, fit tristement le lieutenant, les épaules voûtées comme s'il portait la misère du monde. Et je peux pas toujours hélas l'arrêter.

Il expliqua calmement que Doflamingo était atteint d'une folie meurtrière dont peu était au courant, mais que cela ne les concernait pas. Law allait répliquer quelque chose quand Lumia l'implora de se taire, et malgré son envie de répliquer il se tut, ne voulant pas faire souffrir sa cousine.

\- En aucun cas vous ne devez devenir les monstres que Doflamingo veut que vous deveniez, vous devez fuir !

\- Mais si nous partons Law mourra forcément, nous n'avons aucune chance de trouver le moyen de le soigner tout seul, seul Doflamingo peut lui procurer le fruit qui permettra de le soigner...

\- Law est lié à la famille maudite du D... commença Corazon avant que la petite fille ne l'interrompe.

\- Nous savons ça, nous avons fait de discrètes recherches, je suis aussi liée au D, mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Law va mourir d'ici moins d'un an, il est condamné sans ce foutu fruit. Nous ne pouvons pas partir.

Ce fut alors que Corazon remarqua que les deux enfants prenaient chacun à leur tour la parole, mais en leur nom à tous les deux. Comme si... Comme s'ils étaient liés par bien plus qu'un lien d'amitié. Ténébris lui ordonna de ne plus se préoccuper d'eux, avant de tirer Law loin de lui. Il tira sur sa cigarette en soupirant.

Il avait un cœur de guimauve, franchement.

* * *

Lumia avait mal au crâne. Ils étaient rentrés au navire avec Law, puis elle ne se souvenait plus de rien... des cris la tirèrent de son évanouissement, et elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir son cousin et Corazon qui se disputaient sur... Une barque ? Elle nageait en plein délire là... Elle s'apprêtait à se rendormir en espérant sortir de ce cauchemar, elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que Doflamingo lui ferait si elle partait quand Law s'approcha d'elle pour la secouer.

\- Lu... Ténébris, s'il te plaît réveille-toi ! Cet idiot de Corazon vient de nous enlever pour me soigner !

Cela fit bondir la petite. Non, si Doflamingo l'apprenait, elle allait mourir, ou pire... Elle se leva rapidement et prit le poignet de Law avant de se tourner vers le blond.

\- Comment as-tu pu... ? Tu nous as condamnés idiot, Doflamingo va nous le faire payer ! se mit-elle à sangloter.

Elle ne voulait plus avoir mal, elle ne voulait plus sentir les fils sur sa peau comme des millions de scies qui cisaillaient sa chair, elle ne voulait plus sentir les mains de cet homme sur elle comme punition...

\- Je lui ai laissé un mot. Maintenant repose-toi, tu en as vu de dures lors de ta dernière mission, tu n'es pas encore tout à fait remise.

Corazon la refit s'allonger avec des gestes doux, et Law s'assit à côté de sa cousine, le foudroyant du regard. S'il arrivait du mal à la jeune fille par la faute du blond, il lui ferait payer. Très cher.

* * *

Ce la faisait six mois maintenant. Six mois que Corazon les traînait d'hôpital en hôpital dans tout North Blue en espérant soigner Law. Lumia n'en pouvait plus. À un moment elle l'avait supplié d'arrêter, parce qu'elle ne supportait plus d'entendre les médecins rejeter son cousin, le traitant de monstre à chaque fois, elle ne le supportait plus. À cela il lui avait demandé si elle préférait le voir mourir, et elle avait répondu que non. Alors il lui avait demandé de s'accrocher. Et elle s'était accrochée. Elle le voyait prendre la défense de son cousin à chaque hôpital, et un respect grandissant pour le lieutenant prenait place dans son cœur. Ce qui l'avait plus touché c'est quand Law avait parlé de son anniversaire à voix basse, parce qu'il le lui souhaitait chaque année depuis son entrée dans l'équipage. Corazon l'avait entendu et lui avait offert peu de temps après, pile le bon jour, deux cadeaux. Une simple gavroche de tissu noir et une petite peluche de panda, animal qu'elle adorait sans l'avoir avoué à personne, sauf à Law. Elle les avait serré contre son cœur, les larmes aux yeux, puis l'avait remercié. À partir de là Law et elle s'étaient mis à l'appeler Cora-san, comme marque de respect, et les deux objets ne la quittaient plus. La gavroche était collée sur sa tête et la peluche avait sa place dans une des grandes poches de sa veste.

Cependant l'état de son cousin s'aggravait de jour en jour, préoccupant de plus en plus la petite fille qui suivait vaillamment le lieutenant par tous les temps, sur tous les terrains.

Puis un jour, Doflamingo appela. Il proposa à Cora de manger l'Ope Ope no Mi pour sauver Law, ignorant qu'il avait déjà mangé un fruit du démon, et raccrocha. Lumia s'accrocha à la manche du blond et chuchota :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

L'homme soupira, et appela un numéro. En entendant la conversation les yeux de jade s'écarquillèrent, la jeune fille comprenant que Cora faisait parti de la Marine, que c'est lui qui mettait le Gouvernement au courant des déplacements de son frère... Mais qu'il avait arrêté la mission pour eux. Pour son cousin. Il demanda des informations à propos de l'Ope Ope no Mi et comprit que l'échange devait se faire dans trois semaine. Le blond raccrocha, et elle s'approcha de leur protecteur pour demander :

\- Maintenant Cora-san, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- On ne retournera pas à la Family. On va voler l'Ope Ope no Mi sous le nez de Doflamingo et ainsi soigner Law, qui le mangera. Puis après on ira se cacher autre part. D'accord ?

Lumia acquiesça, et son cousin aussi. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire marche arrière.

\- Alors va préparer le navire. Law... ?

Le jeune garçon vacillait.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne... Cora... Lumia...

Le Flevancien s'évanouit, et les deux paniquèrent. Il devrait pourtant lui rester du temps ! Lumia reprit le plus vite son sang-froid et examina son cousin, qui avait une forte fièvre. Elle avait des connaissances en médecine.

Elle ferait tenir son cousin jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient l'Ope Ope no Mi.

* * *

 _Trois jours avant l'échange..._

Cora-san avait réussi à amener les enfants jusqu'à Minion, et il se faisait discret sur l'île enneigée. Il avait laissé Law sous la surveillance de – il l'avait appris il y a peu – sa cousine Ténébris, enfin de son vrai nom Lumia. Il devait trouver rapidement les pirates qui possédaient l'Ope Ope no Mi et le leur voler, parce que le petit brun ne survivrait plus très longtemps.

Grâce à son pouvoir il fit sauter le camp des pirates et récupéra le fruit, récoltant plusieurs blessures au passage, parce qu'il était poursuivi par les rescapés, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas maintenant. Il les battit rapidement, et retrouva les deux enfants, les emmenant hors de la ville fantôme.

Une fois arrivée dans une partie déserte de l'île, il donna à Law le fruit, et Lumia aida le brun à l'avaler. La petite resserra ses bras contre elle, le froid mordant sa chair, et Cora lui mit alors son manteau de plumes noirs sur ses épaules frêles, faisant découvrir avec horreur aux deux gamins ses blessures. Law essaya d'activer ses nouveaux pouvoirs, en vain, afin de soigner les blessures de Rossinante qui lui signala ensuite que ça ne marchait pas par magie et qu'il faudra attendre avant de les maîtriser. Law aidé de Lumia arrivèrent tout de même à le convaincre de les laisser panser ses blessures avec une couverture, pour limiter l'épanchement de sang, même s'il faudrait voir un médecin au plus vite.

Corazon demanda alors un service à Lumia : donner une lettre dans un cylindre, contenant les prochains agissement de Doflamingo à la Marine, déjà sur l'île, à un marine pour pouvoir l'en empêcher.

\- Je sais que tu hais la Marine, tout comme Law... Mais ce sont des innocents qui payeront les actions de mon frère. S'il te plaît Lumia...

Elle acquiesça. Elle enleva le manteau de Cora et le lui rendit, disant qu'elle irait plus vite comme ça, et se dépêcha de trouver un marine. Elle avançait dans le froid, les flocons tombant doucement autour d'elle, mais elle ne ralentit pas. Elle se souvenait encore de l'attaque de son village, son père qui se mettait devant elle pour l'empêcher de recevoir une balle... Même si elle détestait la Marine elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser des innocents vivre ce qu'elle avait vécu, alors elle affronterait le froid quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Elle finit par apercevoir un marine, seul, et heureuse elle s'élança vers lui, l'interpellant pour lui donner le cylindre. Le marine le récupéra, et la remercia, tandis qu'elle repartait. Cependant, intrigué il la suivit, et elle l'amena vers quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien... Car le marine à qui Lumia venait de remettre la lettre était Vergo, un membre haut placé de l'équipage de Doflamingo. En reconnaissant Corazon il lut la lettre et comprit qu'il était un traître en mission d'infiltration dans la Don Quichotte Family pour faire tomber Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Il s'approcha du traître et de l'enfant, s'apercevant qu'il y avait un autre gosse avec eux. Il écarta les enfants de Corazon et commença à le battre à mort sous leurs cris. Puis il se sentit soufflé par une puissante bourrasque qui alla l'assommer contre un mur.

Lumia serrait les poings, debout, essoufflée, ne sachant comment elle avait réussi son coup mais elle avait avec l'aide de son fruit assommé le – faux – marine. Elle aida Law à se relever puis courut jusqu'à Corazon, salement amoché.

\- Cora-san, le supplia-t-elle, s'il te plaît relève-toi, on ne peut pas partir sans toi...

L'adulte se leva avec difficulté, puis prit sur son dos Law et Lumia.

\- Arrête, on est trop lourd pour toi, tes blessures vont s'aggraver ! Cora-san !

\- Tais-toi, il faut vous mettre à l'abri.

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, quand des fils surgirent dans le ciel, et que Lumia reconnut la cage qui se déployait au-dessus d'eux. Ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de s'en sortir.

\- Cora... Il faut se rendre à Doflamingo, nous mourrons sinon...

La petite s'endormit sur ses paroles, épuisée par ses efforts, et Law la suivit peu après. Corazon observa le ciel, et prit sa décision. Il pouvait au moins sauver les deux enfants.

Il les déposa secrètement dans un des coffres à trésor qu'avait récupéré la Family, et déposa son manteau sur les gosses pour qu'ils ne prennent pas froid. Law se réveilla à ce moment-là et il lui sourit.

\- T'inquiètes pas petit bonhomme, je vais revenir vous chercher. Mais ne bougez pas de là en attendant, veille sur Lumia, d'accord ? Je vous aime.

Il activa une bulle de silence autour des enfants, puis referma le couvercle sur eux. Et Law attendit, comme il le lui avait promis. Lumia se réveilla pendant cette attente et finit par se coller contre lui. Et ils continuèrent à attendre le lieutenant.

Puis des bruits. Les cousins comprirent que Cora s'était fait capturer. Un choc contre la caisse où ils étaient réfugiés, Doflamingo venait d'envoyer valdinguer son frère contre les caisse. Et ils ne purent qu'écouter le spectacle du blond en train d'agoniser, tué par son propre frère. Et les derniers mots qu'il leur adressa, un murmure pour que seuls eux dans la boîte puissent l'entendre.

''Vous êtes libres maintenant''.

Ils sanglotèrent, frappèrent contre le bois de la caisse. Mais pas un son ne filtra. Ils sentirent les caisses être transportées, hurlèrent leur rage et leur douleur. Mais pas un son ne filtra. Les caisses furent reposées à terre, et Lumia en profita pour en sortir avec son cousin, et s'éloigner de la Family le cœur déchiré et les larmes coulants sur leurs joues. Mais pas un sanglot ne filtra. Il rejoignirent leur bateau, celui que Corazon avait volé pour aider Law. Et leur bulle de silence éclata.

Seule la lune entendit leur souffrance cette nuit-là, et leur promesse.

\- Nous allons vivre, Corazon, pour toi. Et on fera tomber Doflamingo.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas encore sur qui je ferais la prochaine fois, j'hésite encore : Law &Lumia ou ASL ? (oui je garde le nom ASL parce qu'après tout le prénom de Lamy commence par un L...). Enfin on verra bien, ça vous fera la surprise.**

 **Rendez-vous donc au vendredi 21 avril pour la suite !**

 **P.S : Allez, je sais que comme j'ai laissé mourir Cora vous m'en voulez... Déchaînez-vous dans les reviews !**


	14. 9 ans : Bepo l'ourson blanc

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Me revoilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, encore centré sur Law et Lamy... qui fait plus de 4000 mots, je suis fière de moi !**

 **Et voici l'arrivée dans l'histoire de notre nounours préféré... Bepo ! En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise :)**

 **Disclaimer : à part mes OCs rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Traff-D-Lamy : Mais noooon méchante ! du coup ils ont pas arrêté de m'embêter ! Néanmoins ça m'a poussé à faire un long chapitre pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille, j'espère que tu es contente !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **9 ans : Bepo l'ourson blanc**

Lumia et Law erraient dans North Blue depuis la mort de Corazon, trois mois auparavant. Ils essayaient de survivre par leurs propres moyens, et s'en sortaient jusque-là assez bien. Law apprenait à maîtriser tant bien que mal son pouvoir à partir des maigres infos que sa cousine récoltait sur son fruit, et guérissait peu à peu. Cependant il était toujours affaiblie par la maladie, alors c'était Lumia qui se chargeait de chasser ou de voler de la nourriture pour eux deux. Son pouvoir était bien pratique pour cela... Ils avaient déjà parcourut quatre îles, et venaient d'arriver sur la cinquième.

Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon, allumant des reflets rouges et or dans la crique recouverte d'une couche fine de neige où les deux enfants – pouvait-on d'ailleurs encore les appeler des enfants après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé – amenèrent leur barque sur la terre ferme. Il fut rapidement décidé que Lumia partirait explorer les environs proches tandis que Law resterait sur la barque pour être sûr que personne ne la volerait, dans le cas où l'île serait habitée. Elle prit le manteau de Corazon en plus du sien, qui commençait à être déchiré de toute part et ne la protégeait plus guère du froid, et s'éloigna de la petit embarcation.

Devant elle s'étendait une plaine blanche recouverte par une brume légère d'où filtrait les rayons de soleil. Elle plongea sa main dans une de ses poches et en sortit un boussole et une montre qu'elle attacha à son poignet, souvenirs d'un vol récent. Elle regarda la boussole et établit son itinéraire. Law étant au Sud-ouest, elle avancerait d'abord une demi-heure vers le Nord avant de revenir au bateau par l'Ouest. La partie Est de l'île resterait inexplorée mais bon... La surface qu'elle devait recouvrir était déjà bien assez importante comme ça. Elle commença à s'avancer vers le cœur de l'île, ses pieds s'enfonçant légèrement dans la couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol. Elle monta le col du manteau de plumes noirs jusqu'à son nez, elle n'avait pas encore dérobé d'écharpe pour elle, son cousin était pour le moment plus sensible aux maladies qu'elle... Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir le froid qui lui mordait les joues et brûlait sa peau découverte. Elle frotta ses mains recouvertes par ses gants l'une contre l'autre avant de souffler dessus, un nuage blanc s'élevant de sa bouche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la montre, et vit qu'elle devait encore marcher dans ce paysage désertique pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de faire demi-tour. Elle augmenta son rythme de marche, pressée de rentrer vers son cousin et anxieuse. Elle n'aimait pas cette île plate, sans végétaux ni animaux. Elle lui semblait... sans vie, et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Déjà que la brume s'était épaissie et que sa vision devenait de plus en plus réduite... C'est pour ça qu'elle ne vit pas le trou. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, et elle hurla dans sa chute, avant qu'elle ne touche le sol dans un bruit sourd et qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

* * *

Law frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre tandis qu'il relevait la tête pour scruter les alentours, les yeux plissés pour essayer de distinguer potentiellement la silhouette de sa cousine, en vain. La lune était déjà haut dans le ciel, et le brun se maudit pour la énième fois. Ils auraient dû attendre le lendemain matin, mais vu que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient traînés pour vérifier les environs, ils avaient faillis être mangé par des chauves-souris carnivores de deux mètre d'envergure... Ils ne s'en étaient sortit que grâce à leurs fruits, et il savait qu'ils devraient voler des armes sur une île très vite s'ils voulaient éviter à nouveau de pareils ennuis. Lumia n'en avait donc fait qu'à sa tête et était resté campé sur sa position : vérifier les parages.

Il soupira. D'après la position de la lune cela devait bien faire deux heures que sa cousine était partie. Bien trop longtemps. Il se leva avec difficulté et prit le bâton qui lui servait de canne, avant de se souvenir que Lumia avait la seule boussole. Il ne pouvait pas partir en pleine nuit sans. Il devrait attendre le matin pour partir à sa recherche, mais tellement de choses pouvaient arriver durant ce laps de temps... Il maudit pour la énième fois sa foutue faiblesse. Ça rejaillissait toujours sur sa cousine. Il espérait qu'elle n'ait rien et revienne rapidement, sinon il allait devenir fou à force de s'inquiéter pour elle.

* * *

Lumia se réveilla en sentant quelque chose d'humide et de râpeux contre sa joue. Elle ouvrit difficilement ses yeux pour tomber sur deux billes noires chaleureuses... qui disparurent très vite.

\- Je suis désolé !

Lumia se releva d'un coup, et vit devant elle un mignon petit ours blanc, qui semblait désolé de l'avoir réveillée. Néanmoins l'adorable animal avait le dos lacéré et ensanglanté, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à la jeune fille. Avant qu'un détail ne la frappe... Elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés. Elle était tombée dans une grotte souterraine reliée à plusieurs tunnels, dont les parois étaient recouvertes d'une mousse luminescente qui éclairait la cavité d'un léger halo bleu. Mais à part l'ourson et elle, il n'y avait personne. Alors qui avait parlé ?

Elle s'approcha doucement de l'ourson qui se recroquevilla, sans doute de peur.

\- Je ne te feras pas de mal, murmura Lumia en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur et en mettant ses mains ouvertes devant elle, paume vers les ciel. C'est toi qui a parlé ?

Le petit animal ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre, et jetait des coups d'œil paniqués de tous les côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bourru et menaçante s'élève d'un des tunnels, qui les fit frémir tous deux.

\- M'où qu'est donc passé c'fichu bestiot ! J'en f'rais b'en du ragoût s'il v'lait pas autant !

Lumia regarda l'ourson blanc, devinant alors d'où provenait ses blessures. Et elle eut l'impression de ce voir, après ce funeste jour où elle avait été arraché à sa famille et condamnée à devenir esclave. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Elle s'approcha encore un peu de lui et chuchota avec douceur.

\- Écoute, je peux nous faire sortir d'ici, je peux même te soigner. Mais pour cela il faut que tu me fasse confiance et que tu me laisses te prendre dans mes bras. Tu veux bien essayer ?

Elle se sentait un peu idiote de parler ainsi à un animal, mais elle était presque sûre que c'était lui qui s'était excusé, alors il devait la comprendre.

Des bruits de pas commençaient à résonner dans la grotte. Un frisson de peur parcourut l'échine de l'ourson et ses poils se hérissèrent. Entre des gens qui n'avaient fait que lui faire du mal et la jeune fille devant lui qui lui tendait ses bras avec un sourire rassurant, il n'hésita guère. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas vivre pire. Alors il s'approcha de l'enfant, reniflant son manteau de plumes – étonnement il sentait deux odeurs différentes dessus – puis lui lécha la main. Lumia le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Accroche-toi, ça va secouer un peu, murmura-t-elle dans le pelage doux.

Elle se concentra, puis utilisa son fruit pour incanter un vent assez puissant pour les soulever et les ramener doucement vers la surface. L'ourson s'accrochait à elle terrifié par cette expérience inédite, et elle tenta de le rassurer. Elle avait déjà utilisé son pouvoir ainsi, quand elle était encore avec le... le psychopathe, et savait que tant qu'elle resterait concentré il ne leur arriverait rien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas dangereux.

Ils finirent par arriver sur le sol ferme, et elle déposa l'ourson au sol. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la lune haute dans le ciel. Elle ne s'était même pas inquiétée du temps où elle était restée évanouie. Elle regarda sa montre. Ça faisait trois heures qu'elle était partie, Law devait se faire un sang d'encre pour elle !

L'ourson regardait l'humaine sans comprendre son inquiétude visible. Elle l'avait aidé à échapper à ses bourreaux, mais qu'allait-elle faire désormais ? Elle avait dit qu'elle allait le soigner... mais tiendrait-elle sa parole ? Visiblement oui, puisqu'elle lui fit signe de la suivre.

\- Reste bien près de moi, d'accord ? Comme il fait nuit et que la brume est épaisse, tu risquerais de me perdre.

Il hocha la tête. Lumia eut un fin sourire. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé, l'ourson la comprenait bien. Mais elle avait encore un doute sur sa capacité à parler, elle l'avait peut-être imaginé... Elle sortit sa boussole et prit la direction du Sud-ouest, souhaitant rentrer le plus rapidement possible à la barque et rassurer Law.

* * *

Law n'arrivait pas à dormir. Une autre heure était passé, et sa cousine n'était toujours pas revenue. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de la perdre. Pas alors qu'elle était sa seule famille. Il y avait bien le frère adoptif de Lumia quelque part en East Blue, mais rien ne l'assurait qu'il accepte de les rencontrer, voir même de les considérer comme deux membre de sa famille. Il avait peur que ce Portgas D. Ace les rejette. Pas tant lui, il s'en fichait un peu, mais surtout Lumia. Elle vivrait très mal ce rejet et il savait que c'était une de ses préoccupations principales.

Soudain un bruissement lui fit lever l'oreille, et il se redressa pour voir d'où venait le bruit. Une silhouette se découpa dans la brume, et il aurait reconnu l'ombre du manteau à plumes sur un petit corps n'importe où.

Lumia était rentrée, enfin.

Un profond soulagement l'envahit, et il se leva aidé de sa canne pour accueillir sa cousine. Ce fut à cette instant qu'il remarqua la petite silhouette aux côtés de Lumia...

\- Un ourson blanc !? s'étonna-t-il, assez fort pour que les deux arrivants l'entendent.

\- Désolé...

Un silence s'abattit entre les trois. Law regardait bouche-bée l'ourson qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche et qui semblait vouloir rentrer sous terre tandis que Lumia eut un fin sourire et était soulagée. Elle n'était donc pas folle, l'ourson parlait bien. Law allait demander des explications à la jeune fille quand il aperçut les blessures de l'ourson. Cela lui fit mal au cœur, et ne lui rappelait que trop les blessures de Lumia.

\- Venez, je vais le soigner.

L'ourson blanc renifla l'air, et conclut que la jeune fille qui l'avait sauvé connaissait bien le garçon, puisque son odeur imprégnait aussi le manteau. Il avait un peu peur de ces que les deux humains pourraient lui faire, surtout que bien évidemment il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'excuser et que les deux enfants l'avaient forcément entendu. Il ignorait ce qui allait lui arriver, mais il décida de faire confiance à ceux qui pour le moment ne lui avaient fait aucun mal. Il monta dans la barque, et s'aperçut que la garçon au bonnet tacheté avait sorti une boîte de laquelle il avait prit un flacon, des bandages et du coton.

\- Allez, viens là que je te soigne.

L'ourson obéit, et laissa le jeune homme s'occuper de ses blessures. Il le faisait d'une main ferme mais douce, et le petit animal se surprit à aimer le contact. Une fois que l'enfant eut fini, il le gratifia d'un coup de langue sur la joue. Law eut une moue dégoûtée, tandis que Lumia retenait tant bien que mal son fou rire face à sa tête. Elle finit par éclater de rire, vite suivit par son cousin, et ils reprirent difficilement leur sérieux, plus apaisés.

\- Ça fait du bien, hein ? fit Lumia en essuyant les larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux.

Law acquiesça, il n'avait plus rit comme ça depuis la mort de Cora... La tristesse envahi son cœur en repensant à leur protecteur, et Lumia en voyant la lueur de douleur dans ses yeux vint le rejoindre et le serra contre elle. L'ourson vint aussi réconforter celui qui l'avait soigné, passant sa tête sous son bras.

\- Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais nounours ? chuchota-t-il avant de lui caresser la tête. Sa fourrure blanche était si douce...

\- Désolé...

\- Encore ? Ne sais-tu dire que ça ? s'étonna-t-il gentiment.

L'ourson baissa la tête, avant que Lumia ne lui demande son prénom.

\- Un prénom ? l'interrogea l'ourson, ne comprenant pas ce que lui voulait l'humaine.

\- Oui, moi c'est Lumia, lui c'est mon cousin Law, et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Les autres humains me nomment « bestiot » ou « ourson »... murmura l'ourson.

Il recula de l'étreinte du garçon quand il sentit la fureur et la colère émaner de la fille aux yeux de jade, avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui. Lumia grommela des insultes et des menaces qui firent frémir le petit animal, avant que Law ne la calme et ne se retourne vers lui. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur avant de poser sa main sur la tête de fourrure. Le jeune garçon ressentait une étrange affection envers le petit animal, peut-être parce qu'il ne représentait pas de menace et qu'il semblait avoir besoin d'amour autant qu'eux.

\- Va falloir t'en trouver un, on va pas constamment dire ''toi'' ou ''nounours'' si tu restes avec nous, déclara le brun. Lumia, tu as une idée ? l'interrogea-t-il en se tournant à demi vers elle.

Sa cousine réfléchit un instant avant de prononcer avec hésitation :

\- … Bepo ?

Law sursauta, et fixa avec attention sa cousine. Voulait-elle vraiment donner le prénom de son père à un animal ? D'accord, le nounours en question n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres, il parlait et semblait un peu humain, au niveau caractère entendait-il, mais de là à le prénommer comme un homme, de surcroît une des personnes qu'avait le plus chéri sa cousine... Il l'interrogea du regard, mais la lueur de détermination dans les yeux de jade valait toutes les réponses. Il soupira, avant de demander à l'animal si cela lui plaisait. Il le répéta avec hésitation, avant de dire que cela lui convenait.

\- Alors bienvenue à bord Bepo ! sourit de toutes ses dents la jeune Heartbreaker.

Law étouffa un bâillement, et sa cousine se précipita aussitôt vers lui pour lui mettre le manteau de Cora sur les épaules.

\- Dors en premier, je vais faire le premier tour de garde.

Son cousin faillit protester, mais il se sentait tellement protégé dans le grand manteau noir... Il eut simplement le temps de voir sa cousine prendre une couverture et se mettre à l'avant de la barque, Bepo près d'elle avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Ce fut d'ailleurs l'ourson qui le réveilla en sursaut, le mordant à la main. Cela marcha assez bien...

\- Aïe ! Non mais Bepo tu es malade ? Ça va pas de mordre les gens...

Law ne finit pas sa tirade en voyant pourquoi Bepo l'avait réveillé. L'ourson blanc tremblait comme une feuille près de lui, cherchant maintenant qu'il était réveillé à se cacher dans le manteau de Cora, et Lumia à l'avant de la marque était mise en joue par trois gaillards construits comme des armoires à glace, et dont la mine patibulaire le fit frémir. Il les détailla rapidement, cherchant comment ils étaient armés. D'eux d'entre eux avaient des armes à feu dont ils menaçaient sa cousine, et le dernier avait un sabre long sur son épaule, gardé dans un fourreau noir à croix blanche. Il s'avança vers eux, et Law sentit qu'il dirigeait les deux autres. Il allait pour prendre sa canne quand celui au sabre l'interpella.

\- J'ignore ce que tu cherches gamin pourtant à ta place je ne ferai rien. Je viens juste récupérer le Mink que vous nous avez volé. Si vous ne faites pas de gestes stupides nous vous laisserons tranquilles.

Lumia serrait les poings, et son cousin comprit qu'elle ne resterait pas calme longtemps, qu'elle était sur le point d'exprimer sa colère et sa rage envers ceux qui voulaient leur reprendre Bepo, et encore le blesser. Elle avait récupéré le petit ourson, elle le garderait !

\- Nous ne vous laisserons pas Bepo, leur intima-t-elle. Dégagez.

Le ton était glacial, et malgré le fait que cela ne soit qu'une gamine aux nattes noires avec une gavroche qui leur parlait, les trois nouveaux venus sentirent la menace dans sa voix. Leur chef parut réfléchir un instant avant de faire d'une voix douce qui hérissa les deux enfants.

\- On peut sûrement arriver à un compromis...

Lumia se tourna à demi vers Law, et il hocha négativement la tête à la question silencieuse qu'elle lui posait. Devait-elle marchander avec eux ?

Seulement le brun sentait que ces trois-là avec leurs paroles mielleuses ressemblaient à Doflamingo. Ils ne tiendraient pas leur contrat ou proposeraient quelque chose d'irréalisable.

\- Non, rétorqua alors la jeune fille. Alors dégagez, ne m'obligez pas à répéter deux fois !

Le visage de l'homme au sabre long se ferma.

\- Vous l'aurez voulu sales gosses, cracha-t-il, et se tournant vers les deux autres, ordonna :

\- Tirez.

Deux détonations retentirent. Même s'il savait que Lumia n'aurait rien grâce à son fruit, Law ne put s'empêcher d'utiliser son pouvoir. Après tout, pour le moment il ne savait faire qu'une seule chose...

\- Échange !

Un sphère bleue s'étira autour des deux enfants, puis les deux balles furent échangées contre de le neige poudreuse, et il ne put retenir ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire sarcastique et un peu fourbe qui allait devenir plus tard sa marque de fabrique.

\- Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul poil de Bepo, ou nous vous tuerons sans hésiter, est-ce clair ? reprit alors Lumia, ses yeux virant lentement au noir d'encre.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'une gamine va nous faire notre loi ? siffla l'homme.

Il allait dégainer son nodachi puis se ravisa, avant d'ordonner aux deux autres de s'en aller avant de les suivre. Lumia desserra ses poings avant que Law ne lui pose la main sur l'épaule, demandant si cela allait, inquiet. Sa cousine attendit d'être complètement maîtresse d'elle même avant d'acquiescer. Law la serra contre elle, il détestait quand elle perdait le contrôle d'elle même. Bepo vint en trottinant vers eux, la tête basse.

\- Je suis désolé, je vous attire des ennuis...

\- ARRÊTE D'ÊTRE DÉSOLÉ ! s'exaspérèrent d'une même voix les deux jeunes.

Bepo retint un autre ''Désolé'' qui menaçait de dépasser ses crocs. Law profita de ce moment de calme pour bander la main que l'ourson avait mordu pour le réveiller, et eut une moue désabusée quand le petit animal faillit s'excuser à nouveau. Il ne le dirait pas à haute voix pour garder sa dignité, mais Bepo était sacrément mignon. Lumia bâilla, puis prit le manteau de Cora et s'emmitoufla dedans.

\- Je vais dormir un peu. Réveillez-moi s'il y a un problème les gars, d'acc ?

\- Oui, vas-y repose-toi, tu en as bien besoin, lui répondit son cousin, avant de sourire tendrement quand il s'aperçut qu'elle serrait contre son cœur la peluche que lui avait offert Cora pour son anniversaire.

Bepo se rapprocha du garçon, tandis qu'il récupérait sa canne. Il en aurait sans doute besoin, il doutait que les trois hommes repartent tranquillement bredouille. Ils allaient revenir. Quand, et à combien, cela restait encore un mystère...

* * *

\- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE DIEU !

Le juron prononcé par Law réveilla immédiatement Lumia, et elle eut envie de l'imiter. Les enfoirés qu'elle avait envoyé baladé tout à l'heure étaient bien évidemment revenus, mais cette fois leur bateau barrait la route entre la crique et la mer, empêchant toute fuite. Et ils étaient désormais une trentaine, avec bien sûr le chef au sabre long au devant des autres. Law était mit en joue par plusieurs armes à feu, et il n'avait trouvé comme moyen de réveiller sa cousine que de hurler. Au moins ç'avait le mérite d'être efficace. Elle se leva doucement, essayant de ne pas paraître comme une menace. Malheureusement sans résultats.

\- Vous m'avez l'air intéressant pour de simples gosses... Je pourrais tirer beaucoup d'argent de vous deux en vous revendant. Les gars, saisissez-vous d'eux, mais ne les tuez pas.

Law sut au moment même où ces paroles étaient prononcés qu'il n'arriverait pas à calmer Lumia. Elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de redevenir esclave. Surtout qu'un esclave qui s'était enfui prenait cher. Elle pourrait même retomber dans les mains de Doflamingo. Intérieurement il s'insurgea. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Alors quand une furie aux yeux plus noirs que la nuit et au manteau de plumes noirs se rua sur les pirates et commença à semer le sang dans leurs rangs, il agit aussi, et se concentra sur le chef, qui regardait Lumia faire un massacre avec ses hommes avec horreur.

\- Échange.

Il le délesta de son sabre et le récupéra, attirant l'attention du chef. L'arme pesait son poids dans sa main, mais pourtant Law ne pouvait pas en détacher ses yeux. Elle était plus grande que lui, mais pourtant il se sentait bien avec. Comme si l'arme l'avait choisi. C'était idiot comme façon de penser mais bon...

\- Petit, rend-moi ça immédiatement, l'interrompit l'homme, menaçant.

\- Je ne crois pas que Law devrait vous le rendre, de toute façon vous n'en aurez bientôt plus besoin, fit une voix glaciale que le brun reconnut comme celle de Lumia, enfin plutôt de son double sans conscience Ténébris.

Le chef se tourna vers elle et devint aussi pâle que la mort. Tous ses hommes étaient à terre, certains le visage bleui parce que la jeune fille les avait privés d'oxygène, d'autres aux larges blessures infligés par les rafales de vent violent qu'elle était capable d'invoquer, ou par leurs propres armes qu'elle avait retourné contre eux. L'enfant de treize ans se tenait droit devant lui, les yeux noirs luisants presque, et le manteau aux plumes noires lui donnait l'aspect irréel d'un corbeau mortel.

\- Je vous laisse la vie sauve et je vous permet de soigner vos compagnons qui ne sont pas morts si vous me promettez sur votre vie de ne plus nous attaquer.

L'homme n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et acquiesça avec vigueur, avant de se ruer vers ses compagnons pour essayer d'en sauver le plus possible. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir l'enfant porteuse de mort sur le dos.

Law fixa sans ciller Ténébris.

\- Ne laisse pas Lumia reprendre le contrôle tout de suite.

Le double sans conscience hocha la tête, et le brun se tourna vers Bepo qui les regardait avec peur. Law eut beaucoup de mal pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne lui feraient rien, malgré ce qu'il venait de voir. Il remit la barque à l'eau, s'aidant de son sabre nouvellement acquis comme d'une canne, et les deux enfants ainsi que l'ourson pas très à l'aise remontèrent à bord. Ils dépassèrent le navire qui bouchait le passage par la droite, et Ténébris lui demanda de s'arrêter un moment. Law s'exécuta sans discuter, et la jeune fille incanta un vent pour monter jusque sur le pont des ennemis. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux redevenus de jade et un gros sac sur l'épaule. Cependant Law sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait bouleversé sa cousine.

\- Lumia ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Et qu'as-tu dans ce sac ?

\- Repars, je te le dirais après, fit-elle doucement. Et pour le sac... Je me suis dit qu'un peu d'argent nous ferait pas de mal.

Il dut attendre d'être en pleine mer pour avoir sa réponse. Lumia avait passé ce temps-là à expliquer calmement à Bepo qu'elle était du genre bipolaire, et que sa version ''noire'' ne faisait surface que si elle devait tuer quelqu'un, mais que jamais, au grand jamais elle ne lèverait la main sur lui. L'ourson avait fini par l'accepter tant bien que mal, surtout parce qu'elle avait défendu leur liberté alors qu'elle aurait simplement pu le rendre.

Law reposa alors sa question.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Lumia ?

\- J'ai vu un calendrier. On est le premier janvier. Mon petit frère a dix ans désormais. C'est étrange... d'être heureux pour quelqu'un que l'on a jamais vu, ne ? lui demanda-t-elle, sa voix entrecoupé de sanglots silencieux.

Le brun entoura sa cousine de ses bras, et la laissa pleurer la douleur de ne pas voir grandir son petit frère.

* * *

 **Bon, avant que vous ne refermiez la page, j'ai le petit coup de gueule de l'auteur à pousser : vous êtes plein à lire le chapitre mais peu à mettre des commentaires, et ça ne tue pas de mettre des reviews pour dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre, on ne peut pas s'améliorer sans avoir de retour !**

 **Et si vous êtes trop timide pour dire ce que vous pensez, je rassure immédiatement, je ne mords personne, et y'en faut beaucoup pour que je sorte les crocs donc relax et commentez !**

 **La suite le vendredi 19 mai ou le samedi suivant, j'avoue que j'ai un examen ce jour-là et donc si je ne peux pas le poster vendredi matin il sera difficilement posté avant le samedi... D'ici là portez-vous bien !**


	15. 9 ans : Shanks le Roux

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Désolée du petit retard, mais j'avais prévenu... Examen+répétition+concert ça fatigue et j'étais trop crevé hier soir à vingt-trois heures pour poster le chapitre...  
**

 **Donc ce chapitre se déroule en deux parties, et cette fois-ci c'est du côté des quatre petites terreurs et de Kishi que l'on se trouve...**

 **Disclaimer : à par mes OCs, tout est au grand, que dis-je, à l'immense, l'incommensurable Eichiro Oda !**

 **Réponse aux reviews : **

**lyra lupa : Merci, en espérant que cela continue encore à te plaire !**

 **Guest : Merci, et après pour les nouvelles fics je vais attendre d'en avoir fini une ou deux ou en tout cas d'avoir un nombre confortable de chapitres en avance, parce que j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup d'idées, mais peu de temps pour écrire ^-^ donc je verrais bien pendant les grandes vacances...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **9 ans : Shanks le Roux**

Lorsque Shanks le Roux, pirate de son état, posa le pied sur la terre ferme de l'île de Goa, dans un petit village côtier, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir arriver devant lui quatre gamins, pensant que les habitants auraient fuit le village. Mais une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années aux couettes brunes le fixait avec méfiance et retenait avec aisance par le col de son t-shit rouge un garçon bien plus jeune qu'elle aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux chocolats qui avait l'air admiratif devant lui. Puis deux garçons un peu plus âgés, l'un blond avec un chapeau haut bleu et un autre, brun avec des tâches de rousseur qui donnait au pirate un air de déjà-vu. Eux par contre se tenaient en retrait, sur leurs gardes et leur jetaient un regard noir, presque meurtrier, un tuyau en main en guise d'arme, supposa-t-il.

\- Bonjour les jeunes, les interpella-t-il, Je suis Shanks le Roux, capitaine du navire derrière moi, mon équipage a fait un long voyage et l'on souhaiterait refaire nos provisions, ainsi que nous désaltérer. Nous avons de quoi payer et nous ne ferons de mal à personne, alors est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où je pourrais trouver une taverne, ainsi qu'un médecin ? Puis appeler votre maire. Nous voudrions utiliser ce port comme point d'attache pendant quelque temps.

Les trois plus âgés s'entre-regardèrent deux secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le petit brun s'échappe de la prise de la fillette et se plante devant lui, les yeux brillants, et commença à le harceler de questions. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à une seule que déjà la petite fille l'avait rattrapé et mit la main sur la bouche du plus jeune.

\- Veuillez excuser mon cousin, il est un peu exubérant mais pas méchant.

Elle jeta un regard d'avertissement au-dit cousin, qui alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper à nouveau se calma, tandis qu'elle lui chuchotait quelques mots qu'il réussit à entendre.

\- Luffy, arrête, on ignore s'il est dangereux ou pas, imagine si on tombe sur un Bluejam numéro deux ?

Après cette discrète remontrance la fillette le relâcha, et même si c'était visible que le gosse se retenait de parler il restait silencieux. Shanks allait reposer ses questions quand la gamine leva la tête vers lui.

\- Pour la taverne, il y a celle de Makino, un peu plus loin dans la rue mais pour le médecin, elle est en consultation en ville et ne reviendra pas avant ce soir. Vous trouver notre maire chez Makino. Et avant que vous ne fassiez quoique ce soit, je voudrais vous prévenir : cette île est sous la protection du Vice-Amiral Garp, je vous conseillerai donc de vous faire petit si vous souhaitez rester.

Elle repartit en traînant son cousin derrière elle et rejoignit les deux autres garçons qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis le début de la conversation, avant que le petit groupe ne s'éclipse. Shanks cligna des yeux, abasourdi, avant de rire. Ces gamins étaient décidément étranges...

\- Bon capitaine, c'est pas pour vous embêter mais vous gênez, lui fit remarquer un homme à la forte corpulence.

\- Désolé Lucky, mais ces mômes m'intriguent...

\- Ça n'empêche, vous gênez. Cependant si vous tenez vraiment à savoir, on pourra sûrement en apprendre plus sur eux en allant à l'auberge que la petite a indiqué. Ce qui nous ramène au point de départ...

\- D'accord je me décale, râla le roux.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'équipage se retrouve à la taverne que la petite avait indiquée, et après avoir demandé après le maire, un petit homme nommé Whoop qu'il rassura sur ses intentions, Shanks fut rapide pour commencer à questionner la tenancière, une jolie jeune femme nommée Makino. Elle se tenait au bar et essuyait des verres quand il posa la question qui le taraudait depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Excusez-moi, quand nous sommes arrivés au port j'ai vu quatre gamins, je me demandais qui ils étaient...

La jeune femme s'arrêta brutalement, avant de poser le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer ainsi que son torchon sur le bois du bar.

\- Un conseil avant toute chose : ne vous en approchez jamais en ayant en tête de leur faire du mal.

Le pirate la fixa avec étonnement, avant d'éclater de rire. Pourquoi ce conseil ? C'est pas comme si des gamins pourraient le blesser ! À ces mots la tenancière se permit un petit sourire. Kishi et elle s'entendait bien, mais Makino savait pertinemment que la rousse pouvait devenir une vraie lionne assoiffée de sang si on touchait à ses petits.

\- Déjà à votre place je ne sous-estimerai pas ces enfants, ils sont bien plus coriaces qu'ils en ont l'air et se protègent les uns les autres. Deuxièmement... La femme qui s'occupe d'eux vous ferait payer au centuple chaque égratignure que vous pourriez leur faire.

Shanks haussa un sourcil devant l'air sérieux de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots, et fut presque tenté de repartir dans son éclat de rire. Comme si une femme d'East Blue pouvait tenir tête à un pirate de Grand Line !

\- Et où est donc cette si dangereuse personne ?

\- En consultation, c'est le médecin du village mais sa réputation va jusqu'à la ville, c'est pourquoi elle est souvent absente.

\- Elle laisse des enfants sans surveillance ? Quelle merveilleuse mère... fit ironiquement le pirate.

La tenancière soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Elle fait de son mieux, et elle sait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les laisser sous surveillance sans qu'ils n'essayent de fuir... Elle a déjà essayé. Puis... Oh, vous verrez bien par vous même.

Et Shanks eut beau l'interroger encore et encore, il n'eut plus aucune réponse sur ce sujet.

* * *

À peine Kishi avait-elle passé la porte d'entrée et crié qu'elle était rentrée que les quatre enfants avaient descendu l'escalier à toute vitesse et s'étaient jetés dans ses bras pour avoir un câlin collectif. Elle les reposa en riant, et leur demanda :

\- Votre journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui m'an, s'écria Ace avec un grand sourire, puis se rembrunit en se souvenant du pirate rencontré le matin même. Par contre il y a un équipage pirate en ville, murmura-t-il, et il guetta avec appréhension la réaction de sa mère.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça que les quatre enfants avaient été confrontés aux pirates du redouté Bluejam, et le petit brun ne se faisait guère d'illusions : ils auraient pu y passer si Kishi n'avait pas été là. Ils ne lui avaient jamais demandé ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle, elle n'avait pas démordu de l'affaire, et les avait privés de sortie, tant qu'ils ne lui diraient pas la vérité.

Ils avaient à leur grande honte tenu seulement deux jours.

Ils avaient fini par tout lui avouer, même les fois où ils avaient essayé de perdre Luffy au tout début, et dire que la rousse était en colère aurait été un euphémisme. Puis elle s'était calmé avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle aurait regretté, et décida de ne garder que le positif de l'histoire. Alors elle avait invité Sabo à rester de façon définitive chez eux, et avait pris en charge leur entraînement. Elle n'avait par contre pas fermé les yeux sur les vols, et leur avaient interdit formellement de recommencer, même si elle n'avait pas poussé le vice jusqu'à leur confisquer ce qu'ils avaient déjà récupéré. C'étaient bien la seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pu respecter... Et ils ne s'en vantaient pas. Quelques semaines après pour officialiser leurs liens les garçons avaient piqué une bouteille de saké chez Dadan - qui leur avait hurlé dessus à cette occasion alors qu'ils se carapataient en riant - et l'avaient bu ensemble pour devenir frères, tandis que Lamy devenait alors leur cousine à tous les trois. À peine rentrés, Sabo et Luffy avaient appelés Kishi ''Maman'', avec beaucoup de difficultés de la part du blond, mais le visage heureux de la rousse, qui avait des larmes de bonheur au bord des yeux les avait convaincus d'avoir fait le bon choix, et désormais ils ne l'appelaient plus que comme ça, pour le plus grand bonheur de la femme. Et maintenant...

Kishi se mordillait les lèvres à l'annonce de son fils, inquiète, puis après une courte réflexion soupira.

\- Savez-vous où est leur capitaine ?

\- A la taverne de Makino pour... commença Lamy avant que sa tante ne l'interrompe.

\- Écoutez-moi bien tous les quatre, vous ne sortez pas d'ici avant que je ne sois revenue, c'est bien compris ?

\- Oui maman ! firent les trois garçons tandis que la brune acquiesçait.

\- Très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Elle les embrassa tous les quatre sur le front avant de ressortir, et pour se rassurer Lamy glissa sa main dans celle d'Ace, elle avait peur que cela ne tourne mal. Le brun posa sa main libre dans les cheveux de sa cousine et les caressa doucement, tandis que Sabo et Luffy ricanaient devant cette scène. Ace rougit fortement et les foudroya du regard, accentuant leur hilarité, avant que les deux ne se calment et ne viennent à leur tour rassurer leur cousine. Elle devenait souvent anxieuse pour un rien, et les garçons faisaient des efforts pour la calmer à chaque fois, même Ace qui n'était pas très tactile. En fait, surtout le brun, et cela faisait bien marrer les deux autres, qui dans le cas de Sabo se risquait parfois à les taquiner jusqu'à ce que Lamy s'énerve, le rouge aux joues, et ne le frappe derrière la tête.

\- Dis Lamy, tu me lis une histoire ? quémanda Luffy pour distraire sa cousine de ses pensées, et cela marcha, puisque la petite brune accepta.

Luffy alla chercher l'histoire qu'il voulait entendre et les quatre allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Ace s'assit aux côtés de sa cousine sur le canapé, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule avant de faire une crise de narcolepsie – et Lamy défia d'un regard noirs ses deux autres cousins de sortir un feutre – tandis que Sabo, lui, s'était étendu de tout son long et avait ses pieds sur les genoux de la brune, et Luffy s'assit devant elle sur un pouf, les yeux brillants d'impatience. La brunette commença à lire, et le silence s'installa alors que les garçons se concentraient – enfin essayaient – sur l'histoire pour éviter que leur cousine ne retombe dans son inquiétude.

* * *

Marcher à grandes enjambées pour arriver au plus vite à la taverne. Espérer que les pirates ne soient que de passage. Au moins ils ne venaient pas pour piller, vu que le village tenait encore debout... Sentir un frisson la parcourir, secouer la tête. Ne plus être la jeune femme qui avait tout perdu il y avait neuf ans, pouvoir protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers désormais. Se tenir devant la bâtisse contenant le commerce de son ami, inspirer profondément puis pousser le battant. Être assaillie de toutes parts par les chants et les rires, apercevoir au bar devant Makino un peu confuse une chevelure rouge sous un chapeau de paille lever son verre.

\- Au Roi des Pirates !

Se retenir de se claquer la paume de la main contre le front. À sa connaissance une seule personne collait à ce physique et serait capable de dire ce genre de choses, merci Rayleigh de lui en avoir parlé. S'avancer vers le bar et s'asseoir à côté du roux, qui lui jeta un regard appréciateur en observant ses courbes. Se retenir de la baffer et ne pas lui laisser le temps de se présenter, juste pour voir sa tête.

\- Shanks le Roux, je présume ? Que faites-vous dans un coin aussi reculé d'East Blue et si loin de votre chère Grand Line ?

Le silence tomba dans la salle, sentir les pirates sur leurs gardes. Bien...

\- Êtes-vous de la Marine pour être aussi bien informé, Miss... ?

Se sentir insultée, oser la comparer à ce qu'elle hait le plus. Serrer les dents pour ne pas lui parler agressivement, en vain, et cracher :

\- Ne vous permettez plus jamais de m'insulter ainsi, et pas de mademoiselle, Kishi suffit.

Sentir peser sur son dos des regards étonnés, voir suspicieux, et planter ses iris jade dans celle du capitaine. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à ses questions.

\- Très bien Kishi, effectivement je suis Shanks, mais les raisons qui m'amènent ici ne vous regardent pas.

\- Dans ce cas-là les raisons qui font que je sois aussi bien informée ne vous concernent pas.

Lui adresser un sourire un peu moqueur, avant que Makino ne lui serve sa consommation habituelle. S'apprêter à payer quand le pirate lui bloqua le bras.

\- Allons, faisons un marché. Je paye et vous me dites où vous avez entendu parler de moi.

Lui jeter un regard amusé, puis se dégager de sa poigne avant de boire et de l'ignorer, les pièces pour sa consommation bien en vue sur le comptoir.

Shanks retint une grimace, la femme à ses côtés se payait sa tête et ça l'amusait. Elle avait beau être très jolie, assez pour qu'il ait pensé à la mettre dans son lit, elle était irritante. Il la vit poser sa boisson et soupirer.

\- Puis-je vous demander ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ici ?

\- Juste avoir un point d'ancrage pendant quelques temps. Si vous en savez autant que vous en avez l'air, vous sauriez que je ne suis pas un grand adepte du pillage de civils.

Répondre un laconique ''Je sais'', retourner à sa consommation.

\- Au fait Makino, quand est-ce que le médecin du village rentre ?

Recracher ce qu'elle avait dans sa bouche, hilare. Puis s'étonner.

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit Makino ?

Apercevoir le petit sourire amusée de son amie, ricaner, avant de se tourner vers le pirate.

\- Je suis le médecin que vous cherchez.

Observer le capitaine se décomposer, plus que surpris, puis reprendre contenance et lui expliquer que son médecin de bord voulait refaire son stock. Accepter, et se lever avant de demander au pirate de venir le lendemain chez elle, sans armes sur lui et avec son médecin.

\- Et je saurais si vous êtes armés... Rayleigh m'a appris à le reconnaître.

Et sortir sur ces paroles qui laissaient pantois le roux.

* * *

Shanks le Roux tint parole, et vint le lendemain avec son médecin de bord, Ludo, devant la bâtisse que Makino avait indiqué comme la maison de Kishi. Il avait envie de comprendre comment la rousse connaissait Rayleigh, le second de son ancien équipage, de l'équipage de Gol D. Roger. Il était sûre qu'elle n'avait pas glissé ce nom dans la conversation par hasard, il était sûr qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Il observa la maison, et Ludo fit remarquer qu'elle était bien trop grande pour que seule la femme y habite. Un mystère de plus à résoudre... Enfin pas tant que ça, puisqu'au moment même où il pensait ses mots la porte s'ouvrit sur le petit garçon brun qu'il avait rencontré hier et qui se nommait Luffy, s'il se souvenait bien. En le voyant l'enfant ouvrit grands les yeux où brillaient pleins d'étoiles.

\- Ouah M'sieur le pirate est là ! Dites, vous vous appeler comment ? Vous avez vu quoi comme îles ? Maman elle dit que...

\- LUFFY ! l'interrompit une voix paniquée, et Shanks vit l'autre garçon brun sortir et prendre le-dit Luffy par le bras. Maman nous a demandé de rester à la maison aujourd'hui.

\- Mais je veux poser des questions aux pirate-euh ! se plaignit Luffy.

\- C'est justement pour ça qu'elle nous l'a demandé. Viens s'il te plaît, tu vas inquiéter Lamy sinon.

L'argument sembla toucher le petit puisqu'il acquiesça, et rentra à l'intérieur sans plus faire d'histoire. Le plus âgé juste avant de passer le perron leur jeta un regard menaçant, et Shanks se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à Roger, même avec ce regard noir, encore plus avec ce regard, le même que son ancien capitaine quand on touchait à un membre de l'équipage. Mais c'était ancien tout ça... Hey, mais attendez, les garçons avaient dit ''Maman'' ?

Il se tourna vers Ludo.

\- Tu penses qu'elle est la mère des quatre gosses d'hier ?

\- Non.

Sauf que ce n'était son médecin qui avait répondu, et il se tourna vers la rousse aux yeux de jade qui se tenait sur le perron.

\- Je suis la mère des garçons mais Lamy est ma nièce, corrigea-t-elle avant d'ajouter, le visage fermé : Je vous préviens le premier de vos hommes, ou vous même, qui touchez à un de leurs cheveux, je le tue.

Il sentait qu'elle était plus que sérieuse, et il hocha la tête, considérant la menace. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre, et elle rentra à l'intérieur. Les deux hommes entrèrent à sa suite après un léger temps d'hésitation, et elle referma la porte derrière eux. Elle les emmena jusque dans une petite pièce à part, dont les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères remplies par des pots, boîtes... et autres contenants.

\- Quels sont les médicaments ou plantes dont vous avez besoin ?

Ludo lui passa la liste qu'il avait préparé au préalable, et elle jeta un œil dessus.

\- Je devrais tout avoir normalement. Soit vous repassez tout à l'heure, soit vous attendez. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

\- Ludo, rentre au navire, je vais restez, proposa Shanks en plantant ses yeux dans les orbes de jade.

La rousse avait parlé de Rayleigh, et il voulait l'interroger à ce propos. Comment pouvait-elle connaître sa relation avec le vieil homme ? À moins qu'elle ne sache pour son appartenance à l'équipage de Roger...

Son médecin de bord partit, sans néanmoins lui avoir jeté un regard perdu et inquiet. Il attendit d'entendre la porte claquer, avant de s'adosser au chambranle de la porte, ses yeux fixés sur la jeune femme qui commençait à réunir ce qu'avait demandé Ludo.

\- Puis-je avoir votre promesse que tout ce que je dirais ici ne sortira pas de cette pièce ?

Elle s'interrompit deux secondes pour le fixer à son tour, avant qu'un sourire ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un aspect plus jeune et moins dur que ce qu'elle avait laissé entrevoir jusque là.

\- Oui, petit mousse.

Maintenant pour le Roux, il n'y avait aucun doute.

La femme flamboyante qu'il avait devant lui avait un lien avec Rayleigh. Sinon, qui aurait pu lui révéler le surnom qu'il leur donnait, à Baggy et à lui ?

* * *

Il s'était passé deux mois depuis l'arrivée du pirate au village de Fushia, et après la discussion entre Shanks et Kishi, même si personne dans le village n'en connaissait la teneur, les deux se portaient un respect mutuel, et il n'était donc pas rare désormais de voir le petit groupe des quatre mini-terreurs du village traîner en fin d'après-midi près de l'équipage, posant plein de questions. Parfois le regard d'Ace traînait plus longtemps que la normal vers Shanks, et inversement. Mais même les questions qu'ils avaient envie de poser restaient informulées. L'un parce que Kishi lui avait explicitement interdit, bien qu'elle lui ait dit la vérité quand il lui avait posé la question, ne pouvant ignorer la ressemblance, et l'autre parce que malgré tout ce que pouvait lui avoir dit sa mère, il restait un relent de la haine contre son père, et il n'osait pas aller vers celui qui l'avait connu.

Et pourtant un soir... Ace se tournait sans cesse dans son lit, le sommeil le fuyant. Il repensait au roux. Encore. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur ce père qu'il haïssait, mais le haïssait-il seulement encore ? Ce manque de certitude le hantait. Finalement, il se dégagea de ses draps et s'habilla silencieusement, se stoppant brutalement quand Sabo, dans la même chambre que lui, bougeait dans son sommeil, ou menaçait de se réveiller. Il quitta sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, veillant à ne pas marcher sur les lames du parquet qui grinçaient, quand...

\- Ace, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? Tu devrais dormir... chuchota une petite voix un peu ensommeillée.

Il sursauta, avant de se retourner, puis de soupirer de soulagement. Ce n'était que Lamy, qui s'essuyait les yeux de sa manche de son pyjama défait... Défait ?

\- Lamy, tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Elle hocha la tête, et il s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, avant de caresser ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa cousine faisait des cauchemars, et ils étaient parfois assez violents pour tous les réveiller. Sabo et Luffy n'avaient jamais abordés directement le sujet, mais ils étaient toujours présents à la rassurer et à la consoler, comme leur mère et lui. Il n'aimait pas voir sa cousine pleurer, il avait l'impression qu'alors elle allait se briser, bien que d'apparence tellement forte parfois. Le plus dur à supporter était quand elle appelait son frère décédé. Ça lui faisait tellement mal.

La petite brune s'écarta et allait le remercier quand elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas en pyjama.

\- Ace... Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ?

Le ton était inquiet, et le brun sut qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir, pas tout seul, et il ne voulait pas perturber son sommeil plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Quelque chose qui finalement peut attendre demain. Va te recoucher, je te promets que je retourne dans mon lit.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, hésitant visiblement à lui demander quelque chose, et il sentit que cette fois-ci encore son cauchemar avait été particulièrement pénible.

\- Dis... Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? J'ai peur toute seule... à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je vois mon frère mourir dans les flammes sans que je ne puisse l'aider... et je ne veux pas réveiller tante Kishi pour ça... S'il te plaît.

Argh. Il ne pouvait jamais rien refuser à Lamy dans ces cas-là.

\- Je vais me remettre en pyjama et j'arrive.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire reconnaissant, qu'il lui rendit. Il se dépêcha de se changer à nouveau, toujours en silence, et rejoignit la chambre de Lamy. Elle s'était déjà recouchée, mais l'attendait anxieusement, sa petite peluche de lion dans les mains. Elle se décala pour lui laisser de la place et il se glissa sous les draps à côté d'elle. Aussitôt elle vint se coller contre lui, comme à chaque fois qu'elle cherchait du réconfort chez quelqu'un.

\- Allez, dors maintenant, je frapperai sur tous les cauchemars qui oseront s'en prendre à toi !

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot et dors aussi, lui conseilla-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Et merci.

Ce simple mot fit s'endormir Ace avec le sourire sur les lèvres. Il adorait qu'on lui dise merci.

Il avait alors l'impression d'être autorisé à exister.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, et si oui mettez des reviews, ça fait du bien à l'auteur (qui stresse pour son bac anticipé, ayez pitié d'elle, laisser un com' ! Je vous jure qu'elle est très bien élevée et qu'elle ne mord pas)**

 **Prochain chapitre le 16 juin, et sans doute que je posterai plus souvent pendant les grandes vacances ( on va essayer de réduire le délai d'attente à deux semaines)**

 **D'ici là, portez-vous bien !**


	16. 9 ans : Je serais le Roi des pirates !

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Et dire que je croyais pas mes amies quand elles disaient que plus j'écrivais, plus j'avais tendance à allonger mes chapitres... Mais ce chapitre en est la preuve : plus de 5500 mots ! Encore du côté de Goa, mais dans deux semaines ce sera du côté de Law et Lumia !**

 **Disclaimer : Le monde de One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Oda, mais mes OCs sont ma propriété, donc pas touche.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **lyra lupa : Merci !**

 **mercy thompson fan de manga : Merci, en espérant que cela continue à te plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **9 ans : Je serais le Roi des Pirates (élastique) !**

Shanks se prélassait sur le pont de son navire, adossé contre la rambarde, son chapeau de paille baissé sur ses yeux, quand son second le héla.

\- Capitaine ! Y'a deux des petits diablotins qui veulent vous voir !

Le roux releva d'un doigt son chapeau, surpris. Que pouvaient bien lui vouloir deux des quatre gamins de Kishi ? Il n'y avait qu'eux que son équipage surnommait ainsi... Il se releva, et s'approcha de son second visiblement bien entouré. Le fils de Roger ainsi que la seule fille de la petite bande levèrent les yeux vers lui, et il leur fit un grand sourire.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, les enfants ?

\- On... Nous pourrions vous parlez en privé ? lui demanda le petit brun, l'air assez anxieux.

\- S'il vous plaît, rajouta sa cousine, avant de filer un coup de coude dans les côtes du cadet, et de murmurer : Ace, la politesse, ça existe !

Le brun grogna, avant de rajouter à son tour la formule polie. Le sourire du roux s'élargit, et il acquiesça avant de leur faire signe de le suivre. Du coin de l'œil, il les observa admirer le bateau, et il remarqua que la brune, Lamy s'il se souvenait bien, avait l'air mal à l'aise en voyant les armes de ses hommes. Et son cousin devait l'avoir aussi remarqué, puisqu'il glissa la main de la brune dans la sienne, comme pour la rassurer. Cela l'intrigua, mais il sentit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Si Kishi n'avait pas parlé du malaise de sa nièce avec les armes, c'était que cela ne le concernait en rien et qu'il risquait de subir sa colère s'il exerçait sa curiosité. Et comme il tenait à la vie...

Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et invita les enfants à y entrer et à s'asseoir sur le lit, tandis que lui prenait une chaise. Il s'installa devant les deux jeunes après avoir fermé la porte.

\- Personne ne viendra nous déranger ici. De quoi vouliez-vous me parlez ?

Ace tritura les draps du lit entre ses doigts, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer, jusqu'à ce que Lamy ne se lance à sa place.

\- Ace... Ace aurait des questions à vous poser sur son père.

Et dire que Shanks n'avait pas pu aborder le sujet plutôt parce que la rousse lui avait intimé d'attendre que le brun fasse le premier pas. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites savoir ? demanda-t-il au brun.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que mon père était... était ce monstre que décrit les gens ? bredouilla le gamin en levant un regard plein d'espoir sur le roux.

\- Petit, comment décrirais-tu un pirate ? s'enquit calmement le capitaine, presque sérieux, une lueur sombre dans les yeux.

Ace tourna la tête vers sa cousine et croisa son regard, comme pour y chercher la réponse. La brune entremêla leurs doigts et le plus jeune répondit alors :

\- Il existe deux sortes de pirates. Ceux qui ne vivent que pour le pillage et les richesses. Et ceux... Ceux qui recherchent la liberté, l'aventure, ou simplement à réaliser leurs rêves. Ceux qui veulent vivre en-dehors du joug de la Marine et du Gouvernement.

\- Tu as raison gamin, mais ce ne sont pas tes mots, n'est-ce pas ?

Shanks doutait que ''joug'' fasse parti du vocabulaire courant du petit. Il avait d'ailleurs raison, puisqu'il secoua la tête pour acquiescer et précisa que c'était sa mère qui avait fait la distinction, quand... quand il lui avait posé la question. Le jeune capitaine n'en respecta que plus la doctoresse. Elle était franche et sincère avec ses enfants, même pour les questions sensibles, et c'était admirable. Il lui posa alors la question qui déterminerait s'il acceptait de continuer cet entretien ou pas.

\- Et à ton avis, dans quelle catégorie se trouvait ton père ?

Ace ferma les yeux. Il se souvint de toutes les fois où il avait posé la question « Et si Gol D Roger avait un fils ? » dans les bars mal-famés des quartiers pauvres, ceux proches du Grey Terminal. Il se rappela du récit de sa mère quand elle lui avait parlé de Rayleigh, le second de son père, et sans doute son parrain si le dernier sus-nommé avait vécu plus longtemps. Il avait deux avis complètement opposés, mais il avait confiance en sa mère. Il rouvrit ses paupières en soupirant et lâcha :

\- Je pense qu'il était un rêveur.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage du roux. C'était la réponse qu'il voulait. Il se rencogna sur sa chaise, et se mit à raconter ses aventures sur l'Oro Jackson sous la houlette du Roi des Pirates, à deux gamins qui devinrent émerveillés et admiratifs, des étoiles dans les yeux.

* * *

\- … Et là, Rayleigh dut les séparer pour éviter qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains !

\- Pour savoir quel pôle est plus gelé que l'autre ? C'est idiot... remarqua Sabo, dubitatif, alors qu'Ace venait de raconter une énième aventure de Shanks sur le navire de son père, les yeux brillants.

Cela faisait un mois que le brun avait parlé avec le roux, et depuis lors il ne se gênait pas pour lui demander de raconter des histoires du temps où il voguait avec son père. Les trois autres membres de la famille l'accompagnait souvent, mais cette anecdote était inconnu de Sabo, qui avait dû rester par précaution à la maison ce jour-là parce qu'il avait une légère fièvre. Ace, Lamy et Luffy étaient sortis pour s'entraîner, au grand damn du blond, qui malgré le livre à son chevet s'ennuyait, mais ils avaient arrêtés plus tôt que d'habitude pour lui tenir compagnie.

\- Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'une idiotie de ce genre pourrait se passer entre Ace et Luffy... s'amusa Lamy, qui se fit attaquer par ses deux cousins mentionnés, vexés.

Elle finit par crier grâce sous les chatouillis des deux garçons, tandis que Sabo s'amusait de la scène. Il n'avait, et n'aurait jamais vécu ça chez lui... Cette ambiance chaleureuse, familiale, tendre et amusante, et Kishi qui le maternait comme si elle l'avait mise au monde. Non, le blond ne regrettait définitivement pas de faire parti de cette famille étrange.

Ils finirent par jouer aux cartes toute l'après-midi, Luffy perdant aussi souvent qu'Ace trichait, au grand énervement de Lamy puisse qu'il arrivait même à la tromper, et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Ils reprirent après le repas du soir, que la doctoresse avait monté dans la chambre uniquement pour que son fils ne mange pas tout seul. Une bataille d'oreiller mémorable finit par s'ensuivre, déclenché par une nouvelle tricherie du garçon le plus âgé, quand...

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Ils cachèrent tous leur oreiller dans leur dos, surtout Sabo qui était sensé rester au calme pour se reposer, et subirent le fameux regard de glace de Kishi.

\- On est désolé maman, on ne recommencera pas...

\- Je suis désolée tata, je ne recommencerai pas !

Les quatre avaient parlé en même temps, dans une synchronisation presque parfaite, ce qui les fit rire, devant Kishi qui soupira puis sourit, préférant rire plutôt qu'engueuler ses enfants. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de les faire déguerpir de la chambre du blond, Ace dormant exceptionnellement avec Luffy pour assurer une certaine tranquillité au malade. Elle vérifia la température de Sabo, puis le borda, ce qui le fit râler, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

\- Maman, j'ai passé l'âge d'être bordé !

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux puis l'embrassa sur le front, avant de lui sourire tendrement.

\- Oh, je suis sûre que si j'arrêtais tu me le demanderais, non ?

Il grogna ce qu'il sembla être à l'adulte un ''J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles'', ce qui la fit rire doucement. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit, avant de souffler sur la mèche de la lampe sur la table de chevet, et de se lever pour quitte la chambre, après avoir refermé doucement les rideaux. Elle alla en faire de même chez tous ses autres enfants, petit rituel du soir dont elle profitait avant qu'ils ne soient trop grands pour qu'elle puisse encore le faire.

* * *

 _Un mois et demi plus tard, fin avril._

\- MAMAN ! ON EST DE RETOUR !

\- Pas la peine de hurler quand vous rentrez Lu', je ne suis pas sourde !

\- Mais tu vas finir par le devenir s'il continue, non ? plaisanta Ace en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Ça sent bon, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant, se pourléchant les lèvres.

Il reçut une tape sur la main qui s'approchait un peu trop...

\- Du ''Touche pas avant que ça ne soit prêt !''. Allez, file rejoindre les autres, ils doivent être déjà à table.

\- Ça répond pas à ma question ! se plaignit-il faussement. S'il te plaît.

\- Tu verras bien.

\- M'an ! T'es pas sympa ! râla le brun avant d'obéir et de se rendre dans le salon où les trois autres étaient déjà attablés.

Ils le charrièrent gentiment, tous sachant pertinemment que la rousse n'était pas vraiment contente qu'ils envahissent la cuisine alors que le repas était presque prêt. Kishi finit par apporter les plats, les posant sur la table tout en empêchant Ace et Luffy de se jeter dessus avant qu'elle ne les ait servis – et avec ces deux morfales c'était parfois un vrai parcours du combattant – et le repas put commencer sans incident. Jusqu'à ce que Luffy, du haut de ses six ans, ne s'exclame :

\- M'an ! Tu sais, le cinq mai c'est mon anniversaire ! J'aurais sept ans !

Lamy eut un sursaut de surprise. L'anniversaire de son plus jeune cousin tombait quinze jours avant celui de sa cousine disparue, Lumia. Et aux alentours de cette période sa tante n'était pas très joyeuse. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à y avoir pensé, vu comment Ace avait la tête baissée dans son assiette. Ils étaient les deux seuls au courant, pour Lumia, et ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment allait se comporter Kishi cette année, à la date fatidique.

\- Et qu'est-ce que voudrait mon grand garçon pour son anniversaire ?

\- Tu pourrais nous aider à construire une cabane dans la forêt, dis ?

Lamy sursauta violemment, tombant de sa chaise, Ace avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer, et Sabo se contenta de claquer sa paume cotre son front. Ils allaient étrangler Lu'. C'était une idée que le petit groupe avait eu, mais Lamy et Sabo voulaient y aller petit à petit, sachant que la rousse ne serait sans doute pas partante, voir même inquiète... Mais non, fallait que le benjamin mette les pieds dans le plat ! Kishi au vue de leur réaction leur jeta un regard sévère.

\- De qui vient l'idée ?

Les quatre levaient la main, et la rousse soupira, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'énerve pour si peu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter, ou plutôt, ne voulait pas. Elle n'ignorait pas que ses enfants, surtout les plus âgés, souhaitaient plus d'autonomie, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bluejam, elle était plus que réticente, et cela se comprenait.

\- On peut l'installer près de la maison de la vieille bi... de Dadan, comme ça s'il y a un problème, on pourra lui demander de l'aide, suggéra Ace en voyant que sa mère s'apprêtait à refuser. Et puis ainsi tu auras des moments à toi toute seule. On sait qu'on est un peu envahissant...

Il coula un regard vers Luffy, et ajouta :

\- Voir même très envahissant, et que tu te décarcasses pour t'occuper de nous. Une pause, cela te ferait du bien de temps en temps, non ?

Elle ne devait pas céder. Surtout pas. Sauf que les trois garçons se mirent à faire leur mine de chiot. Elle ne sut résister, et ne put leur dire directement non.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

C'était déjà une énorme concession, et les quatre enfants la remercièrent d'un câlin.

* * *

Ne pas vraiment savoir ce qui l'avait fait céder. Peut-être l'assurance de Dadan de garder un œil sur ses protégés. La supplication des enfants. Peut-être l'assurance de savoir où les trouver, de pouvoir partir chez ses patients de Goa moins inquiète pour eux. En tout cas avoir accepté. Avoir construit avec ses enfants la cabane dont ils rêvaient, bien dissimulée dans les hautes branches d'un arbre solide et massif, à à peine deux minutes de chez Dadan. Les voir avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres le jour de l'anniversaire du plus jeune lui réchauffait un peu le cœur. Ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'imaginer Lumia bien plus âgée que dans ses souvenirs être avec eux.

 _\- Tu pourrais le faire. Tu as juste à utiliser ton fruit, et hop ! Lumia apparaîtrait devant toi._

 **\- Ce ne serait qu'une illusion, la Nuit. Une simple illusion... ça ferait trop mal.**

Sa squatteuse intérieure se tut, bien consciente qu'elle avait raison.

La date se rapprochait peu à peu. Ne pas trop savoir comment aborder le sujet avec Sabo et Luffy. Le premier pourrait peut-être comprendre, mais le petit brun... Ne pas vouloir briser son innocence, qu'il la garde encore un peu, juste un peu.

Quelques jours passèrent. Puis presque deux semaines.

Devenir de plus en plus refermée sur soi à l'approche du vingt mai. Même Shanks avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait essayé d'en discuter avec elle. L'avoir rembarré, violemment. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis. Soupirer. Chaque année, l'image de sa fille s'effaçait petit à petit de sa mémoire. Ne se souvenir désormais parfaitement que de ses yeux de la même couleur que les siens, de ses cheveux noirs et de ses taches de rousseur. Mais tout le reste... Ne plus s'en rappeler. Sentir des larmes sur ses joues. Lumia lui manquait. Son mari aussi. Essuyer ses joues, pas assez rapidement.

\- Maman ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Luffy était peut-être un peu idiot, mais il avait bien vu que sa maman était plus triste que d'habitude, et cela avait commencé un peu avant son anniversaire, même si elle avait fait l'effort de sourire à cette occasion. Il sentait que son grand frère Ace et Lamy en savaient plus que Sabo et lui, vu qu'ils ne semblaient pas vraiment étonnés.

Se retourner, adresser un sourire factice à son plus jeune fils.

\- C'est... C'est rien. J'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil.

\- T'es une mauvaise menteuse, m'an !

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça... C'est pas l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, par hasard ?

S'asseoir sur un fauteuil, et il vint la rejoindre, s'installant sur ses genoux.

\- J'aime pas quand t'es triste.

\- Luffy, où est-ce que tu es, on t'attend pour... Oh, vous êtes là, s'exclama Sabo, son éternel haut de forme bleu sur la tête, et son tuyau dans la main. Maman ? Ça va ? rajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Soupirer. Ne pas pouvoir y échapper, en fin de compte.

\- Sabo. Va chercher Ace et Lamy s'il te plaît. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

* * *

Luffy s'ennuyait. Sa maman était en train d'adresser des excuses à Shanks pour son comportement excessif durant sa période où elle ne se sentait pas bien par rapport à la mort de sa famille. Il avait été choqué d'apprendre que sa maman avait eu un enfant avant Ace. Il aurait bien aimé la connaître. Enfin, elle s'excusait aussi par rapport à la peur qu'il avait fait au roux. Bon d'accord, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'inciser sous l'œil pour prouver son courage et son droit à devenir un vrai pirate dans son équipage – le pirate avait paniqué, persuadé que Kishi lui ferait payer son manque d'inattention. Non, il aurait dû aller chasser l'un des animaux maîtres de la forêt du mont Corvo, comme le tigre.

Le petit brun repéra soudain un coffre sur le comptoir de Makino. Intrigué, il vérifia que personne ne faisait attention à lui – Ace avait fait une crise de narcolepsie contre Lumia qui caressait machinalement les cheveux noirs de son cousin, et Sabo était dans une intense discussion avec un membre de l'équipage de Shanks, lui-même occupé à converser avec Kishi – avant de s'approcher du comptoir. Il monta sur un siège, et ouvrit le coffre qui n'était pas verrouillé. Deux fruits s'y trouvaient. Un plutôt rond, orange avec des spirales, et un autre étrange fruit spiralé, cette fois-ci violet et plutôt allongé. Un gargouillement en provenance de son ventre le convainquit d'avaler ce dernier. Il grimaça, c'était franchement mauvais ! Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû l'éplucher, quand il entendit que plus un bruit ne retentissait dans la salle. Il se retourna, pour s'apercevoir que Shanks avait les yeux exorbités, et sa mère les sourcils froncés et le regard glaçant. Il aurait peut-être dû demander la permission avant de manger...

Shanks se rua sur le petit, et le secouant comme un prunier, lui ordonna de recracher ce qu'il venait de manger, jusqu'à ce que Kishi ne fasse d'une voix menaçante :

\- Shanks, repose Luffy avant que je ne m'énerve.

Le roux s'exécuta, et reposa doucement le brun sur le comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce coffre, Shanks ?

\- Deux Fruits du Démon. Et Luffy vient d'en manger un... avoua ce dernier en déglutissant.

Kishi commença à l'engueuler pour son idiotie – on ne mettait rien d'aussi dangereux à la portée d'enfants ! - ce qui réveilla Ace. Lamy étant entre-temps partit expliquer à Luffy ce qu'il avait fait, il s'approcha à son tour du coffre. Son ventre grogna, et voyant qu'il restait quelque chose de comestible dedans, le prit et mordit dedans.

\- Berk, c'est dégeu ! Franchement Lu', comment t'as fait pour bouffer ça ?

Shanks s'évanouit sur un ''Noooon mes berrys viennent de s'envoler !'', et Kishi était partagée entre l'exaspération, l'amusement et le désespoir. Ses enfants lui en feraient voir de toutes les couleurs.

Mais quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils avaient respectivement hérité du fruit élastique et celui du feu, elle songea très sérieusement au fait qu'elle était en train de rêver. Ç'allait être un vrai cauchemar pour qu'ils apprennent à se contrôler.

* * *

Shanks n'en avait pas voulu très longtemps aux enfants après l'incident avec les fruits du démon, ayant une grosse part de responsabilité, et taquinait même là-dessus les deux jeunes, en disant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais devenir pirate avec un handicap pareil, ne pouvant plus nager. Sauf que les deux étaient allés se consoler dans les bras de leur cousine qui elle, leur avait dit la vérité, c'est-à-dire que ça ne l'empêchait pas et que c'était même un atout... Ce fut là qu'il apprit que celle qu'il considérait comme la plus fragile du groupe avait elle aussi un fruit du démon, qui devait être proche de celui d'Ace puisqu'elle arrivait à lui donner des conseils pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. En tout cas, quand le détenteur du Pyro-fruit eut brûlé un énième t-shirt, Kishi avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Son fils lui coûterait cher de vêtements. Elle finit donc par l'emmener s'en acheter de nouveaux, embarquant avec elle par la même occasion Sabo. Lamy et Luffy étaient donc restés à Fushia, et la doctoresse leur ayant interdit d'aller dans la forêt, ils s'étaient rabattus sur le bar de Makino où se trouvait l'équipage de Shanks.

Luffy tannait encore le jeune capitaine pour qu'il le prenne dans son équipage, et celui-ci en profitait pour embêter le petit brun, sous le regard amusé de Lamy.

\- En fait, vous avez une âme d'enfant dans un corps d'adulte, lui fit-elle remarquer, alors que Luffy boudait devant sa grenadine après que le pirate l'ait à nouveau appelé ''enclume''.

\- Et toi tu as une âme d'adulte dans un corps d'enfant, petite.

Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle était la plus censée des enfants, et parfois il y avait une lueur dans son regard qui la vieillissait. Même si elle restait enthousiaste et taquine, il avait le sentiment qu'elle avait grandi trop vite. Elle sirota un peu sa limonade avant de soupirer et de répondre :

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Mais j'ai ma famille pour me soutenir et me garder gamine encore un moment, surtout avec Luffy, naïf comme il est...

\- Hey ! J'suis pas naïf ! se défendit le concerné. D'ailleurs ça veut dire quoi naïf ? demanda-t-il ensuite en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Cela fit rire aux éclats Shanks, tandis que Lamy se permit seulement un sourire amusé avant d'expliquer le mot à son petit frère.

\- Au fait, cela fait presque un an que vous êtes ici, comptez-vous restez encore longtemps ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Encore deux-trois voyages et je repars pour Grand Line. Ça calmera ta tante, tu penses ?

\- Je rappelle qu'à cause de vous, on a deux détenteurs de fruits...

Elle fut interrompue par le claquement de la porte du bar. Elle se tourna vers l'entrée et aperçut un groupe d'hommes, dont celui en avant par rapport au reste lui fit suggérer qu'il s'agissait du meneur. Il s'agissait d'un homme grand avec une barbiche noire, des cheveux noirs, et une cicatrice en forme de "x" au-dessus de son œil droit. Il s'avança vers le comptoir, et l'instinct de Lamy lui souffla qu'elle devait faire attention. Elle se décala légèrement, assez pour se mettre en son frère et l'homme. Shanks repéra son petit manège mais ne souffla mot.

L'homme, se présentant comme Higuma, un brigand des montagnes, exigea qu'on lui vende du saké, et Makino accourut, un peu paniquée, répondant poliment qu'elle n'en avait plus, Shanks ayant tout acheté, et bu. Il ne restait qu'une dernière bouteille, que le roux offrit de bon cœur. Sauf que cela ne sembla pas satisfaire le brigand qui la brisa aussitôt d'un coup de poing. Shanks ne céda pas à la provocation, et se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux de verre au sol, aidé par Lamy, qui avait signifié à Luffy de ne pas bouger. Le brigand n'en n'ayant visiblement pas assez, ou alors mécontent que le roux ne réponde pas à sa provocation, brisa le reste de la vaisselle sur le comptoir pour ensuite s'en aller, accompagné de ses compagnons.

Après leur départ, Shanks et son équipage rirent de l'humiliation que le capitaine avait subi. Cela ne fit pourtant rire ni Lamy, ni Luffy.

\- Tu aurais dû réagir, pas te faire humilier ainsi ! s'écria le petit brun.

Shanks lui répondit qu'il était inutile de s'énerver pour si peu, mais Luffy ne voulut rien entendre, et descendit de sa chaise en lançant qu'il rentrait à la maison. Lamy allait le suivre avant de se tourner vers le roux et de lui demander :

\- Vous ne vouliez pas qu'on soit pris dans une bagarre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le capitaine eut un sourire idiot. La brune secouant ses couettes. Elle n'aurait pas sa réponse, mais elle était presque sûr qu'il ne s'était pas énervé aussi pour cela, parce qu'elle et son cousin étaient là. Elle souffla un simple ''merci'' avant de se lancer sur les traces de son frère.

Quelques jours plus tard, Shanks et son équipage partirent en expédition, disant qu'ils seraient revenus avant que le soir ne tombe. Kishi était allé en consultation à Goa et les quatre enfants attendaient donc le retour de l'équipage dans le bar de Makino, n'ayant pas envie de se rendre dans la forêt alors que Lamy ne se sentait pas bien. Ace détestait la maladie de sa cousine pour ça, parce qu'elle restreignait sa liberté, et il aurait aimé trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser, que la brune puisse vivre sans ce poids. Mais il n'était pas attiré, ni doué en médecine, contrairement à elle ou sa mère, et devait donc croiser les doigts pour qu'un remède soit trouvé.

Soudain un groupe d'hommes rentra dans la salle, et il entendit Lamy gémir.

\- Non, pas eux...

Sabo et lui se tournèrent vers elle, et elle souffla :

\- Bandits. Ne les provoquer pas, sous aucun prétexte.

Ils acquiescèrent, et ils mirent Luffy entre eux pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie, étant un aimant à ennuis. Les bandits ne les dérangèrent pas, mais Higuma commença alors à insulter Shanks à voix haute. Luffy allait défendre celui qu'il voyait comme un héros avant que ses grands frères ne le retiennent et ne le bâillonnent d'une main pour qu'il ne cherche pas la bagarre. Puis Higuma commence à parler des malades incurables. Il avait bien remarqué que la jeune fille brune au bar, à côté des trois garçons, venait d'avaler des médicaments en provenance d'un pilulier... Il avait envie de tuer, et l'enfant serait sympa à rajouter à son tableau de chasse. Restait à savoir si elle réagirait ou pas...

Et ce fut le cas. Lamy s'attaqua à l'homme, furieuse. Il osait soutenir le massacre de ceux qui ne pouvaient guérir. Comme ceux de Flevance. Comme elle. Elle se jeta sur lui sans discernement, mais il l'évita, et la frappa sur la nuque, l'envoyant au sol. Ace, Sabo et Luffy allaient intervenir quand Makino leur demanda de ne pas envenimer la situation et d'aller prévenir leur mère alors qu'elle se chargeait du maire. Les deux aînés acquiescèrent, et lâchèrent Luffy un court instant. Cela suffit pour que le petit brun aille se mettre devant Lamy, avant d'insulter les brigands.

\- NON LU' ! s'écrièrent Ace et Sabo, trop tard.

\- Oh, il semblerait que tu veuilles prendre la place de cette fillette, très bien.

Le chef des brigands prit l'enfant par la peau du coup et l'emmena avec lui dehors. Ace se précipita pour relever sa cousine tandis que Sabo se dépêcha d'aller prévenir sa mère. Même s'il devait retourner tout Goa pour ça, même s'il risquait de se faire repérer par ses géniteurs, il devait le faire. À peine sortit du village, il rentra dans quelqu'un, et tomba sur le sol.

\- Hé bien Sabo, tu m'as l'air bien pressé.

Le blond reconnut tout de suite la voix, et remonta ses yeux sur Shanks. Il pouvait l'aider. Il raconta paniqué ce qu'il était en train de se passer et le visage du roux se ferma.

\- Dépêchons-nous alors.

L'équipage arriva juste au moment où Higuma levait son épée pour trancher la tête de Luffy, malgré les supplications de Makino et du maire, et deux hommes du village retenaient de toutes leurs forces Ace et Lamy qui se débattaient pour venir au secours du benjamin de la famille.

Shanks et sa bande s'avancèrent vers les bandits, et l'un d'eux pointa alors un pistolet sur le jeune capitaine. Ce dernier lui expliqua que lorsqu'on pointait une arme sur quelqu'un, on devait risquer sa propre vie. Le brigand qui ne comprit pas fut aussitôt tué par Lucky Roux d'une balle dans la tête.

\- Tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux, m'humilier même, je m'en fiche, mais on ne touche pas à un de mes amis, fit Shanks d'un ton menaçant, se tournant ver Higuma.

Furieux que l'on est osé tuer l'un de ses hommes, le bandit hurla à ses hommes de les attaquer. Alors le second du capitaine s'avança.

\- J'm'en occupe capitaine, ça ne devrait pas être très long.

Et il eut raison. En quelques minutes tous les bandits furent étendus sur le sol. Higuma commença à paniquer, et sortit quelque chose de sa poche avant que Lamy, qui avait réussi à se défaire des hommes du village qui la retenaient lui prit la main et activant son fruit du démon, le brûla.

L'homme hurla, et mit son épée sous le cou de l'enfant de sa main valide.

\- Ça gamine, tu vas me le payer.

Sauf que l'enfant apeurée ne contrôla plus son pouvoir. Shanks sentit la catastrophe arriver, et quand des flammes sortirent du corps de l'enfant et l'enveloppèrent, ainsi que le brigand, il tira Luffy loin d'eux, Sabo réceptionnant son petit frère, lui cachant ses yeux et bouchant ses oreilles. Puis le capitaine enveloppa son bras gauche dans sa cape et attrapa la jeune brune, l'écartant du brigand brûlant vif en hurlant. Il sentit le feu mordre sa peau mais l'ignora. L'enfant ferait beaucoup plus de dégâts qu'un simple bras s'il ne la calmait pas. Il remarqua que la brune avait les pupilles dilatés et jaunes, fendues, comme un reptile. Il comprit alors quel fruit elle avait, il n'en connaissait qu'un qui pouvait attribuer pareils caractéristiques et manipuler du feu.

\- Une Salamandre.

Un Zoan mythique, et un des fruits qui étaient par la même occasion un des plus difficiles à contrôler. Cependant Ace, qui pendant qu'il attrapait la brune s'était approché, posa sa main sur le bras de la petite fille et immédiatement les flammes s'éteignirent, même sur la cape du pirate, qui tomba à terre en lambeau. Quand elle s'aperçut que la main du roux était gravement brûlée, des larmes vinrent aux yeux de Lamy, qui s'excusa en hoquetant. Le capitaine posa sa main droite sur la tête de l'enfant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, une main abîmée ce n'est pas un drame, l'important ce que Luffy et toi soyez sains et saufs.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer, elle avait eu tellement peur... Kishi que quelqu'un était allé prévenir arriva à ce moment-là. Et en voyant la scène, elle eut un hoquet de stupeur, avant de se diriger vers le roux, et de poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et savait que cela aurait pu prendre des proportions bien plus graves sans Shanks.

\- Merci. Je vais te soigner.

Shanks donna un bref ordre à son équipage pour qu'ils s'occupent des corps des bandits avant de suivre Kishi, Lamy toujours accrochée à son cou.

* * *

Le jour du départ de Shanks arriva bientôt après cet accident. Kishi avait fait son maximum mais elle n'avait pas pu reconstituer les chairs brûlées, et la main gauche du pirate ainsi qu'une partie de son poignet étaient marqués par le feu de façon indélébile. Il ne pourrait plus jamais utiliser sa main gauche comme avant.

Les villageois avaient été marqués, mais n'en voulaient pas pour autant Lamy. Elle n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle jusqu'alors, et ne le perdrait sans doute pas. Elle aurait blessé un villageois, ils auraient peut-être réagi autrement, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas...

Les quatre enfants étaient venus faire leurs adieux aux pirates, ainsi que Kishi. Lamy promit à Shanks qu'elle deviendrait plus forte et qu'elle ne perdrait plus jamais le contrôle, et Luffy, inspiré par l'acte du roux, déclara qu'il deviendrait lui-même pirate et qu'il le surpasserait pour devenir le roi des pirates. Shanks, impressionné par sa détermination, prit son chapeau de paille et fixa Ace. Le brun savait ce que l'objet représentait, et lut la question muette dans les yeux du pirate.

« Veux-tu de l'héritage de ton père ? »

Il prit le chapeau, et le mit d'autorité sur la tête de son petit frère, en lui ordonnant d'en prendre soin. C'était sa réponse. Il ne voulait pas devenir le roi. Il voulait faire se faire lui-même un nom.

Shanks sourit, et s'abaissant à la hauteur de Luffy, chuchota :

\- Je te le confis. Tu me le rendras quand tu auras accompli ton rêve, l'enclume !

Et le petit brun ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes tandis que Shanks remontait sur son navire, avant de crier qu'il n'était pas une enclume !

* * *

 **Allez, à dans deux semaines pour la suite !**

 **P. S : Poster une review rafraîchit l'atmosphère**


	17. 10 ans : Les débuts des Pirates du Heart

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **J'espère que pour ceux qui ont eu des examens, ça c'est bien passé et que vous avez réussi ! Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre, en déclarant bien que seuls les OCs sont ma propriété, One Piece appartenant encore et toujours à Eichiiro Oda**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **10 ans : Les débuts des Pirates du Heart**

Lumia eut un petit sourire attendrie lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là. Law était réveillé, adossé contre Bepo, son nodachi qui lui servait parfois encore de canne lorsqu'il se sentait faible juste à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'ourson, qui avait quand même pas mal grandi depuis un an, servait de coussin à son cousin. Elle rit légèrement, ce qui fit tourner la tête à son cousin, qui sourit sadiquement. Il ne savait plus, ou n'arrivait plus à sourire franchement, mais cela ne la gênait pas. Ils étaient de toutes façons tous deux détruits à leur manière, et avait des comportements que les gens normaux trouvaient dérangeants. Elle se leva et vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux en lui enlevant son bonnet, sachant pertinemment qu'il détestait ça.

\- Bonjour cousin !

\- Lumia, grogna-t-il en récupérant son bonnet et en le remettant, la foudroyant au passage du regard.

Elle vint ensuite câliner Bepo pour lui dire bonjour, ce qui fit râler Law parce que le Mink avait un traitement de faveur. Elle eut un sourire psychotique, et se retourna très lentement vers son cousin, qui comprit vite la menace, mais trop tard. Elle lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un énorme câlin à l'en étouffer, avant de le chatouiller.

\- Non, s'il te plaît 'Mia arrête, on doit partir de l'île bientôt ! s'écria-t-il entre deux rires.

Elle le relâcha essoufflée et heureuse, et Law ne regretta pas d'avoir râlé, un sourire sincère sur le visage de sa cousine valait tous les ennuis du monde. Il se releva en s'époussetant, et Bepo prit son nodachi dans sa gueule avant de le tendre au jeune garçon. Law le prit, et l'attacha dans son dos, il se sentait assez en forme aujourd'hui pour ne pas l'utiliser comme canne. Il avait compris grâce à de vieux livres – que Lumia avait soit achetés soit volés – comment utiliser son fruit, mais niveau utilisation, il en était encore loin. Cependant il arrivait petit à petit à enlever le poison que constituait le plomb de son corps. Et il y avait des jours avec des hauts et des bas, évidemment, mais dans l'ensemble il se sentait bien mieux.

\- Lumia, tu as rassemblé nos affaires hier ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? fit-elle d'un ton hautain qui leur tira tous les deux leur sourire respectif.

\- Alors on peut y aller ?

La jeune femme en devenir acquiesça, et alla chercher toutes leurs possessions, qui tenaient dans trois sacs. Un pour les vêtements de Law, qu'elle passa à Bepo pour qu'il le porte, un pour ses vêtements à elle, et le dernier, le plus gros pour les libres sur le pouvoir de Law, et leurs couvertures. Leur nourriture aussi s'ils en avaient, mais là ils l'avaient déjà embarqué sur leur barque. Ils sortirent de la grotte qui les avait abrités ces dernières semaines, et rejoignirent leur barque amarrée sur la rive. Ils l'avaient sortis hier pour ne pas avoir à le faire en se réveillant. Lumia posa les sacs dedans, puis aida Bepo à monter tandis que Law prenait dans sa poche leur boussole.

\- Quel cap on prend ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

\- J'sais pas, répondit-elle, mais aide-moi donc à mettre la barque à flot, on choisira après. Faut vraiment qu'on s'achète une carte à la prochaine île. C'est dommage que la seule foutue ville de cette petite île n'en avait aucune. Enfin, on ne va pas que se lamenter, tout de même.

Law leva les yeux au ciel, mais redescendit pour pousser la barque, puis les deux remontèrent. Lumia défit la corde qui retenait la voile, qui gonfla instantanément, les éloignant de l'île. Ils choisirent de laisser le vent les diriger pour le moment, que la préadolescente n'ait pas à utiliser son fruit dès le départ.

Par chance pour eux, le sens du vent ne changea pas de la journée, et Lumia ne dut utiliser son pouvoir qu'à partir du lendemain, et encore, que sur de courtes distances, Law ramant parfois pour qu'elle ne soit pas exténuée.

Ils arrivèrent sur une nouvelle île à partir du troisième jour de navigation. De ce qu'ils en voyaient pour le moment, elle était couverte de montagnes de pierre noire, comme des crocs pointant vers le ciel. Cela lui donnait un aspect sinistre, surtout que les nuages commençaient à virer au noir au-dessus d'eux.

\- Il faut se dépêcher de trouver un endroit où accoster, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau sinon avec l'orage qui se prépare, commenta Law en désignant le ciel.

Bepo vint se coller à lui, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'orage et en avait encore peur. Il glissa sa tête sous le bras du brun, et frotta son museau contre son t-shirt.

\- Dis, tu penses qu'on trouvera un abri avant ? demanda l'ourson.

Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les deux enfants âgés qu'au départ, et les deux le considéraient un peu comme un petit frère particulièrement peureux et timide. Avec son tic de langage souvent adorable, mais parfois prise de tête. Oui, ils parlaient bien de quand il s'excusait pour des prunes.

\- Je ne sais pas Bepo, répondit Lumia avec un petit sourire qui se voulut rassurant, mais qui ressemblait plus à un sourire crispé, et l'ourson s'excusa de suite.

Law ricana, et elle le foudroya du regard, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son amusement. Elle soupira et décida d'ignorer son cousin. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui pour diriger le bateau. Ils finirent par trouver une petite crique avec un sentier qui remontait. Un grondement retentit dans le ciel, alors les deux cousins ne se posèrent pas de questions, et accostèrent. Le sol en pierre noire et dure leur donna du mal pour mettre leur barque hors de l'eau, et Law se dépêcha de l'attacher à un effleurement de roche pointu. Il vérifia la solidité du nœud, avant de rejoindre sa cousine et Bepo, qui avaient déjà récupéré les sacs. Lui récupéra la nourriture, puis ils partirent en quête d'un abri pour l'orage. La pluie commença à tomber, rendant le terrain glissant, et ce fut Lumia qui tomba la première, un peu gênée par le manteau de Cora qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de porter. Grâce à son fruit elle n'eut cependant aucune blessure, mais cela leur fit redoubler de prudence. Heureusement, ils trouvèrent rapidement une sorte de grotte, où ils se réfugièrent immédiatement.

L'orage finit par se déchaîner au-dehors, et Bepo vint s'installer entre Lumia et Law. La brune soupira, puis déclara qu'elle ne dormirait pas tout de suite malgré l'orage, cela pourrait ne pas suffire à éloigner d'éventuels indésirables.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, tu as utilisé ton pouvoir, tu devrais te reposer, la contra Law, qui reçut pour toute réponse un regard noir et décidé.

Il n'arriverait pas à lui faire changer d'avis.

* * *

Un jeune garçon remontait le sentier menant à la crique aux crevettes de l'île en sifflotant, un seau dans sa main. Il voulait faire une surprise à ses parents et leur ramener des crevettes fraîches. Il faisait tout de même attention là où il mettait les pieds, sachant que la pluie et l'orage de la nuit passée rendait le sentier particulièrement glissant. Il s'arrêta brutalement de siffler quand il entendit quelque chose qu'il ne reconnut pas. Curieux, il s'avança prudemment sur le sentier, cherchant à trouver l'origine du bruit. Il se retrouva devant la Grotte aux Champignons, et un léger ronflement s'en échappait. Il posa le seau à l'entrée puis rentra, son intérêt piqué. Sa raison lui dictait de faire demi-tour, et vite, et d'aller prévenir ses parents, mais l'attrait était plus fort. Il avança sur la pointe des pieds, la grotte encore plongée dans la pénombre, mais se retrouva brusquement avec une lame devant la gorge. Il recula d'un pas, mais un grognement animal derrière lui le convainquit de ne pas en faire un de plus. Il déglutit et trembla. Il aurait dû être raisonnable... Un garçon et une fille sortirent de l'ombre. Le garçon tenait la grande lame qui le menaçait, et elle devait être même plus grande que lui. Il avait un bonnet blanc tacheté de noir qui lui cachait les yeux, et portait des vêtements usés qui ne cachait pas sa maigreur. La fille était emmitouflée dans un grand manteau de plumes noires corbeau plus grand qu'elle, et une gavroche noire couvrait les traits de son visage. Elle semblait à peine plus épaisse que le garçon. Ce fut elle qui l'interrogea :

\- Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

Lumia se rendait bien compte qu'ils terrifiaient un peu l'enfant, tout de même assez courageux pour ne pas hurler, mais il pouvait être un danger, particulièrement s'il y avait une base de la Marine ici et qu'il les dénonçait. Elle refusait d'être à nouveau une esclave.

Il devait avoir huit ans, dix ans à tout casser, et avait des cheveux blancs indisciplinés comme ceux de Law, mais de beaux yeux verts, brillants comme deux émeraudes dans la pénombre. Il bégaya sa réponse, avant de déglutir et de reprendre plus intelligiblement :

\- J'm'appelle Ban, je viens du village en contre-bas, dans la vallée, je venais juste chercher des crevettes dans la crique plus en bas, j'ai entendu du bruit et par curiosité je suis venu... Par pitié me tuez pas !

\- J'avais dit que tu ronflais Law, laissa échapper Lumia en souriant, ce qui terrifia encore plus le gosse.

Elle savait qu'elle avait un sourire effrayant, mais tout de même... Son cousin grogna, avant de ranger son nodachi dans sou fourreau et de s'en servir comme une canne.

\- On a vraiment une tête de tueur ? s'enquit-il calmement.

\- J'sais pas, j'en ai jamais vu, répondit le blanc avec honnêteté. Vous me laissez partir ? fit-il avec espoir.

\- J'avais besoin d'un cobaye malheureusement... lâcha calmement Law en regardant ses ongles, ce qui fit s'évanouir le garçonnet de peur.

Lumia lui fila une taloche derrière la tête. Il était content de lui, maintenant ? Ils avaient un gamin évanoui sur les bras parce que monsieur avait voulu faire de l'humour noir. Le brun haussa les épaules, avec un petit sourire fier, il ne s'en voulait même pas. Elle le foudroya du regard, avant de s'agenouiller près de l'enfant et de lui tapoter les joues en espérant le faire revenir à lui. Le blanc au bout de quelques minutes papillonna des yeux, et hurla en revoyant la jeune fille, se traînant sur le sol pour s'éloigner d'elle, jusqu'à buter contre une masse non-identifiée. Il se retourna, et aperçut une gueule pleine de crocs. Ce fut à nouveau trop pour l'enfant qui s'évanouit à nouveau. Lumia se pinça le nez, tentant de garder un semblant de calme alors que son cousin ricanait.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Bepo, pensant que c'était entièrement de sa faute si l'enfant était à nouveau inconscient.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Bepo, tu n'y es pour rien, soupira la brune, avant de s'asseoir sur le sol.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire, et son cousin ne l'aiderait pas sur ce coup-là, vu comme il avait l'air de s'amuser à faire peur au gosse. Elle lui jeta un regard noir qui ne le fit que ricaner encore plus. Elle soupira à nouveau, cherchant un moyen de réveiller l'enfant sans que celui-ci ne hurle au meurtre. Cependant Law fut plus rapide qu'elle, et il sortit de leurs affaires une gourde. Il abandonna deux minutes son nodachi sur le sol, avant de s'avancer et de s'asseoir à côté de Ban. Il dévissa le bouchon de la gourde, et mit le goulot au niveau des lèvres du gosse. Le liquide coulant dans sa gorge le réveilla, et il toussa. Law referma la gourde en se relevant, boitillant légèrement, ce que le gamin remarqua.

\- Vous êtes blessé ?

Les deux bruns lui fichaient un peu les jetons, il devait l'avouer, mais cette preuve de faiblesse l'intriguait, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore mort jouait en leur faveur.

\- File, avant que l'on ne change d'avis, et ne dis à personne que nous sommes là, gronda Law en plissant les yeux, menaçant, et Ban acquiesça en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Il se releva en tremblant, et voyant que les deux plus vieux semblaient attendre qu'il parte, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte, pour tomber sur l'animal dont la gueule lui avait fait tellement peur. Il ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés, et laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration. Il avait déjà vu un ours blanc dans l'encyclopédie de ses parents, mais en voir un en vrai et jeune, en plus...

\- Il est trop mignon ! Vous lui avez donné un nom ? demanda-t-il en tournant vers les deux bruns.

\- Va t'en maintenant, s'il te plaît. Bepo, laisse-le passer.

L'ourson se dégagea du passage et poussa Ban du museau vers la sortie. Il semblait presque s'excuser de le mettre dehors, ce que le blanc trouva étrange. Sa curiosité fut à nouveau piquée vive, et il se demanda s'il ne reviendrait pas à un moment donné...

* * *

Lumia avait recommencé à voler de la nourriture, leurs réserves étant épuisées, mais elle devait avouer que dans cette petite ville, il y avait assez de commerces pour qu'elle ne chaparde pas toujours au même étal. Son fruit lui était bien utile pour voler, et celui de Law aussi, mais ce crétin avait glissé sur une pierre et était donc confiné dans la grotte. Ça l'avait aussi obligé à voler chez l'apothicaire de quoi le soigner. C'était déjà plus dur, et là elle était en train de se faire courser par l'apothicaire lui-même. Elle tourna dans une ruelle, tombant nez-à-nez avec le gosse de l'autre fois, qui ouvrit des yeux aussi ronds qu'elle. Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche, et utilisa son fruit pour léviter et atterrir sur un toit, avant de reprendre sa course.

Ban secoua sa tête, il devait avoir rêvé, et il ramassa son sac d'école qu'il avait fait tomber. Il se releva pour tomber nez-à-nez avec l'apothicaire de la petite ville, essoufflé, le visage rougeaud, et l'air furibond.

\- Bonjour M'sieur Marin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

\- Y'a une petite mendiante qui m'a volé des remèdes, si je la retrouve, je lui en ferais passer l'envie ! Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

Ban pensa aussitôt à la brune de la Grotte aux Champignons, et nia. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui attirer des ennuis, et si le boitillement du garçon avec elle indiquait une blessure, il trouvait ça normal qu'elle veuille le soigner, même s'il n'encourageait pas le vol. Bonro Marin soupira, et repartit en grommelant contre les mendiants et va-nu-pieds, tandis que le blanc se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Sa petite sœur lui sauta dessus à peine passa-t-il la porte pour lui dire bonjour, puis il rejoignit le bar de l'auberge de ses parents. Il posa son sac sur le comptoir, et salua sa mère qui était en train d'essuyer des verres, sa petite sœur s'asseyant sur un des tabourets à côté de lui.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée à l'école ?

\- Bof, elle s'est passée, répondit l'enfant en haussant les épaules, puis jeta un regard en direction de sa petite sœur qui était concentrée sur sa broderie, qu'elle devait avoir sortie de sa poche. Ellaine n'a pas été trop pénible ?

\- Heureusement que son institutrice reprend les cours lundi, elle peut être épuisante quand elle ne brode ou ne coud pas, répondit en souriant sa mère, avant de poser le verre qu'elle était en train de nettoyer, et se baissa pour récupérer un seau qu'elle lui tendit. Tu pourras aller chercher des crevettes demain ? Tu n'as pas école je crois.

Ban acquiesça, et il se dit que ce serait une bonne occasion de revoir les deux bruns... Et peut-être leur apporter de la nourriture, ils ne lui avaient pas semblé bien épais...

* * *

Ce fut comme ça qu'avait commencé les visites de Ban aux deux bruns. Méfiants au départ, Ban les avait petit à petit conquis, et ils le considéraient désormais comme... un ami ? Ils étaient réticents à utiliser ce terme, le gamin ne connaissant pas leurs plus noirs secrets, mais ils s'entendaient bien avec lui, et la nourriture, bien que parfois un peu abîmée, qu'il leur ramenait permettait à Lumia de se reposer un peu et d'avoir moins de remords à voler, puisqu'ainsi elle le faisait moins souvent. Puis quand Bepo avait commencé à marcher sur deux pattes, à leur grande surprise, Law avait dit en plaisantant qu'il pourrait presque passer pour un vrai petit garçon. Le blanc l'avait pris au mot et avait ramené des vieux vêtements, qui néanmoins allait à l'ourson. Quand Lumia s'était aperçu de ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle avait hésité entre rire ou leur hurler dessus, cependant en voyant que cela plaisait à Bepo se contente d'un regard noir.

Pourtant, rien ne les avait préparé à ce qui arriva ce jour-là.

Ban était monté avec de la nourriture, comme à son habitude, mais ils s'étaient crispés en voyant qu'une petite fille aux cheveux aussi blancs que ceux de leur ami et aux yeux mordorés. Elle tenait aussi un panier dans ses petites mains, et sans se soucier de l'appréhension des deux bruns le posa à l'entrée de la caverne avant de se présenter avec un immense sourire :

\- S'lut ! Moi c'est Ellaine ! J'suis la 'tite sœur de Ban !

À voir l'air fatigué du blanc, il n'était pas des plus heureux qu'elle soit avec lui... Lumia le questionna du regard, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la petit l'avait suivi.

\- Mes parents ont fini par se rendre compte que je mettais de la nourriture de côté... Ils m'ont demandé pourquoi... Alors j'ai dis la vérité... Comme ils veulent vous aider, ils m'envoient avec Ellaine pour vous porter plus à manger...

\- Oh un nounours ! l'interrompit la dite-Ellaine en apercevant Bepo, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Désolé...

Le Mink baissa la tête, et Law soupira avant de se retourner vers son ami et de lui répéter pour la millième fois au moins, qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Lumia déchargea Ban de son panier en le remerciant. Elle se rapprocha de Law discrètement et murmura :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Même si Ban est gentil, ses parents voudront peut-être une contre-partie pour leur aide...

\- On part bientôt alors, lui souffla-t-il donc tout aussi discrètement.

Elle hocha la tête, alors que Ban tentait tant bien que mal de retenir sa sœur de sauter faire un câlin au Mink, surtout qu'Ellaine était admirative. Le nounours parlait ! Elle voulait le même à la maison.

Soudain, des clameurs retentissant du fond de la vallée les stoppèrent. Lumia eut un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Elle blêmit, des flashs du pillage de son village lui revenant en mémoire. C'était le même genre de clameur.

\- Que personne ne sorte, sous aucun prétexte, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Ne sortez surtout pas !

Des cris de terreur, des détonations commencèrent à se faire entendre, et Ellaine vint se réfugier dans les bras de Ban, apeurée, tandis que Law prenait son nodachi. Lumia partit, et ils attendirent son retour, le brun fixant sa montre.

Une minute.

Deux minutes.

Trois minutes.

Quatre minutes

Cinq minutes. Les doigts de Law devenaient moites, et un brin d'inquiétude lui serrait le cœur.

Six minutes.

Sept minutes.

Huit minutes.

Neuf minutes.

Dix minutes qui leur parurent à eux quatre une éternité avant que la brune ne revienne, chancelante. Law la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe, mort d'inquiétude, et elle se serra contre lui avant de sangloter convulsivement, les mains agrippées à son t-shirt, murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête au premier abord, mais que le brun comprit. Il leva des yeux effrayés vers l'entrée de la grotte, puis vers Ban. Il fallait qu'ils s'enfoncent dans la grotte, le plus loin possible. Avec un peu de chance, les pirates qui étaient en train d'attaquer la petite ville en contre-bas ne monteraient pas jusqu'ici, mais il ne tenterait pas le diable, pas alors que Lumia était à ce point paniquée et bouleversée, un de ses pires cauchemars s'étant à nouveau réalisé.

\- Ban, Ellaine, il faut qu'on aille plus loin dans la grotte.

\- Il... Il se passe quoi dehors ? demanda la petite fille d'une voix tremblante. J'ai peur, je veux maman.

Cela toucha le cœur du brun. Il avait l'impression de revoir Lamy, à Flevance. Il ne pouvait pas avouer de but en blanc à la gamine qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils y restent, ou se fassent capturer comme esclaves. Il fit un signe à Bepo qui récupéra Lumia, avançant déjà vers le fond, et lui s'agenouilla devant Ellaine, lui demandant de l'écouter attentivement.

\- Écoute, pour le moment dehors c'est dangereux, donc on va se cacher au fond de la grotte, c'est comme un cache-cache, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, et suivit le chemin qu'avaient emprunté le Mink et la brune. Law se releva et s'appuya sur son nodachi, quand le blanc le retint.

\- Law, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe réellement ?

\- Ton village est attaqué. Et non, je ne te laisserais pas redescendre pour que tu te fasses tuer, ajouta-t-il en voyant que le garçon prêt à ressortir.

\- Mais... Mes parents... Mes amis...

\- Tu ne pourras pas faire la différence, je le sais, et crois-moi, ce sera pire pour toi si tu descends. Il faut simplement attendre que cela se passe et prier pour que tes voisins sachent se défendre.

Il tira son ami vers le fond de la grotte, rajoutant dans un murmure :

\- Sinon, ils sont déjà morts.

Ils avaient attendus de longues heures, terrés au fond de la grotte. Ban avait passé un long moment à rassurer la jeune Ellaine qui était venu se cacher dans ses bras, alors que Law tenait Lumia dans les siens pour l'apaiser. Le brun savait que sa cousine avait été particulièrement choquée, remise brutalement devant la remake de la destruction de son village, et bien qu'il ait senti sur eux le regard curieux de Ban, il ne l'avait pas lâchée. Elle finit par s'endormir, de même que le petite sœur du blanc, et après l'avoir installée confortablement sur le sol Law se releva.

\- Je vais voir si c'est terminé, Bepo, Ban, veillez sur les filles.

\- Non, je t'accompagne, rétorqua le blanc, et avant que tu ne dises non, tu risques gros si tu y vas tout seul.

Le garçon n'avait pas tort, mais le brun rechignait à ce qu'il vienne avec lui, il ne savait pas se défendre... Devant l'air résolu du gamin, il accepta néanmoins, préférant garder un œil sur lui plutôt qu'il enfreigne son ordre et se retrouve tout seul.

\- Suis-moi, mais tu obéis au doigt et à l'œil, compris ? Si je te dis de fuir sans moi, tu fuis, si je te dis de te cacher, tu le fais, est-ce clair ?

Ban perçut tout le sérieux de son aîné et acquiesça, bien que mis mal à l'aise par ses paroles. Ils sortirent de la grotte en se faisant discret, mais déjà en voyant les colonnes de fumée grise qui s'élevaient depuis le fond de la vallée, Law savait que ce qu'ils trouveraient ne serait plus que ruines, cendres et morts. Il pouvait survivre à ça, il avait déjà vu Flevance partir en fumée, il avait dû se cacher parmi les cadavres pour survivre, il saurait endurer cette désolation, cependant son ami...

\- Ban, tu es sûr que tu veux continuer ?

\- Oui.

Le brun soupira et descendit la pente, faisant rouler des graviers sous ses pas, suivit par le blanc, et ils finirent par arriver à l'entrée de la ville. Law ferma les yeux, il avait eu raison. Un cri déchirant retentit derrière lui, et il se tourna vers son ami. Il était à genoux, les larmes débordant de ses yeux. Il le releva sans aucune délicatesse, le visage impassible.

\- J'aurais essayé de t'épargner ça, soupira-t-il avant de lui ordonner de remonter si c'était trop dur pour lui.

Il nia de la tête, hoquetant, puis s'enfonçant dans la ville en courant, avant même que Law n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste. Il jura, maudissant le garçon, avant de s'élancer en boitillant à sa suite. Et s'il restait des pirates, hein, il ne ferait pas le poids ! Stupide gamin. Il le retrouva dans une maison dont le toit était tombée, enfin plutôt une auberge, et Ban tremblait, comme s'il n'osait pas rentrer. Cela devait être l'endroit où ses parents travaillaient. Il se rappela de sa propre souffrance devant le cadavre de ses parents à Flevance. Il ne devait pas laisser Ban avancer, pour son propre bien, sinon cela allait le hanter. Mais quand il leva le bras pour le retenir, l'enfant entra.

Son hurlement déchira l'air, et au fond de lui, Law sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau. Il aurait voulu épargner ça à son ami. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il ne voit pas le pire dont les hommes étaient capables, qu'il reste innocent, encore. Il entra à son tour, butant sur un corps d'homme avec des cheveux blancs. Ban l'enserrait de ses bras, pleurant et gémissant, implorant. Law aperçut la large blessure à la poitrine, et comprit qu'il était mort bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Il éloigna avec difficulté son ami du corps, dont il ferma les yeux par respect.

\- B... Ban ?

Une voix hachée, plutôt féminine, s'éleva de derrière le comptoir. Law se releva à demi, la main sur la poignée de son nodachi, jusqu'à ce que son ami ne se dirige vers l'endroit d'où la voix provenait en criant '' Maman !''. Il le suivit, et en voyant la jeune femme sut qu'elle ne survivrait pas à ses blessures, même si avec son pouvoir il enlevait les éclats de bois plus ou moins gros qui lui transperçaient la poitrine. Le blanc était à ses côtés, prenant la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

\- C'est bon maman, je suis là, ça va aller, mon ami de la grotte à des connaissances, je suis sûr qu'il peut te sauver, hein Law ? fit-il en se retournant vers le brun, qui baissa la tête. Law !

\- Il ne peut... rien faire... Je suis.. condamnée Ban...

\- NON MAMAN ! T-tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Ellaine a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi ! pleurnicha-t-il.

La concernée cracha du sang, et Law prit son ami par l'épaule.

\- On ne peut rien faire pour elle, Ban. Viens.

\- NON ! cria-t-il en serrant dans ses poings le tissu dont était fait la robe de sa mère.

Celle-ci utilisa ses dernières forces pour défaire son collier, une perle aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel attachée à un cordon de cuir noir et le bandana rouge qui maintenait ses cheveux. Elle le noua autour du cou de son fils, et lui remit le collier dans sa main.

\- Tu le... le donneras à ta sœur... Comme... comme ça vous aurez... chacun un souvenir... de moi...

Et, ignorant les supplications désespérées de son fils, se tourna vers le brun, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Prendrez soin...de mes enfants... S'il vous plaît...

Law vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la mourante, et lui prit la main avant de le promettre. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas laisser seuls Ban et Ellaine, même s'il ne connaissait pas bien cette dernière. La femme ferma les yeux en soufflant un ''merci'', et rendit son dernier souffle. Le blanc se mit à sangloter convulsivement contre le corps de sa mère, et même si Law savait que son ami allait lui en vouloir, il l'assomma le plus délicatement possible, et le mit sur son dos. Le chemin du retour se fit cahin-caha, Law ayant du mal à marcher, même avec l'aide de son nodachi, en portant Ban. Il ne sut pas comment il réussit à atteindre la grotte, mais il y arriva, et se laissa tomber à terre éreinté. Il se sentit rattraper par quelqu'un avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Il se réveilla bercé par la houle. Lumia n'avait pas perdu de temps à partir. Bepo vint le renifler, et il s'assit, faisant tomber la couverture qu'une bonne âme avait mis sur lui.

\- Ça va ? demanda le Mink, et le brun acquiesça.

Il avait vu bien pire. Une tornade atterrit brusquement sur lui, et il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Ellaine, qui se mit à pleurer sous ses yeux éberlués.

\- J'ai cru que t'étais mort ! pleurnicha-t-elle, et une goutte de sueur apparut sur la tempe du brun, entraînant un ricanement de la part de Bepo, qui s'excusa juste après en baissant la tête.

Il serra la petite fille contre lui gauchement, et attendit que sa crise de larmes passe, mal à l'aise au possible, ce que Ban remarqua. Il vint décoller sa sœur de Law, et ce dernier remarqua alors que la blanche avait le collier de sa mère autour du cou. Il leva la tête vers son ami, qui emmena Ellaine vers Lumia à l'avant de la barque, avant de revenir vers lui et de répondre à sa question muette en chuchotant.

\- Je lui ai dis que les parents voulaient qu'on vous accompagne pour nous protéger. Je... Elle est encore trop jeune pour comprendre.

\- Il faudra lui dire la vérité un jour, Ban.

\- Je sais, acquiesça-t-il avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami. Merci. De m'avoir empêché de rester.

\- J'aurais voulu que quelqu'un puisse faire ça pour moi, que je ne doive pas le décider pour sauver ma peau.

Le blanc lui jeta un regard étrange, mais aussi curieux. Qu'était arrivé à son ami ? Il posa la question, mais Law hocha négativement la tête.

\- C'est derrière moi aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas y repenser. Je veux juste prendre ma revanche sur la vie et sur ceux qui m'ont blessés. Pareil pour Lumia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? fit son ami, soupçonneux.

\- Devenir pirate. Pour être libre, faire un pied de nez à la Marine et au Gouvernement. Pour protéger Lumia et ceux qui me rejoindront.

Ban le prit par le col et cracha assez bas néanmoins pour ne pas attirer l'attention de sa sœur et de la brune :

\- Devenir pirate ? Veux-tu devenir comme ceux qui ont détruits mon village ?

\- Et toi, veux-tu devenir un Marine, et devenir ceux qui ont rayé ma ville de la carte ? répondit froidement Law, sans s'énerver, comprenant bien le dilemme de son ami.

Le blanc le relâcha, les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise. Et le brun en profita pour enfoncer le clou, souhaitant secrètement que le blanc les rejoigne. Tous les pirates ne pillaient pas. Son ami soupira.

\- Je vais en parler à Ellaine et y réfléchir avec elle. Mais ne te fais pas de faux espoirs.

Law eut un sourire narquois. Il ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs. Il avait encore tellement de temps pour le convaincre... Puis, aidé de Lumia et Bepo, en influençant Ellaine, Ban suivrait.

Il avait tout son temps pour intégrer son ami et sa petite sœur dans son futur équipage.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus, nya !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira le vendredi 14 juillet, d'ici là portez-vous bien et laissez une review pour tuer un max de moustiques possibles car oui, poster une review tue un moustique !**

 **P.S : Je n'ai eu aucune rewiev sur le chapitre précédent, est-ce que c'était parce qu'il ne vous a pas plu ? Trop long, trop ressemblant au manga, pas ou peu cohérent, pas assez intéressant... Sans retour je ne peux pas m'améliorer, donc si il ya quelque chose qui vous gêne n'hésitez pas à en parler, je ne mords pas :)**


	18. 10 ans : Heartbreaker Sabo

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre de NAF ! - oui, j'avais la flemme d'écrire en entier -**

 **Disclaimer : Seul mes Ocs m'appartiennent, le reste est à Oda**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Naheiah : Merci beaucoup ! Je pense en tout cas que je vais bien m'amuser avec Ellaine, surtout face à Law ! (Conscience : c'est malheureusement pour ça que tu l'as créée...)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Rappel : en gras c'est Kishi qui parle à La Nuit, et inversement en italique.**

* * *

 **10 ans : Heartbreaker Sabo**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Shanks et son équipage avaient quitté Fushia, et aujourd'hui était le quinze avril, le jour de l'anniversaire de Lamy.

Pour l'occasion, Kishi leur avait laissé la journée entière pour eux, sans surveillance ni entraînement. Elle leur avait néanmoins demandé de venir la chercher à la maison s'il y avait le moindre problème, n'ayant pas de consultations ce jour-là. Les quatre enfants en avaient profité pour se rendre à Goa et ainsi explorer un peu la ville. Ils y venaient rarement, déjà car le Grey Terminal était proche, et ils n'oubliaient pas que Bluejam avait pu y revenir, depuis un peu plus d'un an qu'il était parti, ensuite parce que Kishi ne voulait pas qu'ils y aillent, ayant peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose avec les nobles de la ville haute.

Enfin ce jour-là, ils s'en fichaient comme de leur premier biberon. Ils avaient traîné leurs guêtres dans les petites rues, voir les toits de la ville basse, s'amusant à effrayer les passants, voir à leur dérober quelques objets de valeur – tout en espérant que Kishi ne l'apprenne jamais, elle leur avait formellement interdit de voler, mais ils continuaient pour pouvoir se lancer dans la piraterie – et il était désormais l'heure de manger pour le petit groupe.

Ils avaient choisi au hasard au restaurant, et avaient pratiqué l'art du resto-basket, ou partir sans payer l'addition. Sachant qu'Ace et Luffy étaient de sacrés trous noirs niveau estomac, et que Sabo les rejoignait presque à ce niveau, il était évidant que le patron hurla au vol quand ils s'enfuirent sans payer. Cela fit rire aux éclats le quatuor qui se faufila entre les passants hébétés, jusqu'à ce que le nom du seul blond du groupe retentisse.

\- Sabo ? Ce doit être Sabo ! Attends ! Tu es en vie !

Le blond se retourna, et les trois autres s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur. Lamy avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Rentrons à la maison !

L'adulte qui l'interpellait portait un costume avec une fleur sur chaque revers, dont une à gauche avec des plumes, avec une lavallière sous la veste de son costume, son visage arborait une fine moustache, et ses cheveux noirs étaient surmonté d'un chapeau.

\- Sabo, il t'appelle, fit remarquer Ace.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Luffy.

Lamy sentit le blond se tendre, et le prit par le bras avant de lancer à ses cousins.

\- Il doit se tromper et le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, rentrons à la maison.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre qui le ressemble et qui a le même prénom que lui, mais oui bien sûr, chuchota Ace de façon à ce que seule sa cousine l'entende alors que le petit groupe se remettait à courir. Il va nous devoir des explications.

\- Pas maintenant, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Tu ne penses bien qu'il ne dira rien si on l'oblige. Mais si c'est tante Kishi qui l'interroge...

L'aîné des garçons sembla comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait et hocha la tête, avant de prendre par le col de son t-shirt Luffy qui était à la traîne. Ils sortirent de la ville en évitant le Grey Terminal, et rentrèrent chez eux en passant par la forêt, déposant au passage leur butin dans la cache dans leur cabane.

\- MAMAN ! ON EST RENTRE ! hurla Luffy à peine eurent-ils passé le seuil de la porte.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier, et la doctoresse apparut en bas des marches.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai déjà dit à propos de hurler en rentrant à la maison, Lu' ?

\- Désolé M'an, fit le concerné en mettant les mains sur la bouche. J'f'rais plus d'bruit.

Elle lui sourit, lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave, puis il vint lui faire un câlin. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et s'aperçut que Sabo semblait mal à l'aise alors qu'Ace regardait ce dernier avec suspicion.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en regardant ses deux garçons de dix ans tour à tour.

\- J'aimerai bien le savoir, lâcha Ace en fixant Sabo. J'suis même sûr que Lamy ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure et qu'elle trouvait ça aussi étrange que moi. Je me trompe ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa cousine, qui ne put qu'acquiescer.

La rousse soupira.

\- Dans le salon, tous, et je veux que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il en est réellement.

Ils obéirent sans discuter, et s'assirent devant l'adulte avant de raconter la rencontre avec l'homme qui avait interpellé Sabo.

\- Donc vous êtes allés à Goa, résuma-t-elle, alors que je vous avais demandé de ne pas le faire, vous êtes promenés et vous avez rencontré quelqu'un qui semblait connaître Sabo. Peux-tu nous expliquer ? interrogea-t-elle le concerné.

\- Il a dû me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre... murmura l'enfant, ses poings serrés sur ses genoux.

Si Kishi apprenait la vérité, nul doute qu'elle le renverrait chez ses parents. Il ne voulait pas, il se refusait à retourner là-bas. Sauf qu'il avait oublié qu'étant médecin, il était arrivé à sa mère d'adoption de se rendre dans la ville haute, et elle avait reconnu dans la description de l'homme qu'en avait fait Lamy un noble. Même si la description était inexacte, les vêtements décrits ne laissaient pas de place au doute.

\- Sabo... Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît, j'aimerai t'entendre dire la vérité.

Il releva la tête, et finit par craquer devant le regard plein de tendresse et de sollicitude qu'elle lui adressait.

\- J'ai mentit quand... quand j'ai dit que j'étais orphelin. La vérité, c'est que mes parents sont toujours en vie. L'homme.. L'homme qui m'a appelé aujourd'hui, c'est... c'est mon père. Je suis désolé.

\- Il s'est excusé, on devrait lui pardonner, hein maman ? fit Luffy en grimpant sur les genoux de la rousse.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple trésor, lui répondit-elle, avant de fixer droit dans les yeux son fils cadet. Pourquoi as-tu décidé de fuir ta famille alors qu'elle est noble ?

Il n'y eut soudain plus un bruit dans la pièce, et Sabo s'arrêta de respirer. Elle savait. Il était foutu, elle allait le ramener. Il prit une brusque inspiration, et décida de défendre chèrement sa place dans la famille qu'il s'était créé.

\- La raison pour laquelle je suis parti... Mes parents aiment ceux qui peuvent conserver leur statut et défendre leurs propriétés. Pour eux, si je n'épouse pas un membre de la famille royale, je ne suis rien. Alors ils m'ont fait étudier, et donner des cours de culture, et ils se disputaient tous les jours parce que je ne le faisais pas bien. Je n'ai pas ma place là-bas ! J'ai toujours été seul, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Ace, puis Lamy, puis Luffy et toi, Maman. Je ne veux pas y retourner... S'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas ! Ma famille, c'est vous, pas eux !

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et Kishi se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se mit à sangloter discrètement, et elle le rassura :

\- Dans ce cas, je ne te laisserai jamais repartir, mon fils. Je trouverai un moyen pour te sortir de là, mais tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici, quel que soit ton sang, parce qu'il ne te définit pas.

\- Ouais, pi nous on s'en fout ! ajoutèrent les deux autres garçons en mettant leur petit doigt dans le nez, avant que leur mère ne les foudroie du regard.

Lamy quant à elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle n'avait pas oublié que les nobles de Flevance avaient laissé le peuple mourir alors qu'eux avaient fui l'île. Elle était choquée que Sabo fasse parti de la noblesse. Il n'avait pourtant pas changé, c'était toujours son cousin de saké, mais elle n'arrivait plus à le regarder en face.

Et pendant tout le reste de la journée, même au dîner, elle ne lui adressa plus un regard, voyant à travers lui ceux qu'elle haïssait. Kishi avait bien essayé de lui parler, mais elle avait esquivé toute tentative de discussion et était allée se coucher en fuyant ses cousins. Sauf que ceux-ci n'allaient pas la laisser se morfondre dans son coin. Et alors que Lamy se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Ace vint la chercher, et la traîna jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Sabo, où se trouvait déjà ce dernier et Luffy.

Ace la fit asseoir sur son lit à ses côtés, et lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

\- Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ! s'écria-t-elle en mettant sa main sur son crâne, là où le brun l'avait frappé.

\- Tu dois la vérité à Sabo, ton silence l'a blessé. Et ils ont droit de savoir, j'en ai parlé avec Maman avant. Ils ont droit de comprendre pourquoi tu hais les nobles, lui répondit-il juste en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux gris acier et en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas, Ace. S'il te plaît...

\- Alors tu veux te comporter comme ceux qui me disent que je n'ai pas le droit de vivre ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale, même s'il ne voulait pas blesser sa cousine.

Elle avait cependant besoin de se rendre compte que son comportement pouvait être détestable, bien que cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Cela fut efficace, puisque la brune baissa aussitôt la tête, avant de s'excuser envers Sabo, qui était resté de même que Luffy silencieux. Puis, elle se colla contre son cousin qui n'avait pas lâché sa main pour avoir une source de réconfort, et commença à raconter la tragédie de Flevance. Elle dut alors expliquer sa maladie, que ses deux autres cousins avaient deviné à défaut de connaître les détails. Elle finit son histoire en sanglotant, l'épisode étant le plus traumatisant qu'elle ait jamais connu. Luffy vint se coller contre elle.

\- Dis, tu ne vas pas mourir ? lui demanda-t-il en levant des yeux remplis d'espoir.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui promettre. Kishi avait estimé son espérance de vie à une vingtaine, une trentaine d'années maximum. Elle ne pouvait donc rien lui assurer. Pourtant, elle lui sourit, et répondit qu'elle serait toujours là pour le protéger, ce qui sembla lui suffire.

Elle tourna la tête ensuite vers Sabo, et souffla :

\- Je t'aime cousin, mais c'est juste qu'à travers toi, je vois... Je vois ce que je déteste le plus. J'ai besoin de temps, s'il te plaît.

Le blond se releva, et posa sa main sur la tête de sa cousine, avant de coller son front contre le sien.

\- Je comprends Lamy, et j'ai honte d'appartenir à la noblesse qui te fait tant souffrir. Je sais que ça ne changera pas grand-chose, mais...

Elle lâcha la main d'Ace pour serrer Sabo contre elle en sanglotant. Elle se détestait presque pour ne pas réussir à oublier qu'avant d'être noble, il était le cousin qu'elle aimait, qu'elle protégeait et qui veillait en retour sur elle.

Elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras du blond, et les garçons appelèrent leur mère, qui vint la recoucher dans sa chambre, tandis que Luffy rejoignait la sienne. Sabo allait se faufiler dans son lit quand Kishi revint, et borda les deux garçons. Quand ce fut au tour du blond, elle se pencha pour lui chuchoter :

\- Bonne nuit, mon fils.

Et cela plus que tout lui fit comprendre qu'il avait trouvé une famille. Il n'était pas Sabo le fils de noble, mais Sabo, le fils de la doctoresse Heartbreaker Kishi, le frère d'Ace et de Luffy, et le cousin de Lamy.

Il avait plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais eut, et plus que ce qu'il avait jamais pu rêver.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Chantonner en cuisinant le repas du soir. Avoir hâte que les enfants rentrent et lui racontent sa journée. Enfin, s'ils le voulaient bien, ce qui signifierait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de bêtises. La porte d'entrée claqua, et Luffy hurla, comme à son habitude.

\- MAMAN !

Sauf que ce n'était pas son cri habituel.

Étendre son Haki, sentir juste la _Voix_ de Luffy, Ace et Lamy, et leur désespoir. Où était Sabo ? Lâcher son couteau, se ruer vers l'entrée. Voir ses deux fils et sa nièce tremblants, avec quelques coupures et bleus dans le cas de Luffy et de son frère, et du sang sur les mains de la Flevancienne, Ace la soutenant

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est Bluejam M'an, il est revenu, expliqua l'aîné des garçons en bredouillant, le souffle court. Il a été payé par le père de Sabo pour le retrouver, on... on a rien pu faire... Sabo... Sabo a été emmené... C'était ça... ou... ou ils nous tuaient... Alors il... il a voulu nous protéger... Puis... Puis Bluejam a voulu nous embaucher... On a refusé...

Décharger son fils de sa nièce en état de choc, prendre cette dernière dans ses bras. Avoir peur de comprendre la suite, avoir un trou énorme dans le cœur. Encore une fois, avoir échouée à protéger sa famille. D'abord Lumia, puis Law, puis Sabo. Quand cela s'arrêtera-t-il ?

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ils... Ils ont menacé de nous tuer... On... On avait peur pour Luffy... Alors... alors on s'est défendu... On a réussi à fuir, mais... Mais y'en a un qui a réussi à attraper Luffy... Lamy l'a attaqué... Elle lui a pris son épée, et... et...

Il ne put continuer, les yeux hantés par l'homme qui avait été tué sous ses yeux. Comprendre l'état de sa nièce, avoir aussi échouée à la protéger.

 _\- Elle l'a tué, n'est-ce pas ?_

Ne pas répondre à La Nuit, tant c'était évident. Aller dans son salon, déposer Lamy dans le canapé, ordonner à ses enfants de s'asseoir et de ne pas bouger. Se rendre dans son laboratoire, prendre une fiole d'extrait de pavot et de valériane, dans laquelle elle versa un microgramme de granit marin, pour que les plantes puissent faire effet sur l'organisme d'un utilisateur de fruit du Démon, puis retourner l'administrer à Lamy qui était restée sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ace, serrant Luffy qui s'était endormi contre lui.

\- Du somnifère. Ça l'aidera à dormir sans rêver. Quant à ce qu'elle a fait, nous en parlerons plus tard, elle doit se reposer.

Allonger Lamy, la recouvrir d'une couverture, dégager une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Son escargophone sonna. Décrocher.

\- Doctoresse Heartbreaker, que puis-je pour vous ?

Écouter sans rien dire, maudire ces foutus nobles qu'elle haïssait qui la demandaient à n'importe quelle heure pour un simple rhume la plupart du temps. Cependant ils payaient bien et beaucoup, ce qui permettait de soigner les plus pauvres sans rien leur demander en retour, et de nourrir sa famille.

Raccrocher quand l'appel se termina. Soupirer, puis se tourner vers ses enfants. Ne pas pouvoir les laisser seuls alors que Bluejam risquait de vouloir se venger. Se décider rapidement. Aller dans la ville haute lui permettra peut-être de voir Sabo et de trouver un moyen de le ramener à la maison.

\- Ace, va prendre quelques affaires pour vous trois. Vous irez chez Dadan le temps que je serais à Goa.

Le brun acquiesça, et dégagea lentement son petit frère, avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il en redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, et Kishi était déjà habillée pour sortir, sa mallette de médecin à ses pieds, et Luffy à côté d'elle, les yeux encore ensommeillés.

Prendre Lamy dans ses bras, la couverture enroulée autour d'elle, et en s'accroupissant récupérer sa mallette. Ace ouvrit la porte, traînant par la main son petit frère. Repousser la porte d'un coup de pied, et se mettre rapidement en route. Vérifier toutes les deux minutes que ses fils sont toujours près d'elle. Finir par arriver chez Dadan, tambouriner à la porte.

\- Mais qui ose me déranger à une heure pareille ! cria la bandit en ouvrant brutalement la porte, se calmant brutalement quand elle vit la rousse. Kishi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu héberges mes enfants pendant un certain temps, s'il te plaît Dadan, tu sais bien que je ne te l'aurais pas demandé si j'avais eu un autre choix.

\- Bon, vas-y, ramènes tes sales gosses à l'intérieur, d'ailleurs il ne t'en manque pas un ? s'étonna-t-elle en comptant les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, éluda la doctoresse en allongeant Lamy dans un coin de la pièce, Ace et Luffy s'installant à côté. Juste, si tu pouvais veiller sur ma nièce quand elle se réveillera... Elle a tué aujourd'hui, rajouta-t-elle en chuchotant.

Dadan acquiesça, ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus, Kishi lui semblant sur les nerfs.

\- Va, j'vais veiller sur ces trois petits montres.

Soupirer de soulagement, la remercier, ressortir avec empressement, mais Ace la rattrapa avant, par un pan de sa robe.

\- Maman, et pour Sabo ?

S'agenouiller devant lui, et caresser doucement ses cheveux. Lui promettre qu'elle fera tout pour le retrouver et le ramener à la maison. Lui embrasser le front, le pousser à l'intérieur, lui demandant de veiller sur les deux autres. Se relever, mais avant de lui obéir, Ace chuchota :

\- Sab'... Avant qu'il ne parte... Il... il a dit qu'il nous aimait tous très fort. Il... a dit qu'on était sa famille, et qu'il nous oublierait pas. S'il te plaît, sauve-le Maman.

Trembler pour contenir ses larmes. Partir précipitamment. Avoir déjà échoué à protéger sa famille, et avoir été touchée par la confiance qu'avait son fils en elle. Ne pas entendre la dernière phrase de son amie qui fermait la porte devant Ace qui la regardait partir.

\- Fais attention à toi tout de même.

* * *

Connaître cette bâtisse devant laquelle le garde de la porte l'emmène, celle d'Outlook II, ou III, ne plus trop savoir, mais haïr autant les parents que le fils qui croient que tout leur est acquis. Attendre que le garde l'introduise, faire face à Outlook.

\- Avant tout, puis-je compter sur votre totale discrétion ?

Acquiescer, cela fait parti du secret médical, même si certains médecins n'ont aucun scrupule à l'envoyer aux orties. Masquer sa haine, même si le tic de dégoût que le noble a eu la fit frémir de rage.

 _\- Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir soigner ces gens ?_

 **\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autres ? La plupart de mes patients n'ont pas de quoi payer totalement la consultation, c'est le seul moyen de faire vivre ma famille, même si je dois soigner pour cela des pourritures tel qu'eux.**

Suivre le noble jusqu'à une chambre dont la porte était verrouillée. Il s'arrêta, de même qu'elle.

\- Il s'agit de mon fils biologique qui avait fugué, je voudrais être sûr qu'il n'ait rien attrapé au contact des déchets du Grey Terminal. Vous comprendrez que je veuille la plus grande discrétion sur cette affaire, il faudrait éviter la honte qui retomberait sur notre famille si cela venait à se savoir.

 _\- Nom d'un pendu, la coïncidence est trop grande ! Ça ne peut tout de même pas être..._

 **\- La Nuit, si c'est vraiment Sabo, faut qu'on le sorte de là.**

Demander comment s'appelait l'enfant alors que le noble déverrouillait la porte et la poussait.

\- Il s'appelle Sabo. Je vous prierait de sonner un domestique quand vous aurez terminé.

Acquiescer, et rentrer dans la chambre tout en masquant son impatience. Repérer une tête blonde sur son lit, dans un coin de la pièce. Activer juste deux secondes son Haki et se retenir de soupirer de soulagement et de joie.

 _\- Bon déjà on l'a retrouvé, maintenant il va falloir le sauver._

Attendre que la porte se referme dans son dos avant de murmurer le prénom de son fils, qui releva la tête. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en la voyant.

\- Maman, c'est toi ! Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Disons que j'ai eu pas mal de chance, avoua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés en ouvrant les bras.

Son fils s'y réfugia. Le serrer dans ses bras, et il commença à sangloter de soulagement. Le bercer. Il lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé après que son père l'eut récupéré.

Il avait été ramené dans la ville haute et emmené au poste de police pour discuter de ses crimes pendant sa fugue. Son père avait constamment tenté de faire pression sur lui pour qu'il déclare que c'était Ace, Lamy et Luffy qui l'avaient poussé à commettre des crimes avec eux. Il avait évidemment refusé de mentir et de charger ses frères et sa cousine, et pour cela son père l'avait frappé, le faisant tomber à terre, et avait soudoyé les autorités avec des pot-de-vins pour qu'ils s'occupent de la paperasse. Il l'avait ensuite ramené au manoir, et lui avait présenté son frère adoptif Stelly, qu'il avait tout de suite détesté.

Il s'arrêta de sangloter à ce moment-là, alors que Kishi se retenait de se relever et de tuer celui qui avait osé lever la main sur son fils.

\- Il y a pire Maman, Stelly m'a informé que la famille royale et les nobles de Goa avaient l'intention de faire incendier le Grey Terminal avant l'arrivée sur l'île d'un Dragon Céleste !

S'arrêter de respirer un bref instant. Fermer les yeux. Ne pas perdre son sang-froid, personne ne pouvait la reconnaître, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'elle avait tué un Dragon Céleste sans voir sa cicatrice. Demander la date. Rouvrir ses paupières, poser ses mains sur les épaules de son fils. Un plan venait de germer.

\- Écoute-moi bien Sabo. Ce que je vais te demander va peut-être te paraître difficile à faire, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance, d'accord ? Lorsque je t'aurais ausculté, je vais te laisser ici, et jusqu'à la date de l'incendie, tu fais en sorte que tes géniteurs n'aient aucun doute sur ta volonté de rester avec eux. Je promets que je reviendrais te chercher, mais je veux qu'ils ne puissent jamais découvrir où tu es après ça.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, fils. Je ne te laisserai pas ici plus longtemps qu'il sera nécessaire.

L'ausculter, et soigner ses petites plaies, avant de se relever. L'étreindre une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre et de sonner un domestique, qui l'amena dans le bureau de son employeur. Rassurer avec un arrière-goût dans la bouche le noble, qui dépréciait sa famille. Se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang, et prendre congé avant que La Nuit ne prenne le dessus par rage.

Rentrer à Fushia, le temps de récupérer son cimeterre dans le placard et d'y ranger à sa place ses affaires de médecin, et retourner au Grey Terminal. Chercher Bluejam, et le trouver en train d'installer des caisses. Pressentir que c'était pour l'incendie. Sentir sa colère gonfler au fond d'elle et relâcher les rênes de La Nuit. Ses yeux virèrent au noir.

\- Oh, tiens Bluejam, il semblerait que ma correction de la dernière fois ne t'ait pas suffit...

Le pirate se retourna en l'entendant, et blêmit en voyant la rousse aux yeux noirs. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à nouveau aux gamins, mais l'appel de l'or avait été plus fort que tout... Sauf que maintenant, il le regrettait.

\- Je t'avais laissé une chance, tu n'as pas su la saisir. Cette fois je ne serais pas aussi clémente.

Son pire cauchemar dégaina l'épée courbé qui l'avait hanté. Il déglutit, et décida de vendre chèrement sa peau, même s'il n'ignorait pas qu'il mourrait avant l'aube.

* * *

Kishi était rentrée à l'aube chez Dadan, avec plusieurs blessures dont certaines assez profondes. La bandit n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de la soigner avec les moyens du bord. Les enfants s'étaient réveillés un peu après, et la doctoresse avait consolé Lamy qui ne se remettait pas d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Ace et Luffy étaient des soutiens étonnamment silencieux, mais l'ambiance était lourde sans Sabo.

Le soir même, l'incendie au Grey Terminal se déclara, alors que Kishi avait tué Bluejam. Les nobles devaient avoir trouvé une autre personne pour faire le sale boulot. La jeune femme – enfin plutôt son côté sombre – avait donné l'alerte, et elle espérait que peu de personnes avaient péri dans les flammes.

Et quand le jour suivant, le Dragon Céleste arriva au port de Goa, un petit bateau croisa sa route, arborant fièrement un drapeau pirate. Le noble mondial n'eut aucune pitié, et lui tira dessus, le faisant sombrer.

Ainsi mourut, enfin de façon officielle, Outlook Sabo, alors qu'au même moment un enfant aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus jouait avec ses frères et sa cousine pour leur remonter le moral dans les rues de Fushia, portant le nom de Heartbreaker Sabo.

* * *

 **Je sens que j'ai titillé votre curiosité... Des hypothèses ? J'attends vos reviews avec vos idées avec impatience... Et réponse dans le prochain chapitre sur l'AS2L...**

 **Sinon le prochain chapitre sortira le vendredi 28 juillet, à plus !**


	19. 10 ans : La vérité ? Nous sommes pirates

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Le nouveau chapitre est là, à l'heure, même si ça a été le parcours du combattant pour l'écrire en un après-midi :)**

 **Axé cette fois-ci sur Law/Lumia, le prochain sera sur l'AS2L à nouveau je pense. Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, même s'il est dans des proportions plus petites que les précédents - on est aux alentours de 3500 mots -, et je pense avoir eu du mal à retranscrire les émotions des personnages, donc si vous trouvez quelque chose étrange ou illogique, n'hésiter pas à le faire remarquer !**

 **Disclaimer : Ma conscience me'oblige à dire que tout appartient à Oda, à part mes OCs...**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Iness : Merci ! Si j'ai bien calculé, Law et Lumia devraient retrouver leur famille dans quatre, cinq chapitres maximum.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **10 ans : La vérité ? Nous sommes des pirates.**

Cela faisait quelques mois désormais que Ban et sa petite sœur Ellaine avait rejoins les deux cousins et Bepo. Les rôles s'étaient alors répartis dans le petit groupe en fonction des capacités de chacun. Law et Lumia étaient ceux qui volaient quand ils ne pouvaient pas payer, et ceux qui avaient les connaissances pour soigner les blessures. Ban faisait la cuisine, ce qui avait permis aux deux bruns de se remplumer un peu plus vite, le blanc gérant mieux le stock pour nourrir correctement tout le monde. Bepo était chargé de la navigation, et avait un sacré bon flair pour les tempêtes imprévues et autres dangers maritimes, même si Lumia ne s'y débrouillait pas trop mal non plus. Ellaine, elle, était le bout-en-train de l'équipage, la pile sur ressort qui essayait de faire sourire les deux plus âgés, mais qui du coup ne manquait jamais l'occasion de faire une connerie, ce qui leur retombait assez souvent dessus... Mais après les premières grosses frayeurs et engueulades, cela était souvent assez drôle néanmoins, et miraculeusement Law n'avait pas encore menacé de la découper si elle ne se calmait pas. En même temps, il avait trouvé un autre moyen – bien moins salissant –, en l'occurrence lui donner un vêtement ou une couverture à rafistoler quand des trous apparaissaient, car elle était la seule à se débrouiller en couture. Même si les deux bruns pouvaient recoudre une blessure, ce n'était absolument pas la même chose...

Cependant, ni Law ni Lumia n'avait encore reparlé à Ban de l'équipage. Ils sentaient que ce n'était pas encore le moment, puis ils avaient un peu peur... Le blanc et sa petit sœur n'avaient pas encore vu ce dont ils étaient vraiment capables, ce qu'ils étaient réellement au fond d'eux, et ils appréhendaient le moment où ils s'en rendraient compte.

D'ailleurs l'un et l'autre cachaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient leurs cicatrices. Lumia ne se déshabillait jamais devant Ellaine, voulant cacher son dos mutilé et marqué, tandis que Law ne se baignait jamais en même temps que Ban quand ils trouvaient une source ou une rivière, malgré l'insistance du jeune cuisinier.

Et cette volonté de garder leurs secrets, la fratrie Sparrow l'avaient bien remarqué, pourtant ils n'en parlaient jamais avec les deux bruns. Ban parce qu'il avait peur qu'ils les abandonnent s'il devenait trop insistant, et Ellaine parce qu'elle sentait que cela finirait par se révéler tout seule, et qu'elle n'avait donc pas besoin d'insister.

Bepo était en fait la seule personne – ou plutôt le seul Mink – qui n'était jamais mal à l'aise avec aucun des membres du groupe, et qui n'avait rien à cacher. Ça ne l'empêchait pas cependant de s'excuser à tout bout de champs pour des prunes. Un tic dont personne n'arrivait à l'en débarrasser.

Ils venaient d'arriver sur une nouvelle île de North Blue dont ils ne connaissaient pas le nom, l'eau salée ayant effacé certains noms sur la carte qu'ils avaient récemment dérobée. Elle était différente des la plupart des îles qu'ils avaient jusque-là découvertes, puisqu'elle était recouverte de fleurs de milliers de variétés et de couleurs différentes, alors qu'ils étaient sur une île de North Blue. Autant dire que pour eux, qui avaient principalement toujours vu beaucoup de neige et peu de verdure, étaient vraiment fascinés... Sauf Lumia et Bepo, ce qui interpella Ellaine.

\- Lumia, t'as vu, t'as vu, tout est vert, c'est absolument incroyable ! s'exclama la benjamine du groupe.

\- Tu sais, tu trouves ça incroyable, mais je t'assure que pour moi, ce fut la première fois où je suis arrivée sur une île entièrement recouverte de neige qui me sembla incroyable.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Tu n'es pas de North Blue ? demanda Ellaine.

\- Je suis née en South Blue, fit la brune en devenant plus sombre, et la petite blanche sut qu'elle ne devait pas insister.

\- Et toi Bepo, tu ne trouves pas ça incroyable ? ajouta-t-elle donc en se tournant vers le Mink.

\- Non, désolé... répondit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Bepo, arrête de t'excuser à tout bout de champ, et Ellaine, laisse-le donc tranquille, soupira Ban en appuyant sur la tête de sa petite sœur, qui se mit à bouder.

\- T'es pas gentil ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se défaire de sa poigne et d'aller se réfugier dans les replis du manteau de Lumia, ce qui fit sourire celle-ci. Puis Lumia elle est plus gentille d'abord, alors je reste avec elle, nah !

Le sourire de la brune s'effaça, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Non, elle était loin d'être gentille, le monde l'avait trop marquée pour cela, elle était était un démon avec le sang sur ses mains, elle était schizophrène, elle n'était même qu'aux yeux du monde qu'un déchet, avec sa marque sur son dos.

Elle n'était qu'un monstre, et Ellaine était bien trop innocente pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, c'est ton frère après tout, lui murmura-t-elle avant de la pousser vers le blanc. Il vaut mieux que tu t'excuses.

Ellaine lui jeta un regard en coin, avant de soupirer. Si Lumia le disait... Elle sortit des replis du manteau de plumes et alla s'excuser auprès de son frère, qui en toute réponse lui ébouriffa les cheveux. La brune les regarda avec un air d'envie.

Est-ce que son frère l'accueillerait ainsi ? Ou est-ce qu'au moment même où il verrait la marque sur son dos il ne verrait en elle qu'un monstre dont il devrait s'éloigner au plus vite ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle tourna légèrement la tête vers celui qu'elle savait être son cousin. Il avait du sentir ce à quoi elle pensait puisqu'il lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de lui chuchoter :

\- Peut importe ce qu'il se passera quand on le retrouvera. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, cousine.

Elle esquissa un maigre sourire, avant de se tourner vers les deux frère et sœur qui se chamaillaient, Bepo à leurs côtés.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais être comme ça avec lui ?

Il eut un regard triste, et la serra brièvement contre lui.

\- Arrête de te faire souffrir, n'y pense plus.

Law n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Si le frère adoptif de sa cousine n'arrivait pas à comprendre par quoi elle était passée, s'il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter malgré ses actes... Alors jamais il n'y aurait entre lui et sa sœur une aussi belle complicité que celle qui existait entre les deux Sparrow. Cela risquait même d'être moralement et psychologiquement intenable pour la brune. Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver, il éloignerait Lumia bien avant, il ne pourrait pas supporter de la voir souffrir à nouveau, il avait déjà bien trop eu peur quand elle tentait de se suicider malgré son fruit, sans s'en souvenir ensuite... Il l'avait déjà trop vu s'autodétruire et s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres pour la laisser y replonger.

Le petit groupe finit par se séparer en deux. Law et Ban resteraient garder la barque tandis que Lumia, Ellaine et Bepo partaient explorer les alentours, voir s'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver un point d'eau proche, ou des arbres fruitiers. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la végétation luxuriante et colorée, qui faisait s'extasier la plus jeune, alors que cela rendait la brune nerveuse. Elle était aux aguets, gardant une main sur le pommeau de la dague accrochée à sa ceinture, et sa nervosité se transmit au Mink, qui alors ne lâcha pas d'une semelle la blanche, pour éviter de la perdre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur métallique qu'il reconnut comme du sang arrive à son museau, et il se figea, avant de renifler l'air pour trouver d'où venait l'odeur.

\- Bepo ? Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? l'interrogea Lumia.

Il se tourna vers elle pour lui répondre quand il se figea. L'odeur venait d'elle. Elle s'était visiblement blessée s'en sans rendre compte.

\- On rentre au bateau, et vite, ordonna-t-il, avant de s'excuser en s'apercevant qu'il avait été autoritaire.

\- Hey, ça va, ne t'excuse pas, mais si tu pouvais nous expliquer...

\- Tu sens le sang, tu as dû te blesser ou quelque chose dans le genre.

La brune pâlit.

\- C'est impossible, pas avec mon fruit, ou alors je l'aurais senti... bredouilla-t-elle, avant qu'une explication ne lui paraisse beaucoup plus logique.

Elle avait eu quatorze le vingt mai, c'est-à-dire il y avait plus de quatre mois environ... Alors il était possible que, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas du tout, elle ait fini par devenir une femme, biologiquement parlant... Elle s'excusa auprès des deux autres, et se retourna pour dissimuler ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle passa sa main sur son entre-jambe, et sentit son pantalon être humide.

Et merde.

\- Lumia, tu vas bien ? demanda innocemment Ellaine.

Non, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas aller mieux, pensa-t-elle ironiquement, avant que sa squatteuse n'intervienne :

 _\- Pourquoi as-tu peur ? C'est un grand jour, non ?_

 **\- Non. Doflamingo n'a pas hésité à me violer alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant, maintenant que je commence à devenir une femme, combien d'hommes vont vouloir profiter de mon corps ?**

 _\- Tous ne sont pas comme ça, Ban par exemple..._

 **\- Oh, pour une fois fous-moi la paix comme tu en as l'habitude Ténébris.**

 _\- Si c'est ce que Madame souhaite..._

Sa squatteuse se tut, et Lumia se recentra, avant de demander à ses deux amis si cela les dérangeait de faire demi-tour immédiatement. Ils répondirent par la négative, et revinrent vers le navire rapidement. Law en les voyant arriver se leva, interrompant la partie de cartes qu'il avait entamé avec Ban pour passer le temps. Il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa cousine, son teint étant d'une pâleur à faire envie aux morts.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit-il avant que Lumia ne le prenne par le prend et ne l'emmène à l'écart.

\- J'ai mes règles, annonça-t-elle abruptement.

Law devint aussi blême qu'elle, comprenant que sa cousine était terrifiée par ce fait. Il la fit s'asseoir, puis alla chercher dans un sac un pantalon de rechange, puis un t-shirt déjà en partie déchiré qui servait à faire des bandages d'urgence quand il n'en avait pas sous la main, puis revint vers sa cousine.

\- Change-toi, et met ceci à la place de... Enfin tu vois, bafouilla-t-il les joues légèrement rouges. Ça servira de tampon pour éviter que le sang ne... Tu me comprends, ne ?

Lumia avait beau être sa cousine, il avait beau vouloir être médecin, cela n'en restait pas moins gênant quand même !

Elle eut un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace avant d'acquiescer, se cachant ensuite derrière son manteau de plumes noires alors que Law lui tournait le dos pour se changer rapidement, obéissant aux consignes de son cousin. Elle replia son pantalon souillé, pensant le nettoyer plus tard, et s'aperçut qu'elle avait son sang sur les mains. Elle eut une grimace de dégoût, et alla les nettoyer dans l'eau de la mer, sous les regards soit inquiets, soit intrigués de ses compagnons.

\- Elle a quoi Lumia ? vint finalement demander Ellaine à Law, qui fut à nouveau mal à l'aise, même s'il le montra moins.

La blanche avait sept ans, et elle était bien trop jeune et impressionnable pour qu'il se permette de laisser transparaître fortement ses émotions, il devait sembler fort pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur. Il faisait la même chose pour Ban et Bepo, mais ceux-ci étaient déjà beaucoup moins dupes que la benjamine. Ils le laissaient néanmoins tranquille à ce niveau-là, n'insistant presque jamais quand le brun semblait leur dissimuler ses émotions.

\- Elle a ses règles, tu vois, c'est quand une fille...

\- Oh, d'accord, c'est juste ça, maman me l'avait expliqué une fois ! J'ai vraiment eu peur, mais ça m'rassure, m'ci Law !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà, à propos de tes mots à moitié mâchés ? soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Que ça faisait vulgaire et idiot, récita la benjamine, comme si elle récitait une leçon à l'école.

\- Donc pourquoi tu le fais ? Combien de fois devrais-je encore te le répéter ? fit-il en dardant sur elle un regard sévère, alors que Lumia revenait vers eux.

\- Une fois de plus ! chantonna la petite avant d'aller faire un câlin à la brune, qui se tendit en recevant dans ses bras, mais se détendit assez vite.

Autant elle n'arrivait pas à supporter que Ban ne la touche trop longtemps, autant elle arrivait à accepter des câlins de la part d'Ellaine, sans doute parce qu'elle était du même sexe qu'elle. Et puis l'enfant était très tactile, au grand damne de Law qui avait du mal à l'accepter. Du coup, elle piquait souvent Bepo pour lui faire de gros câlins, privant le brun de son oreiller attitré, même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître.

\- Bon, maintenant que ce... problème est réglé, on devrait repartir explorer les alentours, non ? remarqua l'ourson blanc.

\- D'accord, mais je pense remplacer 'Mia...

Un craquement l'interrompit. Il se figea, avant de se tourner vers le centre de l'île. Lumia posa sa main sur sa dague, Bepo se releva prêt à se battre, tandis que Ban mettait sa sœur derrière lui et brandissait un bâton. Un « Shambles » et le nodachi se retrouva dans la main du brun alerte. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

À nouveau un craquement, et Ellaine se recroquevilla derrière son frère en murmurant qu'elle avait peur. Lumia échangea un regard avec son cousin. Elle espérait que quoi que ce soit qui ait fait du bruit, cela ne les obligerait pas à montrer leur côté sombre aux deux Sparrow. Ils ne voulaient pas les effrayer. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils en viennent à les craindre et à partir, car ils les appréciaient, les aimaient comme des amis.

Sauf que leur vœu ne fut pas exaucé.

Quatre hommes sortirent des fourrés, un emblème sur leurs vêtements que Lumia reconnut immédiatement. Elle recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés, tremblante, et Law n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle lui avait décrit ce pavillon, une tête de mort avec deux paires de menottes croisées derrière en lieu et place des os habituels. Ce n'étaient pas des pirates originaires de North Blue, mais de South Blue.

Et c'était ceux qui avaient détruits le village de Lumia et l'avaient revendue en tant qu'esclave.

\- Tiens tiens, qu'avons nous là... Une belle marchandise potentielle...

Ces mots paniquèrent Ellaine, qui en compris le sens, et elle commença à pleurer de peur, jusqu'à ce que Law ne pose sa main sur son épaule.

\- On ne les laissera pas faire. Préparez-vous à repartir le plus vite possible, mais n'ayez crainte. Je vais vous protégez.

Il ne savait pas d'où il sortait ces mots, mais il sentait qu'il était important que cela soit dit, et quand il vit le regard plein d'espoir d'Ellaine et celui qui le remerciait de Ban se poser sur lui, il sut qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Sauf que désormais il n'avait pas le choix, s'ils voulaient repartir, il devrait mettre hors d'état de nuire les quatre pirates.

\- Lumia ? Tu restes derrière ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Deux orbes noirs croisèrent celles gris acier, et Law sut qu'ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. Après ça, si les deux Sparrow voulaient rester avec eux, ce serait un miracle.

Il dégaina son nodachi alors que Ténébris activait son fruit du démon, et ils sautèrent à terre, s'éloignant du bateau pour se rapprocher des quatre pirates, qui ne perdirent pas leur temps pour les attaquer. Sauf que leurs buts étaient très différents, les pirates cherchant seulement à les assommer pour les kidnapper, alors qu'eux n'avaient aucune hésitation à les tuer.

Le combat fut court. Sanglant. Effrayant, vu que Ténébris fit preuve de tout son manque de compassion.

Puis les yeux noirs redevinrent bleus, et Lumia chancela, avant de voir les quatre cadavres étendus sur le sol. Elle blêmit, et se détourna pour vomir alors que son cousin la soutenait, lui-même pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme. Il jeta un bref regard vers le bateau, et croisa les yeux verts de Ban. Il y lut de la peur, de l'inquiétude, de l'incompréhension aussi, mais pas de dégoût. Pouvait-il vraiment espérer que le jeune garçon et sa sœur par extension ne les rejettent pas après avoir assisté à la démonstration de leur côté sombre ?

\- Mais qui êtes-vous donc réellement ? demanda le jeune cuisinier en les fixant tour à tour, un peu nauséeux suite à ce qu'il venait de voir.

Mais reconnaissant. Si ses deux aînés n'étaient pas intervenus, nul doute qu'il aurait fini par devenir une marchandise humaine, et Ellaine aussi. Law avait tenu sa parole, il les avait protégés.

\- La vérité ? croassa Lumia en relevant la tête et en s'essuyant la bouche, une main sur le ventre. Nous sommes des pirates qui se battent pour rester libre et en vie. Nous tuons ceux qui veulent nous priver de nos droits. Nous sommes des enfants ayant grandis trop vite, ayant vu et ayant donné la mort trop tôt. Nous sommes ceux que la Marine n'a pas sut ou voulu protéger, nous sommes ces enfants à qui on a enlevé leur innocence pour faire d'eux des armes. Nous sommes ceux qui espèrent trouver une famille et des amis dans l'équipage qu'ils créent. Nous sommes ceux à qui la vie a tout enlevé et qui se battent pour lui montrer que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle nous aura. Restez ou partez à la prochaine île si vous ne voulez pas de nous, conclut-elle en fermant les yeux, s'appuyant sur son cousin.

Ban n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de donner sa réponse. Il avait trouvé des amis en suivant les deux bruns et le Mink, il avait trouvé des personnes qu'il avait appris à apprécier tout au long de ces mois avec eux. Mais il avait surtout rencontré des personnes qui n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à mettre leur vie en jeu pour les protéger, sa sœur et lui, sans rien attendre en retour.

\- Je vous suivrai Capitaine, fit-il avec sérieux, avant de jeter un bref regard à Ellaine qui bien qu'elle était un peu terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, hocha la tête pour acquiescer à la question muette de son frère, qui compléta : Ma sœur aussi tant qu'elle le souhaitera.

\- Hey, c'est Law le futur capitaine, fit remarquer Lumia avec un bref sourire tordu. Moi je suis bien trop instable pour cela...

Ban ne releva pas la réflexion alors que Bepo venait soutenir la brune. Il avait le temps désormais de découvrir les secrets de ses aînés. Mais il savait que désormais il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour son avenir et celui de sa sœur.

Tant que Law et Lumia les accepteraient parmi eux, il resterait, et Ellaine aussi.

* * *

 **Voilà, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant ! Le prochain sortira le 11 août et sera du côté de l'AS2L !**

 **Ace : T'oublierais pas un truc important Aurore ?**

 **Moi : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...**

 **Ace *excédé* : LES REVIEWS, Aurore, LES REVIEWS ! Par ce que moi j'en ai ras-le-bol des lecteurs anonymes qui ne te remercie même pas pour ton boulot ! Depuis que tu as commencé, il y a eu presque 6000 lecteurs, et à peine 30 reviews... CA FAIT UN RATIO DE 0.5 % MERDE ! Je peux comprendre qu'on n'aime pas, mais dans ce cas-là, c'est aussi un forme de respect de te laisser un petit mot pour dire ce que l'on n'aime pas et qui pourrait être amélioré... Et ose dire que t'es pas plus enthousiaste à écrire quand t'as des reviews, après tout c'est une partie de ton carburant...**

 **Moi : Mais... Mais euh...**

 **Ace : J'm'en fous de ton avis, mais je préviens. Je finirais par te prendre en otage et faire du chantage aux reviews si ça continue, parce que moi j'en ai ras-le-bol de me faire piquer à Oda et de ne pas me faire complimentez. ET C'EST UN MESSAGE DE LA PART DE TOUTE L'EQUIPE !**

 **Moi : C'est un complot... *va déprimer dans un coin***


	20. 11 ans : Garp et la mise en garde

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Ace : Bah, voilà c'était pas si difficile que ça pour les reviews ! Du coup j'ai relâché Aurore, et je promets de ne plus interférer !**

 **Moi : Surtout parce que Garp t'a menacé...**

 **Ace *déglutit***

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui mettent en follow ou en favori, cela me fait plaisir, et encore plus ceux qui prennent deux minutes pour laisser un review qui booste le moral ! Merci, merci et milles mercis !**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls mes OCs m'appartiennent, sinon One Piece et son univers appartient à Oda !**

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes :**

 **9 : Oui, il m'a épargné grâce à vos reviews, enfin aussi parce que Garp l'a menacé, le pauvre... X) Merci ! Pour tous les personnages, comme je les ai introduits petit à petit, je contrôle mieux leurs caractères respectifs, donc ça devrait le faire... Puis les chapitres seront sans doute plus long pour faire interagir tout ce petit monde, mais je vais m'en sortir.**

 **Ines : Pas de quoi, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise !**

 **P.S : Pour alléger la note d'auteur du début, je vais répondre par MP à ceux qui ont un compte (Conscience, oui, vous pouvez dire enfin), mais il est possible que j'en oublie, ça m'est déjà arrivé, donc vous pourrez me taper sur les doigts... (Conscience : c'est pour ça qu'elle les faisait en début de chapitres, pour ne pas zapper).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **11 ans : Garp et la mise en garde**

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Luffy, Lamy et Sabo à l'attention d'Ace, alors que Kishi déposait un gâteau sur la table, un gâteau à la confiture d'abricot nappé de chocolat noir, les deux péchés mignons du petit brun.

Ace rougit sous l'attention, un peu gêné comme chaque année, il avait un peu de mal avec ça, et espérait chaque premier janvier en même temps que sa famille oublierait de lui souhaiter, et en même temps qu'ils s'en souviennent, parce que cela lui faisait tout de même plaisir. Mais il ne le disait jamais, de toute façon sa famille le sentait, sinon sa mère aurait arrêté depuis longtemps. Cette dernière coupa le gâteau en dix parts égales, et en distribua une à chacun, allant ensuite mettre les autres dans le frigo pour le lendemain matin. Les enfants attendirent qu'elle revienne avant d'attaquer, même si de l'autre côté de la table, Sabo dut retenir Luffy par le col de son t-shirt pour qu'il ne commence pas avant tout le monde, ce qui fit rire Lamy assise à côté de celui dont ils fêtaient l'anniversaire.

Rire qui s'éteignit sur une légère toux, et Ace passa sa main dans le dos de sa cousine, inquiet. Malgré le fruit de la brune, sa maladie reprenait petit à petit du terrain, et cela inquiétait grandement les garçons, malgré tout ce que Kishi et elle pouvaient dire pour les rassurer.

\- C'est rien Ace, lui murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire tout en repoussant la main.

Lamy croisa le regard jade de sa tante, et d'un signe de tête lui fit signe qu'elle devrait lui parler après le repas. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, avant que les discussions ne se lancent, mais il planait toujours un nuage d'inquiétude au-dessus de la tablée.

Puis Kishi offrit son cadeau à son fils, n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour lui en offrir plus. Il s'agissait d'un chapeau orange avec des perles rouges sur le pourtour, avec un smiley souriant et un smiley triste, disant en plaisantant que c'était pour illustrer ses changements brusques d'humeur. Il était encore grand pour lui, mais le sourire immense qui vint illuminer son visage fit comprendre à l'adulte qu'elle avait bien choisi.

\- Au moins, voilà quelque chose que tu ne tenteras pas par tous les moyens d'enlever, fit en plaisantant Sabo, vu que depuis que le brun avait obtenu son Fruit du Démon, il n'y avait pas moyen de lui mettre un t-shirt, ou tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un haut.

Il tolérait uniquement les chemises, et encore il les laissait ouvertes. C'est vrai qu'ainsi il cramait moins de vêtements, mais Kishi insistait néanmoins souvent pour qu'il s'habille plus, surtout quand il faisait frais voir froid, pour ne pas qu'il tombe malade, même si c'était rarement arrivé depuis qu'il était né. Comme maintenant, elle lui avait enfilé de force un pull par-dessus sa chemise, et il s'était retenu de le brûler, attendant simplement de pouvoir sortir de la pièce, voir de la maison, pour l'enlever.

Il n'en eut néanmoins pas le loisir, puisqu'une fois que Kishi eut autorisé le petit groupe à sortir, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit brutalement sur Garp, qui, le poing levé, cria un tonitruant :

\- Bonjour Ace, Luffy ! Venez dire bonjour à votre grand-père !

Les deux bruns se figèrent, alors que Lamy venait se dissimuler derrière sa tante. Sabo fixa sans comprendre le Vice-Amiral, ses deux frères puis sa cousine, dont les réactions étaient plus qu'étranges. Mais sa mère n'en était pas en reste, ses yeux flamboyant d'une colère et d'une haine mal contenues. Il se souvenait qu'Ace n'aimait pas son grand-père, mais à ce point-là, il était même terrifié par lui. L'homme s'avança encore, et les deux bruns vinrent se réfugier à leur tour derrière Kishi, prenant dans le cas de Luffy les jupons de la femme dans son poing.

\- Hé bien, on dirait que vous avez peur de votre propre grand-père ! Oh, et qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il en s'apercevant enfin de la présence de Sabo.

Il plissa les yeux en le détaillant, et bougonna, soupçonneux :

\- Kishi, il a beau avoir des cheveux roux bouclés et des yeux bleus, il ne te ressemble pas assez pour que tu me fasses gober qu'il est l'enfant que tu as perdu lors du massacre sur ton île.

L'allusion à la tragédie qui lui avait perdre son mari Bepo et sa fille Lumia fit grincer des dents la rousse, qui répondit sur un ton plus glacial que la bise d'un rude hiver :

\- Sabo est un ami d'Ace que j'ai recueilli parce qu'il n'avait nul part d'autre où aller.

La seule chose qui la calma sur le coup, était que son illusion posée sur Sabo, qui changeait la couleur de ses cheveux, et un peu de ses yeux, les rendant plus clairs, n'avait pas été percé à jour par le Marine. Cela la rassurait, surtout après ses manipulations pour que les vrais parents du blond le pensent mort. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire l'illusion du bateau, surtout quand le Dragon Céleste avait tiré dessus, même si c'était ce qu'elle avait espéré. Mais au moins, plus personne ne chercherait à leur enlever Sabo.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- Voir mes petits-fils bien sûr ! Comme d'habitude !

Le regard blasé qu'elle lui adressa reflétait entièrement son opinion sur la question. Il ne savait pas montrer son affection à ses petits enfants, si affection il y avait, et les entraînait de façon mortel, enfin plus depuis qu'elle était là mais les récits que lui avaient fait Ace et Luffy l'avaient effrayée au plus au point.

\- Et j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Peut-on parler seuls ?

Le ton du Marine était des plus sérieux et sombres. Elle demanda à ses enfants d'aller dehors, et invita Garp à aller dans le salon.

* * *

Serrer nerveusement ses mains sur sa robe. Que lui voulait-il ? S'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de lui, se sentir comme une biche face à un chasseur.

 _\- Méfie-toi de ce qu'il va te dire, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance._

 **\- Je sais. Tu m'empêcherais de faire une bêtise, de toute façon, ne ?**

 _\- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, j'ai une réputation à tenir_ , s'offusqua La Nuit.

Retourner son attention vers Garp, pianoter le bout des doigts sur sa cuisse.

\- J'ignore par où commencer, souffla le vieil homme. Mais ce ne sont pas forcément de bonnes nouvelles que j'apporte.

Arrêter de pianoter, une boule dans la gorge, avant de se faire houspiller par La Nuit.

 _\- Fais attention bordel ! Il peut te manipuler !_

\- Alors commence par le début Garp, je n'ai pas tout mon temps, j'ai encore des consultations à faire à Fushia cet après-midi.

Vrai au demeurant, lui mentir serait se mettre un boulet au pied. Attendre que le Marine parle à nouveau, alors qu'il semblait avachi sur le siège.

\- Te souviens-tu... Te souviens-tu de l'équipage qui a attaqué ton village ?

Fermer les yeux, sentir à nouveau le sang, entendre à nouveau les cris et les ricanements... S'obliger à rester dans le présent, ne pas se laisser ensevelir sous les souvenirs accablants. Répondre simplement, les mains crispées sur ses genoux.

\- Oui.

\- Tu... Une fois, une unique fois tu m'as décrit le drapeau. Ils ont été repérés, en North Blue. Mais ils prennent visiblement la direction de Grand Line. Visiblement.

\- Comment ont-ils pu passer de South Blue à North Blue, Garp ?

Avoir peur de la réponse, et le regard fuyant du vieil homme n'était pas fait pour la rassurer. Peut-être même deviner par avance, après tout, il s'agissait de marchands d'esclaves.

\- Le Gouvernement a fermé les yeux sur leurs déplacements sur Red Line, hein... Sur la demande des Dragons Célestes... Réponds-moi Garp ! Dis-moi si j'ai raison ou si j'ai tort !

Il releva la tête, et acquiesça. Il en était malade, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, sauf les prendre en flagrant délit, ou capturer le navire avec le Jolly Roger flottant au vent.

\- Ils peuvent très bien décider de changer de mer plutôt que d'aller sur Grand Line, et dans ce cas-là... East Blue est sans doute leur cible prioritaire, vu qu'elle est considérée comme la plus faible des mers. Je les arrêterai avant qu'ils ne puissent arriver à Goa, mais il me semblait essentiel que tu sois au courant. Ne fais rien d'idiot, car même si cela m'écorche la bouche de le dire, les enfants ont besoin de toi.

Hocher doucement la tête, sonnée et inquiète. Ramener l'homme à la porte, et s'effondrer sur le sol après avoir refermé derrière lui, ne pas réussir à maintenir loin d'elle les souvenirs douloureux qui l'assaillent. Se recroqueviller sur elle-même, les bras autour de ses jambes et la tête baissée, et pleurer, pleurer pour tous ceux qu'elle avait perdus et qu'elle n'avait pas su sauver. Serrer les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles traversent la chair. Ne plus avoir aucune notion du temps qui s'était écoulé. Dix minutes ? Une heure ? N'en avoir aucune idée.

Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le plancher.

\- Maman ? MAMAN !

* * *

Les quatre petits démons avaient tenté de fuir Garp jusqu'à leur cabane pendant qu'ils discutaient avec Kishi, mais il les avait rattrapés avant, et tenait désormais les deux bruns par la peau du cou, tandis que Lamy maintenait Sabo derrière elle, pas vraiment rassurée par l'homme. Le Marine déclara qu'il allait les entraîner, et Ace rétorqua que leur mère le faisait, bien mieux que lui d'ailleurs, et cela vexa le Vice Amiral, qui embarqua les deux bruns au plus profond de la forêt.

\- Lamy, préviens maman ! hurla Ace avant que les trois ne disparaissent.

La brune n'était pas intervenue parce que sa tante l'avait mise en garde. Le Marine n'aurait que peu de remords à livrer au Gouvernement une survivante de Flevance, même s'il s'agissait d'une enfant, et elle ne devait pas lui donner d'occasion. Elle prit Sabo par la main, et les deux retournèrent en courant vers la maison. Sauf que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvrait pas. Inquiets, les deux enfants s'entre-regardèrent.

\- Y'a pas d'autres entrées... On fait comment ?

\- Il faut espérer qu'on ait laissé une fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée ouverte et vérifier que tante Kishi n'est pas sortie, sinon il faudra la chercher dans le village.

\- Mais elle ne serait pas partie aussi tôt pour les consultations, son premier rendez-vous est vers 14h30, il était à peine treize heures quand Garp est arrivé... murmura Sabo.

\- Elle devait peut-être avoir envie de se calmer sans passer sa colère sur les meubles, comme ça lui est déjà arrivé... Garp a le don pour la mettre hors d'elle, en même temps après ce qu'il a fait pour l'éloigner d'Ace... Ça m'a sans doute sauvé la vie, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne lui en veux pas de les avoir séparés sur un mensonge, répondit sa cousine en commençant à faire le tour de la maison.

Heureusement pour les deux enfants, la rousse avait laissé la fenêtre de la cuisine ouverte, sans doute pour aérer après avoir fait le repas de midi et éviter que les odeurs de nourriture n'envahissent la maison. Sabo, étant plus grand que Lamy malgré qu'il était plus jeune, l'aida à monter et à enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre, avant qu'elle ne l'aide à son tour à rentrer. Un bruit sourd en provenance du couloir de l'entrée les fit sursauter, et après un bref regard, ils se décidèrent à aller voir. Sabo fut le premier sur place, à voir sa mère appuyée contre la porte en train de pleurer, mais surtout le sang qui gouttait de sa main pour venir s'écraser contre le sol.

\- Maman ? fit-il surpris, avant de crier avec inquiétude : MAMAN !

Il courut s'agenouiller à ses côtés, alors que Lamy lui fit signe qu'elle revenait, allant chercher la trousse de premiers secours.

\- Maman, s'il te plaît réponds-moi...

La rousse releva ses yeux noyés de larmes vers lui et lui adressa un pauvre sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant tout en s'essuyant le visage de sa manche.

\- Ce... Ce n'est rien, juste un trop plein d'émotions, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'aurais pas dû me voir comme ça, je ne pensais pas que vous rentreriez avant un moment.

\- Maman.. soupira le blond alors que sa cousine revenait. Tu penses vraiment que je vais gober un mensonge pareil ? Même Luffy aurait pu trouver mieux.

Lamy prit les mains de sa tante et commença à les soigner, nettoyant le sang avec du coton, alors que la rousse regardait toujours son fils avec tristesse, et une pointe de peur, sembla-t-il à la brune. Sabo enserra sa mère dans ses petits bras pour la réconforter comme il le pouvait, tandis que la petite fille soupirait. Garp pouvait être le seul responsable de l'état de sa tante.

\- Qu'est-ce que le Vice-Amiral a dit ? lui demanda-t-elle en finissant de bander les mains blanches mais dont le dos était couvert de taches de rousseur.

\- Rien... Rien qui vous concerne, souffla la rousse en se relevant, maintenant Sabo contre elle. Pourquoi êtes-vous rentrés ?

\- Garp veut entraîner Ace et Luffy ! s'exclama le blond, tout en lançant un regard à sa cousine.

Sa mère leur cachait quelque chose, quelque chose d'assez grave pour que sa façade de femme forte s'effondre. Lamy secoua lentement la tête de haut en bas pour lui signifier qu'elle avait bien une idée de la cause. Elle en parlerait plus tard, avec les deux bruns.

La rousse sépara doucement Sabo d'elle, et leur demanda de rester à la maison, le temps qu'elle revienne avec les deux bruns. Ils acquiescèrent, et la regardèrent partir, les épaules légèrement voûtées et son dynamisme habituel disparu.

Sabo chercha la main de sa cousine sur le pas de la porte, et elle enlaça doucement ses doigts aux siens avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu penses que c'est grave ? chuchota-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

\- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle. C'est une nouvelle crise qui s'annonce, mais elle passera, comme toutes les précédentes. On ne peut que prier désormais pour que tout se passe pour le mieux.

* * *

C'était l'heure du conseil chez les quatre enfants. Ils avaient réussi à obtenir de Kishi l'autorisation de dormir dans leur cabane, et ils étaient réunis en cercle autour d'une lampe posée sur le sol de la cabane pour discuter des événements de la journée, surtout le comportement de la rousse qui les avaient recueillis. Lamy exposa sa théorie.

\- Les seules fois où on a vu tante Kishi perdre un peu de sa façade de femme forte, c'est aux alentours de l'anniversaire de Lumia. Je pense donc que c'est liée à elle d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Le pillage de son île, lâcha abruptement Ace en resserrant ses jambes contre lui. Garp a dit qu'il devait garder un œil en East Blue et qu'il viendrait peut-être du coup plus souvent. Les seules fois où il faisait ça, c'était quand un équipage posait problème ici. Alors, s'il s'agit de l'équipage qui est responsable de... de la mort de notre grande sœur, ça expliquerait tout, non ?

Les trois autres enfants le fixèrent étonnés, l'aîné des garçons n'était pas connu pour utiliser ses capacités de réflexions, même s'il était loin de se rapprocher de l'idiotie et de la naïveté de Luffy. Le brun rougit sous les regards et mit son nouveau chapeau, qui reposait dans son dos, sur la tête, le baissant devant ses yeux.

\- Me fixez pas comme ça... marmonna-t-il, gêné, ce qui déclencha des rires.

Ils finirent par éteindre la lampe pour aller se glisser sous leur couverture. Luffy s'étala en plein milieu de la pièce, obligeant les autres à le pousser pour qu'il ne prenne pas toute la place, ce qui déclencha une mémorable bataille de chatouilles que remporta le plus jeune, qui avait traîtreusement utilisé son fruit pour s'enrouler autour de ses victimes et les chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils crient grâce.

La nuit étoilée laissait filtrer une légère lumière dans la cabane où les quatre enfants épuisés avaient fini par se coucher, et déjà les ronflements de Luffy et de Sabo s'élevaient, alors qu'Ace observait par la fenêtre les étoiles, les mains derrière sa tête.

Soudain, un tout petit oiseau de flammes rouges voleta devant ses yeux, et il se redressa sur un coude pour l'attraper, mais il s'évanouit avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher, avant de réapparaître un peu plus loin, au-dessus de Lamy qui avait les yeux ouverts, et une main ouverte au-dessus de son ventre. Elle la ferma en souriant, et l'oiseau disparut.

\- C'était toi ? souffla Ace les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise.

\- Ouais, en plus de pouvoir générer des flammes sur tout mon corps, je peux faire ce genre de petites créations, mais elles ne dépassent pas la taille de ma main, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire gêné. Je pensais que tu dormais...

\- C'est joli, murmura-t-il, même si je ne vois pas à quoi ça peut servir, ajouta-t-il en s'installant à ses côtés pour pouvoir discuter sans risquer de réveiller les deux autres.

\- Je l'ignore moi aussi, mais c'est joli, c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle. Ça me permet de ne plus penser.

Elle eut un sourire triste, avant d'embrasser son cousin sur la joue.

\- Allez, bon anniversaire et bonne nuit Ace, souffla-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle ne vit pas par la même occasion la couleur tomate qu'arborait le petit brun en se couchant à son tour.

* * *

 **Bon, la mauvaise nouvelle maintenant... Je pars en vacances, du coup pas de nouveaux chapitres avant la rentrée, et on repassera à un par mois... Le suivant devrait donc être pour le vendredi 15 septembre, mais je ne vous conseillerai que trop d'aller vérifier sur mon profil à partir du 04 septembre, ne connaissant pas d'avance mon emploi du temps, je changerai peut-être de jour de sortie... Mais il restera la deuxième semaine de septembre.**

 **Sinon malgré cela, des reviews ?**


	21. 11 ans : Libres ?

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, ça faisait longtemps ! (Conscience : Et à qui la faute, hein ?) Bonne rentrée à toutes et à tous, quoi qu'un peu en retard hé hé hé...**

 **Ce chapitre est un des - ou le, ze sais plus exactement - plus longs de cette fanfic, et ça contient à peine la moitié de ce que je voulais écrire X) Donc il y a des chances pour que vous ayez aussi un long chapitre la prochaine fois...**

 **Malgré cela, je trouve qu'il est un peu bancal, donc si vous trouvez qu'il manque parfois des explications, détails et autres, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer !**

 **Donc, du côté de Law et Cie cette fois, comme le chapitre prochain. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls les OCs m'appartiennent, le reste est à Oda !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Ines : Merci !**

* * *

 **11 ans : Libres ?  
**

\- Law, je vais prendre le tour de garde, essayez de dormir, Lumia et toi, proposa Ban, pourtant tout aussi exténué que ses aînés.

Tous les trois avaient les traits marqués par la fatigue, des cernes immenses sous leurs yeux, et surtout les corps trop maigres de ceux qui luttaient pour manger et survivre. Ils essayaient d'épargner le plus possible Ellaine, mais les privations commençaient néanmoins à aussi se faire sentir sur la plus jeune, qui somnolait souvent et n'était plus aussi pleine d'énergie qu'avant. Law avait bien tenté de se priver autant que Lumia et Ban, mais comme il se remettait de sa maladie, rien n'avait pu faire plier les deux autres, et même s'il mangeait toujours moins que la benjamine, il n'en restait pas moins privilégié. Seul Bepo tenait, bon gré mal gré, et il était celui qui endurait le mieux leur fuite incessante qui durait depuis... presque six mois maintenant, leur semblait-il, mais le temps était une notion trop vague pour eux.

Tout cela parce qu'ils avaient fait ''l'erreur'' de tuer deux esclavagistes pour sauver leur peau. Mais leur équipage n'avait pas apprécié ce fait, et depuis lors pourchassait le petit groupe dans North Blue, les faisant se rapprocher de plus en plus de Red Line.

Une fois, Lumia et Law avaient proposé de se rendre pour que les trois autres puissent vivre sans avoir l'équipage de pirates à leurs trousse. Ce fut la première fois qu'Ellaine leva la main sur quelqu'un. Elle les avaient tous deux giflés, avant de leur crier dessus, tandis qu'ils en restaient tous éberlués. Elle leur avait reproché de ne pas vouloir s'accrocher à la vie, et leur avait explicitement dit qu'elle refusait qu'ils se sacrifient pour eux, parce qu'elle aurait alors l'impression d'avoir leur mort sur la conscience, et elle s'y refusait.

Alors ils avaient abandonné l'idée, mais comme ils ne pouvaient désormais rester très longtemps au même endroit, trouver de quoi se nourrir et se vêtir était devenu un vrai combat. Leurs habits tombaient en lambeaux, les exposant à la morsure des bises glaciales de North Blue, et les carences alimentaires commençaient à se faire sentir.

Mais la plus touchée était Lumia, qui ne dormait pratiquement plus, et le peu de sommeil qu'elle réussissait à avoir était peuplé de cauchemars tels qu'elle n'osait pas la plupart du temps s'endormir. Ban, Ellaine et Bepo avaient donc fini par apprendre le triste passé de leur aînée à travers ses divagations nocturnes, mais cela ne les avait pas rebutés pour autant. Ils étaient restés. Puis de toute façon, où auraient-ils pu aller autrement ? Leur seule famille, s'ils pouvaient l'appeler ainsi, était ce petit groupe hétéroclite mais soudé.

\- Je n'arriverai sans doute pas à dormir cette nuit Ban, et Lumia encore moins. Cette histoire va finir par la tuer d'épuisement... et aucun somnifère ne fait effet, avec son fruit, répondit Law à la proposition de son cadet. Donc je pense que tu devrais dormir plutôt.

Le blanc soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Je suis moins fatigué que vous deux. Vous ne tiendrez plus longtemps à ce rythme, et tu le sais très bien... Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu ?

\- Parce que c'est aux aînés de protéger les cadets, pas l'inverse, souffla rapidement le brun avant de clore la discussion. Va te coucher.

Ban insista, mais le plus vieux fut inflexible, et le blanc se résolut à aller se coucher aux côtés de sa sœur et de Bepo.

Cela causa leur perte.

* * *

Ils leur étaient tombés dessus pendant la nuit, et trop épuisé les deux aînés n'avaient pas tenu très longtemps, même s'ils avaient réussi à en tuer quelques-uns. Et désormais le petit groupe de cinq se retrouvaient enchaînés à fond de cale, dans une obscurité presque totale, dépouillés de toutes leurs possessions qui leur étaient chères, mais leurs blessures soignées un minimum.

Lumia s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et se balançait d'avant en arrière en murmurant des phrases sans queue ni tête, faisant cliqueter ses chaînes en Granit Marin, comme en transe. Tous sentaient désormais qu'elle deviendrait totalement folle si elle redevenait esclave, d'autant plus si elle retombait entre les mains de Doflamingo, qui lui ferait payer très cher sa désertion.

Ellaine pleurait discrètement, et Law pouvait entendre son frère, qui devait être juste à côté d'elle, tenter de la rassurer, même si aucune échappatoire leur semblait possible.

Bepo demeurait silencieux et immobile, et le brun quant à lui était dans une espèce d'état second dû sans doute aux chaînes en foutu granit qui le privait de ses pouvoirs. Il se maudissait de ne pouvoir rien faire, de ne rien avoir pu faire. Il aurait dû être plus fort pour pouvoir les protéger et leur épargner ce calvaire.

Mais il était faible. Il avait toujours été faible. Il n'avait pas pu sauver sa sœur, il n'avait pas pu empêcher sa cousine de devenir Ténébris, et il n'avait pas pu protéger ses amis. Il serra les poings. S'il réussissait à s'en sortir, avec tous les autres, il se promit de devenir capable de tous les protéger, quel qu'en soit le prix pour cela. Et il mettrait un terme au cauchemar éternel de Lumia en tuant Doflamingo.

La porte de la cale s'ouvrit, laissant rentrer un flot de lumière qui les aveugla. Ellaine se traîna sur le sol pour se réfugier dans les bras de Ban, tandis que Bepo, plus proche de Law, vint se réfugier contre lui. Une silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement, et avança, faisant résonner sur le bois ses chaussures.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Le brun sursauta quand il put distinguer les traits de la personne devant eux. Une femme, mais sans doute une des plus terrifiantes qu'il ait jamais vue. Une beauté fatale, comme il la décrirait plus tard. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono noir, pourtant pas du type traditionnel. Celui-ci laissait ses épaules découvertes, et s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, sans doute pour plus de liberté de mouvement, alors que ses jambes étaient recouvertes d'un leggings fin noir. De son obi rouge sang dépassait plusieurs pommeaux de dague et de couteaux, tandis que dans son dos pendait un sabre d'abordage. Mais son visage marqua le plus le brun. Il était d'une pâleur extrême, encore plus que celui de Lumia, et deux yeux rouges maquillés de noir se détachaient sur cette figure de poupée de porcelaine, qui ne montrait aucune émotion. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ramassés en un chignon haut, tandis que sur le côté gauche de son visage était attaché un masque qu'il reconnut comme étant celui d'un Kistune, un dieu-renard.

La femme sortit de sa manche de kimono un kiseru* qu'elle alluma, avant de prendre la parole :

\- C'est donc vous qui avez tué deux de mes hommes au départ... Vous en avez fait bien plus, étonnant, je vous pensais plus faibles. Que vais-donc faire de vous ? Le Mink me rapportera sûrement beaucoup aux enchères... réfléchit-elle à voix haute en posant ses yeux sur Bepo, qui enfouit son visage dans le torse de Law, qui la foudroya du regard.

Cela attira son attention, et elle lui adressa un sourire cynique qui lui fit froid dans le dos. La lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir dans les yeux sanglants qui le transperçaient lui donnait des frissons. Il se sentait glacé par le simple regard de cette pirate.

\- Toi. Tu es le gosse qui maniait le nodachi avec ton étrange pouvoir... Quel fruit as-tu mangé ? lui demanda-t-elle, avant de faire un geste de sa main libre, comme si la réponse lui importait peu, ce qui au final était le cas. Qu'importe de toute façon, rien que le fait que tu en ais mangé un pourrait intéresser les Tenryubittos.

Le brun serra les dents, mais ne répliqua pas, avoir côtoyé Doflamingo lui avait au moins appris à faire profil bas quand il était en situation d'infériorité. Il se souvenait encore des punitions qu'il pouvait infliger à Lumia s'il lui semblait qu'elle le défiait, ne serait-ce que pour une broutille.

La pirate fit ensuite dériver son regard sur les deux frère et sœur, juste en face de Law et Bepo.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire de vous deux néanmoins... Elle inhala une bouffée de tabac de son kiseru, avant de reprendre en désignant Ellaine. Peut-être quelqu'un sera-t-il intéressé par toi gamine, il y en a qui aimerait goûter à de la chair si fraîche, si jeune et innocente... Ou peut-être qu'un bordel voudra de toi, qui sait, nous verrons bien ce que nous trouverons comme salle des ventes en chemin.

Le regard de Ban se fit noir, et Law le supplia silencieusement de ne rien faire, mais le blanc ne le vit pas. Il se jeta sur la femme, néanmoins arrêté par ses chaînes avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher.

\- Oser la vendre et je vous tuerai, gronda-t-il, une lueur de folie furieuse dans ses yeux verts.

\- Quel courage, grinça la pirate, quelle stupidité surtout...

Elle le gifla violemment, lui faisant détourner la tête.

\- Tu vas devoir apprendre à rester à ta place si tu veux avoir une chance de survivre, _esclave_ , souffla-t-elle en sifflant presque le dernier mot.

Ban se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas geindre de douleur, et seules les supplications d'Ellaine firent qu'il recula, sans néanmoins détourner ses yeux flamboyant d'une haine pure de la femme.

La pirate l'ignora à nouveau pour se diriger vers Lumia, qui en la sentant approcher tenta de reculer, mais ses chaînes lui laissaient beaucoup moins de liberté de mouvement qu'au reste du groupe. L'adulte s'accroupit face à elle, et lui souffla la fumée de sa pipe au visage.

\- Toi... Tu sais que certains de mes hommes m'ont appris qu'ils t'avaient déjà vu ? C'était dans un raid en South Blue, il y a presque onze ans maintenant. Je n'étais pas encore capitaine à cette époque... Mais ils m'ont appris autre chose d'intéressant. Ils t'ont vendue comme esclave. Alors il y a sûrement une prime sur ta petite tête de fugitive, ne ? Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, _chérie_ , fit-elle en lui relevant la tête en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. Si jamais la prime n'est pas à la hauteur de mes espérances, je te revendrai... Ou peut-être que je laisserai mes hommes s'amuser un peu avec toi, pour t'apprendre les choses de la vie.

Lumia écarquilla les yeux en comprenant le sens de ses paroles, et elle balbutia rapidement une litanie de ''non, non, pas ça, pas encore'', qui fit rire aux éclats la pirate.

\- Oh si très chère, encore si je le désire ! Alors vous allez tous être très gentils, sinon...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, laissant planer la menace silencieuse. L'absence de réaction violente dut lui plaire, parce qu'elle repartir en direction de la porte, et sur le pas, lançant :

\- Vous serez nourris et soignés un minimum, de la marchandise abîmée ne vaut pas grand-chose, mais un seul geste de rébellion, et vous savez ce qui les attend, fit-elle en désignant Lumia puis Ellaine. Je suppose qu'on ne se reverra pas avant votre vente, donc adieu, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant et en passant le seuil, avant de claquer la porte.

Seuls des sanglots et des gémissement déchirèrent ensuite le silence, alors que les garçons ruminaient leur colère et leur haine intérieurement. Et pour la première fois, Ban comprit ce qui pouvait nourrir la lueur de fureur dans les yeux d'acier de son aîné quand des vieux cauchemars revenaient le hanter.

La même brillait désormais dans ses yeux verts.

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu la notion du temps depuis leur capture, mais d'après les maigres informations qu'ils avaient pu glaner quand les pirates venaient leur donner leur repas journalier et au début soigner sommairement leurs blessures, ils étaient passés sur Grand Line depuis deux mois au moins. Ils avaient eu jusque là de la chance l'équipage qui les retenaient captifs n'était pas pour l'instant tombé sur une île assez importante pour que la capitaine ne tente de les vendre. De plus, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient tombés malades, malgré leurs conditions de vie qui bien que supportables restaient difficiles, surtout pour Ellaine.

Seulement, la petite fille avait fini par apprendre que pleurer ne l'aiderait pas, et s'était endurcie, cachant sa détresse par un humour assez noir et sarcastique, qui contrastait avec son innocence enfantine désormais lointaine.

Mais cela leur permettait à tous de tenir, surtout à Lumia. Combien de fois était-elle tombée dans un mutisme tel que ses amis avaient craint pour sa santé mentale précaire ? Trop, de l'avis de Law. Cependant elle tenait bon, elle refusait d'abandonner, d'une certaine façon, ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.

Ils n'avaient également pas la notion du jour et de la nuit, dans l'obscurité perpétuelle de la cale, et ils arrivaient uniquement à calculer la succession des jours qui passaient avec le repas qu'on leur apportait, une fois dans la journée. Ils avaient tentés de s'échapper, mais leurs fers résistaient à leurs fréquentes tentatives de forcer les serrures, déjà qu'ils ne pouvaient compter que sur leur toucher pour y arriver... Law pensait qu'ils finiraient par tous devenir fous, ou les esclaves malléables que voulait avoir la capitaine.

Puis, quelque chose finit par briser la routine de leur captivité, quand un autre prisonnier fut amené dans la cave par la capitaine en personne, accompagnés de deux de ses sbires. Les enfants surent qu'il devait faire nuit, quand ils s'aperçurent que le couloir de dehors était plongé lui aussi dans le noir quand il n'était pas éclairé par la lampe à l'huile que tenait l'un des deux hommes. Mais malgré cette faible lumière, ils ne purent observer leur prochain compagnon d'infortune.

\- Déposez-le près du gamin brun et mettez-lui les chaînes, nous ne voudrions pas qu'il s'échappe, fit-elle d'une voix froide, accordant à peine un regard sur ses autres prisonniers. Dépêchez-vous ! Il ne manquerait plus que les preux défenseurs de l'île des hommes-poissons ne viennent à apprendre ce que nous avons fait, ajouta-t-elle avec un accent de dédain, qui fit rire doucement mais nerveusement Ellaine.

La pirate l'entendit et se tourna brusquement vers elle alors que les deux hommes enchaînaient l'autre. La lueur de lampe tremblotante devait jouer des tours aux yeux de Law, car était-ce bien une peau bleue qu'il avait aperçue ? Il repoussa néanmoins cette question au fond de son esprit quand la pirate prit par le col la petite blanche et la levait au-dessus du sol.

\- Toi... qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? chuchota-t-elle d'une voix froide et menaçante.

Ban et Law suppliaient silencieusement leur cadette de se taire, tandis que Bepo s'était relevé à demi, faisant tinter ses chaînes. Lumia se réveilla à ce moment-là, et en sentant la tension présente dans l'air se raidit. Ça allait mal tourner pour Ellaine, ça ne pouvait que mal tourner si rien ne détournait l'attention de la femme de la plus jeune, elle le sentait.

Elle ne fut sans doute pas la seule, puisque le nouveau prisonnier commença à siffler un air de chanson, ce qui attira l'attention de la capitaine. Elle relâcha brutalement Ellaine, qui tomba lourdement au sol, mais ne laissa aucun geignement de douleur passer ses lèvres tandis que son frère la remettait assise. La femme se dirigea vers le nouveau et le gifla.

\- Tais-toi ! Je te vendrais comme esclave bientôt, alors es-tu délirant pour pousser la chansonnette ?

Et le prisonnier rit, d'un rire sonore qui remplit toute la pièce, et qui réchauffa l'espace d'un instant le cœur des enfants. Cet homme n'avait peur de rien, et se riait de leur bourreau sans hésiter, la défiant.

\- Idiote de rookie, tu ignores donc qui je suis... Tu risques de tomber de haut, alors. Nous haïssons les gens de ton espèce, ma capture pourrait très bien être un plan pour te détruire... Après tout, qu'en sais-tu ?

La femme fit un pas en arrière, et Bepo pour la première fois sentit la peur s'exfiltrer des pores de sa peau. Elle reprit néanmoins contenance rapidement, et se détourna pour sortir, ses hommes à sa suite. La porte se referma, et Ellaine, remplit d'espoir par les paroles de l'homme, demanda d'une petite voix, un peu cassée :

\- Dites monsieur... C'est vrai, ce que vous lui avez dit ?

\- Ellaine, on ne le connaît pas, tais-toi ! souffla son frère, qui lui n'avait absolument aucun espoir.

Car même si les paroles de l'homme étaient ne seraient-ce qu'en partie vraies, le petit groupe pourrait très bien tomber sur finalement pire que la capitaine.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici, petite ? demanda le nouveau venu d'une voix adoucie, et Law crut y déceler une note de compassion et d'inquiétude.

Était-ce possible que l'homme ait dit vrai, et qu'il était leur porte de sortie si l'équipage était attaqué ? Il réfléchit rapidement, et en conclut que pour le moment l'homme ne posait pas de question indiscrète, et qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de répondre. Et puis... Il devait avouer que cela lui faisait du bien, un peu, de pouvoir parler à une autre personne que sa famille. Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais leurs discussions avaient fini par se faire rare, voir déprimantes, alors il les évitait.

\- Deux mois au moins monsieur, on vient de North Blue, répondit-il donc sous le regard sans doute choqué de Ban, et il sentit aussi les yeux de Lumia sur lui, même s'il ne la voyait pas.

Un grondement de rage sortit de la gorge de l'homme.

\- Et vous êtes dans cette cale tous les cinq depuis autant de temps ?

Là, l'homme sut qu'il avait fait une erreur, il n'aurait pas du dire le nombre exact, car il n'avait pas pu voir la présence de la jeune fille au fond de la cale, juste la sentir avec son Haki, et les quatre autre jeunes le savaient bien.

\- Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? souffla Law, soupçonneux, avant que Bepo ne lui morde légèrement le poignet pour attirer son attention. Quoi Bepo ?

\- Désolé de te couper, chuchota l'ourson, dont la captivité n'avait pas amélioré son tic de langage. Mais il sent bizarre... il sent comme la mer... Il sent le rhum aussi, un peu...

\- Pirate, murmura Lumia, tout en bougeant d'après le son de ses chaînes. C'est un pirate.

À ces mots Bepo se rapprocha de Law, et Ellaine en fit de même avec Ban. Les pirates n'avaient jamais été tendre avec eux, et ils en avaient toujours souffert. Alors ils se turent, et l'homme ne put rien tirer de plus de ce petit groupe.

Pourtant leurs conditions de vie le firent grincer des dents. Deux mois dans l'obscurité, enchaînés, et sans doute sans avoir de contacts humains, pour celle la plus au fond. Il avait envie de hurler, de tuer ceux qui avaient réduit ces petits à ça. Il haïssait les marchands d'esclaves, et il n'était pas le seul. Alors quand ils avaient entendu parler de cette rookie, Eyes Akane*, qui prévoyait selon les rumeurs de créer tout un trafic surtout à partir des hommes-poissons, de leur île, bien qu'elle soit sous leur protection... Leur père avait très peu apprécié la nouvelle, et leur avait demandé de détruire la menace.

Il était l'appât, maintenant qu'il était sur le navire, Marco et leur division respective pourraient leur tomber dessus en suivant sa Vivre Card. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle ait enfermé des enfants – oui, il comptait le Mink comme un enfant, il ne devait pas être très âgé après tout - dans ses cales, sans doute pour les revendre à Sabaody. Il espérait qu'il pourrait les sauver.

Il espérait pouvoir un jour les contempler libres et souriants.

* * *

Ce furent des bruits de combats qui réveillèrent l'homme, et un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage. Bien, Marco et les autres avaient rattrapé ces enfoirés. Seulement son sourire s'effaça quand il sentit que les enfants étaient terrifiés. Il soupira, il allait avoir du mal à gagner la confiance des gamins pour qu'ils le suivent une fois les combats terminés, mais il n'allait tout de même pas les laisser se débrouiller seuls, non ?

Il se demandait néanmoins qui étaient exactement ces enfants pour que la capitaine les enchaîne comme des criminels. Ils étaient presque autant chargé de chaînes que lui.

Il ne sursauta pas quand la porte s'ouvrit, au contraire des deux enfants face à lui qui tressaillirent, alors que celui à ses côtés cilla à peine, de même que le Mink et la fille du fond.

\- Et bien commandant Namur, v'z'ètes pas en très bonne position, fit une silhouette sur le pas de la porte, avant de s'avancer. Hou, y'a pas beaucoup de lumière, mais on fera avec, ajouta-t-il en sortant un briquet de sa poche ainsi qu'un trousseau de clé. Ça devrait suffire pour vous libérer.

Le nouveau venu se stoppa en voyant Law avec la lumière faiblarde de son briquet, et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise avant de siffler.

\- Hé bien, je suppose qu'on aura du boulot en plus pour aider ce gosse, souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Y'a pas que lui, répondit le dit-Namur en levant les yeux au ciel, mais cette discussion se finira plus tard. Aide-moi donc à me libérer, puis rejoins Marco pour le prévenir qu'on a cinq gamins dans la cale. Je m'occuperai d'eux en attendant.

Le commandant fut très vite libéré, et son subordonné fila rapidement faire passer le message, lui laissant le briquet. Il s'approcha de Law et s'accroupit devant lui. L'enfant eut un hoquet de stupeur en le voyant. Il n'avait pas rêvé, l'homme devant lui avait la peau bleue !

\- Qui... qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il de façon la plus neutre possible.

\- Namur, commandant de la huitième division de Barbe-Blanche, mais je ne pense pas que c'était de que tu voulais savoir petit. Je suis un homme-poisson.

Le commandant s'attendait à une réaction stupide du brun, qui l'étonna en hochant simplement la tête, semblant réfléchir aux informations qu'on venait de lui donner.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous aller faire de nous une fois que vous nous aurez libérés ? le questionna-t-il. Je doute qu'un si grand équipage que le vôtre accepte de s'occuper d'un aussi petit groupe d'enfants comme le nôtre.

Il y avait un léger sarcasme que le commandant releva, et cela le fit soupirer. Le gamin devant lui devait avoir à peine douze ans, cela le navrait qu'il soit déjà assez détruit par la vie pour lui répondre ainsi.

\- Déjà, fit-il en examinant rapidement l'enfant, vous soigner correctement, vous laver et vous offrir des vêtements décents. Après, s'il vous reste de la famille, on essayera de la prévenir pour qu'on vienne vous chercher. Si vous n'en avez plus, on verra si une de nos îles sous notre protection accepte de vous héberger.

\- Pourquoi ?

L'exclamation venait de derrière lui, et il se retourna pour faire face à une paire d'yeux verts en partie dissimulés derrière une mèche de cheveux blancs sales.

\- Nous ne sommes pas le genre de pirates qui se réjouissent du malheur des autres, surtout d'enfants. Quand nous en trouvons dans les bateaux de marchands d'esclaves que nous arrêtons, nous essayons de les aider dans la mesure de nos moyens.

Le silence s'installa après ses paroles, et il commença alors à délivrer le brun devant lui de ses fers. Il fit rapidement la même chose pour les quatre autres, mais il dut rattraper la dernière, une fille aux cheveux noirs, qui n'avait même plus assez de forces pour se tenir assise, au contraire de ses amis qui déliaient leurs membres trop longtemps enchaînés.

\- LUMIA !

La quadruple exclamation retentit tout de suite, et il leva haut la lumière de son briquet pour voir le brun se mettre difficilement debout pour s'approcher d'eux.

\- Elle s'est évanouie, constata-t-il, avec un léger soupir de soulagement qui étonna le commandant.

Il n'en fit cependant pas la remarque, et signala doucement aux quatre enfants qu'ils attendraient la fin des combats avant de remonter. Ils acquiescèrent en silence, et se rassemblèrent près de lui, surtout pour veiller sur la dénommée Lumia lui sembla-t-il.

Ce fut un de ses hommes, Théo, qui vinrent les chercher, mais les enfants semblaient n'accepter que sa présence, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient eu le temps de s'y habituer. En tout cas, ils étaient sur leurs gardes, et quand Théo demanda à la plus jeune qui paraissait épuisée si elle voulait qu'il la porte, elle refusa immédiatement avant de venir se réfugier dans les bras de celui qui était sans doute – vu la ressemblance – son frère.

\- Par contre les gamins, le doc' m'a conseillé de vous donner ça, prévint le pirate en sortant de sa poche des bandes de tissus assez larges pour couvrir les yeux. Comme vous êtes restés une longue période dans le noir, la luminosité même faible de ce matin risque de vous brûler les yeux, au contraire d'une flamme de briquet ou de lampe. Va falloir attendre un peu avant de l'enlever une fois sur le pont, pour que vous soyez habitués.

Law tendit la main sans un mot pour récupérer les bandeaux, et malgré un léger moment de doute Théo les lui donna. Le brun en donna un à chacun, mais pour Lumia le noua lui-même, malgré Namur qui se proposait. Il n'était peut-être pas en état de se défendre, et sa cousine évanouie ne risquait pas de paniquer dans les bras d'un homme, mais il ne laisserait personne la toucher plus que ça.

Il fut le premier à sortir sur le pont, et il inspira une bouffée d'air frais. Bon sang, il devait lui avouer que cela lui avait manqué. Et par rapport au vent froid et cinglant de North Blue, l'air de Grand Line avait un goût de douce liberté. Un rire nerveux lui chatouilla la gorge, mais il le retint quand il fut bousculé par Ellaine. Elle s'excusa en bredouillant, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un des pirates qui les avaient libérés, et il posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est que moi, chuchota-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Il attendit un moment avant d'enlever son bandeau et ses yeux furent frappés par la lumière, bien qu'encore douce puisque c'était l'aube. Il ne put empêcher un sourire légèrement dément s'inscrire sur ses lèvres. Le spectacle du soleil encore rouge qui se levait au-dessus des flots était tout simplement magique. Il se baissa au niveau d'Ellaine et dénoua son bandeau à son tour, se relevant ensuite.

Les yeux mordorés s'écarquillèrent devant l'aube naissante, et elle glissa sa main en silence dans celle du brun, avant de se cacher derrière son dos malgré ses vêtements crasseux, fuyant les regards curieux des adultes présents sur le pont, alors que son aîné affectait de les ignorer.

\- Law, j'ai peur... murmura-t-elle pour son aîné. Qu'est-ce qu'il vont faire de nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit-il avant de vaciller légèrement, la tête lui tournant.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'ignorer son malaise, quand il sentit une main le retenir dans son dos. Il se retourna pour voir Ban, qui avait aussi retiré son bandeau, lui faire un maigre sourire sous la mèche de cheveux blancs sales qui couvraient en partie son visage.

Bepo les rejoignit peu après, suivit par l'homme-poisson qui portait dans ses bras Lumia, la plus mal en point d'eux cinq. Law grinça des dents, rageant de dépendre autant de leurs sauveurs, et Ellaine serra un peu plus sa main dans un vain effort pour le calmer.

Cependant, l'attention de la blanche fut attiré par un éclat à sa droite, et elle tourna légèrement le visage dans cette direction. Elle remarqua un pirate grand, avec une coupe de cheveux blonds qui lui rappelait un ananas – cela l'aurait sourire si elle ne se sentait pas aussi mal à l'aise dans un lieu aussi potentiellement hostile pour eux – devant un coffre. Il devait être en train de fouiller dedans, sûrement pour évaluer ce qu'il pourrait en tirer, mais il venait de tirer un collier, dont la perle étincelante au soleil du matin l'avait attirée. Elle le reconnut toute de suite et pâlit brusquement. C'était son collier, le dernier souvenir qu'elle tenait de sa mère !

Elle lâcha la main du garçon le plus vieux, qui ne s'en inquiéta pas tout de suite, et courut rapidement vers le blond, puissant dans ses maigres forces, et prit le collier dans ses petites mains sales sous le regard surpris du pirate.

\- C'est à moi ! fit-elle, avant de lâcher prise en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle recula de quelques pas et rentra la tête dans ses épaules, attendant un coup qui ne vint jamais.

Law et Ban faillirent s'élancer pour se mettre entre la petite et le blond quand Bepo les retint, son instinct lui soufflant qu'elle ne craignait rien.

Et ce fut le cas. Le blond s'agenouilla devant Ellaine et lui passa le lien autour de son cou, avant de faire un nœud solide. La blanche leva des yeux étonnés sur l'adulte qui lui fit un doux sourire avant de se relever et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà bien emmêlés.

\- Si ça t'appartient, alors il est normal que tu le récupères, non ? Il y a autre chose à toi dans cette malle ? Ou peut-être – il jeta un bref coup d'œil au petit groupe qu'avait ramené Namur – à un de tes amis ?

\- Je peux jeter un œil ? demanda-t-elle alors avec espoir.

Peut-être qu'aucune de leurs affaires n'avaient été encore revendues. Elle l'espérait tellement, ne serait-ce que pour Lumia, la petite était sûre qu'elle se sentirait bien mieux avec sa gavroche sur la tête et réfugiée dans son grand manteau de plumes noires. Et Law sans son nodachi et son bonnet n'était plus lui-même. Puis il y avait aussi le foulard de son frère.

\- Vas-y, acquiesça le pirate en s'éloignant de la malle pour lui laisser le loisir de fouiller dedans. Vous pouvez venir aussi, fit-il au reste du groupe.

Law et Ban se regardèrent, et l'aîné demanda au plus jeune d'y aller avec Bepo, tandis qu'il resterait auprès de Lumia, qui s'était entre-temps endormie dans les bras de Namur. Le blanc acquiesça, et le Mink et lui rejoignirent la plus jeune qui n'osait plus fouiller, de peur de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Bepo pourtant renifla l'air, et malgré les deux mois minimum où ces objets avaient été arrachés à leur propriétaire, il sentait au milieu d'odeurs inconnues celle de Lumia et de Law en grande partie, et un tout petit peu celle de Ban.

Le blanc retrouva avec un sourire lumineux son foulard rouge, qu'il noua immédiatement autour de son cou. Sa petite sœur trouva quand à elle la peluche et la gavroche de Lumia, et Bepo se saisit du manteau de la brune et du chapeau du brun. Ils rendirent les objets à leur propriétaires, et Law était heureux de retrouver son couvre-chef, bien qu'un peu déçu de ne plus avoir son nodachi.

Le blond attendit un peu avant de les rejoindre, et sentit très bien leur crispation quand il s'approcha. Il se présenta à eux comme le premier commandant, et leur demanda de suivre Namur pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Il enverrait un médecin vérifier leur état plus tard, de même qu'un repas. À la mention de nourriture les yeux mordorés de la plus jeune fille s'illuminèrent, et c'était presque s'il ne voyait pas la salive couler de sa bouche.

\- Je viendrai vous voir aussi pour qu'on discute sur votre avenir, d'accord ?

Les deux enfants au cheveux blancs et le Mink jetèrent un œil vers le brun qui hocha la tête, et ils acquiescèrent à leur tour. Marco comprit que s'il voulait obtenir la confiance du petit groupe, il devrait passer par lui. Ils les regarda passer sur le mini Moby Dick, et son cœur se serra. Pauvres gosses... Il se sentait presque heureux pour une fois d'avoir tué. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'ainsi il leur éviterait de connaître le même sort que lui le rendait heureux.

\- Commandant, on a rassemblé les prisonniers et on leur a pris leurs armes. On les a interrogé sur les gosses aussi, comme vous nous l'avez demandé. Il semblerait que les gamins aient fait des dégâts dans leurs rangs quand ils les ont attaqués, et celui qui a réussi à les mettre à terre ait pris ça à l'un d'entre eux...

Le pirate tendit au blond un nodachi, qu'il reconnut comme une lame maudite. Où est-ce que les gamins avaient trouvé ça ? se demanda-t-il en le prenant et en l'examinant. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'ils cachaient beaucoup de choses, et qu'il allait être dur de gagner leur confiance...

* * *

 **PITIE PAS LES TOMATES ! Même si je sais que vous n'allez pas m'aimer plus avec ce chapitre... J'vous promets que ça va s'améliorer !**

 **Juste pour petite indication, Akane veut dire garance en japonais, autant pour la fleur que la teinte, donc la signification du nom de la trafiquante ne vous échappe plus désormais...**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira entre le jeudi 12 et le vendredi treize octobre, d'ici là portez-vous bien ! Au plaisir de lire vos reviews aussi :)  
**


	22. 11 ans : Les pirates de Barbe-Blanche

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Bon sang, ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre ! Il est aussi long que l'autre... Y'avait plein de choses que je voulais mettre, donc voilà... Si il y a des choses qui vous paraissent bizarre, c'est que je me suis relue trop vite, n'hésitez pas à le signaler.**

 **Et on avance dans l'histoire, à tel point que le prochain chapitre est du côté de l'ASL !**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls mes OCs sont ma propriété, mais le reste est à Oda.**

* * *

 **11 ans : les pirates de Barbe Blanche**

Marco ouvrit doucement la porte de la cabine où les enfants dormaient, et eut la surprise de voir que dans leur sommeil, ils s'étaient tous rassemblés les uns contre les autres, encore plus qu'avant de s'endormir, envoyant balader leur futon. L'ourson Mink était roulé en boule à côté de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, et servait d'oreiller au brun qui dirigeait le petit groupe. La plus petite dormait avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres dans les bras de son grand frère, qui lui dormait de l'autre côté de la jeune fille brune. Il soupira légèrement. Il n'allait pas les réveiller, le sommeil leur ferait du bien, même si cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils dormaient. Il referma la porte, et demanda à son frère qui la gardait de venir le prévenir dès qu'ils seraient réveillés.

Un cri de terreur les interrompit néanmoins, venant de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, et en jurant le commandant rouvrit la porte. Il sentait que l'un des jeunes avait fait un cauchemar, et il savait à quel point cela pouvait être traumatisant. Il eut une grimace en s'apercevant que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. La brune s'était relevée, pantelante de sueur et le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés, et eut un geste de recul quand il tenta de s'approcher. C'est vrai qu'elle était évanouie quand les enfants étaient remontés, elle ne pouvait pas le reconnaître...

\- Calme 'Mia, il ne nous veut pas de mal.

Marco fut content que le brun se soit réveillé, cela serait plus simple. En fait, il remarqua rapidement que plus aucun des enfants ne dormaient, et ils entreprirent tous de la rassurer. Le commandant les laissa faire sans intervenir, regardant les interactions entre eux. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que le brun au chapeau tacheté était celui qui dirigeait. Les deux blancs montraient néanmoins autant de respect à la brune qu'à lui, ce qui lui faisait penser qu'elle devait être plus âgée. L'ourson n'avait rien de particulier, si ce n'était qu'il le fixait en montrant légèrement les crocs, comme pour le dissuader d'approcher...

Ces enfants se connaissaient avant leur capture, il le sentait, ils n'auraient pas une aussi forte dynamique de groupe sinon. Il toussota pour attirer leur attention, et alors que la plus jeune s'occupait toujours de rassurer la brune, les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Je m'appelle Marco, et je suis le commandant de la première division de Barbe-Blanche. Et vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Law, se présenta le brun, et il y a Lumia, Ban, Ellaine et Bepo, ajouta-t-il en désignant les concernés du doigts.

\- J'ai beaucoup de questions à vous poser alors, mais j'aimerai que vous preniez un bain et un repas d'abord. Nous vous donnerons des vêtements propres. Est-ce que vous pourriez voir un médecin aussi ?

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, grimaça le brun, nous sommes sur votre navire après tout. Mais pour le médecin, si ce n'est pas une femme, vous pouvez toujours rêver.

Law s'inquiétait un peu de la réponse du blond. Il pouvait très bien leur rire au nez, mais sa cousine ne se laisserait pas examiner par un homme. Même par une femme, il n'était sûr de rien, surtout avec la marque dans son dos, mais il avait entendu parler de Barbe-Blanche, et de son combat contre l'esclavage contre les hommes-poissons. Il jouait à quitte ou double, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Marco le regarda droit dans les yeux, ayant peur de comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas d'un docteur. Le léger coup d'œil que le brun jeta à la dénommée Lumia lui fit craindre le pire. Elle ne devait même pas avoir quinze ans...

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour ça petit, ton amie va devoir serrer les dents... Même si je doute que cela l'aide à surmonter son traumatisme.

Les enfants tressaillirent, surpris, et le plus âgé fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il savoir que...

\- J'en ai vu beaucoup trop, des enfants comme vous, commença le commandant en se reculant dans l'encadrement de la porte. J'ai été l'un d'eux. Il ne vous arrivera rien ici, je vous le promets.

Il allait refermer la porte derrière lui quand la petite blanche – Ellaine s'il se souvenait bien – le rattrapa et lui saisit la manche de sa chemise.

\- Merci. Pour tout et d'la part de tous.

Elle relâcha vivement sa prise avant de rejoindre son frère, et le blond ferma la porte, ébranlé. Ces gosses étaient vraiment quelque chose.

* * *

Marco était revenu dans l'après-midi voir les gosses, ayant été mis au courant de leur état de santé par ses hommes. Il avait visé juste, Lumia n'avait pas voulu être examiné, mais l'un des médecins avait réussi à la convaincre en portant des gants, et en ne lui enlevant pas son t-shirt pour accéder aux blessures anciennes. Il aurait aimé en faire l'examen, mais il avait préféré ne pas la terroriser. Ça n'avait pas été néanmoins de tout repos d'après lui, et les enfants bien qu'en relative bonne santé avaient vu des jours meilleurs. Ils étaient bien trop maigres pour leur âge.

Il toqua doucement à la porte de la cabine des enfants, et entra. Ellaine était en train de faire une natte à Lumia, et ne le vit même pas, tandis que Bepo et Ban étaient assoupis, une main sur le ventre. Seul le brun semblait s'attendre à sa visite, et il se mit à l'écart, ne voulant pas déranger le reste du groupe. Le blond referma la porte et le rejoignit.

\- Quelles sont les questions que vous avez à me poser, commandant ? lui demanda Law poliment mais froidement.

\- Est-ce que vous avez encore de la famille qui peut s'occuper de vous ? Sinon, nous pouvons toujours vous trouvez une île sous notre protection qui acceptera de vous accueillir... Un problème ? l'interrogea Marco en sentant soudain le grand silence stupéfait dans la pièce.

Law soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler pour le moment, mais... Il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Le pirate en avait pour le moment fait plus pour eux que n'importe quel adulte de ces deux dernières années. Et il sentait qu'il était sincère dans ses propos.

\- Oui et non. Lumia a encore un petit frère en vie, mais... Ils ne se sont jamais vu. Et rien ne nous assure qu'il l'accepte.

\- Où habite-t-il, si tu le sais ?

\- En East Blue, une île nommée Dawn. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Son malaise face à ses questions fut senti par l'adulte, qui changea de sujet.

\- J'ai récupéré un nodachi qui semblait t'appartenir... Où as-tu trouvé une pareille lame ?

\- Je l'ai volé, répondit honnêtement le brun. Mais je le considère comme le mien.

Marco continua à le questionner quelques minutes, sur tout et rien, simplement pour essayer de mieux connaître les enfants, avant de s'arrêter.

\- Le repas vous sera amené, vous pouvez déambuler librement sur le pont mais essayez de ne gêner personne. Et je ne veux voir aucun d'entre vous dehors s'il y a une tempête. Si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez vous adresser à n'importe quel adulte. Pour ton nodachi gamin, je crains ne pas pouvoir te le rendre tant que tu seras sur le navire. Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire... Des questions ?

Les deux bruns se regardèrent. Lumia hocha simplement la tête, répondant à la question silencieuse de son cousin, et Law se tourna à nouveau vers l'adulte pour demander :

\- Avez-vous une salle où nous pourrions nous entraîner, s'il vous plaît ?

Marco fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer.

\- Je demanderai aux médecins si vous le pouvez, mais ne vous attendez pas à un miracle, s'ils pensent que vous n'êtes pas encore remis, ils vous l'interdiront.

\- Comme si on s'en remettait jamais, le contredit doucement Lumia alors qu'Ellaine finissait de lui natter les cheveux.

Le blond vint s'agenouiller en face d'elle, et elle esquissa un mouvement de recul. La présence du commandant lui était difficile, elle sentait sa respiration se hacher et son cœur s'emballer, même si elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait sans doute rien. Il leva sa main, et elle ferma les yeux en se crispant. Law allait intervenir, de même qu'Ellaine, quand le commandant posa simplement sa paume sur la joue de l'adolescente.

\- Regarde-moi.

La jeune femme en devenir devant lui s'était encore plus crispée quand il l'avait touché. Cependant, il savait que si personne ne faisait rien pour l'aider, elle aurait toute sa vie la phobie des contacts physiques. Et c'était une des pires choses pour un être humain, ce n'était pas vivable. Elle ouvrit timidement ses yeux de jade, et déglutit nerveusement, tremblant presque. S'il mettait la main sur celui qui avait abusé d'elle, il en ferait de la nourriture pour poissons.

Lumia croisa le regard bleu azur de l'homme, aussi chaleureux que le contact de sa main sur sa peau sans cesse glacée comme les vents de North Blue. Elle se détendit peu à peu, réussissant à surmonter sa peur, surtout que la main ne bougeait pas, et ne lui faisait pas mal. Le contact était étrange, pour elle qui ne connaissait que les étreintes délicates de ses amis ou la violence des adultes. Si ses parents avaient un jour agi ainsi avec elle, elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Elle tendit une main tremblante pour séparer celle du commandant de sa joue. Il ignorait quel monstre était tapi sous sa peau, prêt à bondir à la moindre menace, c'était pour ça qu'il lui accordait autant de douceur dans ses gestes. S'il savait... Elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer, mais elle doutait qu'il réagisse comme ses amis, comme ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.

Marco ne s'en offusqua pas, ne résistant pas au geste de Lumia, mais grimaça au contact gelé. Cette gamine était plus froide qu'un cadavre. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'y avait qu'un Fruit du Démon pour faire cela. Il se releva en silence et repartit, réfléchissant intensément, et quand la porte se referma derrière lui, les trois enfants la fixèrent en silence.

\- Quelqu'un m'dit c'qui s'est passé là ? finit par demander Ellaine.

\- Ellaine, ne mâche pas tes mots, je te l'ai déjà répété mille fois au moins, râla Law en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de se diriger vers sa cousine. Ça va ?

Lumia nia en fixant toujours la porte, avant de porter sa main à sa joue encore chaude. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait mangé son Fruit du démon, elle avait la peau chaude. Bien sûr, intérieurement elle s'était déjà sentie réchauffée par son cousin, par Bepo ou encore Ellaine, mais elle n'avait plus jamais eu cette sensation de chaleur sur son épiderme. Le commandant ne venait peut-être pas de la blesser physiquement, mais le chamboulement qu'il avait provoqué dans ses sentiments était bien plus douloureux. Alors même que ce contact l'avait mis au début mal à l'aise, elle aurait voulu qu'il dure un peu plus longtemps, qu'elle ressente à nouveau la chaleur.

Law vint la prendre dans ses bras, et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, pourquoi soudainement elle avait cette impression de manque dans la poitrine qu'apaisait l'étreinte de son cousin. Elle tenta de mettre un mot dessus, en vain.

Mais quand Ellaine se joignit au câlin et que le trou dans son cœur sembla se rétrécir un peu, elle comprit qu'elle venait de découvrir qu'elle avait besoin de ce contact humain qu'on lui avait refusé pendant deux mois. Qu'elle voulait simplement retrouver la chaleur et l'affection des siens. Elle serra un peu plus les deux autres enfants contre elle.

\- Ne me laissez jamais seule, s'il vous plaît. Ne me laissez pas toute seule.

Ses épaules tressautèrent alors qu'elle hoquetait sans qu'aucune larme ne sorte, et le bruit finit par réveiller les deux dormeurs, qui vinrent l'étreindre à leur tour. Non, ils ne l'abandonneraient jamais.

Elle avait sa place dans leur cœur, et hors de question pour eux de la déloger.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que les enfants étaient désormais à bord du mini Moby Dick. Ils étaient toujours sur leurs gardes et assez anxieux quand on les approchait, mais ils avaient néanmoins trouvé de quoi s'occuper, les médecins leur ayant interdit de s'entraîner. Law et Lumia étaient des habitués de l'infirmerie, souhaitant tout savoir sur la médecine, et son médecin en chef avait même dit qu'il avait rarement vu des jeunes aussi passionnés. Bepo traînait plus souvent vers les navigateurs de sa division, et il devait avouer qu'il avait un bon instinct, bien qu'il doive encore l'affiner. Ban avait pris ses quartiers dans la cuisine et aidait même aux repas. Quant à Ellaine... Ils la retrouvaient à leur grand effroi souvent dans les gréements, observant l'horizon, lisant un livre ou faisant le singe à passer de mât en mât. Il n'avait pas tardé à lui interdire cette activité qu'il trouvait dangereuse, et le frère de la blanche l'avait prévenu qu'il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise idée. Il n'avait pas eu tort : sa petite sœur avait été alors intenable, ne restant pas plus de deux minutes au même endroit.

En désespoir de cause il venait de lever l'interdiction, la menaçant cependant de ne rien tenter si elle tombait. Ce qui était faux, bien sûr, il ne la laisserait pas se tuer, mais elle l'avait regardé avec surprise avant de rire, déclarant qu'elle ne tomberait pas. C'était le premier rire qu'il entendait d'une personne du petit groupe, mais le moment le fit grincer des dents. Ellaine ne devrait pas plaisanter avec la mort, il avait déjà croisé de trop nombreuses personnes fauchées trop jeune. L'image de l'un de ses anciens camarades d'infortune lui revint en mémoire, et il serra le poing avant de secouer la tête, cherchant à évacuer les images qui le hantaient.

\- Commandant, on va bientôt accoster, vint l'avertir un de ses hommes, l'interrompant dans ses pensées douloureuses. Et bonne nouvelle, la blanche vient de quitter les gréements... La mauvaise, c'est qu'elle est sur la proue.

Marco se retint de se taper la tête contre le mur. Il avait laissé une certaine liberté aux gamins et aucun n'en profitait à outrance sauf elle. Sa jeunesse devait en être la cause, mais ça ne le consolait pas pour autant.

Néanmoins l'ancrage dans une baie discrète de l'île se fit sans soucis ni dommages, et Ellaine n'avait rien fait de répréhensible sur la figure de proue. Marco alla cependant lui ordonner de descendre, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner, tripotant sans y penser la perle en collier qu'elle avait autour de son cou.

\- Dis-moi, tu as décidé de nous rendre dingue en t'installant à des endroits dangereux, ou je me fais des idées ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je veux juste profiter du grand air pendant que je le peux, lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Vous devriez pouvoir comprendre, non ?

Elle avait touché juste, et il la laissa filer en soupirant simplement. Il vit du coin de l'œil Namur donner les instructions aux enfants avant qu'ils ne débarquent. Il s'agissait après tout d'une île inhabitée, donc il n'y avait aucun risque pour eux tant qu'ils restaient à proximité des adultes et sur la plage de la crique. Il s'occupa pendant un long moment du réapprovisionnement des cales avec les produits de l'île, elle avait beau être inhabitée, ce n'était pas un désert non plus, et lorsqu'il eut terminé, vers la fin de l'après-midi, il remarqua que les jeunes étaient en train de s'amuser dans l'eau, sous l'œil attentif de Namur. Enfin plus précisément, Ban et Ellaine profitaient de la mer et se chamaillaient gentiment, Law les surveillait et sur la plage Lumia était restée, se reposant contre Bepo qui s'était lui endormi. Elle fixait ses amis qui jouaient dans l'eau, et il fronça les sourcils. Il y a avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir quoi... Il se concentra sur elle, s'appuyant sur le bastingage. Il finit par mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Elle regardait Ban et Ellaine avec une pointe d'envie, et surtout un énorme regret, voir même du chagrin.

Il soupira, et fit demi-tour pour récupérer un objet dans sa cabine, avant d'aller rejoindre la gamine. Il demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir, et elle acquiesça doucement, se décalant néanmoins une fois qu'il fut assis pour laisser de la place entre eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de les rejoindre ? l'interrogea-t-il en regardant Ellaine sauter sur Law pour le faire tomber, ce qu'elle réussit avec l'aide de son frère.

Le brun se releva en crachotant de l'eau et des menaces qui firent rirent les deux blancs, et Lumia leva les yeux vers l'adulte.

\- Pourquoi ça vous préoccupe ?

\- Répondre à ma question par une autre question ne me fera pas lâcher prise, la prévint-il en souriant.

\- Grumph.

Marco regarda avec étonnement Lumia, et inversement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent tous deux la tête vers Bepo endormi, qui se retourna dans son sommeil en lâchant un autre grognement. Les yeux de jade pétillèrent légèrement d'amusement, avant de redevenir sombre quand elle les releva vers lui.

\- Vous n'avez néanmoins pas répondu à la mienne. Pourquoi ça vous préoccupe ?

\- Tu es sous ma protection, alors je me préoccupe de toi.

\- Vous mentez.

Elle avait répliqué presque par réflexe, et en s'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait de dire elle se crispa, avant de s'excuser en baissant la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as le droit de dire ce que tu penses. Je ne sais pas... J'ignore exactement ce que tu as vécu, même si je peux en deviner quelques bouts, mais je t'assure que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Tu es sous ma protection, et par extension sous la protection de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche. Tant que ce sera le cas, quiconque s'attaquera à toi ou à un de tes amis s'attaquera à nous. Tant que ce sera le cas, je ferai attention et veillerai vous tous comme je le fais avec mes frères.

\- Alors que vous ne nous connaissez même pas ?

\- Petite, je n'ai pas besoin de connaître chaque civil protégé par notre père pour savoir que je les protégerai du mieux qu'il me sera possible de le faire.

La gamine aux cheveux noirs resta silencieuse un moment, ressassant les paroles de l'adulte, et finit par soupirer, avant de se caler un peu plus contre le Mink.

\- Ne m'appelez pas petite, s'il vous plaît.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Marco. Mais maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question, tu veux bien répondre à la mienne ?

Elle tenta de fuir la question à nouveau en s'éloignant, mais il posa sa main sur son bras pour qu'elle ne se lève pas. Elle eut un hoquet de frayeur, et il la relâcha immédiatement. Sa peau était un peu moins glacée qu'il y avait quelques jours...

Il s'excusa de la peur qu'il lui avait faite, et elle détourna le regard, avant de murmurer après un long silence :

\- Vous savez ce que sont les Fruits du démon ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement, avant de tendre son bras devant lui et d'activer son pouvoir, faisant crépiter des flammes bleutées sur sa peau. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était émerveillée même si ses lèvres restèrent scellées.

\- Tu en as mangé un ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

\- Fait avaler de force serait plus exacte, répondit-elle avec un rictus. J'adorais nager, c'était ma façon à moi d'être libre... Et même _ça_ il me l'a retiré. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que je sois heureuse.

Lumia ne savait pas pourquoi les mots sortaient presque de leur propre gré. Peut-être parce que l'adulte blond dégageait la même aura bienveillante que Cora, la même volonté de les protéger. Il l'écouta sans rien dire, la laissant vider son sac, puis tira de sa poche l'objet qu'il avait récupéré dans sa cabine.

\- Tu peux me tendre ta main, s'il te plaît.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance, mais s'exécuta avec prudence, prêt à retirer sa main au moindre geste brusque. Il déposa doucement l'objet dans la paume tendue, et l'enfant referma ses doigts dessus, avant de l'approcher de son visage pour l'examiner. C'était un simple morceau de corail rose à ses yeux, mais elle avait l'impression que le commandant le lui avait donné pour une autre raison.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un corail bulleur, on n'en trouve que sur l'île des hommes-poissons. Il permet quand on souffle dedans de créer une bulle étanche, et cela permet à ceux qui ne peuvent nager d'aller quand même sous l'eau.

Elle le remercia, mais lui retendit néanmoins l'objet. C'était sans aucun doute trop précieux pour qu'il lui donne sans arrière-pensée.

\- Je ne le récupère que si tu arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit et que tu vas t'amuser avec les tiens. Avoir mangé un fruit ne t'empêche pas d'avoir les pieds dans l'eau tu sais.

Elle tourna le corail entre ses doigts, l'air songeuse, puis demanda d'une si petite voix quelque chose qu'il fut obligé de la faire répéter.

\- Est-ce... Est-ce que je peux vous le rendre plus tard ?

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse, mais il acquiesça, et Marco vit pour la première fois un sourire sur le visage de la brune. Elle lui semblait bien plus vivante comme ça. Il hésita un peu avant de passer rapidement sa main dans les cheveux noirs, et bien qu'elle se crispa sous le toucher, elle ne se déroba pas. Elle se releva en le remerciant une nouvelle fois, puis remonta le bas de son pantalon pour mettre les pieds dans l'eau, rejoignant ses amis. Law se tourna vers le blond quand sa cousine fut près de lui, et le remercia d'un signe de la tête. Marco fit signe que ce n'était rien, avant de grattouiller par ennui le ventre du Mink qui n'avait pas cessé de dormir. L'ourson soupira de bonheur dans son sommeil, ce qui tira un petit rire à l'adulte.

\- Il fait un peu trop chaud pour que tu te sentes bien, n'est-ce pas petit Mink ?

Bien sûr l'ours ne lui répondit pas, et le commandant se surprit à repenser à Nekomamushi et à Inuarashi. Il ignorait comment ces deux-là allaient depuis la dissolution de l'équipage de Gol D Roger. Il espérait qu'ils avaient pu rentrer vivants et en bonne santé sur leur île natale... Il haussa les épaules avant de se relever quand un des ses hommes l'interpella, jetant un dernier regard aux enfants qui jouaient dans l'eau avant de retrouver ses responsabilités.

* * *

\- Bien Père, je leur ferai passer le message.

Marco raccrocha l'escargot-phone. Son capitaine avait été mis au courant de la situation dès qu'ils avaient récupéré les enfants trois semaines plus tôt, et il venait juste de l'appeler pour confirmer qu'une de leurs îles étaient prêtes à accueillir les enfants si besoin. Il fallait juste que quelqu'un aille voir la famille qui restait à ces gosses, et Barbe-Blanche lui avait demandé de s'en occuper. Il devait simplement aller à Sabaody comme prévu au départ, et là il laisserait Namur se débrouiller avec leurs deux divisions jusqu'à l'île des hommes-poissons, la sienne l'attendrait là-bas. Pour les enfants, il allait devoir négocier avec Shakky par contre, pour qu'elle accepte de les héberger. Il n'aimait pas vraiment laisser les enfants à Sabaody, mais sous la surveillance de l'intraitable barmaid, il ne devrait rien leur arriver, et ils seraient par conséquent plus en sécurité qu'avec sa division, vu que tous les rookies passaient par leur territoire.

Il s'étira sur sa chaise, faisant craquer certains de ses os – si leur infirmière en chef en entendait parler, il était un homme mort – puis se leva en bâillant. Bon, il allait juste voir si les enfants étaient déjà en train de dormir vu l'heure tardive. Il faisait déjà nuit noire, après tout. Il croisa certains de ses hommes de garde sur le pont, et l'un d'eux l'arrêta avant de lui désigner la proue.

\- Les deux bruns sont sur la proue, ils n'arrivaient visiblement pas à dormir...

\- Tu leur as donné une couverture au moins ? Le fond de l'air est frais... s'inquiéta immédiatement le commandant.

\- Ils n'en n'ont pas besoin, la fille a pris son manteau de plumes noires.

Ah oui, ce fameux manteau bien plus grand qu'elle, qui avait sans doute connu des jours meilleurs, mais qu'elle se refusait à changer. Il était presque certain qu'il recelait un souvenir particulier pour elle, qui lui importait beaucoup, comme sa gavroche et sa petite peluche de panda un peu élimée. Il n'avait connaissance de cette dernière que par hasard, mais il ne lui en avait jamais fait la réflexion. Le regard noir de Law l'en avait dissuadé. Ce gamin était bien parti pour avoir une façade sinistre pour cacher son cœur énorme. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il veillait sur chacun des membres du petit groupe quand il pensait qu'on ne le voyait pas.

Il trouva Law et Lumia assis sur la proue en forme de tête de baleine, comme prévu, et il resta un peu dans l'ombre pour les regarder. Sous le manteau de plumes noires qui dessinait une grande ombre dans la nuit étoilée, les deux enfants observaient les étoiles en silence, la petite fille ayant la tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Le blond finit par manifester sa présence en toussant, et Law tourna légèrement la tête pour le voir. Le commandant s'approcha doucement.

\- Vous me faites une petite place ?

Ils ne lui répondirent pas directement, mais Law demanda à la brune de se décaler un peu, ce que Marco prit pour un oui, même s'il ne préféra pas relever le fait que le brun se mette sciemment entre lui et la gamine.

\- J'ai une réponse de mon père à votre propos. J'irais m'enquérir moi-même de la situation pour le frère de Lumia, et si la situation ne me paraît pas à votre avantage, une de nos îles vous accueillera.

Les deux enfants s'entre-regardèrent, et Law sera la main de Lumia, qui commençait à s'inquiéter. Tout irait bien tant qu'ils seraient tous ensemble. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, rabattant un pan du manteau sur elle.

\- Et en attendant ? Le trajet Grand Line - East Blue aller-retour va être long... fit remarquer Law.

\- Il faut que je négocies avec une personne sur Sabaody pour qu'elle accepte de vous héberger.

Law fronça les sourcils, puis blêmit en se souvenant que l'archipel n'était pas des plus sûrs. Il allait protester quand Marco l'interrompit.

\- Tant que vous respecterez ses règles et que vous ne vous éloignerez pas de son bar, elle ne laissera rien vous arriver, surtout si _il_ est là aussi... Enfin, ça c'est s'il n'a pas encore disparu.

\- De qui parlez-vous ? l'interrogea Lumia en relevant légèrement la tête.

\- Je vous laisse la surprise, répondit l'adulte avec un léger rire. Mais, comme c'est moi qui m'occuperait d'aller sur l'île de Dawn, j'aimerai savoir comment s'appelle ton petit frère Lumia, et ton nom par la même occasion.

Elle déglutit, mal à l'aise, avant de murmurer :

\- Il... Il s'appelle Portgas D Ace. Ma mère l'a adopté quand il était petit, elle s'appelait Heartbreaker Kishi. Il avait... cinq ans, je crois, quand elle est morte. J'ignore si elle lui avait déjà parlé de moi à cette époque...

Lumia baissa la tête, abattue, et Law allait la consoler quand le blond étendit son bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux de jais.

\- S'il refuse de te connaître, alors il ne te mérite pas, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle, je te le promets.

Le sourire qu'affichait l'adulte semblait si vrai qu'elle se laissa convaincre, et elle eut un micro sourire à son tour.

\- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, le médecin a dit que ce n'était pas parce que vous êtes moins rachitiques qu'avant que vous êtes rétablis.

\- On n'arrive pas à dormir, fit Law plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais les habitudes ne se perdaient pas aussi facilement.

Il n'eut cependant pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que l'adulte comprenne.

\- Je vois... J'ai une idée, fit-il soudainement. Je vais vous apprendre à jouer au poker pour passer le temps. Allez directement dans ma cabine, je vais juste faire un détour aux cuisines. Mais même si ça ne vous tente pas, ne restez pas dehors, vous allez attraper froid.

Marco se releva et se rendit aux cuisines comme il l'avait dit aux enfants, prenants quelques gâteaux et barres de chocolats bien planqués par les cuisiniers, même si lui était au courant. Il laissa un mot pour qu'ils n'en fassent pas une crise cardiaque en s'apercevant que la réserve avait diminuée. Il retourna ensuite à sa cabine, et eut un petit sourire rassuré en voyant les enfants assis à même le sol, Lumia ayant déposé son manteau sur le dossier de la chaise devant son bureau. Il n'avait pas vraiment été sûr qu'ils accepteraient, et même si le visage fermé de Law indiquait qu'il n'était là que parce que Lumia était là.

\- Vous devriez vous installer sur le lit, c'est plus confortable, fit l'adulte en déposant son butin sur le matelas, avant d'aller chercher son jeu de cartes dans le tiroir de son bureau. En tout cas, il est hors de question que je m'asseye par terre, lança-t-il en voyant que les deux n'avaient pas bougé.

Law se releva en bougonnant, mais se tut en voyant le regard que lui lança Lumia. Les deux s'installèrent avec un peu d'hésitation sur le lit, et leurs yeux brillèrent en voyant les sucreries. Ils étaient encore à l'âge où cela les attirait particulièrement, surtout qu'ils n'en avaient plus vu la couleur depuis leur départ de l'équipage de Doflamingo.

\- C'est... C'est pour nous ? demanda timidement la jeune fille alors que le blond battait les cartes.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, j'ai tout ramené pour moi, ironisa l'adulte. Mais bien sûr que vous pouvez en prendre ! C'est pas moi qui vais les manger, je n'aime pas ça.

Bon, ça c'était un énorme mensonge, il avait un faible pour le chocolat et les sablés à la cannelle. Mais il les laisserait volontiers aux deux enfants pour voir briller les étoiles dans leurs yeux, même s'il fallait bien chercher pour Law. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'ils en mettaient une grosse partie de côté, pensant à leurs amis, mais ne dit rien. Cela n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Il distribua les cartes, et commença à expliquer les règles en faisant plusieurs tours à blancs, les mains à découvert pour qu'ils puissent comprendre.

Les enfants finirent par comprendre le principe et furent vite retors. Heureusement qu'une ou deux décennies de flegmatisme lui assurait un visage neutre quand il jouait, parce que les deux enfants en face étaient aussi doués pour cacher leurs émotions. Beaucoup trop doués. Sans doute à nouveau une conséquence de leur vie. Ils jouèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et les deux enfants finirent par s'endormirent comme des masses. Il rangea les cartes, puis les allongea et les recouvrit de la couverture. Il posa leur couvre-chef sur son bureau, ainsi que le jeu de cartes, puis se rendit à l'infirmerie pour dormir, réquisitionnant un lit vide.

* * *

\- Bonjour Marco le Phénix, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? lança Shakky sans même se retourner en sentant l'homme entrer dans son bar, reposant le verre qu'elle essuyait dans l'étagère.

\- Une demande à te faire de la part de mon capitaine.

\- Oh, Barbe-Blanche qui me demande de l'aide ? En quoi puis-je vous aider alors ? l'interrogea-t-elle en se retournant, reprenant un autre verre sale pour l'essuyer. Je t'écoute.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons arrêté une trafiquante d'esclaves du nom d'Eye Akane, et nous avons découvert dans ses cales un petit groupe d'enfants. Il reste de la famille à l'un d'eux, donc nous espérions que le temps que je vérifie si cette famille accepte de s'occuper de celle-ci, tu acceptes de les héberger.

\- Combien ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Deux garçons, deux filles plus un jeune Mink. Ils ont tous un traumatisme plus ou moins marqué, donc si tu acceptes...

\- J'accepte, mais vous avez une dette envers moi. Comment s'appellent donc ces jeunes gens ?

\- Seule celle qui a encore de la famille nous a dit son nom. Elle s'appelle Heartbreaker Lumia, sinon il...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, interrompu par le verre qui était venu se fracasser sur le comptoir alors que Shakky l'avait lâché de stupeur. Elle ramassa néanmoins les bouts de verre sans manifester à nouveau sa surprise, et Marco la regarda faire, son cerveau tournant à toute vitesse pour comprendre ce qui avait pu amener une réaction pareille chez la barmaid.

\- Reviens donc avec les gosses, soupira la brune avant d'avoir un petit sourire mystérieux. S'il y a vraiment besoin d'une explication, je te la donnerai...

Même si le nom ne pouvait n'être qu'une coïncidence. Mais le nom ET le prénom... Il y avait peu de chance pour que cela ne soit pas la fille de Kishi. Surtout si elle avait été trouvée dans un bateau d'esclavagistes. C'était pourtant tellement gros...

Elle dut attendre le retour de Marco avec le petit groupe pour voir ses espérances prendre forme. Bon sang, la gamine, Lumia, était le portrait craché de sa mère, bien que cachée dans un manteau trop grand pour elle. Shakky jeta un bref regard aux autres, mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le garçon juste à côté de Lumia, qui la fixait d'un air menaçant. Ses yeux gris acier ne lui étaient pas inconnu, de même que certains traits du visage... Et avec un petit sourire lâcha la bombe :

\- Marco, attendez-vous à ce que Kishi s'effondre en larmes quand vous lui annoncerez la nouvelle.

* * *

 **Je l'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir pu autant détailler que je le voulais...**

 **En tout cas, le prochain chapitre sortira dans un mois, entre le jeudi 16 et le vendredi 17 novembre.**

 **Une petite review ?**


	23. 12 ans : Un phénix à Dawn

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, il est plus court que d'habitude mais il fait quand même trois mille mots. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **(Et oui, la fin est un peu abrupte, mais c'est fait exprès. Puis... Sinon je serais encore dessus X)**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls les OCs relèvent de ma propriété, le reste est à Oda.**

* * *

 **12 ans : Un phénix à Dawn**

Il y avait des jours où Ace avait envie d'abandonner face à son petit frère, et aucun doute qu'aujourd'hui était un de ces jours. Cela faisait plusieurs heures – très exactement trois et demie – que Sabo et lui essayaient d'apprendre à calculer au plus jeune, et c'était un désastre. Luffy était bien trop hyperactif pour supporter de se concentrer aussi longtemps, et ils devaient se débrouiller sans s'énerver... Ce qui tenait de l'exploit, connaissant leur petit frère. Le brun regrettait presque que sa mère ait emmené sa cousine avec elle ce matin, en tant qu'apprentie médecin.

\- C'est bon, j'arrête, je ne tiens plus, soupira Ace en s'avachissant sur sa chaise, alors que Sabo laissait sa tête cogner contre la table, désespéré. Maman et Lamy rentrent quand ?

\- T'as pas lu le message qu'elles ont laissé ce matin ? demanda le blond en relevant la tête, empêchant d'une main Luffy de lui écrire sur le visage. Le confrère de M'an lui a demandé de l'aide pour un accouchement, et comme Lamy est en apprentissage elle a suivi... Donc elles ignorent quand elles reviennent, pas comme quand elles sont en consultation.

\- On fait la bouffe nous-même alors ?

\- MANGER ! les interrompit alors le plus jeune en criant, et Sabo gémit de douleur en frottant l'oreille qui avait été trop proche de son petit frère.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Lu', on va manger, pas besoin que tu pètes les tympans de Sab' pour cela, le rappela à l'ordre le brun plus âgé. On se tape l'incruste chez Dadan ? fit-il en s'adressant au blond.

\- Oui, allons embêter la vieille bique ! rit ce dernier en se levant, vite suivit par Luffy et Ace, les trois prenant leurs tuyaux par habitude.

Ils se rendirent rapidement chez Dadan, et s'incrustèrent pour le repas, ce qui la fit hurler sur les trois gamins qui cependant ne partirent pas, se sachant les bienvenus quand leur mère n'était pas là. Ace ne put s'empêcher de taquiner un peu celle qu'il considérait comme sa seconde mère, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à la concernée, tenant à la vie, et la chef des bandits finit par perdre patience et les mettre dehors, pas avant qu'ils n'aient fini de manger néanmoins.

Ils retournèrent chez eux en riant, se chamaillant sans cesse, mais se turent quand ils passèrent le seuil de la porte, l'atmosphère étant bien plus lourde que quand ils étaient partis. Leur mère apparut soudain devant eux, les traits tirés et fatigués, et était-ce du sang qu'il y avait sur le tissu de sa robe ?

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que... ? demanda Ace, alors que Sabo empêchait Luffy de sauter au cou la rousse, qui ne l'aurait peut-être pas rattrapé.

\- L'accouchement ne... J'aurais dû me douter que ça se passerait mal, Johan n'est pas du genre à me demander de l'aide, soupira l'adulte en s'agenouillant au niveau de ses enfants. Écoutez, cet accouchement a entraîné la mort du bébé et de sa mère. Même si j'ai fait sortir Lamy quand ça a commencé à dégénérer, elle en a été affecté. Vous pourriez prendre soin d'elle cet après-midi ?

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent, et alors que Ace et Luffy partaient directement dans le salon, Sabo resta encore un peu pour venir faire un câlin à sa mère de cœur. Ça avait dû être dur pour elle aussi, ainsi que le médecin avec qui elle collaborait pour se permettre de passer plus de temps avec eux.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ira M'an ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se relevait pour retourner travailler.

Elle soupira, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Sincèrement Sabo, être médecin implique que l'on côtoie souvent la mort, elle fait partie du métier. Et même si certains décès nous semblent injustes, nous devons vivre avec. De plus, je dois gagner l'argent pour nous faire vivre.

C'était sa façon de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas bien, mais qu'elle savait mettre ses émotions de côté pour son travail qui leur était nécessaire.

\- N'en fais pas trop, souffla-t-il alors qu'elle allait ressortir.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire pour le rassurer, et souleva son chapeau pour passer une main apaisante dans les boucles blondes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, va donc voir ta cousine, elle a plus besoin de ta présence que moi.

En voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle réitéra sa demande avant de partir, et il attendit de la voir disparaître sur le sentier qui menait à la grande ville de Goa avant de refermer la porte et de rejoindre Lamy. Luffy babillait déjà, assis sur les genoux de la brune, essayant de la distraire et de la faire rire, tandis qu'Ace s'était simplement mis à côté d'elle, et la laissait reposer sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il tenait sa main, traçant des signes sur le dos pour la calmer. Sabo eut soudain une idée pour chasser les idées noires de sa cousine, et vint se placer de l'autre côté de la brune avant de s'exclamer :

\- Hey, vous saviez que les pastèques du père Caruo sont enfin mûres ? Il avait promis que nous pourrions les goûter !

Les yeux des deux autres garçon s'illuminèrent, bien qu'ils venaient de finir de manger, et Lamy sembla devenir soudain plus pâle.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de manger, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea doucement Ace, alors que Luffy trouvait cela impossible.

Elle répondit par la négative, et ne s'attendit donc pas à ce que les deux garçons plus âgés se mettent d'accord d'un regard, et après avoir fait descendre Luffy la forcèrent à les suivre.

\- Tu manges déjà pas beaucoup alors si en plus tu n'as pas d'appétit pour les pastèques du père Caruo, on te les fera manger de force !

La seule fille du groupe tenta bien de protester, elle voulait juste rester seule avec ses visions de Flevance que lui avait rappelé la jeune femme, presque encore une jeune fille, qui était morte avec son bébé ce matin. Cependant les garçons avaient plus de force qu'elle, et après avoir récupéré une pastèque que le fermier leur avait gentiment découpée en quartier, le petit groupe se rendit dans leur cabane, s'installant sur la terrasse, et Lamy n'eut d'autre choix que de manger sous l'œil attentif d'Ace et Sabo, Luffy s'amusant de son côté à recracher les pépins de pastèque comme s'il était une mitraillette. En voyant que ça la faisait sourire, Ace finit par le rejoindre et ils se lancèrent dans un concours de recrachage de pépins. Sabo souffla simplement, secouant la tête avec un petit sourire, tandis que Lamy ne put rester très longtemps triste devant ce spectacle assez drôle.

\- Non mais yoi c'est pas bientôt fini vos conneries ? Arrêter de cracher vos pépins partout !

Ace faillit en lâcher son morceau de pastèque, Luffy en passer par-dessus la terrasse de leur cabane, et Sabo et Lamy se rapprochèrent du bord pour voir qui venait de parler, la voix leur étant inconnue. En voyant les cheveux blonds semblables à un ananas, la brune laissa échapper un cri de surprise :

\- Marco le Phénix ?!

Elle mit aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche, pensant avoir dit une connerie, et Ace leur fit à tous signe de rester hors de portée de vue de l'individu, ce qu'ils firent en s'aplatissant sur le sol.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là yoi, je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Je cherche simplement quelqu'un. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider ?

\- Bon sang mais c'est qui lui ? jura Ace avant de se tourner vers Lamy.

\- Je... Il est possible que je l'ai rencontré sur Sabaody, je crois que c'est à lui que Shakky a demandé des informations...

Elle fut coupé par un bruissement d'ailes, et sa mâchoire se décrocha en voyant l'homme avec ses bras transformés en ailes aux plumes or et azur se poser à côté d'eux, un sac à l'épaule. Il redevint normal, et aussitôt Ace et Sabo se mirent devant Luffy et Lamy, le regard noir et leur tuyau en main pour dissuader l'adulte d'approcher.

\- J'ai déjà dit que je ne vous ferai rien yoi, mais j'admire votre esprit de protection, souffla l'homme en s'asseyant en tailleur et en posant son sac à côté de lui, pas le moins du monde dérangé par l'attitude des deux garçons. De plus, j'ai une dette de vie envers La Nuit petite, et je sais que tu es sous sa protection, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Lamy.

Il retint un sourire quand elle le fixa avec défiance de ses yeux gris foncés. Law faisait souvent cette même tête, elle ressemblait alors bien plus à son frère.

\- Qui cherchez-vous ? demanda finalement Ace sans se départir de sa méfiance naturelle, s'avançant légèrement mais serrant toujours son tuyau, sur ses gardes.

\- La Nuit, justement, mais ici je suppose qu'on la connaît plutôt sous le nom de Heartbreaker Kishi.

\- Ma mère ?! lâcha le brun avec des yeux ronds, avant de se mordre la lèvre.

L'adulte fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre qu'il avait devant lui le petit frère de Lumia.

\- Tu es Portgas D. Ace, n'est-ce pas ?

Le fait qu'il connaissait le prénom du brun ne fit que rendre plus suspicieux les trois garçons, avant que Lamy ne lui demande s'il était venu grâce à Shakky. Comme il acquiesça, la brune sut qu'elle pouvait un peu lui faire confiance.

\- Si vous cherchez Kishi, elle travaille jusqu'à ce soir, vous ne la verrez pas avant.

\- Lamy, tu es sûre de... commença Sabo, avant qu'elle ne le coupe en secouant la tête.

\- C'est Shakky qui l'envoie. Puis même, c'est un pirate d'honneur, s'il a une dette de vie envers Kishi, il ne nous fera rien.

\- Je n'ai rencontré que peu de pirates honorables, cracha Ace, alors excuse-moi Lamy si je reste suspicieux.

\- C'est un pirate ?! s'exclama Luffy les yeux brillants, et ses aînés se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers l'adulte qui les fixaient calmement, bien qu'un peu dubitatif.

\- Ho ho, j'avais pas pensé à ça en parlant de pirate... lâcha la brune alors qu'au même instant le benjamin du groupe s'était jeté sur l'homme pour l'assaillir de questions. On l'aide ? interrogea-t-elle les deux autres garçons alors que l'adulte répondait avec une extrême patience à Luffy.

\- Surtout pas, avec un peu de chance il va nous le fatiguer, glissa Sabo, ce qui fit sourire la brune.

Au final, même si les deux garçons les plus âgés restèrent légèrement suspicieux, ils finirent par poser à leur tour des questions à l'homme qui répondit le plus sincèrement possible. Néanmoins ce fut Lamy qui posa la question que tous se posaient, quoi que peut-être pas Luffy :

\- Pourquoi vous voulez voir Kishi ?

Marco soupira, avant de sortir quelque chose de son sac qu'il posa devant les enfants, qui blêmirent en comprenant à quel équipage appartenait le Jolly Roger qui s'étalait devant eux.

\- Comment... Comment vous savez pour cet équipage ? bredouilla la brune, reprenant plus vite ses esprits que les trois autres.

\- Je ne savais pas, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre des enfants capturés par cet équipage, ou plutôt pour l'une d'entre eux je devrais dire recapturée.

Le blond allait continuer quand il s'aperçut qu'Ace semblait avoir percuté, s'il se fiait à son air totalement surpris.

\- Non... C'est pas possible... Maman a dit qu'elle était morte... C'est une blessure qui n'a jamais guérie...

Les autres enfants, à part le plus jeune, semblèrent percuter à leur tour. Lumia serait encore en vie ? Lamy vint prendre la main d'Ace, totalement abasourdie, et Sabo prit Luffy dans ses bras.

\- C'est vrai monsieur ? Lumia est en vie ?

Il acquiesça, et fut désagréablement surpris de voir la peur côtoyer la joie dans les yeux de Sabo et Ace. Lamy commença à pleurer de joie, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se trouver idiote à pleurer alors qu'elle passait son bras sur son visage pour effacer ses larmes. Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, n'ayant visiblement pas tout compris, et Sabo souleva son chapeau de paille pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de lui dire que Lumia était encore en vie, se qui réjouit le petit brun au plus haut point.

Marco leur expliqua alors les conditions dans lesquelles il l'avait trouvée, et il remarqua très vite que la rage avait remplacé la peur dans les prunelles des deux garçons les plus âgés, alors que Lamy était devenue pâle.

\- Vous avez dit... vous avez dit qu'il y avait d'autres enfants avec elle... vous pouvez répéter leur nom s'il vous plaît ?

Le pirate accepta, un léger sourire aux lèvres, sachant que Shakky avait aussi reconnu Law, et ne fut pas étonné en la voyant arrêter de respirer.

\- C'est bien ton cousin, si tu te poses la question, je lui ai demandé. Donc oui, ils sont en vie, tous les deux.

\- Dieu merci, souffla-t-elle, avant de se mettre à nouveau à pleurer, ayant du mal à réaliser.

Ses cousins vinrent l'entourer, à peu près dans le même état qu'elle, sauf Luffy qui arborait un immense sourire, et qui lâcha quelque chose qui fit tressaillir l'adulte.

\- Vous êtes tous les enfants de Kishi, les garçons ?

\- Oui, je les ai adoptés, fit une voix en provenance de l'intérieure de la cabane, et ils tournèrent tous la tête pour apercevoir la rousse, qui visiblement ne venait d'entendre que la dernière question de Marco.

Elle hocha la tête pour le saluer, avant de lui demander d'une voix sèche :

\- En quoi ça vous intér...

Elle se stoppa net en voyant le drapeau étalé sur le sol et ses enfants les larmes aux yeux, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Marco exposa à nouveau le motif de sa venue. Elle se figea instantanément, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle chercha les yeux bleus de l'adulte que La Nuit avait sauvé étant plus jeune, et ne vit que de la sincérité. C'en était trop pour elle, et elle éclata en sanglots. Le pirate se leva, pas très à l'aise devant les larmes de la rousse, mais les quatre enfants furent plus rapides que lui et allèrent consoler leur mère. Il soupira, ramassant le drapeau et le rangeant. Il était au moins sûr d'une chose : le plus difficile allait être de faire cesser les larmes de la femme.

* * *

\- Tu es prête ? interrogea Marco en voyant la rousse sortir de sa maison en fermant la porte à clé, sa besace sur les épaules et son cimeterre.

Il avait arrêté de la vouvoyer et de l'appeler madame après s'être pris un bon coup sur le crâne, qu'il aurait juré renforcé au Haki. Il ne s'y était pas attendu et n'avait donc pas pu éviter le coup. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la rousse était étrange, surtout avec ses yeux couleur jade qu'il aurait juré noirs quand elle l'avait délivré.

\- Oui, c'est bon, Dadan et Makino s'occuperont de mes enfants le temps du voyage, et mon collègue continuera l'apprentissage de Lamy, je peux partir l'esprit tranquille, avoua-t-elle, en serrant néanmoins entre ses doigts la lanière de sa besace.

Elle aurait plutôt dû dire qu'elle devrait partir l'esprit tranquille jugea-t-il en secouant la tête. Il l'avait bien vu hésiter plusieurs heures quand il lui avait dit qu'elle devrait venir chercher les enfants, le trajet pour l'un de leur navire auxiliaire présentant trop de risques de rencontre avec la Marine. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner des siens, elle avait visiblement peur de quelque chose. De quoi, ça il l'ignorait, mais il espérait cependant que quoi qu'elle craigne, cela n'arrive pas.

\- Comment va-t-on à Sabaondy ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas alors qu'il se dirigeait dans la forêt, vers le promontoire où il avait atterri en arrivant.

\- Ce n'est que maintenant que vo... tu poses la question ? s'amusa-t-il avec un léger sourire. J'espère juste que tu n'as pas le mal de l'air...

Elle serra encore plus nerveusement la lanière de son sac et le regarda de travers, ne sachant pas si c'était une blague ou pas.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas dangereux... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le promontoire.

Elle fut surprise et fronça les sourcils, jusqu'à ce que sa mâchoire se décroche quand il se transforma en phénix devant elle. Elle fut fascinée devant le magnifique animal, avant de se gifler plusieurs fois mentalement pour reprendre contenance. Marco ricana intérieurement avant de lui demander si la vue lui plaisait, récoltant un regard noir qui ne le dérangea pas. Elle était facile à mettre en colère, mais il avait remarqué que ce n'était jamais contre ses enfants. S'il avait encore le moindre doute sur le fait que Law et Lumia seraient bien avec elle, il n'en n'aurait plus eu.

\- Tu montes ? fit-il en lui désignant son dos de son bec. Nous serons plus discret comme ça, et nous arriverons plus vite à destination.

Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise et anxieuse, avant de prendre une grande respiration.

\- Ça l'aurait sans aucun doute pas tué de me prévenir, grommela-telle entre ses dents avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'obéir au pirate.

* * *

 **Une petite review ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira dans un mois (vous connaissez la rengaine maintenant :) entre le sept et le huit décembre !**


	24. 12 ans : Une famille enfin complète

**Bonsoir bonsoir !  
**

 **Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser du retard, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me dégager du temps pour écrire et ç'a été encore pire à la fin du trimestre, m'obligeant à décaler toutes mes publications. Je ne peux néanmoins pas vous assurer que ça n'arrivera plus, privilégiant mes études.**

 **Disclaimer : J'ai voulu voler les droits de One Piece à Oda et faire accuser à ma place le Père Noël. Autant dire que le vieux bonhomme rouge n'a pas apprécié, et pour se venger, il a donné ma réserve de papillotes à Big Mom. Le méchant T.T**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **12 ans : Une famille complète, enfin**

Lumia regardait les bulles de Sabaondy monter et éclater haut dans les cieux, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, et alors que son cousin et les autres dormaient, elle était montée sur le toit du bar pour admirer la nuit. Elle caressa pensivement le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui avait poussé la barmaid chez qui elle était à lui donner cette perle noire aux reflets de feu, surtout alors qu'elle restait méfiante envers elle.

Lumia n'aimait pas Shakky. Ce n'était pas que la femme était méchante ou quoi que ce soit du genre avec elle, mais elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle lâche d'une voix indolente que sa mère et sa cousine, la petite sœur de Law, étaient encore vivantes. Cela remettait toutes ses convictions au placard, cela bouleversait son monde, et elle appréhendait désormais autant la rencontre avec son petit frère qu'avec sa cousine et sa mère. Surtout sa mère. Que dire à quelqu'un qui l'avait mise au monde, élevée et tenté de la protéger alors qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de son visage, de son odeur ou de sa voix ? Ce n'étaient plus que des bribes, des fragments, et ça lui faisait mal, encore plus que les coups qu'elle avait déjà pu recevoir. Elle avait peur d'être déçue, mais pire encore, que sa mère ne la reconnaisse pas, ne l'aime pas, ou ne veuille pas l'accepter à cause de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Qui voudrait d'une adolescente avec du sang sur les mains ? Qui voudrait d'une adolescente brisée et avec une seconde personnalité violente et sanguinaire ?

Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle veuille bien d'elle comme ses amis l'avaient accepté le rejet ferait mal, trop mal. Elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir.

Elle se redressa légèrement en entendant des pas résonner et la trappe menant au toit s'ouvrir, mais se détendit quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Ellaine en chemise de nuit et pieds nus, se frottant les yeux de ses mains serrées.

\- Tu devrais être en train de dormir Ellaine, je suis désolée si je t'ai réveillé en montant tout à l'heure.

\- C'pas ça 'Mia... J'ai fais un cauchemar... Et... Et t'étais pas là...

Oh. alors Ellaine ne frottait pas ses yeux embués de sommeil, mais essayait de chasser ses larmes. La brune lui désigna la place à côté d'elle où la petite vint s'asseoir avant de se pelotonner contre elle.

\- Tu veux en parler ? demanda chaleureusement la plus âgée en mettant un bout de son manteau sur la plus jeune pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid.

Ellaine secoua négativement la tête en fuyant son regard, et l'adolescente comprit ce qui la tracassait. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas la rassurer là-dessus.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre que ton frère et toi resterez avec nous, ni même Bepo d'ailleurs. Tu imagines ce que cela implique d'avoir la charge de quatre enfants et d'un ours supplémentaires, en plus de deux enfants ?

La petite fille répondit par la négative, et Lumia lui fit un câlin, posant sa tête sur les cheveux blancs un peu ébouriffés. À ça aussi, elle ne voulait pas songer. Qu'adviendrait-il de Ban, d'Ellaine et de Bepo quand, ou plutôt si sa mère reprenait Law et elle ? Elle ne voulait pas quitter sa famille de cœur, mais elle ne savait pas non plus si elle pourrait convaincre sa mère. C'était le noir total à ce sujet. Elle resserra sa prise sur la petite fille.

Lumia ignorait si elle serait capable de se séparer d'Ellaine. Malgré leur captivité qui avait fait mûrir trop vite l'enfant, elle gardait encore une certaine innocence et spontanéité qu'elle appréciait et qui indirectement lui faisait du bien Et de Bepo aussi, le nounours qu'elle avait aidé et protégé avait une grande place dans son cœur, de même que Ban. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer les abandonner, et elle se doutait qu'il en était de même pour Law.

\- J'ai froid... On peut rentrer ? demanda Ellaine d'une petite voix.

Lumia regarda une dernière fois les bulles qui éclataient haut dans le ciel nocturne et acquiesça. Les deux filles se levèrent, Ellaine se tenant fermement au manteau de plumes de son aînée, ne voulant pas glisser sur le toit en pente. Elles repassèrent par la trappe et descendirent l'échelle en silence, néanmoins pas assez pour qu'une personne qui attendait au bas de l'échelle dans le couloir ne relève la tête.

\- Bon sang les filles, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? s'exclama tout bas Law quand les deux filles eurent les pieds sur le plancher. J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie quand je ne vous ai pas trouvé dans votre lit !

\- Pourquoi t'es allé vérifier ? s'enquit Lumia, à la fois surprise et contente.

Elle avait toujours son cœur qui se réchauffait un peu quand son cousin ou un de ses amis s'inquiétait pour elle.

\- Je sais pas... Je me suis réveillé et j'ai juste senti que je devais vérifier, une intuition donc, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, pas vraiment certain.

Il avisa soudain les pieds nus de la plus jeune et leva les yeux aux ciel. Il lui ordonna d'aller chercher des chaussettes et d'aller se rendormir, on n'avait pas idée en même temps de se balader dans cette tenue. Ellaine grommela avant d'obtempérer, et disparut en passant la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lumia. Cette dernière retoucha son pendentif distraitement, ce que remarqua son cousin.

\- Tu sais, j'ai demandé à Shakky pourquoi elle te l'avait donné. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ?

L'adolescente hocha négativement la tête, étonnée et un peu curieuse.

\- Elle m'a répondu que le jour où elle avait rencontré tante Kishi, elle était en train d'essayer de se faire payer par un groupe de pirates quand l'un d'eux a tenté de l'attaquer dans son dos. Kishi l'en a débarrassé, et pour la remercier, Shakky l'a aidé pendant quelques temps quand cette dernière a refusé un paiement. Et ce paiement, c'était cette perle. Elle dit qu'elle t'aidera à te raccrocher. À quoi et pourquoi, je n'ai que des soupçons, rien de bien clair.

La jeune fille fit tourner la perle chatoyante entre ses doigts, en pleine réflexion. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les adultes, d'abord Marco puis Shakky, se préoccupaient chacun à leur façon de leur sort.

\- Pourquoi ils nous aident ? Je ne le mérite pas... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, mais son cousin l'entendit, et il la gratifia d'une tape très légère sur le bras, pour lui apprendre dire des bêtises pareilles.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme Doflamingo, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme Marco et Shakky. Il faut que tu arrêtes de voir le monde en noir et blanc, et toi forcément dans le noir cousine. Les gens peuvent vouloir t'aider sans rien attendre en retour, parce qu'à leur yeux tu es encore une enfant.

\- Oui mais...

\- Pas de mais, la coupa-t-il doucement. Tu devrais aller te rendormir, Ellaine va s'inquiéter sinon.

\- C'est petit de jouer là-dessus, se renfrogna-t-elle avant de prendre congé.

Law la regarda rejoindre sa chambre avec un soupir. Il avait peur des réactions de sa cousine face à Lamy, et à celui qui était son frère par adoption. Il espérait simplement qu'elle ne se replie pas sur elle-même, autant pour ne pas être plus blessée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et pour ne pas risquer de s'attirer de la haine ou du mépris.

Mais s'il y avait au moins une chose dont il pouvait être sûr, c'est que peu importe ce qu'elle avait vécu, Kishi prendrait soin d'elle. Sa tante avait trop souffert de sa disparition pour ne pas prendre ce miracle avec joie. Pour lui, il supposait la même chose, mais si elle ne voulait pas prendre aussi sous son aile Ban, Ellaine et Bepo, il demanderait à rester avec eux. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls dans la nature.

Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

Law fut le premier à descendre le lendemain, trouvant Shakky et un vieil homme aux cheveux gris-blancs assez longs accoudé au bar. Il salua l'homme d'un signe sec de la tête, et passa derrière le bar pour faire la vaisselle. Pas qu'il aimait particulièrement ça, mais il refusait de rester sans rien faire entre quatre murs, vu que la barman leur avait expressément interdit de sortir, ou en tout cas de s'éloigner de plus de quelques pas. Et il y avait très peu de choses à faire à l'intérieur. La plupart du temps Ban s'occupait en faisant à manger, Ellaine en cousant quelques menus objets, dont une peluche de lapin qu'elle gardait caché sous son oreiller – et en plus elle pensait vraiment que personne n'en savait rien – Bepo en dormant la plupart du temps, mais Lumia et lui avaient plus de mal à s'adapter à l'inaction.

Alors lui essayait de s'occuper les mains soit en s'exerçant à la chirurgie avec les poupées de chiffon que lui fabriquait avec complaisance Ellaine, soit en aidant où il le pouvait, et Lumia essayait de canaliser sa personnalité violente, ou en tout de trouver un terrain d'entente avec elle.

D'ailleurs sa cousine ne tarda pas à descendre elle aussi, et eut un geste de recul en voyant l'homme qui discutait au bar avec Shakky. Celui-ci n'en prit pas ombrage, et eut un fin sourire.

\- Tu ressembles à ta mère plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Law et Lumia eurent un hoquet de surprise en même temps, alors que Shakky foudroyait simplement le vieil homme du regard.

\- Tu es encore pire que moi Ray.

\- Et je prendrais ça pour un compliment Shakky ! rit-il, avant de désigner la chaise à côté de lui. Viens donc là petite, j'aimerai discuter avec toi un peu.

Il croisa son regard qui ressemblait à celui d'une biche devant un chasseur, et fronça les sourcils, avant de soupirer.

\- Je ne touche pas aux gamines, alors viens t'asseoir, s'il te plaît. Je ne te mangerai pas.

L'adolescente fit quelques pas timides, et interrogea la tenancière du regard. Elle avait beau ne pas aimer Shakky, celle-ci ne l'enverrait pas pourtant auprès de quelqu'un qui était dangereux pour elle. Cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire, et Lumia vint alors s'asseoir, décalant néanmoins la chaise de quelques centimètres, pour ne pas dire une dizaine.

\- De quoi vouliez-vous me parlez ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Law tendit l'oreille tout en reposant l'assiette qu'il était en train de nettoyer. Il était aussi curieux de savoir déjà comment ce vieillard connaissait sa tante, et aussi ce qu'il voulait à sa cousine.

\- As-tu eu déjà eu l'impression de... perdre le contrôle, de ne plus être toi-même pendant quelques secondes voir plus lors d'un combat ?

Rayleigh eut mal au cœur en voyant la gamine à côté de lui se tendre, terrifiée, et il sentit le cousin de l'adolescent se crisper. Il venait de comprendre que la seconde personnalité de Lumia s'était réveillée, sans doute depuis longtemps vu sa surprise et sa peur.

\- Calme-toi, je posais la question parce que c'est la même chose pour ta mère.

\- Que.. de quoi... Pardon ? finit par répondre intelligemment la brune, estomaquée.

Son cousin lâcha tout à fait la vaisselle et vint se placer à côté se sa cousine, tout en foudroyant du regard le vieil homme, qui soupira.

\- J'ai dis : ta mère a exactement le même problème que toi, et pour l'avoir déjà vu laisser cette personnalité s'exprimer, c'est pas joli à voir... Au moins un problème de moins à traiter, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire, avant d'avoir le droit à un regard noir de Shakky et du neveu de Kishi.

Lumia se retrouva vite enfermée dans les bras de son cousin alors qu'elle commençait à respirer de façon saccadée. Mais quelle idée aussi ce vieillard avait eu de lâcher ça comme ça ! Encore pire que Shakky ! Lumia détestait qu'on parle de Ténébris, il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle même entre eux le sujet était sensible ! Mais la seule chose qui empêchait Law de vraiment râler, c'est qu'il devait avouer que l'homme venait de lâcher de quoi rassurer sa cousine. C'était un peu effrayant de savoir que sa tante était capable d'autant de violence que Lumia, mais au moins ça voulait dire qu'elle pourrait l'aider, sans aucun doute.

Une cavalcade sonore se fit entendre soudain, et Ban et Ellaine déboulèrent dans le bar, essoufflés, se poursuivant l'un l'autre. Et vu les barrettes qui ornaient les cheveux de son frère, la cadette n'était pas tout à fait innocente de ce qu'il se passait... La plus jeune vint se réfugier derrière le tabouret où était assise Lumia, et tira la langue à son frère, qui était rouge de colère et de honte. Néanmoins, elle dut sentir que son amie n'était pas bien, puisqu'elle releva la tête pour croiser les deux orbes de jade remplis de... d'elle ne savait quoi d'ailleurs. Elle se tourna vers le vieil homme dont elle sentait le regard sur elle – et l'hilarité aussi – et elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches avant de le fusiller des yeux.

\- J'spère que c'est pas vous qui avez mis 'Mia dans cet état-là !

\- Pourquoi, dans le cas contraire tu vas me menacer de barrettes comme celles que tu as mises à ton frère ?

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, faisant se renfrogner la plus jeune. Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Lumia, qui tapota la tête de la benjamine du groupe. Imaginer Ellaine armée de barrettes était quelque chose de cocasse, et ce n'était pas Ban qui, aidé de Law, commençait à enlever celles qu'il avait dans les cheveux qui l'aurait aidé à contenir ce rire.

Le vieil homme à côté d'eux se leva soudain, et prit congé des enfants et de Shakky. Il garda un léger sourire sur les lèvres en passant la porte qu'il referma derrière lui, et plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes pour apercevoir deux silhouettes au loin. Bien, il ne s'était pas trompé, il allait laisser le petit groupe retrouver – ou faire connaissance – avec Kishi. Et il allait récupérer Marco au passage, il avait envie de discuter du bon vieux temps avec le commandant. Il se souvenait encore du jour où le gamin avait essayé d'étrangler Roger qui avait sorti une énormité à propos de Barbe-Blanche. Enfin, l'enfant avait grandi désormais, et était moins prompte à étrangler les gens, c'était moins drôle...

Kishi l'aperçut et le salua de loin, avant de courir vers lui.

\- Rayleigh, c'est un plaisir de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ?

Il aperçut les cernes sous les yeux de jade, et le tremblement léger des mains de la rousse. Elle était anxieuse au plus haut point.

\- Bien, même si je suppose que tu iras mieux une fois que tu n'auras plus de doutes. Vas-y, déclara-t-il en lui désignant le bar d'un mouvement de tête.

Kishi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et il la regarda s'éloigner en direction du bar. Il se retourna ensuite pour saluer Marco qui arrivait à sa hauteur, et dont les yeux bleus suivait avec une certaine inquiétude la femme qui venait de partir. Rayleigh nota l'air perturbé du commandant, et pensant qu'il s'inquiétait de comment allait se passer la rencontre entre le petit groupe et Kishi, allait le rassurer quand il se rappela où il avait déjà vu un tel regard, et eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Ne pense même pas faire une seule remarque yoi, fit avec une légère agressivité le blond.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je ne dirais rien, s'excusa l'ancien second du Roi des pirates sans se départir de son sourire. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui te rends aussi en colère contre Kishi...

\- Ce n'est pas contre Kishi, répliqua vivement Marco, avant de changer de sujet.

Mais Rayleigh ne se départit pas un seul instant de son sourire, car il avait reconnu bien plus que de la colère et de l'inquiétude dans les orbes bleues du commandant. Et si le gamin pensait vraiment qu'il ne le taquinerait pas...

* * *

Pousser la porte du bar après une grande inspiration. Reconnaître en tout premier son neveu, en train d'enlever des barrettes à un garçon plus jeune et aux cheveux blancs, qui râlait contre une plus jeune fille de la même couleur de cheveux. Sentir ses yeux s'embuer de larmes en voyant les cheveux noirs de la seconde fille, qui se retourna.

Orbes jade contre orbes jade.

Renifler de façon peu glorieuse en essuyant ses yeux, à nouveau humides juste après, et les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues n'étaient pas pour une fois autre chose que des larmes d'une joie intense, d'un bonheur indicible. Détailler sa fille autant qu'elle la détaillait, reconnaître dans la forme de ses pommettes et de ses yeux son mari disparu. Se retrouver aussi, dans les iris de la même teinte que les siennes, et les taches de rousseur qui couvraient ses joues. Ne pas savoir comment réagir, que dire, pour briser le silence qui s'était installé dans le bar.

Apercevoir la peur chez sa fille, ses doutes, avoir l'impression de se retrouver devant son fils Ace de très mauvaise humeur – autrement dit prêt à réagir au quart de tour – et ouvrir les bras tout simplement, en l'appelant par son prénom.

Law poussa Lumia qui hésitait à rejoindre Kishi d'une légère main dans le dos, et la brune s'avança lentement vers elle, avant de se retrouver elle ne savait comment enfouie entre deux bras protecteurs.

\- Je suis là, ma petite lumière. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien si je peux l'en empêcher.

Serrer encore plus fort sa fille contre elle, ne plus tenter ne serait-ce que de retenir les larmes qui coulaient et tombaient dans les cheveux noirs, parce que c'était son enfant enfant disparue qu'elle tenait contre son cœur. La sentir petit à petit se décrisper, puis pleurer à son tour.

Lumia finit par renifler et relever la tête, sans pour sortir de l'étreinte de sa mère. Elle se sentait comme elle aurait toujours dû se sentir pendant toutes ces années : protégée, en sécurité. Comme une enfant dont les bras de sa mère servait de barrières contre le méchant monde.

\- Ne... Pourrais-tu ne pas me lâcher ?

Sourire doucement et caresser ses cheveux. Savoir que la reprise de leur lien familial sera plus long et plus compliqué qu'aujourd'hui, que rien ne sera aisé, mais au fond être apaisée, enfin. La blessure qu'était la disparition de sa fille n'existe plus. Et celle causé par celle de son neveu non plus. L'appeler à son tour, remarquer à quel point il avait grandi et ressemblait désormais à son père Léon.

\- Je... ma tante...

Fixer son neveu avec surprise, et une légère appréhension qui se mua en peine quand il continua.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu mieux prendre soin de... Aïe ! s'écria Law, regardant avec des yeux ronds sa tante qui venait de lui asséner une légère claque derrière la tête.

\- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et je ne veux pas l'entendre. Jamais. Tu n'es pas responsable des actes des adultes, et tu as fais ton possible pour que tous ceux à qui tu tenais s'en sortent. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, pas quand je suis fière de voir ce que mon neveu est devenu tout seul.

Law avait envie de répondre qu'il était un meurtrier, un voleur, un arnaqueur, mais il ne put s'y résoudre, car il vit dans les yeux de sa tante qu'elle le savait, ou tout du moins s'en doutait. Mais elle était quand même fière de lui.

Serrer son neveu contre elle, au même titre que sa fille, avant de poser ses yeux sur les deux enfants aux cheveux blancs qui semblaient gênés. Leur sourire.

\- Vous devez être Ban et Ellaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Sourire encore plus, ce qui intrigua les adolescents.

\- Est-ce que vous accepteriez que je vous prenne avec moi ?

Et éclater d'un rire léger en sentant les quatre paires d'yeux éberlués sur elle. Se sentir légère.

Sa famille allait bientôt être au complet, avec sans doute une extension inattendue. Enfin.

* * *

 **Je ne suis pas toute à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je n'avais plus le temps de recommencer pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases, alors comme il me plaît bien quand même, il restera ainsi.**

 **Une petite review serait un merveilleux cadeau de Noël pour l'auteur, qui vous remerciera avec un cookie de sa précieuse réserve personnelle et sa reconnaissance éternelle (Conscience : Depuis quand es-tu un petit extraterrestre vert Aurore ? Inutile de le nier, nous aurons tous reconnus ''Nous vous devons une reconnaissance éternelle''...) *adresse un regard noir à Conscience fière d'elle***

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir entre le jeudi 18 et le vendredi 19 janvier 2018, et si à nouveau retard il y a, j'en ferais part sur mon profil.**

 **Bonnes vacances, joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes !**


	25. 12 ans : Retrouver une maison

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je suis encore désolée pour le retard, mais je me trouve de moins en moins de temps pour écrire, et ça ne va pas en s'améliorant, j'ai peur de devoir revenir à des parutions de chapitres erratiques...**

 **Disclaimer : seuls les oc m'appartiennent, le reste est à Oda.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Yzeute : Merci !**

 **lili : Merci, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !**

* * *

Ce fut avec un réel soulagement que Kishi mit pied sur le sol pavé. La terre ferme, enfin ! Cela faisait quelques semaines, trois mois environ, qu'elle voyageait avec les enfants pour se rendre en Esat Blue, et elle était bien contente d'être bientôt chez elle, même si elle savait que l'ambiance risquerait d'être tendue entre les jeunes. Lumia et Law avaient eu du mal à accepter qu'elle avait adopté en plus d'Ace Sabo et Luffy, et Kishi devait avouer qu'elle redoutait un peu la confrontation. Elle savait que ce n'était pas forcément ses fils qui poseraient le plus de problèmes, mais surtout la vision très négative qu'avaient sa fille et son neveu d'eux-mêmes.

\- C'est... C'est dans cette grande ville qu'on va habiter ? lui demanda doucement Ellaine, la tirant de ses pensées.

Kishi lui adressa un sourire rassurant quand elle se rendit compte que l'enfant avait posé la question parce qu'elle avait peur d'une réponse positive, elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude des grandes villes.

\- Non, j'habite dans un petit village côtier à l'écart. Mais nous devrions y aller, je n'aime pas rester près de cette ville, ajouta la femme en sentant que les dockers fixaient avec curiosité le petit groupe qu'ils formaient.

Elle prit le peu de bagages des enfants en plus du sien, comptant les emmener acheter ce qui leur manquait plus tard, et se mit en route, vérifiant que tous la suivaient bien. Elle grimaça en constatant que la neige avait déjà commencé à s'installer, et se doutait que la couche de poudreuse, pour le moment de seulement quelques millimètres, deviendrait bien plus épaisse vers le Grey Terminal qu'ils devraient traverser, ou à l'orée de la forêt. Elle accéléra le pas lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la porte donnant sur le Grey Terminal, et bien qu'ayant mis en garde les adolescents, elle n'avait aucune envie de traîner dans les parages avec eux. La plupart des gens qui y vivaient ne se risquerait pas à s'en prendre à elle, sa réputation de médecin acceptant de les soigner la protégeant, mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle s'y était sans aucun doute fait des ennemis.

Elle ferma les yeux en entendant les hoquets de stupeur lors que la décharge se dévoila dans toute sa misérable splendeur à travers la brume. Elle les rouvrit en se retournant, et s'aperçut rapidement que la plus jeune, Ellaine, contemplait le bidonville avec horreur.

\- Ce... Personne n'peut accepter ça à sa porte... P'quoi les autorités n'les aident-ils pas ? murmura-t-elle, sa consternation faisant ressortir son tic de massacrer les mots.

Kishi lui fit signe de se rapprocher d'elle, et elle lui confia un bagage léger pour se libérer une main et ainsi prendre dans la sienne celle de la petite à peine plus âgée que Luffy. Elle lui souffla de ne pas faire ce genre de commentaires, mais qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard de quoi il en retournait.

\- L'explication risque de ne pas nous redonner foi en l'être humain, c'est cela ma tante ? demanda de façon désabusé Law alors que Lumia triturait la perle autour de son cou.

\- Non, vraiment pas, répondit-elle en secouant doucement la tête et en affermissant sa prise sur la main d'Ellaine. Ne vous éloignez pas de moi surtout.

Ban prit l'avertissement plus qu'au sérieux, et se colla presque aux talons de sa sœur. Law, Bepo et Lumia n'en firent cependant pas moins, et Kishi pouvait les voir alertes et prêt à réagir à la moindre menace.

Le groupe coupa au plus court le Grey Terminal pour rejoindre la forêt, et aucun des jeunes n'ouvrit la bouche durant le trajet, ce qui ne contribuait pas à calmer Kishi. Le silence bien trop pesant entre les membres du groupe usait ses nerfs, déjà malmenés par toutes ses inquiétudes. Ce fut sans doute pourquoi elle ne sut pas duquel des trois ados derrière elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lancer une boule de neige sur Ellaine. Sans doute Ban, au vu du sourire bien trop satisfait qu'il arborait quand la plus jeune se retourna. Kishi sentit la bataille arriver, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de lâcher la main d'Ellaine, qui ne perdit pas son temps pour riposter. Elle prit une bonne poignée de neige qu'elle envoya à son frère qui esquiva, arrivant dans la tête de Law.

Le brun fut pendant un instant si surpris que même Lumia dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire face à l'air plus qu'étonné qu'il affichait, ce dont ne se privèrent pas cependant la fratrie Sparrow. Law allait riposter à cette attaque quand il aperçut le regard rieur de sa tante, et il bougonna juste en avançant, dépassant le petit groupe alors que Bepo s'excusait, on ne savait trop pourquoi.

Kishi reprit la main d'Ellaine et signala à son neveu qu'il allait se perdre s'il ne l'attendait pas, et le groupe rattrapa le jeune garçon avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

\- Tu traverses cet endroit tout les jours pour aller travailler ? s'étonna Lumia, pas franchement rassurée par l'aspect un poil menaçant des branches dénudées de leurs feuilles mais couvertes d'une fine couche de neige.

\- Oui, mais j'ai l'habitude, et ne te fies pas à l'apparence de cette forêt en hiver, tes frères adorent l'explorer.

La brune tressaillit au mot ''frères'', elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle en avait plusieurs... Surtout qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment ils l'accueilleraient. Law sentit son trouble et ralentit pour marcher à ses côtés, et elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, sa présence la rassurant toujours. Elle eut néanmoins un sourire en voyant que Bepo se sentait parfaitement à son aise dans cet environnement et cela se voyait, c'était presque s'il n'en sifflotait pas de joie. Au moins, il ne se plaindrait pas d'avoir trop chaud.

\- On est bientôt arrivé ? demanda timidement Ban, toujours un peu impressionné par la doctoresse depuis les trois mois où il la connaissait.

\- Il devrait nous rester une heure, voir un peu plus, estima Kishi. Il va être un peu plus difficile d'avancer quand nous serons un peu plus haut.

Le garçon fit une grimace, vite imité par sa sœur. Ils avaient espéré arriver plus vite, et régler une fois pour toute la question de la rencontre avec les autres enfants sous la garde de Kishi. Elle avait essayé pourtant de les rassurer, mais la fratrie s'inquiétaient pour Lumia principalement. Si jamais ses frères étaient des crétins et blessaient leur amie, ils n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à leur sonner les cloches, avec l'aide de Bepo et de Law.

Le trajet se continua dans un silence seulement interrompu par le crissement de la neige sous leur pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement ne déchire l'air. Kishi blêmit, avant de grommeler :

\- Enfants irresponsables, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont donc encore inventés... J'espère que c'est pas Garp sinon j'en fais de la chair à saucisse.

Elle accéléra le pas, vite suivie par des enfants intrigués et sur leurs gardes dans le cas de Law et de Lumia. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une clairière où se trouvaient deux enfants : un petit brun avec un chapeau de paille qui était écroulé de rire dans la neige et un blond avec un chapeau haut de forme qui l'engueulait, ayant visiblement eut une grosse frayeur. Aucun des deux ne sembla s'apercevoir de leur présence et Kishi soupira, une main devant son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que Lu' a encore fait... souffla-t-elle pour elle même avant de s'avancer et de les interpeller.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et en la voyant, s'écrièrent ''Maman'' ! avant de se jeter sur elle pour avoir un câlin. La femme faillit faire tomber les bagages qu'elle tenait, mais n'en voulut pas à ses deux garçons, elle supposait qu'elle leur avait manqué autant qu'eux pour elle.

Lumia commençait à paniquer et Law allait intervenir pour tenter de la calmer quand le petit brun se décrocha de sa mère et aperçut le petit groupe. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la brune, trop ressemblante à sa mère de cœur pour que même lui puisse se méprendre, et son visage s'illumina.

\- Grande sœur !

Sabo en entendant l'exclamation de Luffy se détacha de sa mère, et son visage se barra aussi d'un sourire en voyant le petit groupe. Néanmoins, il remarqua le trouble de Lumia et comprenant qu'elle paniquait, tenta de retenir son petit frère avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle pour lui faire un câlin.

Tenta seulement, puisque le plus jeune courut jusqu'à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, même s'il ne lui arrivait qu'au ventre.

\- J'suis content que tu sois de retour dans la famille ! s'exclama Luffy en lui offrant un immense sourire lumineux.

Le petit groupe en resta scotché, particulièrement Lumia qui ne s'attendait pas à pareil accueil de la part de son petit frère qui ne la connaissait absolument pas, mais qui l'accueillait comme s'il l'avait toujours connue, comme si elle avait toujours été sa grande sœur et que rien ne pourrait changer ça. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot, mais les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir tandis qu'un sentiment de chaleur grandissait dans sa poitrine.

\- Bah, grande sœur, pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Luffy avec une certaine naïveté. Moi j'veux pas que tu sois triste ! ajouta-t-il avec conviction, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le débit des larmes de Lumia.

\- Crétin, tu ne vois pas que c'est toi qui la fait pleurer, idiot ?! s'emporta Sabo en venant décrocher son frère de sa grande sœur. À peine elle comprend qui tu es que tu lui sautes dessus comme un sauvage ! Maman ne nous a pas élevé comme ça !

\- C'est pas de sa faute, le défendit Law, prenant la parole pour la première fois. C'est juste... qu'on ne s'attendait pas à...

\- Ce qu'on soit heureux de vous connaître ? compléta doucement le blond alors que sa mère apparut à ses côtés.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et ils échangèrent un sourire.

\- Ça ne leur a jamais traversé l'esprit, confirma Kishi en allant prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

Ils auraient plutôt du genre à s'inquiéter de comment vous auriez accepté leur présence, songea l'adulte alors que Luffy venait de sauter sur Bepo en l'appelant nounours, des étoiles dans les yeux. Law fronça les sourcils et répliqua sèchement que le ''nounours'' en question s'appelait Bepo, et il avala de travers quand le plus jeune lui répondit qu'il s'en foutait, parce que c'était un nounours quand même. Bepo s'excusa alors, faisant soupirer Law, et Ban et Ellaine un peu en retrait regardaient la scène avec une gêne certaine.

Sabo se rapprocha d'eux et se présenta, la fratrie en faisant de même, et le blond tenta de les rassurer.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait, d'atterrir dans cette famille sans avoir de lien particulier. Mais j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de vous sentir à la maison comme chez vous. En plus on a déjà réaménagé les chambres, je crois bien que vous n'avez pas trop le choix, sourit-il. Ace risque d'être grognon si on a fait ça pour rien !

\- Ace ? releva Ellaine.

\- Ouaip, c'est notre frère aîné, à quelques mois près, dans mon cas... Il est resté à la maison avec Lamy parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, et je suis sorti avec Luffy pour qu'il se défoule, il est un vrai ressort sur jambes. Je ne pensais pas qu'on s'éloignerait autant de la maison... ajouta-t-il en passant une main derrière sa tête, gêné, ce qui fit sourire la fratrie Sparrow.

Kishi les interrompit, leur signalant que le ciel commençait à se couvrir et qu'ils devraient se dépêcher de rentrer. Luffy décida alors de se percher sur les épaules de sa grande sœur, et Lumia n'eut pas le cœur à refuser devant la bouille adorable qu'il faisait.

\- Ne t'oblige pas à accepter, fit remarquer leur mère. Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir le porter.

\- Non... Non, je t'assure maman, cela ne me dérange pas, répondit avec un sourire la brune alors que Luffy se tenait pour une fois à peu près calmement, perché sur ses épaules.

Law faillit ajouter quelque chose mais se retint, se contentant de fusiller le petit brun du regard. Sabo leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire avant de s'excuser auprès d'Ellaine et de Ban pour se rapprocher du garçon au bonnet tacheté, alors que le petit groupe reprenait le chemin du retour.

\- Tu as déjà imaginé combien de façons de tuer Luffy en cinq minutes ? l'interrogea Sabo sans hésiter, et Law lui adressa un regard noir, qui ne fit guère sourciller le blond, habitué à pire de la part de ses géniteurs.

\- … Huit, finit par souffler le brun en vérifiant que sa tante ne l'entendait pas. Mais je ne les mettrais pas à exécution, il fait sourire 'Mia et ça me suffit. Même s'il m'exaspère.

\- Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Ace alors, il ne supportait absolument pas Lu' au début. Lamy et lui ont tenté de le perdre pendant des semaines à chaque fois qu'ils venaient me voir, se rappela avec un léger sourire le blond tout en secouant la tête.

\- Comment... Comment va-t-elle ? l'interrogea alors le plus âgé, en tripotant nerveusement l'extrémité des manches de son blouson.

Le blond perdit son sourire et soupira.

\- Je ne vais pas dire qu'elle va mal, mais l'hiver est toujours difficile pour elle. Sa maladie... sa putain de maladie la ronge lentement, et on craint tous le jour où elle finira par ne plus la maintenir en échec.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, répondit le Flevancien d'un ton cassant. Je ne laisserais pas la maladie l'emporter.

\- Il existe un moyen de la soigner ? Bien sûr que oui, suis-je bête, sinon tu ne serais pas là, ajouta-t-il immédiatement après.

Law le regarda d'un air appréciateur, le blond n'était pas lent d'esprit, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il confirma qu'il pouvait effectivement soigner le saturnisme, et Sabo eut un immense sourire, avant de lâcher que cela allait fortement plaire à Ace.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Law avec une certaine méfiance.

\- On ne les voit pratiquement jamais l'un loin de l'autre, ils sont toujours ou presque fourrés ensemble, même aujourd'hui. Lamy ne se sentait pas bien, alors il est resté, de son point de vue, la question ne se posait même pas. Au moins, il arrêtera de s'inquiéter là-dessus.

\- Tante Kishi ne nous en a pas parlé... murmura le brun pour lui-même, néanmoins Sabo l'entendit.

\- Ace et Lamy sont très secrets sur leurs malaises et leurs inquiétudes, et ils n'aiment pas embêter maman avec ça. La plupart du temps, ça se règle entre nous quatre. Maman est déjà bien assez prise et fatiguée par son travail pour qu'on lui épargne la plupart de nos états d'âme, avoua le blond.

Le silence tomba entre eux ensuite, mais ils ne cherchèrent pas à le briser. Law était de plus en plus impatient à l'idée de revoir sa précieuse petite sœur, et il n'arriva pas vraiment à se concentrer sur autre chose désormais, alors que la forêt s'éclaircissait peu à peu. Sabo eut simplement un sourire avant de rejoindre Ban, Ellaine et l'ours, Bepo s'il se souvenait bien, qui étaient juste derrière sa mère et Lumia qui portait Luffy.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver alors en vue de Fuschia, et de leur maison en bordure du village, dont les rues étaient désertes comme le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Luffy demanda à Lumia de le laisser descendre, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter, et le petit brun défia son frère dans une course.

\- Le premier arrivé à la porte à gagné !

\- Je relève le défi, s'enthousiasma Sabo, avant de s'indigner quand son petit frère allongea ses bras pour aller saisir une barrière et ainsi avancer plus vite. C'est pas du jeu ! s'écria-t-il avant de se mettre à courir pour ne pas se faire distancer.

Lumia fut surprise. Sa mère ne leur avait pas caché que Luffy et Ace avaient mangé par erreur un Fruit du démon, d'ailleurs l'anecdote les avait bien fait rire, mais elle ne s'était pas imaginée qu'ils – ou en tout cas le plus jeune – les utilisaient sans en mesurer l'utilité, comme s'ils ne s'inquiétaient pas de la peur que leur possession pouvaient engendrer chez les autres. Elle les envia presque de tant d'innocence. Elle, elle n'oubliait pas que ces Fruits pouvaient être autant utiles que mortels, et à par dans des situations où elle n'avait guère le choix, elle n'aimait pas utiliser le sien, à l'instar de son cousin.

Elle ne put s'empêcher néanmoins d'esquisser un léger sourire quand Luffy s'emmêla dans ses bras qui formèrent un nœud alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'arriver en premier devant le seuil de la porte. Sabo en profita pour le dépasser et lui tira de façon très mature la langue.

Kishi leva les yeux au ciel et quand le groupe rattrapa les deux garçons, elle défit les bras de son fils avec facilité avant que Sabo n'ouvre la porte de la maison.

\- Et on ne court pas ! ajouta la femme avant que ses fils ne se ruent à l'intérieur. Raté, je l'ai dit trop tard, soupira-t-elle. Allez-y, entrez, fit-elle au reste du groupe.

Ban et Ellaine s'entre-regardèrent avant d'obéir, suivis par Bepo, mais Lumia semblait nerveuse à l'idée de passer le palier, et Law n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Ils avaient tous les deux peur. Dès qu'ils passeraient la porte, ce serait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu croire pendant des années qui s'en retrouverait complètement chamboulé. Ce ne serait plus simplement une idée à laquelle il faudrait se faire. Kishi n'eut cependant pas le temps de les rassurer que Luffy avait fait demi-tour pour revenir à l'entrée, tout excité. Il attrapa ses aînés par le bras et les tira pour qu'ils le suivent. Law et Lumia auraient pu lutter, mais cela n'aurait fait que retarder l'inévitable, alors ils se laissèrent entraîner. Ils ne virent pas le papier peint un peu jauni qui couvraient les murs du couloir d'entrée, ni l'escalier attenant où des vêtements traînaient, trop pris dans leur angoisse. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Lumia était à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique, et même si Law ne le montrait pas, il n'était pas loin d'être dans le même état.

À leur entrée deux jeunes adolescents qui étaient en train de discuter avec Ban, Ellaine, Bepo et Sabo se tournèrent vers eux, et à peine Law eut-il remarqué les cheveux bruns clairs ramenés en une nattes et les deux yeux gris foncés chez le plus petit – enfin la plus petite – qu'il se faisait serrer dans une étreinte d'ours.

Il posa par réflexe ses mains dans le dos de l'adolescente qui se mit à pleurer contre lui, l'insultant pour l'avoir laissée seule autant qu'elle remerciait d'être encore en vie.

\- Je... Je suis désolé Lamy, souffla-t-il, mesurant à quel point elle avait grandi malgré la maladie.

Il l'écarta de lui pour essuyer ses pleurs dans un geste tendre du pouce, mécanisme de son enfance, et il l'observa pour graver dans sa mémoire l'image de l'adolescente devant lui. Six ans, presque six ans à la croire morte et elle en avait quatorze désormais. Ses traits avaient commencé à perdre les rondeurs de l'enfance alors que son corps se développait et elle lui fit penser à leur mère, ce qu'il fit remarquer à voix haute.

\- Crétin, lui répondit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix et en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans la poitrine. Tu veux me faire pleurer encore plus, c'est ça ?

\- Non, répondit-il avec aplomb avant de la serrer à nouveau contre lui pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Je voudrais que tu ne pleures plus jamais à cause de moi. Je ne disparaîtrai plus, chuchota-t-il, et cela sonnait comme une promesse.

Il chercha du regard sa cousine et la trouva face à un jeune adolescent aux cheveux noirs bouclés qui portait une chemise comme boutonnée à la va-vite. Les deux se fixaient avec timidité, et le reste des enfants s'étaient mis à l'écart pour ne pas les déranger, même si Kishi était tentée d'intervenir.

Ace passa d'un pied sur l'autre, grattant l'arrière de sa tête avant de finalement tendre sa main à sa grande sœur en balbutiant ce qui ressemblait très, très vaguement à un salut. Il rougit, gêné par le côté maladroit qu'il montrait à Lumia. Il n'avait pas pas besoin de ça, il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise !

L'adolescente eut un sourire crispée, mais après une hésitation prit la main tendue et le salua en retour. Sa respiration se coupa néanmoins quand le brun fronça les sourcils et prit brutalement son autre main.

\- Mais tu es gelée ?! Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, tu vas attraper la crève si tu ne te réchauffes pas ! s'exclama Ace, avant de s'apercevoir que son geste avait paralysé sa sœur.

Il se traita momentanément d'imbécile, il avait oublié ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il relâcha délicatement sa main, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je protège ma famille, et tu en fais partie. N'hésite jamais à me dire si je vais trop loin dans mes gestes, expliqua-t-il doucement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra, ni même si cela arrivera un jour, mais j'espère que tu finiras par ne plus avoir peur de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, corrigea-t-elle. C'est mon corps qui réagit de façon instinctive, s'excusa-t-elle, sentant que son petit frère n'avait pas voulu la mettre mal à l'aise. Et... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ma peau est toujours froide, c'est un inconvénient de mon Fruit.

\- Ça ne m'empêchera pas de m'inquiéter, répliqua-t-il. Tu es ma grande sœur, non ?

\- C'est pas plutôt aux aînés de veiller les plus jeunes ?

\- Non, répliqua Ace avec un doux sourire. On veille tous les uns sur les autres dans une famille, alors tu n'as pas à porter le poids de tes malheurs toute seule. On sera tous là pour t'aider, que tu le veuilles ou non d'ailleurs, on est bien trop têtu pour en faire autrement, fit-il en désignant ses frères et sa cousine, qui avait arrêté d'étouffer dans ses bras Law. Et je suis sûr que ceux qui t'ont accompagnés jusque-là seront d'accord avec moi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les concernés.

Ellaine ne put alors s'empêcher de lâcher :

\- Ouf, y'aura pas besoin de leur sonner les cloches ! Tu vois Ban, fallait pas être pemissiste ! Non, attends, pessissiste ? Ah, pessimiste, voilà !

Elle s'aperçut alors que tous la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, sauf Kishi qui avait mis sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Oh. J'aurais peut-être fait de me taire... souffla-t-elle, avant de s'excuser avec un sourire. Faites comme si j'avais rien dit !

Law cacha sa tête dans l'épaule de sa sœur, avouant qu'Ellaine la fatiguait. Lamy eut un sourire presque carnassier, et alors que Luffy demandait quand est-ce que l'on mangeait, elle ajouta :

\- Si tu veux, on a le petit modèle, encore plus chiant...

Law eut une grimace de désespoir. À quelle famille de fous était-il lié ?

* * *

 **J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre surtout parce qu'à chaque fois je le reprenais en me disant qu'il fallait que je rajoute tel ou tel détail, alors, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir entre le 22 et le 23 février, je serais normalement en vacances.**


	26. 13 ans : Les secrets, des bombes prêtes

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, on rentre dans ma partie préférée de cette histoire, mais elle est aussi compliquée à écrire vu tous les personnages à faire interagir.**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls mes OCs m'appartiennent.**

* * *

 **13 ans : Les secrets, des bombes prêtes à exploser**

Lumia se réveilla brutalement, en sueur. Un cauchemar, encore, même si ses souvenirs revenaient de moins en moins la hanter. Elle se retourna vers les deux autres occupantes de la chambre, et soupira de soulagement en voyant que cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas hurlé dans son sommeil et réveillé Lamy et Ellaine. Elle se leva en silence, passant ses pieds dans ses chaussons posés au pied de son lit, et sortit de la chambre.

Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine, ne s'étonnant plus de voir de la lumière filtrer. Cela faisait trois mois déjà que Kishi avait ramené leur petit groupe à Fushia, et l'adolescente avait bien compris qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à faire des cauchemars. Une semaine se passait rarement sans que l'un des membres de sa famille ne s'éveille d'un mauvais rêve particulièrement brutal et réveille dans la foulée toute la maisonnée. Parfois il s'agissait de Law, parfois d'Ace ou Sabo, plus rarement Ban, Ellaine, Luffy ou même Bepo. Mais le plus souvent, c'était ou Lamy ou elle. Ils avaient alors pris l'habitude de descendre dans la cuisine, ne serait-ce que pour manger ou boire quelque chose qui leur ferait du bien.

Lumia s'approcha de la porte, mais s'arrêta en entendant la voix de deux de ses petits frères, qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, si ce n'était aimer, au cours de ces trois derniers mois.

\- J'ai peur Ace. Je voudrais lui avouer, mais les mots restent toujours coincés dans ma gorge. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste...

\- Je ne peux pas te rassurer Sabo. Tu représentes une partie de ce qu'elle hait, comme avec Lamy, et on ne sait même pas la moitié de ce qu'elle a enduré ! J'ignore comment elle réagirait en l'apprenant. Plus tu mettras de temps, plus elle te connaîtra, c'est vrai, mais c'est aussi prendre le risque qu'elle t'en veuille encore plus pour le lui avoir caché !

La brune hésita un instant à rentrer et à interrompre ses frères, ou continuer à écouter en cachette. Sa main trembla quand elle poussa finalement la porte. Ace et Sabo, assis autour d'une tasse fumante, se tournèrent vers elle, et le blond pâlit, sentant qu'elle les avait entendus.

\- Me cacher quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle ne voulait pas détester ses petits frères. Ils avaient accueillis son petit groupe sans aucune hésitation, les avaient intégrés comme si de rien n'était à leur famille. Même si Law pouvait se montrer froid et inamical au possible, même si Ellaine était un paquet de dynamite pour les nerfs de tout le monde.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? s'inquiéta Ace tout en essayant subtilement de dévier le sujet de conversation.

Lumia lui adressa un regard réprobateur. Elle ne se ferait pas avoir aussi facilement. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, et Sabo soupira, avant d'accepter de répondre à la question de sa grande sœur. Elle prit une chaise alors qu'Ace se relevait pour lui préparer comme pour eux un chocolat chaud.

\- C'est... C'est à propos de mes parents, commença le blond avec hésitation.

Ses doigts tapaient nerveusement contre le rebord de la table, et Lumia pencha la tête. Encore à propos de parents ? Elle savait que Luffy comme Ace étaient les enfants de criminels recherchés, mais elle avait répliqué qu'elle-même étant dans ce cas, elle ne se permettrait pas de les juger sur leurs géniteurs. Alors elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sabo avait tant peur qu'elle le rejette pour quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Je suis fils de noble, chuchota-t-il très doucement.

Ace posa la tasse de chocolat devant sa sœur alors que son frère baissait la tête. Le brun étudia le visage de Lumia, et eut une légère grimace en voyant cette dernière sous le choc. Il s'assit à côté d'elle alors que Sabo racontait toute l'histoire. Un silence lourd s'installa une fois qu'il eut terminé, et Lumia trempa ses lèvres dans son chocolat pour cacher son trouble. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait, et elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Quand elle reposa sa tasse, ce fut pour lâcher :

\- C'est sûr que tu ressembles tellement à tes parents. Tu as préféré une vie difficile dans le bidonville de Grey Terminal plutôt que de rester un enfant né dans un foyer riche mais sans amour. Tu as préféré tes frères de saké plutôt que celui que tes géniteurs avaient choisi. Tu aurais préféré prendre le large plutôt que d'être noble. Et tu voudrais que je te haïsse ? Tu voudrais que je déteste pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable ? Ce sont les actes, pas les personnes qui me font vomir. Puis, tu es mon petit frère, et je botterai le cul du premier qui dira le contraire.

Lumia était sincère. Elle ne pouvait pas détester Sabo parce qu'il était noble. À ses yeux, cela ne voulait rien dire. Eyes Akane était l'une des personnes qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde et n'était pas noble Cora était l'une des personnes qu'elle avait le plus aimé et respecté, et il était un Dragon Céleste, bien que déchu.

\- Je te remercie pour ta franchise Sabo, mais tu devrais en parler aux autres aussi. Law sera peut-être le plus tête de mule, mais il comprendra.

Le blond esquissa une grimace. Son cousin était intelligent, cela le changeait de Luffy, mais il devait avouer qu'il était d'une froideur à faire geler un désert. Il n'accordait souvent la parole qu'à son petit groupe et à Lamy, qu'il avait commencé à soigner. Alors lui avouer ce genre de choses était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il ne lui adresse plus la parole.

\- Et sinon, ton cauchemar ? reprit Ace, n'ayant pas oublié pourquoi sa sœur était descendue au départ.

Lumia fixa ses deux petits frères. Elle ne leur avait jamais raconté pour Ténébris, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'ils soient au courant, vu que sa mère avait le même genre de trouble dissociatif de la personnalité. Elle ne voulait pas leur dire, pour tout le sang qu'elle avait sur les mains. Elle était toujours terrifiée au fond qu'ils ne finissent par la traiter de monstre. Pourtant, rationnellement elle savait que cela était peu probable. Ils avaient acceptés Lamy malgré son saturnisme et Ace détestait la moindre mention du mot ''monstre''. Alors sans doute pourraient-ils accepter sa seconde personnalité violente et sanguinaire sans problème. Mais elle ne voulait pas jouer avec les liens fragiles qui avaient commencé à se tisser entre eux.

\- Rien. Ce n'était rien, souffla-t-elle en terminant son chocolat. Je remonte me coucher, ajouta-t-elle en se levant pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier.

Elle passa la porte de la cuisine et s'apprêtait à la fermer quand la voix d'Ace s'éleva :

\- Quoi que tu ais pu faire et qui te hante, nous sommes ta famille. Nous ne te lâcherons jamais, quels que soient tes actes.

\- Si seulement... se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut difficile. Kishi était partie tôt travailler, emmenant comme apprenti cette fois-ci Lamy, et au petit-déjeuner, Sabo avait redit ce qu'il avait révélé pendant la nuit à Lumia. Ellaine, Bepo et Ban n'avaient pas été particulièrement choqué, au contraire de Law qui avait lâché un commentaire sarcastique et méchant. Lumia n'avait pas pris parti alors qu'Ace avait défendu le blond, de même que Luffy.

Pour éviter que cela ne dégénère en bagarre où Law risquait fortement de gagner, Lumia proposa à Luffy d'aller chasser avec ses frères, ce qui le rendit tellement enthousiaste qu'Ace et Sabo furent obligés de suivre le petit brun dehors. L'adolescente se tourna ensuite vers son cousin pour le foudroyer du regard, et pas fous, la fratrie Sparrow se carapata vite fait. Bepo resta néanmoins, un peu inquiet de la conversation qui s'ensuivrait inévitablement. Il avait vu Lumia sourire de plus en plus avec la compagnie de ses frères, et même s'il n'appréciait pas que Luffy le traite de temps en temps de nounours, il était satisfait de savoir la jeune brune heureuse. Law n'avait pourtant aucunement participé à cela, restant volontairement à l'écart du reste de sa famille. Sa petite sœur le lui avait d'ailleurs reproché, et ça c'était terminé en dispute.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour que tu sois aussi dur avec eux Law ? soupira Lumia en se plantant juste devant son cousin.

Il détourna le regard, et la brune reposa la question.

\- Je ne veux pas m'attacher, finit par répondre Law après un temps de latence. Je le suis déjà trop avec Ban, Ellaine Bepo, et même Lamy. Le jour où je ferais tomber Doflamingo, je mourrai sûrement, et je ne veux pas les faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert à la mort de mes parents.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Bepo.

\- Ne t'excuse pas ! s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents d'une même voix, avant que Lumia ne retourne son attention vers son cousin.

\- Tu ne mourras pas, déclara-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Je refuse que tu meurs. Qui sera là pour moi si c'est le cas ?

\- Ils seront tous présents pour toi, admit le jeune homme. C'est tout ce que je souhaite.

La gifle partit sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'éviter, et Lumia le traita d'idiot, les larmes aux yeux, avant de remonter rejoindre Ban et Ellaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna le brun en se tournant vers Bepo.

Ce dernier le fixa d'un air peiné, avant de lui expliquer. Aux yeux de Lumia, il était tout aussi important que ses petits frères, et elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il meurt pour une vengeance. Elle n'avait pas besoin des autres mais de lui, parce qu'il la connaissait mieux que quiconque.

\- Elle m'en veut, conclut le brun en se relevant. J'essayerai de me faire pardonner...

\- Cela ne va pas être, simple, désolé, répondit l'ours en passant sa patte derrière sa tête.

* * *

Bepo n'avait jamais eu autant raison. L'atmosphère avait été durant toute la matinée très lourde entre Lumia et Law, et ne parlons pas des garçons qui n'étaient pas encore rentrés de leur chasse, toujours en colère contre leur cousin. Quand Kishi rentra pour voir comment cela se passait, ayant laissé Lamy sous la houlette de son collègue Johan, elle plissa les yeux en sentant l'atmosphère pesante dans la maison.

Elle soupira, et sentant la plupart des enfants au premier étage, elle secoua la tête avant de monter l'escalier. Un vertige comme elle en avait souvent ces derniers temps la prit, et elle tenta de s'appuyer sur la rambarde. Sa main ripa sur le bois, et elle glissa dans les escaliers, roulant bruyamment jusqu'à la dernière marche, inconsciente.

Le bruit alerta tous les enfants, et en voyant la rousse évanouie au bas des escaliers, Law paniqua. Il se rua vers elle et prit son pouls, soupirant de soulagement en le sentant, et se tourna vers les autres restés en haut de l'escalier. Lumia tremblait, les yeux écarquillés, et Ban empêchait sa petite sœur de voir la scène.

\- Lumia, pars avec Ban chercher Johan. Ellaine et Bepo, allez avertir les garçons, je me charge de Kishi, ordonna-t-il, et il n'eut pas besoin de répéter pour que tous s'exécutent.

Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas bouger un blessé, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa tante sur le sol. Il se concentra sur son pouvoir, qu'il avait travaillé en solitaire, et il créa une sphère bleue qui englobait toute la maison. Il visualisa la chambre de sa tante, et d'un mouvement de main échangea celle-ci contre l'oreiller de son lit. Il éteignit son pouvoir et remonta à toute vitesse dans la chambre de sa tante, soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'était pas loupé et que celle-ci se tenait allongée et toujours évanouie sur le lit. Il installa l'oreille sous sa tête et de peur de faire une erreur de diagnostic, attendit l'arrivée du collègue de Kishi.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle n'ait rien car s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, comment feraient-ils tous pour s'en sortir ?

* * *

Bepo avait utilisé son flair pour retrouver les trois garçons dans leur cabane. Quand il passa sa tête à l'intérieur, il les trouva en train de se chamailler. Il remonta le reste de son corps à l'intérieur et toussota avant de s'excuser pour attirer leur attention. Luffy fut le premier à se tourner vers lui et l'accueillit avec un immense sourire, quand Ellaine qui avait suivi l'ours par la trappe se mit à éclater en sanglots en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Sabo fut le premier à réagir et à venir consoler la petite fille, et Ace pâlit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bepo ? l'interrogea l'aîné des garçons en prenant son tuyau.

\- C'est Kishi, elle est tombée dans les escaliers, désolé... Elle se réveillait pas, alors Law a envoyé Lumia et Ban chercher Johan, et Ellaine et moi vous prévenir, je m'en excuse...

\- Il a envoyé Lumia et Ban chercher Johan ? Mais ils devront passer par le Grey Terminal ! Ils vont se faire attaquer s'ils n'ont rien pour se défendre ! s'exclama Ace en pâlissant d'avantage. Sabo, suis-moi, on va retrouver Lumia et Ban avant qu'ils ne leur arrive quelque chose. Bepo, tu rentres avec Luffy et Ellaine.

Sabo relâcha la petite qui ne cessait de pleurer, et Ace soupira avant d'enlever son chapeau et de le planter sur la tête de l'enfant. Lui qui avait espéré qu'elle soit moins pleurnicharde que Luffy, étant d'un an plus âgée... Ou peut-être était-ce simplement le stress et l'ambiance parfois tendue qui régnait à la maison qui la rendait sensible.

\- Garde-moi ça le temps que j'aille chercher le reste de la famille et Johan, d'accord ? Je te promets de revenir. Et bien sûr, t'as le droit de frapper Luffy s'il t'embête.

Cela tira un léger sourire à la plus jeune alors que le concerné n'était pas d'accord, et le faisait bruyamment comprendre.

Ace descendit alors l'échelle qui menait à leur cabane, vite suivit par Sabo, et tous les deux se mirent à courir vers le Grey Terminal.

\- Avec un peu de chance, ils n'auront pas fait de mauvaises rencontres... pria le blond.

\- Les seules fois où ils sont allés au Grey Terminal, c'était avec Maman... Mais les gens n'hésiteront pas autant à les attaquer pour les dépouiller s'ils sont seuls, commenta Ace.

\- Lumia sait se défendre, répliqua son frère.

\- Elle est trop fragile intérieurement pour que cela se passe bien.

Sabo ne répondit rien, conscient de la justesse de ces propos, et ils ralentirent en arrivant au début du bidonville. Le blond activa le peu de Haki que sa mère avait réussi à lui faire débloquer, et tenta de repérer leur sœur et leur ami Ban.

\- Par là ! s'exclama Ace en voyant un début de tornade s'élever dans le ciel, et partit en courant sans attendre.

Sabo râla avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ils esquivèrent rapidement les obstacles sur leur route, paniquant en voyant la tornade qui avait commencé à se former disparaître, et ils arrivèrent finalement vers ceux qu'ils cherchaient.

Ban et Lumia n'étaient pas en mauvaise posture, mais cela ne tarderait guère si Sabo et Ace n'intervenaient pas. La brune était prostrée au sol, néanmoins sans blessures apparentes, et Ban la défendait à l'aide d'une barre métallique, qu'il avait dû trouver dans les ordures, contre quatre hommes qui leur cherchaient des ennuis.

\- Je sépare Ban et Lumia de leurs attaquants et tu t'occupes de leur botter les fesses Sabo ?

\- Je t'en garde ? lui demanda simplement le blond.

\- Non, défoule-toi ! répondit Ace.

Le brun activa son pouvoir et créa une barrière de flamme entre les deux jeunes et les habitants de Grey Terminal. Ces derniers virent Sabo les charger alors qu'Ace rejoignait Ban. Il s'enquit de la santé du garçon qui le rassura sur ce point avant qu'ils ne se tournent tous les deux vers Lumia. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains sur sa tête et murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête. Cependant un revenait souvent : Doflamingo.

Ban pâlit, ce que remarqua le brun qui ne fit aucune réflexion alors qu'il s'approchait de sa sœur. Il décolla doucement les mains de l'adolescente en lui murmurant des mots rassurants, ce qui lui fit relever la tête. La peur dans les prunelles de jade disparut quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son petit frère et elle baissa immédiatement le visage, honteuse de s'être fait prendre dans un moment de faiblesse.

Ace ne s'en soucia pas et après avoir posé son tuyau au sol, la prit dans ses bras , comme il le faisait avec Luffy ou Lamy après un cauchemar. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait réveillé un traumatisme chez sa sœur, peut-être la vue d'un des quatre idiots qui l'avaient attaquée, mais s'il mettait en tout cas la main sur celui qui en était à l'origine, il le lui ferait payer.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil son frère faire fuir les attaquants, et ordonna :

\- Sabo, Ban, allez prévenir Johan, je vais ramener Lumia à la maison.

\- Mais si vous vous faites attaquer à nouveau... commença Ban, avant d'être coupé par le brun.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ma réputation est loin d'être mauvaise, personne ne m'attaquera sans une bonne raison, de même pour Sabo.

La blond prit le blanc par le bras et le tira pour partir. Ace attendit de ne plus les voir pour se retourner vers Lumia si elle pouvait se mettre debout ou si elle voulait qu'il la porte.

\- Je serais trop lourde pour toi, contra-t-elle en tentant de se lever malgré ses membres tremblants.

Elle détestait paraître faible, ça lui avait valut un paquet d'ennuis et de coups dans la Family. D'autant plus qu'elle avait simplement paniqué parce qu'un des attaquants ressemblait à Doflamingo.

\- Tu ne seras pas trop lourde, tu n'as pas entièrement récupéré d'une enfance de privations, puis je suis capable de porter un crocodile, alors ma sœur...

Il ramassa son tuyau et en voyant que sa sœur avait du mal à se mettre debout, mais gardait ses lèvres pincées pour ne pas demander de l'aide, il leva les yeux au ciel. Il vint passer son bras sous l'aisselle de l'adolescente pour la soutenir, la prévenant qu'il n'accepterait aucune protestation.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux lentement, Ace se calant sur le rythme de marche de Lumia. Aucun habitant du Grey Terminal ne vint leur chercher querelle, surtout quand la brune, se sentant mieux, arrêta de s'appuyer sur son petit frère.

Arrivés à la maison, ce fut Lamy qui leur ouvrit, indiquant que le collègue de leur mère était déjà arrivé. La jeune adolescente posa sur ses cousins un regard inquiet en les laissant passer.

\- Ça va Lumia ? Ban nous a dit que tu avais fait un genre de crise de panique...

\- Oui, ça va mieux Lamy, merci de t'inquiéter. Où sont les autres ?

\- On s'est installé dans le salon en attendant que Johan redescende nous donner des nouvelles de tante Kishi. Vous venez ? s'enquit-elle sans attendre néanmoins de réponse.

Ace et Lumia suivirent leur cousine jusqu'au salon. Law se leva dès qu'il vit Lumia et s'approcha pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien. Il se tourna vers Ace et le remercia à voix basse, presque imperceptiblement. Le possesseur du Fruit du Feu haussa un sourcil avant de répliquer :

\- Pourquoi, tu t'attendais à ce que je la laisse en mauvaise posture ? C'est peut-être ta cousine mais c'est aussi ma sœur, je pensais que tu comprendrais. D'ailleurs, j'aurais une ou deux informations à te demander, parce que je veux mettre mon poing dans la gueule à celui qui la terrifie à ce point.

\- Tu te ferais tuer, oublie, gronda Law.

Il retournait vers sa place quand il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le parquet, un bras tordu dans son dos et Ace au-dessus de lui. Lumia allait intervenir quand Sabo l'en empêcha.

\- Il faut qu'ils règlent leur différent maintenant, ou ça ne fera qu'empirer. Jusqu'ici Ace est resté assez calme uniquement parce que Lamy le lui a demandé.

Sa grande sœur acquiesça, bien qu'inquiète, et son attention se concentra sur son frère et son cousin.

\- Tu commences à me faire chier, tu sais, commença le brun en s'adressant à Law. Je me fous bien de ton avis, surtout que je sens que tu rêves de faire la même chose.

\- Tu ne comprends rien, cracha en retour son cousin en dardant sur lui un regard noir, évaluant déjà ses options.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun soit aussi fort. Il sentait la pression sur son bras bien plus importante que ce qu'un gamin de treize ans était normalement capable. Néanmoins il semblait avoir oublié que malgré les privations dont il se remettait à peine, l'étudiant en médecine avait dix-sept ans, et son Fruit du démon depuis longtemps.

\- C'est tout ce que je souhaite, idiot ! rétorqua Ace en le libérant avant que Law ne reprenne le dessus. Ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre depuis que tu es ici, c'est que nous sommes une famille, et une famille, ça se protège les uns les autres ! Alors si quelqu'un a fait du mal à Lumia, on a tous envie de lui foutre notre poing dans la gueule, même si on doit augmenter notre force pour cela ! Il est hors de question que tu la venges tout seul, parce que maintenant tu dois aussi nous compter dans l'équation !

\- Tu ne sais pas qui est Doflamingo bordel ! s'enflamma Law en se relevant. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est capable de faire ! Tu voudrais te jeter dans la gueule du loup en ignorant à qui tu as à faire, simplement pour venger une sœur que tu connais à peine ?

\- Comme tu le dis, c'est notre sœur, intervint Sabo. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce qui te gêne, ce n'est pas tant que l'on veuille t'aider. Tu penses mourir en vengeant Lumia, et tu veux qu'on soit là pour elle, je me trompe ?

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, et tous fixaient incrédules Sabo, et Law qui ne démentait rien.

\- Je t'ai déjà foutu une gifle ce matin pour cette idiotie, je ne crois pas que tu ais besoin que je recommence ? siffla Lumia en fixant son cousin.

Ce fut le début d'un capharnaüm épouvantable, tous parlant en même temps, jusqu'à ce que Luffy ne hurle :

\- J'AI FAIM !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le plus jeune, et Ellaine ajouta :

\- Il a pas tort, avec tout ça on a toujours pas mangé.

Luffy et elle s'entre-regardèrent, avant de sourire et de commencer à eux deux une litanie interminable de « J'ai faim ! » ponctuée de « Je veux de la viande ! » de la part du petit brun. Lumia soupira avant de sourire légèrement, Lamy ne put s'empêcher de rire et Ban leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire qu'il ferait à manger pour qu'ils se taisent.

Law tenta alors d'en profiter pour s'éclipser, mais il fut arrêté par Ace.

\- Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, cousin. Reste.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres, gronda Law en plissant les yeux.

\- Ça suffit vous deux, les interrompit Lamy en se mettant entre eux. On réglera ça plus tard, une fois que vous serez calmés. Et Law, n'espère même pas que j'oublie. Qui m'a fait la promesse de ne plus disparaître ?

L'aîné se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Oui, il avait cette promesse à Lamy, mais il n'oubliait pas que Lumia ne pourrait pas vivre pleinement tant qu'il y avait la menace de Doflamingo sur sa tête.

\- Hé bien, il y a de l'animation chez vous, j'espère que c'est pas comme ça tous les jours sinon Kishi va finir par s'en fatiguer.

\- Johan, comment va-t-elle ? s'exclama Lamy en voyant le collègue de sa mère à l'entrée du salon.

Elle vit l'homme passer une main sur sa nuque, une moue gênée sur son visage.

\- Disons que j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Et encore, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que pour vous, la bonne nouvelle soit si bonne que cela...

* * *

 **Alors, des avis ?**

 **J'ai hélas une mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne peux hélas vous assurer désormais un rythme de parution régulier en dehors des vacances, mes études ne me le permettent plus.**

 **Les prochaines vacances étant entre le samedi 7 et le lundi 23 avril, je vous promets un chapitre assurément entre le jeudi 12 et le vendredi 13 Avril. Pendant la période scolaire, j'essayerai d'en sortir un autre, mais je ne vous promets rien.**

 **A bientôt néanmoins je l'espère !**


	27. 13 ans : S'organiser

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **J'ai plein de choses importantes à dire, mais comme je pense que vous êtes impatients de lire, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls mes OCs m'appartiennent, le reste est à Oda.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Yzeute : Effectivement, tu avais bon ! Merci pour ta review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **13 ans : S'organiser**

Les adolescents s'espacèrent pour laisser Johan s'asseoir parmi eux. Le médecin parut un peu gêné, et s'installa à côté de Lamy, la seule qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Bon, crachez le morceau, qu'est-ce que tante Kishi a ? s'impatienta Law.

\- Elle est enceinte.

Johan se sentit soudain mal à l'aise face au silence qui envahit la pièce et la rigidité des adolescents.

\- … Pardon ? demanda Ace, se reprenant un peu plus vite que les autres.

Déjà le jeune garçon essayait de trouver avec qui sa mère avait pu être. Si la relation n'avait pas été consentante, il se promettait de remettre la main sur le type et de lui faire payer.

L'adulte déglutit face au regard flamboyant du petit brun, et Sabo posa sa main sur le bras d'Ace pour le calmer.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? l'interrogea le blond, alors que Lumia se chargeait d'expliquer à Luffy ce que signifiait le terme.

Johan déglutit.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Il faudrait que je fasse des examens complémentaires, mais je dirais quelques mois.

\- Quelques mois ? Mais on aurait dû... Maman aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt, non ? exposa Ace le plus calmement possible.

Le brun s'aperçut vite que Lamy, Law et Lumia avaient tous les trois pâli. Eux avaient sans doute ce qui se cachait derrière tous ces mois.

\- … Elle a fait un déni de grossesse ? souffla d'une toute petite voix Lamy.

Johan hocha la tête. Alors que Law semblait réfléchir, Sabo demandait des explications à sa cousine.

\- Ca veut dire que Tante Kishi a nié les alertes que lui envoyait son corps pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'occupait de nous, ou parce qu'elle se pensait trop âgée pour cela, souffla Lamy. Du coup, son corps a agi en retour comme si elle ne l'était pas.

Le blond comprit immédiatement que cela pouvait avoir autant des conséquences sur sa mère que sur l'enfant à venir. Il n'avait beau pas être médecin, côtoyer des médecins ou apprentis médecins au quotidien lui avait appris deux-trois trucs.

\- Maman va mourir ? demanda soudain Luffy.

\- Non, elle ne mourra pas, le rassura Lumia.

L'aînée jeta un regard à Lamy et à Johan. Ils réussiraient à s'en tirer, sans aucun doute. Après tout, Kishi n'était pas la seule médecin dans cette maison.

\- Moi ce qui m'inquiète, c'est de savoir qui est le père, lâcha Law. Il pourrait avoir une maladie génétique, ou autre chose dans le genre. Si ça se transmettait au bébé, on serait encore plus dans les ennuis.

\- Tu veux dire plus qu'on ne l'est déjà ? Il va falloir s'occuper du môme, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'on en ait les moyens, fit tristement remarquer Sabo. Je vais chercher le livre de comptabilité que tient Maman, ajouta le blond en se relevant.

Johan en profita pour s'éclipser, demandant surtout aux jeunes gens de le prévenir si l'état de Kishi se dégradait ou s'ils avaient besoin d'un conseil.

Law fut soudain accaparé par Ellaine. En voyant ses yeux bruns remplis de peur, l'adolescent soupira et la serra contre lui. Il la rassura du mieux qu'il put, fronçant néanmoins le nez en s'apercevant de la présence dans le dos de la gamine le stetson orange d'Ace. Il l'enleva et le lança à son propriétaire, qui le remercia en hochant la tête.

Sabo revint avec un gros carnet noir, qu'il posa sur la table. Il s'assit près de Law et l'ouvrit, cherchant les dernières pages utilisées.

\- On arrivera jamais à s'en sortir avec en enfant en plus, comprit Law en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Sabo.

\- Pas si sûr, contra le blond. Pour les affaires, on peut récupérer les vieux vêtements et jouets d'Ace, même si c'est une fille. Pour la nourriture, on peut chasser un peu plus et cueillir ce qu'il se trouve dans la forêt.

\- Sauf qu'on aura plus le salaire de tante Kishi, pointa Law. Elle doit rester à la maison se reposer, et il est hors de question qu'elle passe tous les jours par le Grey Terminal.

\- On peut essayer de négocier avec Johan que Lamy, Lumia et toi vous vous relayerez tour à tour pour remplacer Maman. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as largement le niveau, répliqua Sabo.

\- Ça peut marcher, acquiesça Bepo, assis dans son coin.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris, et l'ours s'excusa. Ban éloigna alors l'attention du Mink en intervenant timidement. Il pouvait peut-être chercher du travail, après tout, la famille aurait eu à dépenser moins si sa sœur et lui n'avaient pas été là.

\- Si tu travailles Ban, alors il est hors de question que certains se tournent les pouces, contra Law en fixant Ace.

Ce dernier parut soudain gêné, de même que Sabo. Eux ne pouvaient pas travailler légalement, pas après tous leurs ennuis. Alors oui, ils pouvaient créer une nouvelle rentrée d'argent, mais leur mère leur avait farouchement interdit de voler... Même si jusque-là, ça ne leur avait pas posé de problème de conscience.

Sabo expliqua rapidement la situation à Law. Il dut alors avouer que plus grands, ils voulaient devenir pirates, et économisaient dans cette optique.

\- Ouais ! Même que ce sera moi le Roi des Pirates ! s'exclama Luffy.

Law se figea un bref instant, observant tour à tour ses trois jeunes cousins. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas aussi vouloir devenir des pirates. Il comprenait qu'en l'absence de Kishi, les trois aient dû voler pour survivre, mais de là à suivre une carrière de criminel...

Pourtant, Law ne vit qu'une franche détermination sur le visage des trois garçons. Ils étaient sûrs d'eux, et rien ne les ferait changer d'avis. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Fushia, l'adolescent eut un sourire. Sinistre, mais un sourire quand même.

\- Il va falloir que tu me battes alors Luffy, il est hors de question que je te concède aussi facilement une place que j'envie.

\- J'te botterai le cul ! répondit du tac-au-tac le gamin en se redressant

\- Ca suffit vous deux !

Lamy abattit son poing sur son frère et son plus jeune cousin pour les calmer. Ils se chamailleraient là-dessus plus tard. Pour le moment, il y avait des choses plus urgentes à régler. Lamy récapitula. Law, Lumia et elle pourraient remplacer Kishi, Ace, Sabo et Luffy voler un peu plus pour remplir les caisses et mettre de côté pour le futur.

\- J'insiste pour chercher un boulot. Ma présence comme celle de ma petite sœur vous coûtent, l'interrompit Ban.

\- Si tu travailles, je travaille aussi ! décida alors Ellaine.

Hors de question que son frangin prenne tout sur lui !

Lamy soupira, et s'apprêtait à clore le débat par la négative quand Sabo intervint. Au fond, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Bepo pourrait rester à la maison aider Kishi, et eux s'occuperaient d'alimenter la maison en argent.

\- Mais ils devront chercher un travail à Goa, et donc passer par le Grey Terminal, objecta Ace. Il est hors de question qu'ils s'y aventurent sans l'un de nous et sans savoir se battre.

\- Je peux leur apprendre, intervint Law. Ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Ce n'en est pas un pour nous non plus, on pourrait peut-être s'entraîner tous ensemble, proposa Sabo.

La proposition fut débattue longuement. Mais une fois le scepticisme de Law vaincu par un coup de poing renforcé de Haki de la part de Sabo, elle fut acceptée à l'unanimité.

\- Et Papi ? demanda soudain Luffy.

L'évocation fit blêmir ses deux frères et Lamy. Ils n'avaient absolument pas pensé à ce dernier, et maintenant que le benjamin le faisait remarquer... Nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'une autre montagne de problèmes.

\- Papi ? répéta Lumia en fronçant les sourcils. De qui parlez-vous ?

\- De l'Apocalypse.

\- Notre pire cauchemar.

\- Un fou furieux.

\- Un vieillard cinglé, connard et violent.

Les quatre réponses avaient été données à l'unisson, et la terreur d'Ace et Luffy était perceptibles.

\- Okay... Qui est-ce exactement ? s'inquiéta sans le montrer Law.

Il pouvait appliquer de nombreux qualificatifs à ses cousins, mais la couardise n'en faisait pas partie. Si ces trois-là - et sa petite sœur - avaient peur, il y avait une bonne raison derrière.

\- Le grand-père de Luffy, et par la même occasion, le mien. Malheureusement, souffla Ace.

\- Ou heureusement. Sans lui, nous n'aurions jamais eu Maman, corrigea Sabo. Même s'il est dangereux pour nous, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

\- En temps normal, tante Kishi nous protège de ses coups de poing et de ses entraînements mortels, mais là...

\- C'est à nous de la protéger ! s'écria Luffy. Il faut pas qu'il s'approche !

\- On fait ça comment, crétin ! l'apostropha Ace.

Il lui donna une tape sur le haut du crâne. Face à leur grand-père, ils avaient peu de chance de s'en sortir indemne. Les choses devenaient soudain plus compliquées encore...

\- Il faudra l'éloigner à chaque fois qu'il vient à la maison... réfléchit Lamy à haute voix. Et je ne vois malheureusement qu'un seul moyen, grimaça-t-elle.

Les trois frères comprirent très vite où elle voulait en venir. Et pour eux, c'était hors de question. Ils ne voulaient pas subir l'entraînement du vieux fou, non, non et non !

\- C'est si terrible ? osa demander Ban.

\- Si par terrible tu entends ''être balancé sans armes dans une jungle avec des animaux féroces ou dans des ravins profonds'', alors oui, ça l'est, grommela Ace.

\- Je suis désolé... s'excusa par réflexe Bepo.

Ban fit la grimace, et Ellaine se cacha dans le t-shirt de Law. Elle ne voulait absolument pas rencontrer cet affreux personnage !

Ace s'aperçut que sa description avait fait peur à la jeune fille. Il eut un sourire gêné, et Lumia resserra ses bras sur Luffy. Elle non plus ne tenait pas à rencontrer cet individu.

\- On le laissera pas vous approcher. De toute façon, avec un peu de chance il vous foutra la paix, fit remarquer Sabo. Après tout, il ne vous connaît pas. Il suffit qu'il n'apprenne pas que nous sommes une famille.

\- Oui, puis pendant qu'on y est, il ne cherchera pas à les engager dans la Marine, soupira Ace. Non mais sincèrement Sabo, tu connais Papi, il ne les laissera jamais en paix.

\- La Marine ? déglutit Lumia, portant inconsciemment une main à sa dos.

Le geste n'échappa pas à ses frères, et Luffy fit un câlin à sa grande sœur. Même s'il devait subir l'entraînement de son papi, il ne le laisserait pas s'approcher de Lumia !

\- Il est Vice-Amiral dans la Marine, et s'est mis en tête de faire de nous de futurs soldats, grimaça Ace. Comme s'il ne se doutait pas que cela nous soit impossible à Luffy et à moi, à cause de notre ascendance.

Le brun serra les poings en repensant à son père, et Sabo lui mit une taloche derrière la tête.

\- Arrête. Tout de suite, lui ordonna le blond. Tu vas te rendre malade avec ça.

Law fixa l'interaction sans comprendre, puis soupira. Les choses étaient déjà assez compliquées et lourdes à gérer aujourd'hui pour qu'il s'intéressât aux secrets de ses cousins.

\- Dites... Qui va annoncer la nouvelle à Kishi ? demanda innocemment Bepo.

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans la pièce, avant que tous ne se dédouane en même temps de cette responsabilité. Law devant cette défection revint sur ce qu'il venait de dire, et accepta.

Un grondement se fit soudain entendre, et Luffy hurla qu'il avait faim. Conscients que le fait que le plus jeune ne se soit pas manifesté avant tenait du miracle, Sabo et Ban se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour préparer de quoi nourrir tous les adolescents.

Law poussa Ellaine à son tour vers la cuisine, alors que Lumia et Lamy y emmenaient déjà Luffy, et Bepo suivi. Il ne restait plus qu'Ace dans la pièce. Le cadet ferma la porte, et Law se sentit piégé. Il se renfonça dans le canapé où il était assis, mal à l'aise sans le montrer.

\- Qui ? l'interrogea froidement Ace. Qui est celui qui a fait du mal à Lumia ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce ne sont pas tes affaires, grogna l'aîné.

\- Et je t'ai répondu que je ne te lâcherais pas avec ça.

Ace réfléchit rapidement, puis se souvint du nom que bafouillait Lumia lors de sa crise de panique. Il décida de confronter son cousin là-dessus.

\- Dois-je commencer à chercher un certain Doflamingo, ou tu vas répondre à mes questions ?

Ace ne penserait pas que cela serait aussi efficace. Law pâlit considérablement, avant de baisser son bonnet sur ses yeux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas chercher à savoir. C'est dangereux. Et même, tu risques de mourir en te confrontant à lui. Oublie ce nom.

\- Law... J'aurais dû mourir avant même de naître. Ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil depuis ma première respiration. Je ne suis même pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir le droit de vivre. Alors crois-moi bien que je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Qui est-ce ?

L'aîné fronça les sourcils en entendant les paroles du plus jeune. Il releva légèrement les bords de son chapeau pour croiser le regard déterminé d'Ace. Il ne mentait pas. Ses paroles étaient sincères et vraies.

Law soupira. Son cousin ne lâcherait effectivement pas l'affaire.

\- Il s'appelle Doflamingo. Il était le maître de Lumia, et mon capitaine.

Law espérait que cela suffise pour qu'Ace ne l'embête plus. Ses vieux démons commençaient à danser dans son esprit alors qu'il se souvenait. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler, il voulait simplement sa vengeance. Ses poings se serrèrent spasmodiquement. Il aurait souhaité avoir son nodachi sous la main, mais il était rangé dans l'armoire de sa tante.

Law reçut une pichenette sur le front. Agacé, il releva la tête pour croiser le visage inquiet d'Ace.

\- S'pèce d'imbécile. C'est pas en gardant les choses en toi qu'elles vont guérir. Et puis, on se doutait bien que t'avais pas rencontré Lumia en faisant des claquettes, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Law lui lança un regard orageux qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Ace se contenta de sourire un peu plus largement devant l'image mentale. Au fond de lui pourtant, il avait peur de savoir pourquoi Law était rentré dans cet équipage... et comment il était parti avec Lumia.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler Ace. Ce n'est pas suffisamment clair pour toi ?

\- Si, mais j'aime bien trop faire chier le monde pour te laisser tranquille.

Le visage du cadet perdit son sourire, et il ajouta, plus sérieux :

\- Si un jour t'as besoin d'aide pour botter les fesses à ce fameux Doflamingo, tu appelles l'un d'entre nous. Et c'est pas négociable. Sauf si tu veux encore faire souffrir Lumia et Lamy.

Sabo qui les appelait pour manger évita à Law de devoir répondre. Néanmoins, l'idée fut rangée dans un coin de sa tête. Il n'avait pas oublié la force impressionnante pour un gamin de treize ans qu'avait déployé tout à l'heure Ace.

Être seul pour faire tomber Doflamingo lui semblait de moins en moins être une bonne idée...

* * *

Les trois mois suivants avaient été mouvementés. Il y avait fallu convaincre Kishi, et faire en sorte que celle-ci ne se mette pas en danger. Ils avaient dû réaménager la maison pour pouvoir accueillir le bébé - et toujours faire en sorte que la doctoresse ne se fatigue pas -. Mine de rien, cela était pour les adolescents plus fatiguant que leur entraînement quotidien. Quoique Lamy, Ace, Sabo et Luffy s'en sortaient mieux que les autres. Apprendre les bases du Haki épuisait vite, et Law, Lumia, Bepo, Ban et Ellaine étaient au final un peu perdant.

Les choses auraient pu tout de même être plus difficiles. Ban et Ellaine avaient réussi à trouver du travail, l'un dans un bar et l'autre chez une couturière. Ace, Sabo et Luffy avaient tenu leur promesse et s'occupaient de la chasse et des rentrées d'argent illégales. Law, Lumia et Lamy remplaçaient Kishi auprès de Johan, et Bepo veillait sur la doctoresse.

Néanmoins, l'arrivée prochaine du bébé avait fait ressurgir des angoisses profondes. Ace et Lumia dormaient peu, assaillis par des cauchemars. Law s'inquiétait - sans le montrer - de l'état de santé de tout le monde, de peur de voir des signes d'épuisement ou d'insomnie.

Sabo se questionnait sur le monde dans lequel naîtrait son petit frère ou sa petite sœur. Corrompu, dangereux, violent. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait pour lui ou elle. De plus, le bébé au vu de leur famille risquerait d'être fiché par la Marine avant même qu'il n'ait l'âge de marcher, si son existence s'apprenait. Sabo avait conscience depuis longtemps des profondes inégalités qui existaient. Mais pour la première fois, il souhaitait réellement changer les choses, et pas simplement être libre. Il avait commencé à s'informer et avait entendu parler d'un mouvement révolutionnaire. Il n'avait pas encore partagé avec les autres ses découvertes et ses envies, refusant de le faire avant d'être sûr de lui.

Ellaine et Luffy semblaient quant à eux s'être donné une mission : il se passait rarement une journée sans qu'ils n'essayent de faire rire leur famille pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ban se sentait de trop et comme un poids pour la famille. Les seuls faits qu'il n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller et que sa petite sœur se plaisait ici l'empêchaient de partir.

Kishi s'angoissait de l'arrivée imprévu du bébé, et se désolait de voir ses enfants commencer à grandir et à s'éloigner d'elle. Elle n'était pas dupe. Les décisions des adolescents les faisaient lentement passer vers l'âge adulte. Elle sentait que bientôt ils partiraient de la maison vivre leur vie. Elle avait encore le temps, mais dans quelques années elle verrait les premiers rendre le départ pour la mer.

Kishi avait aussi peur qu'ils cherchent à connaître le nom du père du bébé à venir. Elle seule savait, et cela lui suffisait. Nul doute que ses aînés iraient sinon menacer le géniteur. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de prévenir ce dernier non plus. L'information pouvait si vite se perdre et ne jamais arriver... Puis, elle était capable d'élever ce petit bout avec l'aide des siens. Après tout, elle avait élevé Ace avec Dadan et son fils était à peu près équilibré et - quand il le voulait - poli.

Bepo était alors le seul qui n'avait pas été si impacté par les événements. Il s'excusait toujours autant, mais ne semblait guère déboussolé, creusant petit à petit sa place auprès de la famille. Luffy ne l'appelait même plus nounours, sauf pour l'embêter un peu.

Le seul jour qui le vit paniquer fut le jour où Kishi accoucha. Le pauvre Mink ne savait plus où donner des yeux de la tête quand Law, heureusement à la maison, prit rapidement les choses en mains. Il l'envoya prévenir tout le monde, de préférence en priorité Lumia et Lamy.

L'ours s'exécuta rapidement sans rechigner. Le temps de prévenir tout le monde, deux heures avaient passé. Bepo, Ace, Sabo et Luffy furent les derniers à la maison. Ban et Ellaine les attendaient dans le salon, alors qu'à l'étage au-dessus des cris résonnaient. Ace et Sabo prirent une intéressante couleur blanche, pas du tout à l'aise. Bepo endurait stoïquement le bruit alors que Ban avait opté pour de la cire dans les oreilles pour ne rien entendre. Ellaine et Luffy n'en semblaient pas dérangés le moins du monde, même si leur teint était plus pâle que d'habitude.

Le groupe dans le salon attendit anxieusement pendant trois heures qui leur semblèrent une éternité, avant que les hurlements ne cessent.

\- Tu crois que ça c'est mal passé ? chuchota Ace, sa main serrant celle de Sabo à lui en briser les os.

\- Ne parle pas de malheur, lui répondit le blond.

Néanmoins, la terreur habitait tout autant ce dernier. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent soudain dans l'escalier, et Lamy apparut à l'entrée de la pièce, les habits couverts de quelques taches rouges mais le sourire aux lèvres. Ace et Sabo poussèrent un soupir de soulagement identique, alors que Luffy et Ellaine assaillaient déjà la brune de questions.

\- Hey, hey, du calme ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre ! rit Lamy.

Les deux plus jeunes lui obéirent immédiatement, pressés d'en savoir plus.

\- Alors ? demanda Ace avec anxiété.

\- Tu as une adorable petite sœur ! s'exclama la brune.

Lamy passa sous silence le fait que le bébé était plus petit et léger que la moyenne. Il ne valait mieux pas trop inquiéter ses cousins. Puis, il y aurait Law, Lumia et elle pour veiller sur la croissance du nourrisson.

\- Zut, j'avais parié sur un garçon, râla le brun.

\- J'ai le droit de te donner un gage alors, oublie pas ! ajouta Sabo avec un sourire presque démoniaque.

Les deux garçons commencèrent à se chamailler, sous l'œil bienveillant de leur cousine. Luffy demanda s'il pouvait monter voir sa maman, et la brune acquiesça. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander d'être calme que déjà le benjamin courrait vers les escaliers. Lamy soupira, à moitié amusée, puis se tourna vers Ban, qui se tenait en retrait aux côtés de Bepo. Le coin des lèvres de l'apprentie-médecin s'étira en repensant à ce qu'avait dit sa tante en tenant le nouveau-né.

\- Tu n'es pas pressé de voir ta filleule Ban ?

Ban la fixa soudain avec des yeux ronds, pensant qu'elle plaisantait. Lamy secoua la tête pour acquiescer à la question silencieuse. La nouvelle parut alors vraie aux yeux du jeune homme.

\- Merde. Je suis son parrain. Je... Kishi...

\- Elle veut que Ellaine et toi vous vous sentiez enfin à votre place ici. Enfin, surtout toi. Elle a donc décidé que vous seriez le parrain et la marraine de sa fille.

Ellaine sauta de joie à la nouvelle. La jeune fille courut alors séparer Ace et Sabo pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ban fixa quelques instants la scène avec attendrissement, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Lamy.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Kishi n'avait pas encore décidé quand je suis descendue, avoua la brune.

\- Lamy !

L'interjection interrompit toutes les discussions, et les yeux se tournèrent vers la direction de la voix. Law se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air épuisé, et Luffy accroché sur son dos.

\- Par pitié, ne m'oblige plus à le supporter. Je me retiendrai pas de le découper sinon.

Lamy leva les yeux au ciel, pas perturbée par les propos de son aîné, et vint décrocher son petit cousin. Ace et Sabo le récupérèrent en jetant un regard mauvais au brun. Leur regard vira à l'inquiétude quand Law vacilla, et Lamy le rattrapa avant de le mener d'une main ferme sur le canapé.

\- Tu restes là et tu te reposes. Sans discuter, ajouta-t-elle d'un air glacial alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

\- Me donne pas d'ordres, grommela-t-il avant de s'allonger, baissant son bonnet sur les yeux.

Lamy plissa les yeux, mécontente du ton de son grand frère. Elle s'apprêtait à l'engueuler copieusement, mais pas trop fort, quand Lumia passa la porte du salon, le nouveau-né dans ses bras. La jeune femme le fixait avec un sourire tendre qui n'avait pas pris place sur son visage depuis longtemps.

Ace, Sabo, Ellaine, Ban et Bepo s'approchèrent, curieux. Ils aperçurent un petit visage rougeaud et fripé, et Ace lâcha à haute voix que sa petite sœur n'était pas très jolie.

\- Tous les bébés ressemblent à ça à la naissance, idiot ! le gronda gentiment Lumia. Tu veux la porter ?

Ace refusa, ayant soudain peur de briser une si petite chose. Ban quant à lui sauta sur l'occasion de porter sa filleule. Lumia installa le nouveau-né dans les bras du jeune homme, lui montrant comment la tenir.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? murmura Ban en souriant, attendri.

\- Aiyanna, répondit sobrement Lumia.

Sabo et Ace se fixèrent un instant, avant de déclarer qu'ils l'appelleraient simplement Ann, parce que c'était plus court. Bepo s'excusa, Lumia passa sa main devant ses yeux, et Lamy frappa ses deux cousins derrière la tête pour leur bêtise.

Ellaine et Luffy se regardèrent avant de rire. Cette scène ne se reproduirait sans doute pas qu'une fois dans leur famille.

Il y avait un enfant de plus parmi eux, et chacun en son for intérieur se promettait déjà de veiller sur elle comme ils veillaient sur les autres.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Pour le prénom, me regardez pas de travers, oui, il a une logique et il existe vraiment. J'ai dû passer des heures avant de trouver un prénom qui me convenait, autant pour la signification que dans la sonorité.**

 **Ensuite, dans les choses importantes :**

 **\- Les prochains chapitres sortiront assurément après le lundi 25 juin. Pas avant, parce que la fin d'année va être serrée.**

 **\- On est presque à la fin de cette première partie (encore cinq-six chapitres maxi). La deuxième sera publiée à part, mais pas dès la fin de celle-ci. J'aimerai faire un petit nettoyage de cette fic (Conscience : LA CHASSE AUX FAUTES EST OUVERTE !) et sans doute harmoniser plus le style de l'ensemble. J'aimerai retoucher aussi les passages à l'infinitif. Disons que cela ne me plaît plus tellement, et devient de plus en plus difficile à écrire, et j'aimerai les écrire autrement. Peut-être à un style impersonnel.**

 **\- Donc, la suite devrait arriver le premier janvier 2019 et cette fic se terminer pendant les grandes vacances.**

 **D'ici le prochain chapitre, portez-vous bien, et bonne chance pour les examens !**


	28. 14 ans : L'Apocalypse ? Non, juste Garp

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Je suis de retour pour boucler enfin cette fic ! Encore trois chapitres après celui-ci et cette partie est terminée. Néanmoins, la suite arrivera l'année prochaine !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda sauf les OCs.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **14 ans : L'Apocalypse ? Non, juste Garp**

Law se réveilla en sentant une odeur de pain grillé. Encore Ace qui avait brûlé sa tartine sans le faire exprès, à tous les coups. Il se leva et s'habilla en silence, Bepo dormant encore, avant de descendre à la cuisine. Il y trouva sa tante en train de préparer le petit déjeuner et Ace accroupi devant Aiyanna, une peluche de sa petite sœur dans sa main.

\- Allez, essaye de l'attraper, l'encourageait le brun.

Le bébé de dix mois tentait de se mettre debout en s'accrochant à son grand frère pour récupérer sa peluche. Law leva les yeux au ciel, puis activa son pouvoir pour redonner la peluche de lapin à sa jeune cousine. Celle-ci lui sourit et Law sentit les coins de sa bouche s'incurver.

Aiyanna était juste si adorable.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi t'es intervenu ? se plaignit Ace tout en prenant Ann dans ses bras et en se relevant.

\- Un peu pour t'embêter, avoua son cousin. Et aussi parce que je te trouve cruel à la priver ainsi de Lapinou.

\- Je veux simplement l'aider à se mettre debout… grogna Ace. Elle arrive déjà à marcher debout en s'accrochant aux meubles, je voulais l'encourager !

\- M'an, pourquoi ces deux-là se chamaillent dès le matin ? les interrompit Lumia en bâillant.

Kishi se retourna et sourit à sa fille.

\- Ils se chamaillent parce qu'ils ont tous deux une vision différente de ce qu'il faut faire pour aider Aiyanna à se développer.

\- Même pas vrai d'abord, bouda Ace.

Sa petite sœur tenta de prononcer son prénom et mit ses petites mains sur les joues du brun, avant de faire une bouille toute mignonne qui mettait en avant ses petites taches de rousseur.

\- Mais non, je ne t'en veux pas. Comment pourrait-on en vouloir à un petit ange comme toi ? sourit Ace en la serrant contre son torse.

\- Ace, t'as pas mis de chemise ? vit enfin Kishi, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Euh…

Lumia ricana alors que son petit frère se décomposait sous le regard de leur mère. Il bégaya qu'il remontait en mettre une et laissa Aiyanna à Law. Le bébé sourit avant de faire non de la tête. Law passa une main dans les très courtes boucles blondes de sa petite cousine, avant de se mettre à table, suivi par Lumia.

\- Au fait Lumia, joyeux anniversaire, glissa sa mère en posant une assiette pleine de crêpes devant elle.

La jeune femme sursauta, avant de tourner la tête vers le calendrier au mur. Le vingt mai. Elle n'y avait même pas songé, trop occupée par sa famille.

\- On le fêtera dignement ce midi, vu qu'il y a des marmottes dans cette maison, plaisanta la rousse.

Kishi prit Aiyanna et l'installa dans la chaise haute que ses fils avaient fabriquée pour la faire manger. Soudain, un bruit de cavalcade retentit dans les escaliers et Luffy déboula dans la cuisine, affamé.

Les autres suivirent peu après et finalement la famille fut réuni pour le petit-déjeuner. Tous s'étaient souvenus de l'anniversaire de Lumia et le lui avaient souhaité.

La matinée se passa plutôt calmement, bien que tous soient restés à la maison pour pouvoir fêter l'anniversaire de l'aînée de la famille. Ace essaya à nouveau de faire marcher Aiyanna et s'occupa avec Lamy de la distraire, Sabo, Bepo et Law s'entraînèrent dehors, Kishi et Ban préparèrent le repas, Ellaine reprisa quelques vêtements troués par l'usure, et Lumia tenta de mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de moineau de Luffy.

Le repas d'anniversaire fut léger, mais agréable, et le gâteau ne fit pas long feu. Lumia n'avait pas reçu beaucoup de cadeaux : quelques livres, puis un bijou de la part de ses frères, qu'elle supposait par ailleurs volé. Mais l'intention était là et à ses yeux, c'était tout ce qui comptait après tant d'années de tristesse et de douleur.

Ace et Lamy exprimèrent finalement après le déjeuner le vœu de se promener le long de la grève avec Aiyanna, pour lui faire découvrir la mer. Kishi accepta à condition qu'ils fassent très attention à la plus jeune et qu'ils rentrent dès qu'elle montrerait des signes de fatigue. Le bébé avait déjà une petite santé, il n'était pas nécessaire de la fatiguer inutilement en plus.

Lumia les accompagna. Naviguer lui manquait un peu et elle était ravie de vivre en bord de mer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la plage, Lumia enleva ses chaussures pour profiter du contact du sable. Ace lui tendit Aiyanna et elle prit avec le sourire sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

Le bébé plissa ses yeux bleus, accentuant son éternel air endormi, et babilla au rythme du ressac des vagues, alors qu'Ace et Lamy s'ébattaient comme des gamins, les pieds dans l'eau. Lumia posa sa petite sœur à côté des vagues pour qu'elle puisse toucher l'eau, mais la tint par les hanches pour qu'elle n'aille pas plus loin.

Aiyanna essaya d'attraper l'eau et se mit à bouder en échouant. Lumia la reprit dans ses bras en souriant.

\- Tu ne peux pas retenir l'eau entre tes doigts, mon ange. Elle est trop libre et insaisissable pour cela.

Aiyanna fit des bulles avec sa salive, n'écoutant plus sa grande sœur. Lumia caressa tendrement les boucles blondes, apaisée. Puis, un navire apparut au large et elle le signala à Ace et Lamy.

Les deux se retournèrent et pâlirent en même temps, synchrones. Ils revinrent à toute vitesse sur le sable.

\- Lumia, remets tes chaussures, faut qu'on prévienne M'an, souffla Ace, préoccupé et le visage sombre.

\- C'est Garp, lâcha Lamy d'une voix étranglée.

La jeune femme pâlit à son tour et Lamy prit sa jeune cousine pour laisser le temps à la plus âgée de remettre ses chaussures. Ils coururent jusqu'à la maison comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses, surprenant les habitants du village.

\- Ils ont dû voir le navire de Garp au loin, supposa en grommelant Woop, le maire.

Ace ouvrit la porte en la claquant et sursauta quand sa mère apparut dans le couloir, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Jeune homme, combien de fois t'ais-je déjà dit de…

\- Y'a le navire de Garp qui approche ! s'exclama-t-il pour toute excuse, alors que derrière lui arrivaient Lumia et Lamy portant Aiyanna.

Kishi pâlit à son tour, mais acquiesça.

\- Va prévenir les garçons et Ellaine qui sont en haut. Dis-leur de descendre.

Ace s'exécuta et monta les escalier quatre marches par quatre.

\- Ne devraient-ils pas au contraire rester là où ils sont, loin de ce Vice-Amiral ? demanda Lumia avec inquiétude.

\- Il vaut mieux que Garp soit au courant tout de suite plutôt que de le lui cacher. Même Aiyanna, bien que cela me déplaise autant que toi, ajouta-t-elle alors que Lumia s'apprêtait à l'interrompre. Mais il ne frappe pas les jeunes enfants. Elle ne craint rien, pour le moment.

La jeune femme acquiesça, pas rassurée pour autant, quand une ombre s'éleva devant la porte.

\- ACE ! LUFFY ! Venez voir votre grand-père !

Aiyanna se serra contre sa grande sœur et se mit à pleurer, effrayée par l'imposante silhouette et sensible à la terreur que ressentait Lumia. La jeune femme se colla contre un mur, tremblante, Aiyanna serrée contre elle. Lamy vint se placer devant ses deux cousines, alors que Kishi demandait à Garp d'arrêter d'effrayer le bébé.

\- Un bébé ? répéta bêtement Garp, avant de voir le poupin blond dans les bras d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noires qui lui était inconnu.

Néanmoins, la ressemblance avec Kishi était frappante et il ne tarda pas à comprendre.

\- Alors comme ça, ta fille a retrouvé le chemin de la maison…

\- Effectivement et tu leur fais peur. Recule, ordonna la doctoresse d'une voix glaciale.

En haut des escaliers apparurent Ace, Sabo et Luffy, les autres se tenant en retrait. Néanmoins, Law avait récupéré son nodachi. Si le Vice-Amiral faisait un geste violent envers l'un des siens, il s'assurerait qu'il n'atteigne jamais sa cible.

Garp n'écouta pas l'ordre de la rousse et s'avança près de Lumia, qui malgré la protection de Lamy se recroquevilla, terrifiée.

Ace craqua la premier. Il sauta par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier et s'interposa entre Garp et Lamy.

\- Le vieux, fais pas un pas de plus.

\- Tu me donnes des ordres ? Tu as besoin d'une bonne correction, un futur Marine ne doit pas se comporter ainsi !

\- Garp, j'ai déjà dit que…

Ace coupa sa mère et échangea un regard avec son petit frère. Ils ne pouvaient pas égoïstement mettre leur famille en danger pour échapper à l'entraînement du Marine. Néanmoins, ils connaissaient la forêt comme leurs poches… Luffy acquiesça à la question silencieuse et descendit à son tour.

\- C'est bon, on vient avec toi, mais ne t'approche pas de Lumia, souffla Ace.

Garp s'en réjouit et reprit le chemin de la sortie. Kishi voulut protester, mais cela mourut sur ses lèvres quand elle vit le sourire carnassier du brun. Son fils avait un plan, visiblement.

\- On se retrouve dans notre clairière, d'accord ? chuchota Ace à Lamy. On va fausser compagnie au vieux… Maman, tu pourras t'occuper d'Aiyanna toute seule ? reprit-il plus fort.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça la rousse, alors que Luffy et Ace sortaient courageusement pour rejoindre leur grand-père.

Elle reprit Aiyanna des bras de sa fille, qui se calmait petit à petit. Puis un hurlement retentit.

\- Revenez, bande de sacripants !

Lamy lâcha un petit rire. Si Garp espérait les rattraper… Il pouvait toujours rêver.

* * *

Lumia tomba au sol, haletante et épuisée. Elle leva son bras en l'air en signe de victoire et sourit. Pour la première fois, elle avait mis son petit frère Ace à terre. En trichant un peu, peut-être, puisqu'elle lui avait jeté du sable au visage pour l'aveugler un court instant, mais elle l'avait battu. Luffy s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Hey, laisse-la à terre ! Elle a triché ! s'indigna Ace.

Un immense sourire s'étalait néanmoins sur son visage. Lumia se releva avec l'aide de Luffy, et aperçut l'air fier de Law.

\- On devrait peut-être rentrer, s'inquiéta Ellaine en pointant du doigt le ciel, qui virait à l'orange.

\- Tu n'as pas tort Ellaine, surtout que si on rentre tard, on risque de réveiller Aiyanna, commenta Ban.

Ace souffla, avant de se relever à son tour, aidé par un Sabo se fichant allègrement de sa tête. Le brun le frappa, avant de se plaindre auprès de Lamy.

\- Lamy ! Sabo il est méchant avec moi !

Ace avait même des larmes au coin des yeux. Sa cousine pouffa, amusée, alors que Law levait les yeux au ciel devant tant de puérilité. Lamy eut soudain un sourire carnassier, et Ace se demanda s'il ne devrait pas fuir avant que toute la malice de la jeune femme ne lui tombe dessus.

\- Oooh, pauvre petit bout de chou... susurra la brune. Il a besoin d'un bisou magique ?

Ace devint tout rouge et baragouina quelques mots avant de se planquer courageusement derrière Sabo, qui était mort de rire. Lamy éclata de rire aussi, et le brun rabattit son chapeau devant son visage pour cacher ses rougeurs.

\- Tu sais bien que Lamy plaisante enfin petit frère, je ne pensais pas qu'entendre ce genre de choses te gênerait ! soupira Lumia en l'obligeant à relever son chapeau.

\- C'est parce que ça vient de Lamy que c'est gênant ! s'exclama Ace.

\- Bon ça suffit, vous vous chamaillerez plus tard, trancha Law. On rentre.

\- Vous êtes sûr que Garp n'est plus dans les parages ? osa demander Ban.

\- Nan, il a dit à Maman qu'il devrait repartir rapidement, quand il est revenu à la maison après avoir perdu Ace et Luffy. D'ailleurs, Maman lui a passé un sacré savon, comme si elle ne savait rien... On a de la chance, parfois il peut rester plus d'un jour, souffla Sabo en esquissant une grimace.

\- C'est rare, tout de même, ajouta Luffy. Dites, on peut pas chasser avant de rentrer ? J'ai faiiiiiiim ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- D'accord, mais pas trop longtemps, céda son cousin. J'aimerais rentrer avant qu'Aiyanna ne soit couchée.

\- Il ne faudrait pas la réveiller en arrivant, acquiesça Bepo. Elle commence à peine à avoir un horaire régulier de sommeil, désolé.

\- Au moins, il faut se dire qu'elle fait ses nuits et que ses premières dents ont poussé, c'est déjà ça de gagné, sourit Lumia en se mettant en route.

Les garçons eurent une grimace à ce souvenir. Aiyanna n'était pas un bébé très bruyant, mais au tout début se faire réveiller parce qu'elle avait faim, puis ensuite parce qu'elle avait mal avec la pousse de ses dents, les avait tout à fait découragé d'avoir un jour des enfants. Ils n'en respectaient qu'encore plus Kishi, parce que c'était déjà la troisième fois qu'elle élevait un nourrisson.

Enfin, du coup, ils avaient appris plein d'anecdotes sur bébé Ace qui avaient été très rigolotes, sauf pour le concerné.

Le petit groupe s'enfonça dans la forêt, Luffy en tête. Ce dernier passait d'arbre en arbre en utilisant son Fruit du Démon, et Lumia le surveillait attentivement, de peur qu'il ne tombe. Ace et Lamy se chamaillaient gentiment, sous le regard amusé de Ban. Ellaine avait élu domicile sur le dos de Bepo et s'était endormie sur la tête du Mink, fatiguée par l'entraînement. Sabo et Law restaient silencieux, peu bavards alors que le ciel commençait à se teinter des couleurs nocturnes.

Sabo fut le premier à se raidir alors que Luffy atterrissait au sol derrière la végétation luxuriante. Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment ?

Il ne fut pas le seul, puisque Lamy et Ace arrêtèrent de discuter, aux aguets. Lumia s'avança vers l'endroit où avait disparu Luffy sans hésiter.

Un hurlement de bête sauvage retentit, et Sabo, Lamy et Ace perdirent toute couleur.

Le Seigneur Tigre.

Luffy surgit d'un buisson, le tigre géant aux trousses. Ace ordonna aux autres de déguerpir pendant qu'il ferait diversion avec ses flammes.

\- Mais tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser tout seul ?! s'exclama Law en dégainant son nodachi.

Sabo était du même avis que son cousin et se plaça aux côtés d'Ace avec son tuyau, s'apprêtant à sauter sur le museau de l'animal pour le stopper. Sauf que le tigre leva la patte pour l'abattre sur Luffy. Lumia plaqua son petit frère au sol alors que l'animal effectuait son geste avant que les garçons ne puissent l'arrêter.

\- LUMIA ! LUFFY !

Le cœur d'Ace faillit s'arrêter quand il aperçut dans le nuage de poussière soulevé après l'attaque deux corps à terre. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas…

Une étrange bulle bleue les entoura, et le brun jeta un œil à son cousin. Pour la première fois, celui-ci utilisait son Fruit devant eux, et Ace remarqua la lueur de peur dans les yeux aciers.

Law rapatria Lumia et Luffy vers eux, et Ban s'élança vers eux pour les aider à se relever. Law, Ace et Sabo échangèrent un regard avant de se lancer à l'assaut du tigre.

Bepo et Ellaine rejoignirent vite Ban alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à enlever son t-shirt pour recouvrir le dos de Lumia. Le coup du tigre avait réduit le polo de cette dernière en charpie, et les cicatrices et la marque sur son dos étaient visibles. Trop visibles.

Ellaine s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme qui se relevait, alors que Luffy se plaignait que sa sœur était lourde. La benjamine du groupe eut le souffle coupé en voyant les orbes noires de son aînée.

Merde, Ténébris s'était réveillée. Et elle n'était pas capable de l'arrêter. Seul Law le pouvait.

Ban s'aperçut aussi du problème et, lâchant son t-shirt, releva la tête pour appeler le médecin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant que Sabo allait se prendre un mauvais coup de patte et décida de l'avertir quand un souffle violent passa à côté de lui

\- Je suis désolé, on n'a pas pu la retenir, s'excusa Bepo alors que Luffy se mettait debout.

\- Où est le problème de ne pas avoir retenu Lumia ? demanda innocemment le petit brun.

Puis il vit sa grande sœur s'interposer entre Sabo et le tigre, et les cicatrices dans son dos nu, couvrant une marque ressemblant à un rond surmonté de trois triangles.

\- LUMIA, NON !

Le groupe vit avec une horreur non dissimulée la jeune femme écarter Sabo de la trajectoire de l'attaque du tigre et la patte descendre à toute vitesse sur elle.

Law eut le temps de voir les yeux noirs de sa cousine, et pressentit le carnage arriver. Il prit Ace par sa ceinture et les téléporta vers le reste du groupe.

\- Law qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! 'Mia va se faire…

\- Ce n'est plus Lumia, trancha le brun.

En même temps, le tigre posa sa patte là où se tenait un instant encore la jeune femme. Elle trouva refuge sur une branche, et Ace aperçut à son tour les yeux noirs de sa grande sœur. Comme sa mère quand elle se mettait dans une rage folle, quand La Nuit se réveillait.

\- D'accord, je comprends. Tu peux l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne se blesse ?

\- Je ne sais pas si Ténébris acceptera de m'écouter, ce tigre s'en est pris à Luffy et à Sabo, et elle est très protectrice avec les siens.

D'ailleurs, le tigre et la jeune femme se dévisageaient, aux aguets, les membres tendus. Sabo se releva doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention du Seigneur du Mont Corvo, et rejoignit le groupe qui semblait ne pas vouloir intervenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? On ne va pas laisser Lumia se débrouiller toute seule ?

\- J'ignore comment va réagir sa seconde personnalité, Ténébris, avec autant de monde, alors il vaut mieux étudier la situation avant d'intervenir, fit sèchement Law, sa main serrant fermement son nodachi.

Ace posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cousin pour le rassurer. Il comprenait l'importance de ne pas intervenir, avec le risque que Ténébris les blesse, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de s'inquiéter.

Le tigre gronda face à la jeune femme, qui en retour invoqua un vent violent. Les deux combattants se fixèrent du regard, se jaugeant. Puis le tigre tourna la tête vers le reste du groupe et tourna les talons, jugeant le combat trop risqué.

Les yeux noirs reprirent leur couleur naturel, et Lumia chancela sur la branche d'arbre. Law invoqua immédiatement son pouvoir, et la sphère bleue enveloppa la jeune femme pour la ramener auprès du groupe. Ace la prit immédiatement contre lui, cachant le dos de sa cousine de ses bras.

Lumia se crispa, et son souffle s'accéléra un peu alors que sa poitrine était comprimée contre le torse d'Ace. Elle se retint de paniquer, sachant que son petit frère ne lui ferait aucun mal, et n'aurait aucun geste déplacé. Mais les réflexes avaient la vie dure.

\- Ne nous refais plus jamais une peur pareille, d'acc ? On ne savait pas comment agir avec Ténébris alors on ne pouvait rien faire. Ne te mets plus en danger sans qu'on puisse t'aider.

Sous la paume de ses doigts l'adolescent sentit les cicatrices de sa sœur, et sa colère enfla. Lumia prit son ressentiment pour du dégoût, et elle s'écarta.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vraiment contrôler Ténébris… Je suis désolée de…

Elle fut interrompue par un Luffy tout excité qui sauta sur son dos.

\- Whouah grande sœur, tu es trop cool ! Tu veux faire parti de mon équipage quand je serai plus grand ?

La mâchoire de Ban se décrocha, alors que Lamy et Sabo se mordirent la lèvre pour ne pas rire du comportement enfantin du petit brun.

\- Je… Que… Moi ?

Des larmes apparurent au coin des yeux de Lumia. Elle ne pouvait croire que son petit frère la voulait avec lui. Il avait vu le symbole dans son dos, il avait vu Ténébris ! Et pourtant, il y avait tellement d'espoir dans les yeux bruns… Elle se tourna vers Law. Son engagement envers lui avait toujours été implicite, mais elle ne pouvait pas le lâcher simplement parce que Luffy le lui demandait.

\- Lu', laisse le temps à Lumia d'y réfléchir, répondit seulement son cousin, avant de défaire sa chemise et de la lancer à sa cousine pour qu'elle ait quelque chose à mettre.

Luffy descendit du dos de Lumia, qui enfila rapidement sa chemise, les joues rouges et les yeux baissés. Elle aurait voulu que ses petits frères ignorent ses cicatrices. Mais elle savait qu'ils la confronteraient forcément dessus désormais. Et elle en avait tellement honte…

\- Rentrons à la maison, proposa doucement Sabo en prenant le bras de sa sœur.

Lumia prit une grande inspiration, tremblante, avant de se défaire de la prise de son petit frère.

\- Non, pas tout de suite. Vous avez le droit de savoir pour… Et si ce n'est pas maintenant, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à... à tout raconter.

La petite famille se regarda. Ellaine fut la première prendre la parole :

\- Ban, Bepo et moi devrions rentrer, au moins pour prév'nir Kishi. Puis, nous sommes au courant… A moins que tu ne souhaites que l'on reste 'Mia.

Law vint se placer à côté de sa cousine en soutient silencieux, et elle déclina la proposition de son amie.

\- Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable Lumia, tu n'es pas obligée, murmura Ace.

\- Je dois le faire, souffla-telle en serrant les poings. Vous êtes ma famille, vous devez le savoir.

Lamy sourit doucement pour rassurer sa cousine. Elle lisait dans ses yeux tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir en étant malade. La peur du rejet, de la haine, la peur de décevoir ceux à qui l'on tenait.

\- Quoi que tu dises, ça ne changera rien. Tes idiots de petits frères risquent d'être encore plus surprotecteurs qui ne le sont déjà, mais nous continuerons à t'aimer de la même façon.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de promesses, objecta Lumia.

Le sourire de Lamy ne fit que s'agrandir. Elle était une D, elle le pouvait, au contraire. Puis, elle n'était pas de celles qui donnaient leur affection pour la retirer ensuite. Seul le principe du tout ou rien marchait avec elle.

\- Alors on rentre, conclut Ellaine. Je dis à Kishi que v'z'êtes à la cabane ?

Law adressa un regard réprobateur à la benjamine pour son langage, et celle-ci eut un petit sourire contrit, avant de remonter sur le dos de Bepo, fatiguée.

\- Faites attention à vous, souffla Sabo avant que le petit groupe ne s'éloigne.

\- T'inquiètes, lui répondit Ban. On sera attentif.

La petite famille se scinda alors en deux, et alors que Ban, Bepo et Ellaine rentrait à la maison, le reste se rendit à leur cabane dans les arbres.

La nuit avait envahi le ciel lorsqu'ils furent tous installés en cercle dans la cabane. Law s'était assis juste à côté de Lumia, car l'histoire de sa cousine recoupait la sienne. Et il était temps de faire sortir les cauchemars du placard.

Ce ne fut pas aisé.

Lumia hurla, pleura, les doigts crispés sur son haut. A la fois de douleur, de tristesse, de haine et de dégoût mêlés.

Law trembla, les poings serrés jusqu'à saigner, sa rage et sa souffrance trop grandes pour son corps.

Sabo fut à nouveau marqué par la violence du monde. Par l'incompétence du Gouvernement qui laissait des enfants souffrir _par leur faute_.

Ace prit feu sous sa rage, et sans Lamy aurait embrasé le sol. Personne ne touchait à sa grande sœur sans en payer le prix. Il avait des envies de meurtre, plus fortes encore que lorsqu'il voulait tuer ceux qui le jugeaient indigne de vivre.

Lamy murmura une vague prière pour celui qui avait sauvé son frère et sa cousine. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rentrer dans la Marine, mais… Pour tout ce qu'avait fait Corazon, elle se promettait d'aider ceux qu'elle croiserait et qui en aurait besoin, peu importe leurs allégeances. Le monde avait besoin de gens qui pouvait redonner un espoir et une vie à des âmes brisées.

Luffy… Luffy resta silencieux, son chapeau baissé sur ses yeux. Et lorsque Lumia eut terminé, il releva simplement la tête, se leva et s'accroupit devant sa sœur. Son chapeau passa de sa tête à celle de la jeune femme, et Luffy la fixa avec plus de sérieux qu'il n'en avait jamais eu.

\- Plus jamais.

Les mots sonnaient comme une promesse. Luffy n'avait que onze ans, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une drôle de lueur que personne ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

\- Ne t'engage pas à quelque chose que tu n'es pas certain de tenir, souffla son aînée avec tristesse.

\- J'm'en fous. Même si je dois déclarer la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial. _Plus jamais._

Toutes les objections de Lumia moururent sur ses lèvres. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à contredire son cadet, et pourtant, Davy Jones savait qu'elle avait des arguments.

Mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Niet. Nada.

Comme si l'aura de Luffy l'avait réduite au silence. Par ces mots, il avait promis, il avait juré de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Et elle ne parvenait pas à l'en empêcher. Pouvait-on seulement lui dire non ?

 _\- C'est un D. Les gens comme nous ont toujours été lié aux D. Je sais que tu aurais préféré suivre Law, mais tu ne changeras pas avec une âme aussi brisée que la tienne. Accepte-le._

Lumia tressaillit en entendant Ténébris lui parler, elle si silencieuse d'habitude. Elle comprit vite ce dont lui parlait sa colocataire indésirable, et son premier réflexe fut de refuser. Elle avait toujours suivi Law. Pourquoi changer ?

 _\- Tu préfères laisser Luffy prendre la mer tout seul, sans voix de la raison ?_

C'était particulièrement petit, et pour ne pas continuer cette discussion, Lumia signala simplement qu'elle y réfléchirait.

Puis la jeune femme rendit son chapeau à son petit frère, et le remercia. Elle se retrouva vite entraînée avec son cousin dans un câlin collectif, et elle sut que peut importe ce qui arriverait, sa famille serait toujours là pour elle. Malgré son passé, malgré les marques indélébiles sur sa peau.

Ils seraient là.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **La suite arrivera dans deux semaines ! Une petite review à laisser pour l'auteur ?**


	29. 17 ans : Une fin pour un départ

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Je suis de retour pour boucler enfin cette fic ! Je sais, je devais faire encore un ou deux chapitres avant le final, mais les scènes n'étaient finalement pas assez longues et je me suis arrachée les cheveux dessus. C'est d'ailleurs une des causes de mon retard.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : A la demande d'une lectrice, je rappelle les âges, surtout que j'ai fait une éllipse.**

 **Law et Lumia : 20 ans**

 **Ban : 18 ans**

 **Ace : 17 ans**

 **Sabo : 16 ans**

 **Ellaine : 14 ans**

 **Luffy : 13 ans**

 **Bepo : 7 ans**

 **Aiyanna : 3 ans**

* * *

 **17 ans : Une fin pour un départ  
**

Ace était fébrile. Aujourd'hui, il prenait la mer avec Lamy à ses côtés. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin dix-sept ans.

Les deux dernières années avaient été heureuses, mais l'océan l'appelait depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'il devait partir. Il le ressentait comme une nécessité. Au départ, il pensait partir seul, croyant que Lamy voudrait rester avec son frère. Elle l'avait lourdement détrompé à coup de pied au cul pendant l'entraînement, arguant qu'il était hors de question de laisser une catastrophe comme lui seul sur les eaux.

D'ailleurs, cela avait été aussi l'argument de Lumia pour expliquer à Law qu'elle voulait partir avec Luffy. Pourtant, tout le monde savait dans la famille que, même sans cela, Law l'y aurait poussé, parce que Luffy était celui qui donnait à chaque fois le sourire à leur aînée.

\- G'and frère !

Ace se baissa en entendant la voix de sa petite sœur qui avait fêté en août dernier ses trois ans. Il la vit courir vers lui et il la réceptionna dans ses bras en souriant.

\- Vrai que aujourd'hui tu pars ?

La question d'Aiyanna le fit soupirer. Laisser sa petite sœur derrière était sans nul doute le plus dur à faire, mais l'appel de l'océan était trop fort pour qu'il y résiste. Puis s'il restait, Garp risquait de l'embarquer de force pour le faire entrer dans la Marine.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu resteras toujours mon adorable petite sœur, puis je te ferai passer des messages dans le journal, d'acc ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, avant de demander à descendre. Il caressa un instant son tatouage sur le bras gauche. Son prénom auquel le tatoueur avait fait une erreur en mettant un S à la place du C. Ace avait râlé, mais il avait fait corriger en le barrant de deux tuyaux comme ceux qu'ils utilisaient pour se battre, afin de représenter sa famille.

Au moins, son cousin et Lumia avaient eu plus de chances pour leurs propres tatouages. Les tatouages de Law avaient une apparence tribal, mais Ace savait que derrière se cachait l'hommage de son cousin à son protecteur défunt. Lumia quant à elle, avait décidé de se faire tatouer après qu'Ace lui ait brûlé le dos par accident. La marque des Dragons Célestes avait disparu à ce moment-là et rien ne l'en empêchait plus. Alors désormais, un immense corbeau noir protégeant deux oisillons sous son aile masquait ses cicatrices sur son dos.

Ace chargea les derniers sacs sur la petite embarcation alors que sa famille, les gens du village et même les bandits se réunissaient pour leur souhaiter bonne chance et bon voyage. Le brun eut les larmes aux yeux alors que Aiyanna venait s'accrocher à lui.

\- Veux pas tu partes, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, rectifia-t-il machinalement.

Il caressa les cheveux blonds de sa petite sœur avant de la saisir et de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Mais il faut que je parte, expliqua-t-il doucement. Ou j'aurais l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose, là.

Il désigna l'emplacement de son cœur sous les yeux bleus embués de la petite.

\- Mais je t'aime, Ann. C'est sûr. Ne le prend pas comme un abandon, d'accord ?

Elle n'acquiesça pas, cachant son visage dans son torse dénudé à cause de la chemise ouverte. Elle se mit à pleurer et il la consola comme il put avant que leur mère ne la prenne dans ses bras, puis la mette sur ses épaules. Kishi avait aussi les larmes aux yeux de voir son fils et sa nièce partir, mais elle cachait sa tristesse pour ne pas rendre le départ plus dur.

\- Tu promets de faire attention à toi ? Et de…

\- Bien sûr, m'an, et de laisser Lamy m'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi. Je serai prudent, je te le jure.

Il serra sa mère contre lui quelques instants avant de reculer. Lamy vint le rejoindre, venant de faire ses adieux au reste de la famille. Des traces rouges sur ses joues indiquaient qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle aussi fit un dernier câlin à sa tante, avant qu'ils ne montent sur la barque et qu'il ne larguent les amarres.

Ils saluèrent ceux restés à quai alors qu'ils s'éloignaient et Ace entendit clairement Lamy étouffer des sanglots. Lui aussi avait envie de pleurer, mais l'excitation de l'aventure était bien plus forte. Puis il savait qu'il reverrait sa famille en mer, sauf sa mère, sa petite sœur et Ellaine.

Law prendrait la mer dans quelques semaines, accompagnés par Ban et Bepo. Il voulait à la fois devenir Roi des pirates et se venger de Doflamingo. Si pour le premier point, Ace ne lui laisserait aucune chance, comme à Luffy... Pour le deuxième, il avait fait rentrer dans la tête de Law qu'il ne le ferait pas tout seul.

Sabo aussi ne tarderait guère à partir, souhaitant s'engager dans le mouvement révolutionnaire pour changer les choses. Comme eux tous, il voulait qu'Aiyanna puisse vivre dans un monde libre, où personne ne la persécuterait en apprenant son ascendance.

Luffy attendrait encore trois ans, le temps d'avoir dix sept ans et Lumia l'accompagnerait dans son aventure.

Ellaine, quant à elle, avait décidé d'avoir un métier respectable, pour pouvoir s'occuper d'Aiyanna si jamais il arrivait malheur à Kishi. Elle était devenue une excellente apprentie couturière et était passionnée par son métier. Ban en avait été content, préférant que sa petite sœur ne court aucun danger. Mais elle avait décrété qu'elle ne se satisferait pas forcément de Dawn ou d'East Blue. Alors peut-être Ace et Lamy la recroiseraient-ils au détour d'une île.

Enfin, maintenant, leur aventure commençait.

\- Lamy, on avait bien dit que c'est moi qui commandait, ne ?

\- Tant que tu me laisses te soigner… répondit-elle avec un sourire doucereux.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Ace. Il avait oublié le sadisme de Lamy, presque aussi grand que celui de Law. Il se jura de faire attention à ne pas être blessé.

\- Pas de problème, Doc' ! répliqua-t-il joyeusement avant de prendre la barre.

\- Et m'appelle pas comme ça ! gronda-t-elle en sortant la boussole et une carte approximative.

Ace rit. Son aventure ne serait sans doute pas de tout repos, mais avec Lamy pour surveiller ses arrières, il ne craignait rien.

* * *

\- Sab', Sab' ! Vois mon dessin !

Sabo se baissa à la hauteur de sa petite sœur. Ils étaient seuls à la maison avec leur mère, puisque Law préparait son départ, Lumia et Luffy étaient partis s'entraîner et Ellaine travaillait en ville.

\- Il est très joli, Aiyanna, la complimenta-t-il.

Il dut retenir un sourire face aux bonhommes en bâtons qu'elle avait dessiné. Pourtant, il arrivait à reconnaitre Ace et Lamy, aux traits bruns en couettes basses sur l'un de personnages et le rond orange qui devait symboliser le chapeau de son frère.

\- Tu veux qu'on l'accroche dans le couloir de l'entrée ?

\- Voui ! acquiesça-t-elle avec aplomb.

Elle secoua sa peluche de lapin qu'elle tenait d'une main et sortit de la chambre de son frère. Sabo la suivit, le dessin à la main, quand on frappa à la porte.

\- J'arrive ! cria Kishi en bas.

Sabo arrêta sa petite sœur avant qu'elle n'arrive devant les escaliers et la mit sur ses épaules pour lui épargner la descente. Il posa sa main libre sur la rambarde mais se figea lorsque sa mère eut ouvert la porte.

\- La Nuit ? Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'un Dragon Céleste.

La Marine. Sabo ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait pour savoir, mais il ne laisserait certainement pas les Marines lui prendre sa mère ! Il descendit un peu plus bas avant de voir le visage déterminé de sa mère.

« Ne fais rien »

Il eut le temps de lire sur les lèvres de Kishi avant qu'un Marine ne la menotte et ne l'oblige à sortir. Il dut alors se résoudre à ne pas intervenir. Il choisit alors se cacher avec Aiyanna. Il ne laisserait pas les soldats la blesser.

Il mit sa main sur la bouche de la petite fille pour l'empêcher d'émettre un son et recula prestement, avant de se barricader dans la chambre des filles. Il déposa sa petit sœur au sol et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir la rue.

\- G'and frère, y se passe quoi ?

Aiyanna tenta de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par la fenêtre. Mais Sabo lui mit la main devant ses yeux.

\- Ne regarde pas Ann, s'il te plaît.

Ses talons touchèrent à nouveau le sol et elle s'installa sur son lit, récupérant ses deux autres peluches. Sabo se mordit la lèvre en voyant un Vice-Amiral de la Marine jeter sa mère au sol. Le blond comprit très rapidement qu'elle ne se défendait pas pour ne pas les mettre en danger et que les menottes devaient être en granit marin. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le bois de l'appui de fenêtre. C'était injuste. Et il ne pouvait pas intervenir s'il voulait protéger Aiyanna.

Du sang coula sur son menton quand le Vice-Amiral frappa sa mère au ventre avant de la relever par les cheveux. Puis l'homme ordonna quelque chose, assez fort pour que Sabo en comprenne des brides.

Ils voulaient mettre le feu à la maison. Sans doute pour réduire en cendres toute trace de l'existence de sa mère. Mais s'il ne sortait pas d'ici avec Aiyanna, ils mourraient brûlés vifs. Il retourna rapidement auprès de sa petite sœur et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ne me lâche pas, Aiya, surtout. Ne me lâche pas, la supplia-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison, priant pour qu'aucun Marine n'y soit. En vain, s'aperçut-il d'un regard à la fenêtre. Une odeur de fumée commença à envahir la maison. Sabo resserra sa prise sur sa petite sœur. Ils devaient attendre que les soldats s'éloignent.

Il prit le chemin de la salle d'eau et posa la petite au sol, avant de déchirer sa veste et de la mouiller. Les fumées devenaient de plus en plus épaisses et Sabo attacha le tissus imbibé d'eau autour de la tête de la plus jeune, devant sa bouche. Il en fit de même pour lui et ils retournèrent dans le couloir.

Le feu avait bien pris et déjà les flammes léchaient le bout du couloir. Elles avaient même atteint la charpente et Sabo s'en rendit compte quand son Haki à peine éveillé lui indiqua un danger en provenance du ciel. Il poussa Aiyanna hors du chemin alors qu'une poutre enflammée leur tombait dessus. Elle frappa Sabo à la tête et il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient. Aiyanna se rapprocha de lui et le secoua, terrifiée par les événements. Elle paniqua quand du sang s'écoula sur le parquet qui se consumait petit à petit. Elle s'accrocha au corps de son frère en tenant ses peluches contre elle, regardant avec peur le feu qui se rapprochait d'eux vite. Trop vite.

\- Sab'... J'ai peur, réveille-toi...

Des larmes dévalaient ses joues rondes alors que la chaleur devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Puis, un mur irisé bleu apparut, les englobant, et ils se retrouvèrent soudain à la lisière de la forêt. Aiyanna se retrouva entre les bras de sa grande sœur et pleura encore plus, se serrant contre elle, alors que Law s'agenouillait aux côtés de Sabo pour le soigner.

Au loin, leur maison brûlait et ce fut Luffy qui posa la question à Ann.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

* * *

Leur enfance venait de partir en fumée. C'était le douloureux constat que Law, Lumia, Luffy, Ban, Ellaine et Bepo devaient faire devant leur maison réduit à une ruine noircie. Ils avaient pu sauver quelques objets épargnés ou peu abîmés par les flammes, mais autant dire qu'il ne leur restait rien. Les villageois avaient beau avoir agi vite pour éteindre le feu, l'incendie était trop avancé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Ellaine.

\- On ne peut pas rester à Fuschia, pas alors que Garp sait pour nos liens avec Kishi. Si elle a été arrêté, c'est sans aucun doute à cause de lui. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici, déclara Sabo.

\- Comment on va dire la vérité à Ann… souffla Luffy.

Ils avaient laissé la plus jeune chez Dadan, mais elle n'avait pas arrêté de réclamer sa mère avant. Simplement… Kishi n'était plus là et ils ne pouvaient pas rester.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen de bien l'annoncer, répondit Lumia en secouant la tête. Mais… Law, Sabo, je pense que vous devriez partir plus tôt que prévu. Je sais que ce n'était pas avant quelques semaines, voire quelques mois, mais...

Les deux garçons les plus âgés acquiescèrent. Il valait mieux partir vite, avant que Garp ne dévoile leur lien avec Kishi. Puis leur voyage était déjà organisé, contrairement au reste de leur famille.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, vous, en attendant ? interrogea Law.

\- Je peux trouver du travail sur une autre île, répondit Ellaine en haussant les épaules.

\- Et on peut rester avec elle et Aiyanna jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans, ajoute Luffy.

Les adolescents se regardèrent et la décision se prit en silence.

\- Alors c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, souffla Bepo en baissant la tête. Désolé.

\- Pour mieux se retrouver ensuite, répliqua Luffy. On a les fesses d'un flamant rose à botter !

Ils revinrent alors à la cabane de Dadan et expliquèrent la situation à Aiyanna, qui pleura, les traita de menteur, ne voulant pas croire et ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait.

Les aînés retinrent leurs armes. Ils devaient être forts pour la plus jeune. Ils partagèrent le butin amassé au fil des années comme il avait été prévu de le diviser et préparèrent leurs maigres affaires restantes.

Le soleil se leva le lendemain sur trois petites embarcations partant dans trois directions différentes et sur lesquelles les adolescents pleuraient.

Ils pleuraient la perte de celle qui les avait élevé.

Ils pleuraient le déchirement brutal de leur famille.

Mais malgré cale, ils resteraient unis. Par delà le sang. Quoi qu'il arriverait, ils répondraient toujours présents.

Ils étaient la preuve vivante que les liens du cœur étaient plus forts que ceux du sang.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de cette première partie !**

 **J'ignore quand est-ce que je me mettrais à la seconde. Je sais bien que j'ai dit dès le début de l'année prochaine, mais je crois que ça sera dur à gérer... Donc j'essayerai de vous prévenir quand j'aurais une date décidée, que vous pourrez retrouver sur mon profil.**

 **Merci encore de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, d'avoir lu et aimé, commenté. Ça a été un véritable boost !**

 **On se revoit j'espère bientôt et portez-vous bien !**


End file.
